Serbian Wolf 1: Hell on Sky
by FAlavanja
Summary: A 14-year old boy named Vuk Misic,after 4 years of his defeat in the Yugoslav War,was tired of wars. However,few months later in 1999,he's about to witness and overcome a new attack against him,this time at the form of the bombings. However,an unexpected but monumental event which happened in the midst of the bombings would change the divergence for him and his friends and enemies.
1. Chapter 1: Cold Morning

**Chapter 1: Cold Morning**

**1st January,1999**

**Somewhere in Visevac,Serbia...**

_"Вукашине..."_

_"Вукашине!..."_

_"ВУКАШИНE!..."_

**_"ВУ..."_**

I forcefully woke up from my bed and ended that elderly,mysterious but progressively loud voice in my head,panting at the sudden surprise.

I checked my clock and it says: "06:00 AM".

"Great!..." I said,frustrated and violently put my clock back to my chair. I sighed...

I'm not sure who's shouting at me and calling my name,but I know that this annoying voice inside my head,which always wakes me up every month,has arrived ever since 1995,when I failed to reunite Yugoslavia against Drazen and Amina. It's probably because my people have suffered the most. But what makes my delicate health condition even more worse it the fact that even after this war has ended,my people still suffer. They suffer because of the effects of this war and because of the deteriorating economy and currency of my country.

Truth be told,I really don't know who or what decreases the economy of my people,but what I do know is the fact that my president Slobodan Milosevic has tried his best to remove or at least,limit the effects of it.

As the result,I have a high temperature and dizziness. Additionally,I can't sleep properly,not even when I try to sleep on the floor. I hate this...

I got off my bed and observed the environment through my window. It's nearing the dawn and it's winter. I really want to play on the snow,but since Milosevic said that I must remain in bed,I can't. It makes me sad.

**16:00 on that same day**

While I finished my breakfast and did two crosswords,I stumbled upon a photo from my desk while walking around my house. It's my family photo.

In that photo,there are six kids and one old man at the center. Those kids are of course: Janez Margon,Amina Metikos,Drazen Krleza,Vuk Misic (me),Scepan Petrovic and Tatjana Kochev. The one in the middle is my dad Radoje Velisavljevic. Below them,there was a sentence bolded in gold and red which said: "Together Forever" at the top and "One Big Happy Family" at the bottom,written in Serbian language with Cyrillic script.

I miss him so much,I want him back,especially when I,my siblings and him,have co-existed with one another,like the good old times from Yugoslavia. But now,I'm all alone with no one to get along with me.

The last time when he was with me and my brothers and sisters was in 1941 when he warned us that Nazi Germany and Italy had declared war against us. Since then,he escaped Yugoslavia into the brief places of Greece,Palestine,Egypt before finally entering London where he stayed there until he vanished in 1992. Between 1941 until 1992,he used to contact me and,after WW2,the rest of my siblings,through the telephone.

He didn't came to us because one of my greatest leaders that I've ever had called Tito has banned him entry (except during the national holidays) because Radoje was a Monarchist Sympathizer (like me),since he,even after I embraced Communism,later Titoism,wore the same Karadjordje Ceremonial Uniform,rather than a Civilian one.

I cried and wept while holding this picture with my trembling hands. I really want them to come back,to do what we usually did when we were together...except Drazen.

That little jerk was responsible for killing my people in Jasenovac when he embraced Nazism,for attacking me even though he won his stupid independence through referendum and expelling around 200000 of my people in Republika Srpksa. I'm surprised that my father didn't disowned him already.

"Except you..." I seethed and shacked with sadness and anger "May you rot in Hell...",before I slammed the photo at the desk. I can't forgive him.

I sat on my bed,placing my pale and skinny hands at my face,crying. When will this nightmare end? Am I that cursed?

**5th January**

I went to my nearest local store at my home village in Visevac to buy a newspaper. As I finished picking a newspaper,I went to the shopping register,but the shopkeeper has looked at me suspiciously.

"Were you not supposed to stay in your house,Vuk?" he said.

"Yes,but I needed a fresh air. I've been in my house for some time,about a week or less" I replied,trying to be honest.

"I see. Hmm,are you waiting for Christmas?" he said.

"Yes I do." I replied,shaking my head up and down "However,we won't enjoy it as much as we did a decade ago."

"That's right,this wretched economic and war crisis that we now live in..." he said,disappointingly.

"Yep,we sure do..." I replied and sighed.

I said to him goodbye before I went back to my house.

**14:30 on that same day**

I entered my house, pulled off my jacket into the hat stand and kicked off my red converses. Then I sat on a chair and started to read the newspaper.

While I've read the news about the weather and some jokes,I've reached the next page about something that makes me angry and at the same time,want to cry,every time I see it. It's those dreadful and unfair accusations and insults that I've received ever since the supposed massacre of Srebrenica in 1993 and Vukovar in 1995. And even today,I and Milosevic have always been subjected to these same name-callings.

Now don't get me wrong,in some cases,there are many massacres upon which I took responsibility for,because I did it myself. However,the problem is that it's only me that I get this unfair treatment from the known World and not Drazen and/or Amina. They've also did many crimes upon which they should be responsible for,especially Drazen. But nevertheless,we're not innocent,nor is the rest of the World.

I hate and fear wars. I always did,especially since WW1 when I and my people,soldier and civilian alike,had to overcome and experience the hardships that came from it,from the Albanian Golgota to the gas attacks. Almost 17% of my population had died maintaining their country and their future generations with bravery and defiance. In particular terms,I don't want to have any wars anymore,I want to recover. That's all I want.

* * *

**6th January**

It's the Feast Day,at least according to the Orthodox Standards,since most of the World has celebrated it already in 24th December last year. At the dawn,I went outside to pick a Yule log near my doorstep and went to the nearest church. While I was in church,I asked my pope to put water over it for the "cleansing" purposes,according to the Serbian tradition.

"Here you go" He said,happily "Happy Feast Day!"

"You too." I replied.

I exited the church and went back to my house.

**22:30 on that same day**

I've put the Yule logs near my house and turned it into a man-made fireplace on the field. It burned,the crispy sounds have came out of it and I've felt comfortable.

It made me feel better,cozy and warmer. But that short moment of happiness will not last long.

**7th January**

It's Christmas and I'm celebrating it. Trouble is,I was still alone,with the exception of the snowman that I've made five days ago,the only resident that I can play with and even then,he was not a human being,which made me unhappy.

I've tried to call some of my friends and siblings. I called Scepan,my best younger brother,to come to visit me,but as always,he didn't picked his phone since he's either sleeping or is often lazy to do it.

It makes me slightly frustrated.

I refused to call Drazen and Slobodan. Drazen because of the obvious reasons and Slobodan because it would be silly to invite a president to play with me. He has a lot of things to do.

Finally,I tried to contact my best older sister Arisha Braginsky. She always takes care of me (Yes,I know how to take care of myself,for those of you who would ask me) whenever I'm very sick,either when I come to her or otherwise. But,ever since 1995,she has been absent for some reason,maybe because she's sick too?

I think it's probably that,since the last time I visited her in 1995,she,like me,was pale due to her people suffering from the current regime which she has to wound up and cope with it. During that time,I cried and explained what happened on that year.

I called her two times and she didn't responded. I tried for the third time and she did,only to be met with a manly but drunk voice which came from the telephone that I've made the contact with.

"Hello?" I asked "Who's it?"

"Boris Yeltsin." He replied. "Who's calling?"

Oh,no...not that idiot! My sister has told me about him. She once said that he was the responsible for all of her and her people's problems. She said that it's due to his Neoliberal Policies and the pandering towards the West. I didn't put down my telephone just yet.

"Vuk Misic,Arisha's younger brother" I objectively replied. "Can I have her?"

"No." He said

"Why?"

"Because she's locked up." He replied,now slightly loudly this time.

"Again,why?" I repeated again.

"Why do you care? She's fine as a teardrop,even an axe can't do anything to her." He bragged.

I was about to respond,but two seconds later,my sister has shouted loudly enough to hear her through my telephone.

"LIAR!" She shouted,angrily,far away from him.

"AND WHO ASKED YOU!?" He shouted,also angrily,placing his hand on the lower part of his telephone. "NO ONE! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH THE PHONE CALL!"

I got offended by that and I shouted.

"I DID! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT HER THAT WAY!"

"I'm her president and I'll tr..." he replied,but got cut off by Arisha's shouting.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"DO YOU WANT TO WHOOP YOUR ASS?!" He shouted threateningly back at her "DO YOU?!"

Arisha became silent,probably because she's too fragile to take threats from him. She's extremely sick and I can't blame her. It's that pig's fault.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ABUSIVE PIG,YOU KNOW THAT!" I shouted angrily.

"NO I'M NO..." I cut him off by finally violently putting down my telephone.

I got so frustrated that I wanted to punch the wall,but I didn't. I took a deep breath and counted from 1 to 10.

_"'бем ти матер..."_ I angrily growled.

Looks like I have to celebrate the remaining Christmas day alone,again. Thanks a lot,Yeltsin!

* * *

**8th January**

My president has just informed me through my telephone about yet another massacre in Kosovo,this time against the Serbian police posts in a village called Suva Reka,killing four Serbian policemen. Damn it,the days of happiness which I've felt three days ago have ended.

It was fun while it lasted...

The perpetrators of this attack were...ugh...I'm not going to explain who without punching something...even saying or thinking about them makes my blood boil.

These annoying and monstrous fucks are called the KLA or the Kosovo "Liberation" Army who are the fundamentalist secessionists which rape,pillage and plunder everything and anyone that stand in their way,under the pretext of seceding from Serbia and as if that's not enough,they also traffic human organs. Disgusting!

But what's the worst out of all of this is that they claim to speak for all Albanians but yet who,with their vomitive and outrageous actions and causes,make Albanians look like monsters that almost all of them aren't.

I'm saying "almost" because the remaining ones who are,are the ones responsible and are the ones who should be put to death!

But ever since the last year in February 1998,I had to deal with these scum of humanity (that they are) in order to restore order over my province of Kosovo (and Metohija) and I still do. They're the ones who keep me in the constant war.

If I want to free myself from the constant war,I must erase them from Serbia and from the face of the Earth.

**21:00 on that same day**

I tried to contact Arisha,hoping that this fatass Yeltsin has unlocked her up. I did so but unfortunately,it was Yeltsin,again.

"Hello,wh..."

_"МРШ!"_ I yelled and slammed down my telephone.

I angrily sat on my bed,while a tear drop came out from my eye,knowing that this idiot is still there. I hope that she could get rid of him someday.

"Arisha,I hope you're alright..." I sighed,because I really didn't know how's she doing.

**10th January**

I got informed again by my president about another attack by the KLA,this time in Urosevac. The KLA are at it again.

I took that as a "nothing new" news. However,he has also told me that I'm going to be recruited in Racak by 14th January and that I need to be ready on this day. He also said to me that he'll position me as an investigator this time and not as a soldier that he usually does.

Finally,he told me that the KLA's moving towards this village in an effort to have a major showdown against the Yugoslav Forces. I hope that this would end their presence in Kosovo or at least,deprive them from attacking me until a month or so.

Before I went to bed,I checked my temperature for 5 minutes. It's at 38.4°C. Damn.

Oh well,4 days until another confrontation. A major one,to be precise.

* * *

**Hello and this is the first chapter of my Alternative History follow-up of the NATO bombings against ****Serbia which you can read it here (It's unfinished,but still) -** /FAlavanja/status/1179730754143768576

**Additionally,it's also the Vuk/Serbia-perspective of one of my best friends SlytherinRoja's "The Other 1999" Fanfic which covers the 1999 bombings against Serbia -** slytherinroja/art/The-Other-1999-A-miserable-New-Year-start-751979439

**There will be updates. I hope you enjoyed it,or not. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Siege

**Chapter 2: The Siege**

**14th January**

I've just finished eating lunch and tried to play chess with myself. It's boring,there was no one in my village to play with me.

In fact,yesterday,I tried to go for some houses to ask some residents in Visevac to play chess with me and in every attempt,I've got dismissed by them by dismissing me as that weird chess kid and afterwards,closing their doors and at one time,when I knocked on someone's door,I saw a man...well...squeezing his own banana,which led that man to slam his door at me. I'm not a pervert,it was an accident.

Suddenly,my telephone rang and I picked it up. I asked who's it and it's none other than my President Milosevic.

"_Вуче_,how are you?" he asked.

"I'm somewhat fine,I'm still sick." I replied.

"I see. Hmm,haven't you forgot about the recruitment to Racak?"

It annoyed me slightly,of course I know what he had told me four days ago. But since he treats me decently,I have no reason to be rude towards him.

"Yes I do. Can I ask you a question?" I continued.

"Say it." he said.

"Why am I going to be an investigator?" I asked him.

"Well,I usually didn't assigned you as such,but since the media from all around the World is attacking us constantly,I need you to bring enough evidence that the actions which you and I did months ago aren't causing genocide but justice over the enemies that harm and kill not only us the Serbs but also Albanians." He explained,with serious the tone in his voice.

"Once you defeat them and found enough evidence,you must send them to the first foreign reporter that you see and hopefully,he or she'll change the media's minds about us and yes,the battle will be monitored. That's why you'll be an investigator."

I thought for five seconds and concluded.

"Understood. I will not fail you."

"I know." he said,calmly. He continued.

"Now,you better get yourself ready,the night is nearing."

"I will." I replied.

"Also,a Serbian military group will come to your house and drive you to Racak. Be careful and good luck." he concluded.

"You too." I replied again.

I put down my telephone,it was the first conversation which I've just had on this year in 1999.

**23:00 on that same day**

I've just took a shower and dressed myself up: one greatcoat,a suit,a hat,a pair of winter boots and fingerless gloves.

Before I dressed up,I've waited for that group to come for around eight or so hours and yet,they're not present. Despite almost reaching the midnight,I assured myself that they would come for few minutes.

Ten minutes have passed and I heard three knocks on my door. I opened it and it's them,that group which Milosevic told me about.

"Hello! Is this Vuk Misic?" the Captain said.

"Yes." I said in a straight voice "I've waited for you."

"I know. Now,let's get going." he said.

"Hold on!" I said loudly,knowing that I forgot to take an AK-47 and a decent handgun. I had them ever since the start of the Yugoslav Civil War and both of them are loaded.

"There,now I'm definitely ready." I said and paused. Then I asked "One question though,why are we going to Racak at the near midnight?"

"Because the KLA have recently conducted the attacks in Kosovo before the dawn and therefore,we will respond to them in kind with that same period." he answered.

I nodded and entered the armored vehicle of theirs,moving towards Racak.

* * *

**15th January**

It's 03:00 and I'm still inside that armored vehicle,now reaching the borders of Kosovo. I'm still awake,largely because I didn't wanted to fight the KLA while being sleepy. The coffee that I've got from one of the soldiers helped me not to sleep,despite being quite bitter. It slightly worsened my sickness,but I didn't cared and much less when it comes to the KLA.

As I observed the environment and the fields around the pathway from which we're moving,a contemplation came to my mind about my Albanian friend called Dhimiter Luka or _"Димитрије Лукић"_,as known in Serbia. I'm not sure how's he doing,but the last time I heard about him was when I got informed that he thanked me and my divisions for helping him against the KLA.

However,the relations between me and him are still disputed,since his people have been deluded into believing that the KLA would somehow help them overcome the hardships from which they're coping with. I hope his people would realize that they've been lied to.

**07:00 on that same day**

We finally arrived in Racak and as we approached the entrance of Racak,the two police trucks arrived with us. Before that,there was a blockade installed against that village which lasted for half an hour from 06:30 until now.

As we came towards the nearby house,I opened the window and took out the megaphone.

"KLA! You maggots! This is your last chance to surrender! We've kicked your asses for some time and you have the final chance to surrender! Surrender now and we will spare your lives that you don't deserve to have them!" I shouted,knowing that the KLA is everywhere around this village. Additionaly,I also shouted to the residents to stay at homes or flee until we clear the KLA out.

"I repeat: Surrender now or perish!" I repeated many times until I reached the 7th time when a KLA fighter has fired at my megaphone,which led me and my division to shot at this son of a bitch dead,which also led one of the KLA groups to retreat to Petrovo village. Cowards,all of them.

**08:00**

When the Captain assigned three groups to hunt the village down from the KLA,he assigned me to lead one of the three groups consisting of four soldiers,two policemen and me,the investigator.

He also told us that we'll go by the separate paths. I myself may have the fear and hate of war,but I don't fear the KLA,at all.

**08:30**

I'm alone in a random farmland in Racak,as my 6 men have gone on the separate ways until we regroup. Though I had a slight dread for being alone,the fight has just started.

At the beggining,I pulled my loaded handgun and went to the houses near the farmland which I'm standing.

While I walked towards them,I saw a KLA terrorist peeing on the tree. I didn't hesitated and shot him twice behind him. After that,I took the KLA badge from his bloodied clothes and put it into my bag. The first evidence is here.

Next,I scouted one of the three houses which had an open door and surprisingly,nobody was there,neither a KLA member nor a citizen,with the exception of a gramophone which played some random music. I've found nothing useful and left the house.

Then,in front of that house,I went to the nearest forest pathway where there was a wooden fence and an allotment which stood behind the pathway. As I approached the pathway,I saw a sleepy KLA member and a legbag which I thought that it was his. I took the legbag and shot him in the head. I know that this might look cruel,but the affiliation which he was in is cruel and therefore a terrorist and I have no sympathy for the terrorists.

In addition to the legbag,I took two grenades and two bombs that I took from his pockets and put them into the legbag.

"Great,these could be useful for me." I thought to myself,especially when I spotted a bunker near the spot where I stood.

As I approached it quietly,I've heard two Albanians discussing something inside a bunker and since I didn't wanted myself to be spotted,I quickly threw a grenade into the open door of the bunker and killed them both. They laid dead and I noticed that they've played tick-tack-toe on the table before they were dead.

And like with the first one that I've killed 10 or less minutes ago,I took another KLA badge and variations of munitions from their guns and yes,I took their guns too. Afterwards,I left the bunker.

**09:00**

I've finally found my group of six men,they've positioned themselves behind the wall and I did so too. They took their rifles and I took my AK-47. However,while I saw some of the Serbian military trucks approaching through the roads where we were at,I asked one of my men to give me the binoculars in order to see if there are any KLA terrorists out there.

While I saw only two new houses,several KLA terrorists were in the right house and noticed me,thus starting to fire at me and trigger my men to shot at them,which also led me to quickly duck.

"Shoot at the open windows and doors,the KLA are attacking from them!" I ordered.

I got up to put my AK-47 on the wall and started to shot them. In particular,one KLA member had a machine gun which luckily,he missed us,since we were one hundred meters away from them.

I wasted less than ten bullets just so that I can finally kill that son of a bitch while dodging him constantly. I reloaded my gun and continued. After some seconds,I saw the one with the machine gun to fall down,which led me to shoot the other window where two of them shot at my men. However,just few seconds after one of those two had died by one of my men's gun,the one with the machine gun got up and started to shoot at us.

"Oh no you won't,this time!" I shouted at him.

I shot at him trice or more and he fell down,this time for real since he didn't approached his machine gun anymore,thus having ourselves marching towards that occupied house.

While I gave my men the signal to move,we neared the house and I shot and missed at the KLA terrorist while he was running.

As one of my six men have kicked and smashed the closed door open,we searched the lower inner part of this house. I,however have stumbled upon the stairs and caught another enemy wondering around and killed him.

When we exited this house through the other side's door,I moved first and at this point,I didn't hesitated to shoot anyone in front of me.

I killed two additional KLA terrorists behind the crates,but the third one has appeared from the wall in front of me and has successfully managed to hit me at my left breast and at my shoulder. He managed to significantly hurt me,but nevertheless,he died.

"Move into the house near us and clear it from them." I advised them.

While I quickly killed a KLA terrorist at the window upon which he just opened,one of my men has thrown a grenade into the room and killed the additional two KLA terrorists. I reloaded my gun afterwards.

As I entered the room through the open door from the other house,I've stumbled upon seven KLA fighters and successfully killed them,this time like a maniac,since at this instance,I didn't wanted to kill one by one but all in one shot. When I did,I pointed my gun at the stairs just so that I can check if there are any KLA fighters at the of them. This time,they weren't.

I shot one from the door which I just saw when I was about to exit the house and one behind the door which tried to kill me from the back. I took a photo of some of the dead KLA fighters which laid on the field and after that,me and my men went to the trenches.

* * *

**10:00**

As we rested for a bit and gave them a medical kid for them,I took a bandage and rolled over my left chest and shoulder (yes,I also have them over my arms,but that's for another story) and after that,we continued.

As we came into the very center of the village,we noticed many villagers to run into many directions,but from us and from the KLA.

"SHIT,IT'S THE SERBS! RUN!"

"THE KLA IS ATTACKING!"

"SAVE US!"

Those were the occasional words that came from them and I can't blame them,they want to survive as much as we do,but from our and the KLA's strikes. That's why they should hide from the combat that we were in.

We approached the entrance which was covered with a big wooden wall. However,as we noticed the three KLA fighters firing from their machine guns,we crouched behind the wood logs and started attacking them.

Once we did,with a bit of difficulty than the one from the last hour,we entered the building near us,but not before I threw a grenade at the KLA machine gunner which only tried to injure one of my six men by the ribs and who blocked our way into entering it.

"Alright guys,we're moving on." One of my men said to us.

We moved towards the local shop,but we already heard the shooting noises one hundred meters from us. I also noticed a wooden cottage and a garage.

I shot and killed the attacker from the bush. I knew that since the bush glowed yellow and white from the shots. While I reloaded by gun again,I tried to shoot an attacker at the other house's window. Thankfully,three enemies have died when two of my men killed for me when I was busy killing the one from the window,thus securing my life. They're doing their job as much as I do.

"Thanks and good job!" I shouted at them.

"No problem" One of the two men have responded.

We continued. At the midst of the fighting,we found our Captain while he was busy clearing his way into coming towards us.

"Everybody move!" He shouted at us "Come on! We're nearing the final stage of containing the KLA!"

Once we heard him,we followed him into reaching the north side of Racak,where about fifty or less KLA terrorists are located. I'm glad that he's still alive.

**10:30**

We,along with the Captain,have approached a local graveyard but before we entered it,we entered a yet another line of houses.

"This is where those KLA scum are located the most." he told us in a serious tone "Here's what we'll going to do next: The first group will attack on the left side of the north Racak where there're close to the graveyard itself. The second group,the one that I'm leading,will strike directly at the graveyard."

"And the third group" he continued,pointing at me "will go to the right side of that same part of the village. We'll met at the third group's destination. Have I made myself clear?"

"Sir,yes,sir!" I and the rest of us replied.

"Good." he concluded "Now,let's go!".

**11:00**

While the first group have cleared the first house row at this destination and the Captain's group attacked the ambushing KLA soldiers inside the graveyard,I and my group have just passed a local church into the location from which I needed to go into.

My group has positioned near the market and,as we saw the allied first and second group advancing towards the final KLA squadron of twenty,we got ready.

"This is it,we caught their place!" I shouted" On three: One,two,three...CHARGE!"

Me and my group have released our guns and started shooting at the various directions. They can be anywhere.

While the first two groups were fighting at the positions,I rushed behind the wall where I heard the Albanian sounds and threw two grenades at them through the wall,thus killing five in an instant.

At this final stage,unlike the previous ones,it lasted for the next four hours,largely because those three groups,including my own,have rested for an hour and so were the KLA. The reason why it lasted for so long unlike many others is because the KLA have used something that we didn't: Bazookas.

Yes,they did used that. They managed to blow up six cars and injure 10 out of the three groups of ours of 100. They've indeed prepared themselves,but fortunately,they were too late. The KLA is at its final moments.

**15:00**

We're winning. I killed dozens of the KLA fighters where they,predictably,hid themselves from us through many empty houses.

At this point,most of the KLA thugs have rushed towards the exit,but we killed less than half of them. The remaining ones which retreated out of this village into the hills were spared,but under the condition that they must tell their masters of Hashim Thaci and Ramush Haradinaj that they're finished.

Once the battle has settled,the Captain has approached us.

"We made it!" he shouted proudly "Those KLA scum have retreated to the hills like the cowards they are and left us some "gifts"! Vuk,show us the "gifts."

Those "gifts" were weapons which I and the rest of them have took from the KLA. I reported the following.

"Sir,we've captured two machine guns,one bullet belt,36 automatic weapons,two sniper rifles,five Chinese-made grenades,twelve mines,twelve bombs and 7282 pieces of munitions from different calibers." I said,bringing the stashed and collected weaponry to the group.

"And finally,we've managed to kill less than one hundred KLA terrorists." I finished,smiling.

"You did a great job!" he concluded "We gave the KLA the message that,I hope,will never forget. We've beaten them hard with almost no loses from our side."

"Yes,we did it as a team." I replied,knowing that all of our groups have done their equal work and effort to level the KLA,including myself.

"That's right." he replied "Because of your success,you earned yourselves the resting time for a day in Racak!"

I grinned out of joy,but not before I asked him the following.

"Uhm...Captain,what's your name?" I asked.

"Goran Radosavljevic." He bluntly replied.

I noted it.

**22:00**

I was in a local empty house in that same village and I'm totally exhausted. I took off my clothes and boots and went to sleep.

But the sights over this village was nothing but smokes,ruins and blood. The effects of war has ruined this place,even after the KLA was driven out.

I hope that this village has calmed itself down.

* * *

**16th January**

It's 13:00,I've just dressed up and gone to the place where,according to the reports that I've just received from Goran,the KLA was there with the Western reporters. I can tell that from the American flags waving from the cars and trucks.

"Mr. Misic,should we kill them?" One of my soldiers asked.

"No." I replied while holding the binoculars,looking at them "Let them whine for all we care. They've lost and I hope that this time,the reporters won't listen to them".

The next thing that I've heard from the KLA while I still watched them was the lie that,and I quote: "The Serbian Forces have entered and raided the village,then moved the dead villagers the center of the village,separated men and women and moved the men into the ditch in Babush."

I laughed quietly. They're such morons,when they didn't managed to defeat the opposing army,they proceed to whine that the West will somehow save them. Not today.

**17th January**

Nothing much has happened today except that the British journalists have tried to enter the village without the police but with the KLA to guarantee their withdrawal after the witnesses.

We denied them and as a result,we got the threat of being sent to the Hague Tribunal. We didn't cared and continued to patrol the village.

The British journalists have left the village afterwards.

**18th January**

We moved the dead bodies of innocent residents to the local mosque in Racak. Many of them have died trying to escape the battle,including a woman and a 12-year old child.

The KLA was busy killing civilians in order to put the blame on us,aside from fighting us in a pathetic way. They're not only cowards but also hypocrites.

"Excuse me"

I turned and saw an imam approaching me.

"Would those innocent people that died be alive?" he said in a sad tone.

"I hope so," I replied,with a pause "at least a few of the wounded should survive. Most of them haven't...managed to survive."

I was about to cry at the sight of the dead and tried to contained the tears,which led me to stutter.

"A...a...and women,ch...ch...children and elderly t...t...too. I continued,with an agitated breathing. "T...t...they also died there."

A tear has slipped through my cheek by my second sight of a dead child placed on the floor. When the imam asked me if I was crying,I told him that it was just something on my eye and cleared the tear.

When I managed to calm down,I walked over him.

"Have you seen _Димитрије Лукић_?" I asked.

"Dim-who?" He got confused,because he didn't knew the Serbian language.

"I...I...I mean Dhimiter Luka?" I repeated again,this time correcting the name.

"Him? I haven't seen him in many months." he said "But the last time I saw him was in _Prizreni_ where he tried to contact the ambulance to save the wounded and near-dead people when the KLA attacked it."

I saw him pause for a moment. He was silent for more than 10 seconds.

"Is that it?" I asked him.

"Yes. I don't know when did that happened." He finished.

I left the mosque without letting him know that I'll come back someday. Afterwards,I called the hospital to bring the bodies to the morgue.

* * *

**19th January**

Just as I was about to leave this place while the ambulance trucks have approached,I noticed the Finnish journalist trucks reaching the village and this time,unlike the American and British ones,they followed the conditions which the Serbian Police has made.

On one of these trucks,a blonde young man with turquoise uniform,white cap and a camera has got off the truck and approached the village. His name was Tino Vainamoinen and he's a reporter. I ended up calling his surname as "Vaina" since it was too long to pronounce it correctly.

He saw me walking past him.

"Hey,you!" he called me "What's going on?"

I really wanted to go back to my home,but since I had to do one last thing of making the headlines see the truth,I stayed for a short period of time.

"The battle has occurred there. I participated in it." I told him,showcasing him the smokes that rose up from the village a kilometer from us.

"And what happened next?" he asked.

I explained everything from the details of the battle,stashed weaponry and emblems of the KLA,causalities,journalists and the aftermath of it. It took me half an hour or less to finish it.

"I see." he said "However...are there any indicators that this action was brutal or not?"

"There wasn't" I stressed,now slightly louder "I can assure you that there were no beheadings,no body mutilations,no shootings at the close proximity or any other lies which the Pro-KLA reporters have spewed about."

"Alright," he concluded "I'll see what I can do,but the conclusions will take less than a month to finalize it,as some of my allies would deny my point of view."

"Thanks!" I joyfully replied "If you successfully manage to convince the World or invite a resolution to be put in place for Kosovo and then peace with it,I'll be forever grateful."

I winked at him and wished ourselves good luck and farewell. He was indeed gentle. If the resolution is concluded under our side,I'll finally have time to recover without any difficulty. Slowly,but surely.

**20th January**

It's early in the morning and I'm at the military truck with a driver driving me towards my home in Visevac.

I didn't managed to find Dhimiter,he's probably in Albania,I really want to see him again,the same should be said about Arisha.

While we're nearing Kragujevac,the most populous city which is near my own village,my phone rang and I took it from my pocket.

"Who's it?" I asked.

"It's me,Slobodan Milosevic."

Finally,he phoned me. I think he's pleased with the victory that we brought five days ago.

"We did it!" I was honest "Sure,I got injured over my chest and shoulder,but it's nothing. And,oh,you should've seen their faces and asses of the KLA once we managed to bring them to the corner. They've run like headless chickens!"

This made me,Milosevic and seconds later,the driver himself to laugh with us.

"Oh,Vuk,you've indeed did a great job. Mr. Radosavljevic has told me about it." he said.

"And have you heard about the Finnish reporters?" I asked.

"Yes I did,on the news. I assume that they'll defend us in the peace deal over Kosovo." He told me. "Furthermore,because of this operation,the KLA shouldn't attack us for at least two or three months."

I tried not to jump over my seat in success,but I instead moved my right arm and fist down as a sign of victory.

"Thanks. At least they'll leave us for now." I finished.

"They'll sure do." He ended the conversation after he said it.

When the driver asked me why did I do something with my arm and I explained to him that the KLA will leave us alone for at least two or three months. He hugged me after he stopped the truck for a moment.

Indeed,it was a great moment. A sad,bloody,deadly and tragic moment,but a glorious moment. I'll never forget it.

**27th January**

It's the St. Sava day,the day when all of the schools from the Orthodox World celebrate,including my own.

I've felt better after succeeding in Racak. My president allowed me to play outside because of my better but still unstable health.

When I finished playing,I turned on the TV and it was Tino himself.

"I don't know who's to blame for this crime against humanity," he reported to the TV,trying to act completely neutral "but whoever it is,it wasn't a massacre,it was a battle between two suspects."

It confused me. On one hand he said that it was not a massacre (I told him so) and on ther other,he pretended that he doesn't know who did what. Maybe because he didn't want to upset the ones who didn't wanted to hear the truth or at least,that's what he told me.

Whatever the reason may be,I told myself that Tino is still on my side,hopefully.

* * *

**And that's the (Alternative) historical second chapter. It took me long to make up the scenes of the Racak Operation.**

**You can look up on the Serbian and the English/British Wikipedia.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Heads

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Heads**

**2th February**

It's been exactly a week since I haven't heard anything new from Tino and yet still no news about any resolution or some peace talks.

I asked my President if he has the phone number of Tino,but he said that he didn't. However,he suggested me that I should search for other phone numbers to call from my phone number list.

As I scrolled and called various phone numbers,starting with Arisha and then the rest of her and my siblings,not one of them knew the phone number of that guy. As for Arisha...well...predictably,it was either Yeltsin or no one.

**16:00 on that same day**

After I finally called Feliks Lukasiewicz,my second oldest male sibling (right after Arisha's twin brother Ivan),to get Tino's phone number for me,he did so after he called Emily to call Berhwald to call Tino and vice versa.

After he told me his number,I called it and fortunately,I got him.

"Hello?" he asked,in a tired tone "Who's it?"

"It's me,Vuk Misic." I replied "Remember?"

"Are you the one who told me about the situation in Kosovo?"

"Yes I did" I said,simply.

I paused for some seconds.

"Now,what's going on with the peace talks?" I asked.

"You mean...?" he paused as well "Oh yes,I've forgot to tell you. I've just talked to the Leader about everything you explained to me two weeks ago."

"The Leader?" I said,curiously.

"Yes,he said that he'll mail you an invitation letter to you into your post box,if you have one,that is." he replied.

"I have my own postman,don't worry about that." I replied back "Oh,and what's the name of your leader?"

"That must be kept in secret. It would only ruin the effects of his letter."

"I see..." I replied,in a disappointed tone "Thanks for everything!"

"You too." he ended the call.

I was satisfied that he has arranged a peace process for me. I'm waiting for that letter,but whoever this "Leader" is,I'm sure that he'll negotiate with me.

**5th February**

I heard a knock on my door. I went to the door and opened it. It's the postman.

"_Вуче_," he said,bluntly "your President has sent me a letter to you. He told me that it's an urgent one."

Could this letter be the one from "The Leader" that Tino has told me about? I don't know,but it's quite a possibility that it is.

I thanked him,took and opened the letter,while sitting in my bed.

Yep,this is that special letter,I can see the blue and white seal stamped on it.

_Dear fellow,_

_I don't know your name,but I've heard from Tino that you've committed a crime against humanity and an atrocity against Albanians in a village called Racak. At the same time,I've heard the rumors that you did a great job at making sure that it doesn't look like a massacre...at least that's what Tino has reported to me._

_According to your request of making a peace negotiation over Kosovo,you seem to be sick of wars that won't end anytime soon. It's unfortunate by your own health condition,but have no fear,for this is the right moment of achieving your own peace. Rest assured,if you and I can reach a resolution,you may also avoid another war if we do._

_Anyhow,the place from which you'll start negotiating will take place at the Rambouillet Castle in Paris the next day on 6th February. Once you reached the destination,you should seek me out and if I'm busy,which I usually am,seek the owner of this castle named Adele Bonnefoy. She resides there._

_So,get ready. The ideal opportunity to establish a peace agreement will start tomorrow afternoon. I hope we can meet with one another._

_Yours truly,_

_AFJ. The Leader._

Once I finished reading it,I placed the letter at my table. "AFJ"...that must be his official initials.

I called Milosevic to tell him about the letter and ask him for permission to go to Rambouillet with me for negotiations. He agreed,but he refused to go with me,probably because he isn't sure if he would even attend it and just like with Racak,he wished me luck.

* * *

**6th February**

I've departed from the Belgrade Airport into Paris early in the morning. As the plane flew into the air and moved towards the city,the snow from the fields have slowly vanished with some snow remnants flowing around the field.

While I read a random magazine and drank an orange juice,I've felt the jitters around my stomach. I got worried about the negotiations turning into a failure. I must not mess up.

I've got everything ready. I've dressed up in my winter clothes which I used when I fought in Racak,I've taken my notebook and pen,some snacks and reserve clothes. I'll use my notebook in order to write a short list of important things that happened for each day during my stay in Rambouillet.

**13:20 on that same day**

I've finally arrived at the Rambouillet by Taxi. I was two hundred meters away from the Rambouillet entrance. The exterior was decorated with flowers and bushes and paved roads. It's almost as if I visited a royal family.

As I approached the door,I knocked at it. After several seconds,someone opened the door. It was a woman who looked like a fashion model. She kind of looked like Arisha,but slightly older.

"Hello?" I asked "Who are you?"

"Adele Bonnefoy." she answered,putting her index finger knuckle at her mentolabial sulcus "Who are you and why are you here?"

Adele Bonnefoy,the owner of this castle. Maybe she resides there,I don't know.

"I'm Vuk Misic and I came here to have negotiations with someone named "AFJ" over Kosovo." I explained,giving the invitation letter to her. "He said that the negotiations will take place here in Rambouillet,Mrs. Bonnefoy."

She started reading the letter and once she finished it,she lowered her head at me.

"Ah,what a coincidence!" she said,raising her voice and then lowering it,frowning. "Hold right up,just wait for a moment."

I stood there waiting as she closed the door. Once she did,I heard her yelling at someone,probably to call the AFJ.

"Vuk,you can now enter,but he'll come shortly." she concluded,but not without giving me the map of her castle and the key for the room where I'll sleep.

I thanked her and entered the castle,bringing in my suitcase where my stuff were.

**13:35**

I've found my room,but as soon as I was about to enter the room,I saw a blonde (again) young man in a semi-military uniform with glasses who just went upstairs. I took the chance.

"Excuse me,sir,have you seen someone under the label of "AFJ"?" I asked him,holding the letter.

"Uhm...I'm the "AFJ"" he answered,raising his eyebrow "It stands for Alfred Frederick Jones. You can just call me Alfred Jones,my middle name is unnecessary".

Alfred...hmm...his name sounds familiar. I'm pretty sure I met him in the past or not,but he looks quite recognizable somewhere. He continued.

"And you must be Vuk Misic that Adele has told me about,aren't you?"

"Yes I am." I replied,smiling,and,like with Adele,I gave him the letter he sent me.

"Vuk Misic,pleasure to meet you!" He said,shaking my hand after configuring his own letter.

"You too." I replied again "Can we start negotiating?"

"Not now,kid,you just came here." He said,welcomingly "The peace talks will start four days later. You can now unpack yourself and,why not,walk around this place if you want to. If you need anything,ask Adele,she's at the main entrance. And if you want to visit me,go to the first floor on the last room number on the right."

I noted it and went to my room.

**21:00**

I just arrived from the main hall and as I was there,there were,aside from Adele and Alfred,other 15 guests who happen to be the members of NATO and yes,Tino was there,to my joy. I hugged him for being there. Most of the were,you guessed it,blonde,while some of them had red and brown hair. At this point,it looks like I'm the only black (haired) person in this castle.

I've asked Adele what does "NATO" stand for and she told me that it stands for "North Atlantic Treaty Organization" and that she rejoined the NATO in 1996,though she didn't told me why.

I've spent most of my time either in my room playing,drawing or sometimes looking up other rooms and people around it,with the exception of Alfred's and Adele's,the main bosses of this place for peace negotiations.

I still don't know if Arisha,Stjepan or Dhimiter can come to visit this place. So far,it was very comfortable and quite cool. I went to bed.

* * *

**7th February**

I'm in Alfred's Office inside Rambouillet,being with "The Leader" for the first time in my life. His big room was just a standard official's office. However,what I found interesting around his room was an eagle bust located at the left side where he did some writings.

The bust had a silver-brown standing eagle holding a laurel with the NATO symbol within it (Adele told me about it). When I stared at it,it looked a bit familiar when I was a royalist back when the Kingdom of Yugoslavia was around. I was older back then. I was 17 in fact.

It was less than meter tall,but when I tried to touch it,Alfred has spotted me.

"Don't touch that!" he exclaimed,raising his arm horizontally,thinking that I was trying to push it "I paid hundreds of millions for my personal symbol."

Hundreds of Millions? Is he rich? I think so.

"Ok..." I nodded.

I sat on the opposite chair which was placed in front of his seat. I brought a chess table and placed it on his desk.

"Can you play a chess game with me?" I asked,feeling that this day is growing more boring.

"No." he said,bluntly "I'm busy writing something."

"Please?" I insisted.

He didn't responded. Instead,he just looked around with his eyes in silence for 8 seconds. Then he looked at me.

"If you insist." he sighed,putting his pen at the desk.

I assembled the chess figures and played together. He picked the black figures. On the first round,he tried to free the field for his queen just so that he can eat as many of my figures as possible. I ate (in the game,not literally) his queen and gave him a checkmate.

"Pft! Lucky." he said "Another round?"

"Of course!" I said,happily.

On the second round,we switched the figure places. Again,he used the same moves only this time,the game was longer than the first one. Though he focused on removing my powerful figures,he didn't noticed that he left his king uncovered as he moved all the figures surrounding him,which led me to checkmate him again.

"Alfred,you shouldn't just use your queen to beat someone at the chess,silly." I advised him.

"I don't know," Alfred said,scratching his hair "but you're free to go now."

I left his room,satisfied that I repressed my boredom. It was fun.

**8th February**

I'm now walking around the castle with Adele towards the cafeteria,talking to one another.

"So,_Vouqe_,how's your stay in my castle?" she asked me.

"As of now,it's great." I replied,feeling the silence around me and her,worryingly "but I kinda have a bad feeling that the negotiations would go wrong."

"Me too." Adele said,lowering her head at the floor "In fact,I'm not sure why did Alfred asked me to have my house as the place where the suspects will negotiate."

"You don't?" I raised my voice.

"_Oui_,he usually takes the negotiations at the Brussels where NATO base is located."

"I see." I said,looking at her "Now,can I ask you two questions?"

"Sure." She said,simply.

"Why did you left the NATO and then rejoined it?" I asked,opening the cafeteria door.

"It's quite a story,but I can oversimplify it for you." she said,as if she wanted to tell her own best moment in her life "I left the NATO in 1966 because Alfred has tried to kill my best president De Gaulle a year prior in 1965. I'm sure you remembered him."

"Yes,he's one of the main leaders of the Allies of the World War II." I said,having a significant memory of the most bloodiest war in History which I participated in.

"That's right,my dear." she continued,caressing my hair "Since then,my relations with him have always been tense ever since. In truth,I'm technically not in NATO per se,but I'm...kind of like a "special member" since I'm one of the five great powers in the World,the others of course being Arisha-your sister,Liu,Alfred and her beloved sister,Emily."

"And why are they tense?" I asked her,sitting on the cafeteria chair along with her next to me,trying to know more.

"Because he hates whenever he thinks that I act like a boss around here,even though I'm quite strict with the rules which,ironically,Alfred has put in place." she explained,with an angry tone "On my part,however,I hate when he attempts to deal with one of the members who have done something "wrong" to him,particularly with my younger sister Maria Fernandez Carriedo."

"The problem with Maria that Alfred has is that she usually,if not always,uses her camera to record him whenever he loses it over something,important or irrelevant alike." she continued again,as we saw the butler placing the food which she ordered for every member at the buffet breakfast "And so,I often get in his way and most of the times,he leaves her,without glaring at me angrily afterwards."

"Understood." I said,while eating pork chops "However,what your sister's reason for recording him?"

"Well," she answered,turning her head towards me "it's because he supported Franco against her will and taste. There are so many reasons why,but they're so old that it reaches even before World War I. I can't blame her."

"And what did Franco do to her?" I asked,again,curiously.

"He beat her every time she dared to criticize him and his policies and because Franco was on the enemy side of the Axis,despite not entering this pact out of fear of not getting Spain into further doom." she said "She hates Alfred that much,along with Athene."

"Hmm...why's Alfred acting like this?" I asked her,raising an eyebrow.

"You ask too much questions," she snapped at me,not wanting to waste any more time explaining something "you should ask him why,he does that since the Cold War. Oh and one more thing,be careful of him,he has a reputation of being a compulsive liar and,dare I say it,a sociopath...or at least,that's what your sister had told me. Additionally,your sister has said when she was still healthy that negotiating with him is like eating a pigeon. It's _connerie_,he only and selectively listens to the facts that he claims to be right and disregards the ones that deems them as "lies"."

I wanted to ask more questions,but,in order not to annoy and then anger her further,I stopped asking and continued eating my lunch. I noted everything that she said into my notebook,because I felt like that her explanations could be used as a tip for negotiating with Alfred over Kosovo.

The lunch was incredible,it almost reminded me of the year 1940 when I,my lost father Radoje and my siblings ate lunch with King Peter II of Yugoslavia. We all laughed at one another when one of us told some stories or jokes. It almost felt like as if I was a _royalty _when I stood in the Rambouillet. The good old days.

**16:00**

When I and her finished our lunch,along with Tino,Alfred has finally arrived.

"And where were you,_espèce d'enfoiré_? Why are you late?!" She asked him,angrily.

" I was busy finding my glasses." He said,justifying himself.

Adele rolled her eyes and sighed and Alfred has sat on a chair and started eating. I glared at him out of suspicion about what Adele has just told me about him a half an hour ago. He glared at me back and then frowned at her. She frowned at him back.

**20:00**

I came back to my room. I sat on my desk,thinking about this day. Only two days and the negotiations will start with Alfred. If her explanation about him is true,then I'll have to face him and make sure that this does not end up into a disaster.

* * *

**9th February**

It's 18:00 and I entered the main hall in order to check Tino again,but what I've instead saw made my blood boil and angry.

What I've saw were the main members of the KLA,including those fucks of Thaci and Haradinaj. They were welcomed by Alfred Jones at the open door into the seats were the NATO members usually sat. I couldn't believe it,did Alfred actually invited THEM?!

I advanced towards him.

"Hey!" I snapped at him,angrily "What do those terrorists doing here?!"

"Well,they've just obtained the...privileged seats at the tommorow's peace talks." He stressed.

"Why?!" I shouted.

"Heh...because the KLA is also a suspect just like the Serbs that you represent."

"Uhm...yeah but,they're terrorists and they shouldn't be trusted not even let them in an open field,let alone in a palace like Rambouillet." I calmed down a bit,but still angry.

"Yes,but what can I say,good guys and bad guys must negotiate in order to reach a deal. That's how a treaty works." He finished.

I know that,but it's so outrageous that terrorists are allowed by him in order to,somehow,reach the deal. No,no,no,the only "deal" that the terrorists deserve is at the firing squad or at least,life in prison!

Two minutes have passed and I calmed down when Ibrahim Rugova,the "Gandhi of the Balkans" as known in Serbia and Albania,was welcomed by Alfred. I rushed and hugged him Rugova.

"Oh,Vuk,nice to see you there!" He said,joyfully.

"You too!" I said,also joyfully.

If he just came in,then Dimither could also be there.

"H...have you seen Dimither Luka?" I asked.

"Unfortunately,no." He said,sadly "He's still in Albania,but Mr. Jones has said that the KLA and me are necessary for the Kosovo negotiations.

It pleased and angered me at the same time. Pleased because Rugova came here and angered because Alfred insisted that KLA have to stay somehow.

When I turned and looked at Alfred while still standing behind Rugova,he crossed his arms and smirked,which made my suspicion towards Alfred to go more up and made me start to believe that it would not only go into a disaster,but that it's also a SCAM! I hope it's at least the former.

I exited the main room and went to my room. Tomorrow is the day and if the first three days were intriguing in both good and bad ways,then only God knows what would the next three or more days look like,now that Alfred has invited these fucks.

It could become a disaster,yes,but I'll make sure that it doesn't go that way.

* * *

**Here's the third chapter. You might as well call it the first part of Vuk being in Rambouillet,since I feel like if I connected the first and the second part,then the chapter would be so long and also because it would just ruin the surprise.**

**The Rambouillet "Agreement" can be looked up on the Wikipedia. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Scammed

**Chapter 4: Scammed**

**10th February - 11:00**

I woke up by the sunbeam from the window curtain. I got up from my bed,yawned and sat there for ten minutes,trying to remove the tiredness from me. I looked up my room's clock and apparently,I woke up late. So much so that I missed the breakfast.

I got dressed up and ate something from my snacks and after that,I proceeded to write a short letter to Arisha. I did so because I wanted to know if she was alright and that Yeltsin hasn't blocked her access to write or receive any letters to her. And because I need to let her know that I'm at the Rambouillet.

Today's late morning was warmer as usual,this bedroom is far more comfier than my own (thanks to this great bed that I've received) and most of the members and attendants are at their rooms,while the non-member guests (and yes,including the fucking KLA) are at the guest rooms.

I was thinking of bringing the evidences to the talking table with Alfred as soon as the official start of the talks begin and I did just that,but not before I sent my letter to Adele to send me to Arisha. I told her why and she accepted it.

I know that the response from her will come out eventually,or not. I already know that the drunk swine of Yeltsin won't allow her to respond,nor even let her visit me. The World or at least,me and Arisha,would be under a much better place if he got dealt with permanently.

"You can do this,Vuk!" I told myself,under a hopeful tone "It could and may be rough talk,but you'll succeed!".

If only,the last time I made some negotiations was in 1914 with Roderich Edelstein when I accepted every demands from him except to let his forces in my lands so that he can somehow "investigate" the perpetrators of the death of his precious duke Franz Ferdinand which one of the great heroes called Gavrillo Princip had done so. I mean,I may not be a great negotiator,but one should be aware of any terms that the second party gives to the first one. It may be a trap.

I brought my evidences and left my room,but only forty minutes after I woke up.

**12:10**

I was ten minutes late,but I opened the door to the Alfred's office and I entered. Alfred,while probably wondering around,heard the door sounds and turned while still standing.

"Oh,Vuk Misic,you finally arrived!" he exclaimed with a smile "Please,sit down,we have much that needs to be discussed."

The moment has finally arrived! I sat on the same chair where I played chess with him three days ago.

"So,where should we start?" he said,with a clap "Oh,yes! The situation. But,before you explain your perspective on Kosovo,could you tell me for who do you serve?"

"Uhm..." I said,uneasily "I thought that you already knew the name of my President."

"Yes,I know that you serve a President but what's his name?" he asked again.

"Slobodan Milosevic,sir." I answered.

"Slobodan Mil..." he cut himself off out of surprise and suspicion. He looked at me and at the note for some seconds while still holding the pen from which he briefly stopped noting.

"Mr. Jones,is everything alright?" I asked.

"Oh,oh,sorry,it's...it's nothing." he stuttered,believing that I was some sort of a spy or something "Slobodan Milosevic. Now,what's your perspective about this problem? I know full well that the place called Racak where the massacre occurred was indeed an act of genocide.".

"WHAT?!" I shouted,feeling insulted by his last sentence "This wasn't a massacre and much less a "genocidal act"! It was a battle between us and the KLA,a terrorist organization which you,hypocritically,invited them for negotiations."

"Well,technically,I did so out of necessity." he tried to justify himself "but since you serve a genocidal dictator,you kind of need to confess or explain further?"

I'm starting to believe that what Adele through Arisha told me about him was correct. Though I'm still not sure,since it's just the beginning.

"One,Milosevic isn't genocidal,again,nor am I." I explained,with an angry tone "And two,this was not a massacre. In fact,I have the evidence for this."

I picked up my bag and opened it,taking the KLA badge and some munitions out of it.

"Here." I said "I want you to examine this."

He took off his glasses to clean them up with a hankie and put them back on. He then took the badge from my hands and looked at it (he's myopic,apparently),and then at the bullets.

"Interesting. And what are you trying to prove with them exactly?" he asked me.

"That it was in fact a battle between us and the KLA." I said,now slightly calmer "Tino has told you about it,remember?"

I explained everything to him,the way I did with Tino. Once I finished,he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh,yes!" he replied "However,he sometimes makes mistakes. Now,you must leave your accessories to me so that I can view them a bit and afterwards,I'll write a peace proposal for you. It will be finished for tomorrow,because I also have to talk to the KLA too."

I gave him my accessories,but as I was about to leave his office,I stopped for a moment to ask him one more thing.

"Uhm...is it true that you're a compulsive liar and a sociopath?" I asked him,out of doubt.

"Who told you that?" he asked back.

"My sister Arisha." I answered,simply.

"You mean,Arisha Braginsky? Her?! HA,HA,HA!" he laughed "She always spews bullshit after bullshit because she's still bitter that I won the Cold War against her. I could tell you some anecdotes about it,but I can't,I'm always busy."

I left the room. Did he just laughed when I said my sister's name? Does he hate her? I can tell that for what Adele has told me from her,she hates him,but I don't know if my sister ever lied to me. I think that that's a lie,or is it?

Anyway,the first day of the peace talks was over. If this was difficult,then only God knows what would the talks look like tomorrow.

* * *

**11th February - 16:00**

I've finished the lunch and this time,Alfred was on time,which made Adele sigh out of relief. The lunch lasted,unlike two days ago,for half an hour.

I brought my pen with me,because I need to sign the conditions for peace,at any price,so long as it satisfies both parties (my own and the Albanians,not the KLA). As I entered his room,he sat in his chair in front of his desk.

"Welcome back!" he said "I've finished writing the peace deal. Do you want to have a look and read it?"

I sat down with a smile and when I read it for some seconds for the first time,it had four demands in it. It kind of looked like that ultimatum that Roderich gave me back in 1914. It gave me some slight shivers.

"Uhm...It looks like an ultimatum." I said,with shivers in my voice.

"No it's not,it's a peace deal." he tried to assure me "Why do you assume that it's an ultimatum while it's not?"

"Well,by the looks of the demands,I believe that it's an ultimatum." I replied.

He slowly took off his glasses and slowly leaned towards me,looking at my own. They were blue,but dark and baggy.

"Are you trying to sabotage the peace process?" he said,calmly but with serious tone.

"N...n...no..." I stuttered,seeing that he wasn't joking around "I...I...don't want to end the peace process."

"Then cut the crap." He reverted his tone back,putting his glasses on again "Now,read the first demand."

I did so and it said: "1. Kosovo must become an autonomous province so that the Albanians may enjoy some autonomy and freedom from persecution."

Fair enough,that one was acceptable,but Kosovo already has an autonomy.

"I would gladly accept that." I said,confidently "However,Kosovo already has an autonomy."

"Then increase it a bit." he suggested "Better that,then to give that province to Albania,according to the KLA's suggestions."

"I'll talk to my president about it,but I still accept it." I said.

As the first demand was resolved,the second demand was written as follows: "2. Serbia must allow 28000 NATO troops to maintain order in Kosovo,including the unhindered right of passage and immunity for NATO and its agents by the Yugoslav/Serbian law."

What?! For what reason does he want to use his troops on my territory? Help the KLA?! Maybe,maybe not.

"Why do you want your NATO troops to enter Kosovo?" I asked him,raising my eyebrow.

"It already says there on the paper," he replied "maintaining the order and doing the job for you."

"I appreciate your willingness to help me,but I can do it myself." I said "The KLA has been on the run since Racak and speaking of the KLA,are your troops going to hunt them down and if it's "yes",will you kick them out of this palace?"

He was silent for a few seconds.

"Hmm...no,that's too risky." he replied "The KLA is already a member of this process."

"Then why would you demand me to give you the "right" to have your troops enter my territory?" I demanded him to answer.

"Like I've said,to maintain order in Kosovo and to...protect them from your continuous massacres against them." he said,with a small smirk on his face.

"Is this a joke?!" I snapped at him,starting to get angry again "T...there was no massacre,for the second time already!".

"Ok,ok,there wasn't a massacre." he said,trying to calm me down "Do you accept this demand or no?"

"Maybe...?" I said,calmed.

"A yes or no answer?" he asked "Interesting. Now,would you read the third one."

I did so again,but with a suspicion that he just ignored my explanation from yesterday that I gave him. Maybe not?

The third one said: "3. The Camp Bondsteel and Monteith must be allowed to be constructed and opened for the security reasons."

I'm not sure how to react on this. It may look like a neutral demand,but it demanded to be constructed on my territory.

"Are you trying to...exploit me?" I asked him,the same way how I did on the previous one.

"Of course not!" He assured me "This isn't about exploitation,it's about the security against your sister and her twin brother Ivan."

"My sister is still sick and Ivan is still drunk,according to what Arisha had said." I replied,trying to be polite,even though my politeness is starting to shrink "But if you want to build your camps then you must ask me or my president for a permission,which you didn't."

"I will do it if you accept this demand." he said,pointing and knocking his finger at the paper.

"No!" I replied,rolling my eyes "Permission first,then acceptance,ok?"

"Fine..." he sighed. "And,let's hear the final one."

I looked at the paper and the final one said: "4. If Serbia doesn't accept the first three demands,then Serbia must be ought to get rid of the genocidal and socialist president Slobodan Milosevic."

The final one was...personal. It provoked and angered me.

"Is that a threat?!" I snapped at him,angrily.

"No it isn't," he tried to justify himself,smirking "unless you didn't accepted those first three demands."

"I did with the first one!" I said,angrily,but later calmed "but for the other two ones...I'll consider it."

"Good," he concluded "but you'll have three days to create your final decision."

"Understood." I left his room and went to my room.

So that's what he demands: Kosovo Autonomy,the allowance and immunity for his troops and the construction of two military camps. The first one is acceptable,but the other ones are still disputed,because he didn't asked my president to give him a permission to do so.

He gave me three days for me to decide if I agree on those two disputed demands or not. If not,then I must kick Milosevic out,but I can't do it,he's the only hope left for me.

* * *

**12th February - 10:00**

I got on time when the breakfast came in. It was delicious,because today we had an Omelette and all from the table have enjoyed it.

As I exited the cafeteria,I headed towards Adele.

"Mrs. Bonnefoy!" I called her.

"_Oui?_" She said.

"Did Arisha answered to my letter?" I asked. I had to know if she was alright or at least,present.

"Yes,but not under her name." she answered,in a sad tone "It was given and signed by Bor..."

"FUCK!" I shouted out of anger and predictability,cutting her off "It's always him! Since 1998,every time I tried to contact her,it's either silence or this fat fucker!"

"I can understand that," she said "but you really should watch your language in this palace."

"I'm trying not to" I said "but he never allows her to contact me back. That's why I'm angry."

"I see. I hope that one day she'll contact you back,sooner or later." She said,patting at my shoulder.

"Yep..." I said,in a whimper.

Once I left the outer entrance,I started to cry. I didn't wanted her or anyone to see me crying. They would call me a crybaby if I did.

Like I've said to her,since 5th March 1998 to this day,Arisha hasn't replied to me and it's all Yeltsin's fault.

**18:30**

While I've just finished walking around the environment around Rambouillet (the views from it were amazing),I headed towards my room to rest. But then,when I passed the Alfred's office,I've heard two voices having a conversation.

I know those voices,it's Alfred's and Tino's. I started listening to them by putting my ear next to the door.

"No,no,no,NO!" Alfred shouted at him "The reports are supposed to be based on our point of view,not on Vuk's!"

"Y...y...yeah,but what if Vuk hears about this?" Tino warned him,trying to defend me "That kid has explained to me everything. Plus,I believe that the demands that you gave him yesterday are a bit too harsh."

"And have you forgot for what have I made this? Haven't you remembered the plan that I've told you about a week ago?" Alfred snapped at him "His president is nothing more than a Socialist thug in the ocean of democracy and he ought to either accept them or remove him. If neither of that,then I'll have no choice but to do something bad towards him!"

Something bad? Is he for real? And did he just called my president a "thug"? I've wanted to interrupt their conversation and confront him,but it's too risky for me,plus it's not the right time to do so until 14th February.

What Arisha has told me through Adele about him is starting to connect the dots that the Rambouillet is indeed a scam,but I had to know more until I reach the point where the allegations are true. So far,the only thing that got confirmed was the fact that he's incredibly stubborn. He wants to have his own way,apparently.

**13th February** **\- 20:00**

I skipped the dinner. I'm currently thinking and creating my plan to personally find and read the "plan" that he created for NATO and Tino. I don't know where did he put them,but I know that they're at his bedroom inside his office.

The first thing that I must do is to find out when will he go to sleep. That way,I'll sneak in and find the papers. After that,I'll write the information on my notepad so that I can use his information against him.

When I finished writing my plan on my notepad,I called my president.

"Hello?" he asked "Is this Vuk Misic?"

"Yes." I said "I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead." he said.

"I have the feeling that this "peace process" is actually a scam." I explained,in a serious tone "I knows this since the demands that Alfred Jones gave me are provocatory and are against you."

"How?! he exclaimed,angrily "Impossible! The peace process was supposed to be used for peace and not for blackmail!"

"Yes." I said,nodding my head "I accepted the first condition of increasing the Kosovo Autonomy,but the other three..."

"Are?" he asked,curiously.

"Giving the right to his troops into Kosovo,establishing two military camps and the final one..." I paused,getting more serious "is to remove you from power if the other two conditions aren't accepted by tomorrow...for the security against Russia. And not only that,he has also invited the KLA itself into the negotiating table!"

"_Ma jeli?!_" he said,shocked "Who does he think he is?! This is indeed outrageous! It clearly reminds me of the Dayton peace talks in 1995,which I'm sure you remembered that you were there,don't you?"

"According to him,the leader." I said.

"Of the West?" he asked again "I knew it! It's 1995 all over again: Either their way or nothing."

"I know,they're so stubborn." I said,then asked "Now,what should I do next?"

"I think that this should be very simply on your part:" he advised "Tell this jackass that the President has refused to give him the permission to do over our region of Kosovo for his own gain. Once you told him that,leave this place,tell the owner of this castle that it was a scam and never return from it. In short,say "No.""

"Thank you!" I thanked him "I'll do what must be done for our preservation."

"You're welcome." he said "Tomorrow,show him that we won't fell for this young man's aims again!"

"I will!" I said,firmly,smiling.

I ended the conversation. I met Alfred four years ago? In his own country? I've felt like someone is fueling my brain with restored memories. But there's only one thing that needs to be done,and that's waiting for him to unlock his room.

* * *

**14th February** **\- 03:30**

I'm in Alfred's room,trying to remain unnoticed and silent while he's still sleeping, careful not to make any noise. I had to drink coffee to sustain myself.

Yes,he entered his bedroom twenty minutes ago. He must've been this busy and active over his writings and plans. I walked over his room with tiny steps because if I step loudly,I'll be dead.

The first thing that I've found was his key to the desk where he put his papers in. His glasses,contacts and an alarm clock were on his desk. Once I took them,I unlocked the three shelves.

The first one was empty,the second one was just a shelf of some random meds,a paper bag, a pencil box and a concealer and on the third one,there were the papers. I took them and sat on a chair next to his bed.

When I looked up the first page from his papers,it shocked me to the core: The first one was the list of names to smear me when I was at war against Drazen and Amina. It had the words like "savage","murderer","genocidal","brat","monster" and even "Nazi.". It seems that he used them to smear me even when I didn't met him for the first time.

The second papers contained pictures in Dayton in 1995,the place where I ACTUALLY met Alfred for the first time ever. It showed me shaking hands with Alfred Jones and Milosevic sitting with Alija Izetbegovic and Franjo Tudjman. In addition to that,there were Adele,The Beilschmidts,Emily (Alfred's sister),Amina,Drazen and,amazingly,Arisha.

The final paper was short compared to the first two,but it outraged me. It was a report from the last year in February 1998,where Alfred wrote that,and I quote: "The KLA is,without doubt,a terrorist organization.". This obviously didn't angered me,but the next paragraph below that quotation was the written full name of the KLA with a line crossing that name,indicating that he no longer viewed them as the terrorist organization.

Arisha was indeed right,he's in fact a master manipulator,stubborn liar and a sociopath who'll do everything to get his own way. It had been him who propagated lies against me and who made sure that Racak was labeled as "genocide",just as he did with Srebrenica. He fooled me once in 1995,but he won't do it today,not on my watch.

**15:00**

I've just packed everything up: the reserve clothes,notebook and my necessities,into my bag. I wanted to leave this place so much,but not before I finish the business with him. Yes,I'm late,but I didn't cared. In fact,I crossed this entire stupid "peace deal" just so that I can show him that I'm not going to fall for his traps anymore.

I entered his office and slowly walked towards him,while he was still sitting in his usual place. I held the crossed paper and placed it on his desk as he was drinking coffee.

Bear in mind,I'm still very angry,but I hid it for a while.

"Oh,you came back,even though you're incredibly late." he said,then asked "And so,what's the answer?"

"No..." I replied,in a silent but angry tone,staring at him.

"No?!" he said,with his voice trembling with fury and twitching his left eye,once he saw his crossed paper.

"Yes,the answer is no." I insisted,with a serious tone,turning towards the door "You've got what you wanted and now I'm leaving."

He paused for a few seconds and then raised his voice.

"You little shit!" he shouted at me angrily,slamming his fist "After everything I've done for you,you have the balls to refuse me!?"

"_Tako je!_" I turned back and started ranting at him "After you called me names,insulted my only real hope of a president,threatened me,demanded me to let you build your filthy camps instead of giving me a valid proposal,invited the KLA and even propagated against me...I have more than a right to not only refuse you,but to completely condemn you for being such a stubborn bitch."

"Now...let me ask you this." I asked him with the previous silent but furious tone,placing my arm at my right hip "Who the fuck do you think you are? Huh?!"

"Where did you ge..."

"AND since you still continue to lie like you did four years ago," I cut him off by slamming my fist at his desk "I'll leave you there. Arisha was right,you're nothing more than a manipulative sociopath who only interferes over someone for his own gain and never takes "No" for the answer."

I headed towards the door,opening it,but still looking at him,lowering my eyelids.

"Oh and one last thing," I continued "you may have succeeded in manipulating me into acceptance back in Dayton in 1995,but not anymore today. I think that we're officially done with one another. So much for helping me,_"sir"_!"

I exited his room and slowly closed the door,but just as I was about to close it completely...

"You haven't told me why did you crossed my peace deal?!" he snapped at me,angrily.

That's it,I've had enough of him.

"Have you heard what I've said?!" I said on my current tone,but then screamed at him as I've advanced towards him "NO...MEANS...**NO!**"

I took his coffee mug and spilled it right at his face out of rage and after that,I slammed his door. I heard him screaming and covering his face,probably because the coffee was very hot. Good,that'll show him.

As I've finally exited his office,I took a deep breath and calmed myself down a bit...until I witnessed the destruction of Alfred's door by having that same one-meter eagle statue from earlier thrown at the door,crushing a chunk of it. It made me jump at the floor before it tried to hit me.

After that,I heard a loud scream,almost a shriek.

"I'VE GOT RUINED BY THE GENOCIDAL **BBRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!**" he shrieked,louder than my own.

It was so loud that Adele and the rest of the guests in the room have heard it,two floor below me,which made her shout.

"What's going on out there?!" she shouted.

I quickly took my bag and rushed towards her at the main entrance,sensing that Alfred's coming to get me.

"Vuk,what's going on?!" she asked me,loudly.

"Alfred wants to kill me for rejecting his "demands"" I replied with the same volume.

"Really?!" Adele said,in a surprised but angry tone "Is he really going to..."

"Yes!" I complained "In fact,this entire peace process was nothing but a huge scam! I should've never entered this palace at all! Your friend Arisha was right all along! Oh and do me a favor,pretend that you didn't saw me,because he's going after me!"

She nodded her head and waved her hand up and down at me,telling me to run towards the exit before it's too late. As soon as I did,Alfred came towards her.

"Adele,have you seen this brat?!" he snapped at her,angrily.

"What "brat"?" she asked him.

He fumed and paused.

"VUK MISIC,WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?" he demanded,furiously "I'M THE LEADER AND Y..."

"And I'm the owner of this palace and I can kick you out of it if you don't stop raging around!" she cut him off by grabbing him tightly by his jaw "Now,piss off to your room or I'll have you sued for abuse and property damage! BASTARD!"

She then kicked him by his ass into the other room next to her,thus getting rid of him. I was pleased by it.

Afterwards,I rushed towards the bus station,stopping at any Taxi driver to drive me to the Paris Airport.

* * *

**15th February** **\- 01:00**

I've waited for six hours straight to wait for a Taxi,before finally waiting for the plane to depart into Belgrade. During that time,I was busy eating lunch at a local French restaurant and walking around Paris.

I'm currently inside the airport,still waiting for the plane to arrive,but then I saw Tino rushing towards me with a paper in his hand. When I saw his face,it had a broken nose,two teeth removed and a bruised eye.

"Wh...what happened to you?" I asked him.

"You enraged him," he answered,between the huffs "he told me that you destroyed the peace process and that,thanks to you,it resulted in me facing his wrath,lashing out at me after Adele had berated him after you escaped."

"Damn!" I concluded,raising my eyebrows with shock "He doesn't take the opposition that well,don't you think?"

"Yep,you were really lucky..." he said,with slight anger and envy in his voice "Now,before you go,I want you to take this,it's an ultimatum written by Alfred Frederick Jones himself to you."

An Ultimatum?! I felt my heart going up in shock. The time indeed has come,sooner or latter,I'll be at war with him,for the first time in my life. I took the Ultimatum from his hands and waved him goodbye.

"And I hope you recover!" I shouted at him,waving at him from the plane.

"You too!" he smiled.

I closed the plane's window and red the Ultimatum,while the plane was moving towards Belgrade.

_You Genocidal Brat,_

_As you may noticed,I didn't used your name and surname and do you know why? Because you no longer deserve to be addressed that way,prick. I've got unlocked and isolated in my room in Rambouillet by Adele because of you,but right after I wrote this ultimatum to you._

_Moreover,I'm giving you and your precious president a second chance to decide if you accept the demands or not. If not,then that will be your problem and you'll pay the consequences of it._

_The demands are the same as they were from the peace deal. You have to accept all of them until 22nd March. If you don't respond after this date or deny it,you'll have a war with me. The choice is yours..._

_Yours truly,_

_AFJ. The Leader._

I couldn't believe what I've just red. It's 1914 and Rambouillet combined all over again! It made me angry and at the same time,tried me to make me cry over it.

I don't know how would Milosevic react to that if he hears about this,but I know full well that he would call another useless negotiation talks in order to beg for "peace",even though that negotiating with someone who manipulate it aren't worth talking to.

**08:00**

I've finally came to my home village in Visevac,unpacking everything in my house. I was exhausted and I must have some good sleep. I haven't slept for two days,one because I had to know who and what Alfred really is out of spite and the two because this Ultimatum in the form of a letter haunted me while I was moving towards the Belgrade Airport.

I know that I must get prepared for war in order to have my own peace,but there're two things from which I've learned when I was in Rambouillet: 1. Taste the food first before rejecting it or giving a complaint about it and 2. Never negotiate with the West,particularly with Alfred Jones,ever again.

* * *

**Here's the fourth chapter or the second part of him being in Rambouillet and yes,as you may've noticed,Alfred Jones is going to be the main villain on this one because this war was,even though this fanfic is an Alternative History take on it,an act of aggression against my country Serbia and because,if you look at the Post-WW2 History of America,he totally fits the villain category.**

**Woah,I didn't excepted to have this chapter be this long. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sorrow and Farewell

**Chapter 5: Sorrow and Farewell**

**16th February - 10:00**

I'm walking around my room,wondering about the ultimatum that Alfred Jones gave to me through Tino Vaina. Before that,I had a solid sleep,because I suppressed my fears temporarily. I also took a shower to make me relax for a while,despite having a headache and a cold from both the Rambouillet and the overall anger that I've had once I knew what were those "negotiations" about.

Though I finished my breakfast about an hour ago,my emotions were mixed with anger,sadness and loneliness. Ever since I escaped this beautiful but wretched palace of Rambouillet,I'm alone again and I'm even sure that I'll get Yeltsin yet again should I call Arisha to visit me. Worse,I didn't had time nor mood to celebrate my birthday yesterday.

Still,I can't get the ultimatum through my head. Whenever I think about it,it gives me shivers that I had to endure yet another war. I've already told this stubborn moron that I won't accept them,I even confronted him two days ago. However,because of this,I have a feeling that I made it worse. I thought that this would make him stop to knead me,but no,it only made him start doing it.

I told Milosevic about the aftermath to him and he seemed to understand. He was also annoyed like me that he has to accept absolutely everything from the ultimatum,simply because Alfred hates National Syndicalism,the current ideology which Yugoslavia has,that much. Why does he hate it? I don't know,but from the conversations which I had with some of the members of NATO inside the Rambouillet,it's a very long story.

I wanted to call Arisha again and I swear that,if I get Yeltsin one more time,I'll smash this fucking telephone to pieces. I hate him so much. But before I called her,I went to the bathroom to wash my face and fix my hair.

I took the telephone and called her number. It rang and I clenched my first out of fear and anger. To my joy,however,I heard a female voice.

"_Привет__?_" She said,in a semi-sleepy voice.

"A...A...Arisha,is that you?" I replied,stuttering.

"_Da,_my dear." She replied,gently.

I felt tears falling through my cheeks out of sheer joy. After less than a year,I've finally found her. It wasn't Yeltsin this time.

"I...I'm glad that it's you...thank God..." I stuttered again,but with relief.

She paused for two seconds.

"What happened?" She asked me calmly,but with worrying tone.

I took a deep breath. I had so much to tell her,but I feared that if the conversation gets long,Yetsin would find her and,as usual,abuse her.

"I have so much to tell you,but to make the long story short,I was busy fighting back against the KLA. I was involved in the battle of Racak and they've fled like headless chickens" I said,chuckling,bringing in my telephone and went to sit on my bed.

"Yes,some of my citizens have told me about it." she said "Though they also explained that the information that they've got was from the Western Press,which to..."

"I already know that." I cut her off "That's what Alfred has said."

"Alfred...Alf..." she asked me,shocked,trying to remain calm "Y...you mean Alfred Jones?"

"Yes,him." I said,angrily "It was him that propagated against me and for some reason,he wants to get involved in Kosovo."

She sighed heavily,probably knowing what had happened.

"And what happened next?" She asked again,growing more irritated.

"Well,I was in Rambouillet Palace to negotiate with him and it turned out to be a complete and utter scam from the start." I said,now with a serious tone "He even invited the freaking KLA on the negotiating table!"

"That asshole..." she sighed again,angrily,but lightly "He's a snake who waits any moment of weakness to exploit!"

"I know,I know!" I stressed,having the urge to cry again "But what I don't know is how did he picked Yugoslavia out of all nations out there?"

"It's a very long story..." she said "It's an even bigger subject than your own."

I paused,thinking that she and Alfred have had some tough relations and reasons with one another. It reminded me of Adele.

"Do you know Adele Bonnefoy?" I asked her,since Adele has mentioned my sister many times during one of our conversations in Rambouillet.

"Yes I do," she replied,happily "she knows me and I know her. We've been friends during the Entente Years and she doesn't get along with Alfred."

"She already told me about that and you were right," I said,reverting my serious and angry voice into the calm one "negotiating with him is like eating a pigeon. It's nonsense and disgusting."

"Told you." she said,then exclaimed out of fear "Now,I have to end the call with you. I'm lucky that he and my twin brother Ivan were at the local pub drinking vodka with one another and Yeltsin is almost there. Otherwise,he would kill me."

"Understood." I concluded,then asked "Will you come to me?"

"Yes I will,my bro." she assured me,speeding up her voice "I don't care about what he says and I'll be with you as soon as po..."

I heard an elderly but loud voice through her phone,cutting her off. It's Boris "The Drunkard" Yeltsin.

"See you in Belgrade,then." I ended the call. I don't want to make Yeltsin take a blow on her because of me.

I sighed out of relief and cleaned my tears. It made me feel better,despite the high fever. What I must do right now is to go to Belgrade with my bike where she'll arrive,but not before I bring the Ultimatum letter,my coat,the map and an umbrella,in case the rain will fall soon.

**15:00**

I've just arrived at the Tasmajdan Park,sitting on the bench,reading and viewing the map that I brought. The calm winds have flown into the environment. I viewed the distance between Moscow and Belgrade and,if Arisha decides to go at the maximum possible speed limit,she'll reach Belgrade between 04:00 to 06:00.

Though technically the distance from Visevac to Belgrade was 120 kilometers long,I occasionally stopped at the local gas station to rest for a while and when I stopped at Mali Pozarevac,I bought and ate the lunch. It was exhausting,but it was worth it.

While most of the people,the majority of whom being children,who were in that park playing chess,swings,teeter-totters and sliding down from the slides,I'm still waiting for her. Sometimes and every time I'm in Belgrade,I always get reminded about the times of old,from the marching royalist soldiers at the parade to the festivals commemorated for and sanctioned by Tito himself.

In order to suppress my boredom,I joined in with the children and played with teeter totters and hide and seek,but not before I asked someone to guard my stuff at the bench for a while. Once I was finished,I returned to the bench and thanked him for keeping them.

* * *

**17th February - 04:20**

I'm sleeping at the same bench,covering myself with my coat as my blanket,putting my folded map below my head as my pillow and I've put my open umbrella near my head at the bench so that the rain can't hit my head.

I heard a car moving towards the parking lot. I know this since almost everyone was at their homes sleeping. It was quiet,but loud enough to hear it. A minute or two later,I heard a soothing voice from a woman next to my ear.

"Vuk..." she called me,sweetly.

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Then I got my back up.

"W...wha...what's the time?" I asked her,still sleepy.

"Shh,my love...I'm here..." she whispered,in a motherly tone,ignoring my question.

I got up and rubbed my eyes to see her clearly and it was none other than my sister Arisha. I smiled weakly. She hugged me and put her hand on my forehead,checking my health state. Then,she unclasped her coat and wrapped me and herself.

Her red scarf has fallen onto me. I suggested her that we should continue sleeping,and she agreed. The cold night and our coats have wrapped around us,and the rain has enhanced our sleeping mood. It fitted the atmosphere,depressing but idyllic.

**11:20**

Arisha has just woke up by the fresh breeze and I was still sleeping. She put her hand on my torso and swung me to wake me up. I woke up and looked at her.

"_Добро јутро_,Arisha." I said,in a silent voice.

"You too." she replied,smiling.

I hugged her. Then,I remembered that I brought the ultimatum paper and gave it to her to read it. It's a bit wrinkly,but nevertheless readable.

"22nd March,he said..." she said,after reading the paper,calmly but angrily "That son of a...the pindo surely has frightened you with this threat of a "paper"."

"Y...yes he did..." I said,trying to contain my tears.

"And on which "terms" does this ultimatum consist of?" she asked,still angrily.

"Kosovo Autonomy,the permission to allow his NATO troops to enter Kosovo,the establishment of the military camps called Bondsteel and Monteith and..." I said with agitated breathing,now releasing the tears from my eyes,no longer having the ability to keep them anymore "And if I don't accept them all,then I must either oust my president from office or face the war against him. I don't want this..."

Once I told her,she turned her head at the vertical direction and slowly but tightly clenched her fist out of hidden rage.

"COWARD!" she shouted,slamming her fist at her knee. It frightened me a bit.

"I don't want you to be dragged to yet another war,especially not against that cowardly pindo like him." she said,turning her head and looking at me,after she composed herself for ten seconds "I also can't let you endure his verbal abuses against you. "Genocidal Brat",what a disgusting and hypocritical label!".

"How do you know that he's a coward?" I asked her,out of curiosity.

"Because he always goes after those who are weaker like you." she answered,in a serious tone "It doesn't matter in which situation they,his targets,are going through or if he doubles or even quadruplicates them,in size. He'll never confront someone with his own strength."

"Why,if not,he didn't attack Adele when she left the NATO in 1966? Because Adele would fight him back with her nukes and it's the NUKES that make a good deterrent against him." she continued to rant,while taking a deep breath "He always backs off when faced with the risk that he'll get nuked if he even dares to try to start yet another World War that he oh-so wants against me. But,like I've said,he can't do it because I have nukes and unfortunately for you,you don't have them."

"I see." I nodded my head up and down,then asked "Can I introduce you to my president at the New Palace? It's just 200 meters from Tasmajdan."

"It would be a pleasure,Vuk." She concluded.

**11:40**

Arisha and I have just came out of her jeep. She chose to drove herself and me to the New Palace since we didn't wanted to risk worsening our fever. It took her just a minute or two to get to the parking lot.

As we came and stopped at the entrance door,I turned to her.

"Arisha." I said.

"_Da?_" she said.

"As much as I don't want you to leave,can you wait for a minute to ask my president for a permission to enter here?" I requested,softly "He'll suspect you as an intruder if I don't do that."

"I'm not leaving you,Vuk." She replied.

I hugged her and entered the Palace. Then,I approached my president near the main hall.

"Oh,Vuk,welcome back!" he said.

"You too." I said,raising my head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" he said,simply.

"There's someone I would like to show you. She's...uhm...how should I put it..." I said,thinking about how to elaborate myself "A Russian journalist. She's a potential ally and she's also my older sister. Can you give her a permission to enter?"

"Of course." he replied "Go and tell her that she can enter,I'm waiting for her."

I smiled in joy and rushed towards the entrance door. I opened it.

"He accepted." I concluded,joyfully "You're now allowed to enter."

She thanked me and entered the room. I rushed towards Milosevic again.

"She's coming!" I said,loudly.

Once she came towards us,Milosevic introduced himself to her.

"Slobodan Milosevic." he said,proudly,raising his arm to shake her own.

"Arisha Braginsky,pleasure to meet you, ." she replied,smiling and shaking his hand.

I remained silent and with it,a short silence filled the room,but it quickly ended when Milosevic gave me a question.

"Vuk,is it true that she serves Yeltsin and that she has backed Americans' actions?" he asked me.

I nodded my head and my finger left and right,telling him that she didn't. Arisha,on the other hand,just stood there silent,with an opened mouth of shock,raising her eyebrow and twitching her eye out of disbelief.

"Madame," he tried to break her trance,snapping his fingers near her face "are you alright?"

She blinked,jumped her head and coughed loudly,signifying that she's conscious.

"Sir,with all due respect,I didn't and even if I did,it's because I was worried for him." she replied,politely. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath,as if she wanted to cry. She spoke,in a serious but shy tone "I want...I want to apologize for...for Yeltsin's abusive attitude and his absence regarding what happened here,in the Balkans. He doesn't represent me nor my people. I would rather die than to serve anyone like him."

Another wave of silence has swept the hallway,this time with a suspense. I looked at him and her simultaneously and covered my mouth with my hand,so as to think what would my president respond to that.

"Heh...I already know that." he smiled,patting at her shoulder "Your brother Vuk Misic occasionally tells me about it. I hope that we could handle this ultimatum that the West gave us."

"I'm glad that we share a common ground,sir." she smiled back at him,with a relieved sigh escaping her lips "You,I and my brother could avoid it...or prevent it.".

The ambient around this room turned warm with ease over their agreements. After that,she and my president had some conversations about everyday topics,while I in most of its time listened and sometimes joined it if I find one of their topics particularly interesting.

Once my president wished us farewell,we exited the palace and went outside. As we arrived at her jeep,I suggested her that we should go to my house to sleep and stay with me for as long as she wanted. She agreed and we went to Visevac,but right after I packed my bike and the rest of my stuff into her car,while the bike has been placed inside the jeep's trunk.

* * *

**22:30**

We arrived inside my house. At first,she didn't knew what and where is the village of around 750 people where I live in. She drove me there and I helped her out about which directions should she drive through so that she can find it effectively and easily. The most important hint being that Visevac was near Smederevska Palanka and Mladenovac.

Before we entered my house,I showcased the statue of Karadjordje,Leader of the Serbian Uprising. It was built because he was born there. Aside from that,we took a walk around Visevac,visited the church and talked about the topics that had nothing to do with the Ultimatum,Alfred Jones or Boris Yeltsin. Of course,we occasionally took some pauses.

Currently,she's laying on my bed,napping. I brought my stool near her and sat there. She looked tired and exhausted,due to her best efforts of resisting Yeltsin's abuses against her. We both had a fever,though not as high as we had yesterday.

Truth be told,she looked and acted as if she was my mother,even though she's just my best sister. She's kind,reserved and impulsive woman,but sometimes cold when she gets angry,though there are occasions where she can get loud and brutal if her coldness has run out. Yes,I had to break up with her against my will by Tito in 1948,but I didn't lost the contact with her after Stalin died in 1953. I always know her,she always protects her siblings,but due to her weak state,she had little to no time visiting anyone,with the exception of her sister Natalya from Belarus.

"A...Arisha,can I make you some tea?" I asked her,trying my best to take care of her as much as she did for me.

She didn't responded,but she accepted it by nodding her head up and down. I walked towards the kitchen to open up the upper shelf where the list of teas are located. There was chamomile,mint,rosehip and the winter tea. I know how to make a tea out of one of them,my dad Radoje Velisavljevic have taught me and his children how to do it,among many other life necessities like cooking.

In the end,I choose the chamomile tea instead of the winter tea. Arisha was patient and she didn't asked me when will the tea get finished. Once it was finished,I walked towards her and put the tea at the table and she got up,yawning and taking the cup,but I advised her to wait for at least five minutes to cool itself up.

"Th...thank you..." she thanked me silently,in a raspy voice "You have no idea how much I'm grateful..."

"You're always welcome." I replied,also silently "Now,I want you to rest and sleep. You've earned it."

We hugged each other and we both cried out of joy. I haven't seen her for few years and I've got what I wanted. She's finally with me.

Out of humility,I decided that I'll sleep on the floor until she eventually goes back to her home in Russia. I gave her my bed and,like usual,I had my coat as my blanket and I used my arm as my pillow.

**19th February - 15:00**

Me and Arisha are at the Jesen Park in Smederevska Palanka,observing the still-cold but natural environment. But compared to Tasmajdan Park,Jesen Park was desolate.

As we sat there,we saw the plants and trees grow their leafs and grasslands. The spring is coming soon,but since the war would happen around 22nd March or so,I wouldn't enjoy Spring as I usually did.

"Arisha," I asked her,feeling that this was the right moment to tell her something important,especially when we've just recovered from fever "how's Ivan? Is he still drunk?"

"Yes..." she took a deep breath of sadness "He's been always acting like this ever since the fall of the Soviet Union. He used to drink occasionally,but now,he's always at the pub drinking alcohol as his only breakfast,lunch and dinner,to the point of creating a massive loan out of it."

"Poor him." I said,lowering my head "Will he get sober someday?"

"I hope so,but not after I get rid of Yeltsin. It's also him that drove Ivan into further alcoholism. I know my brother personally,he usually drives me to the pub to talk to one another. " she explained,in a sad tone "But now,ever since Yeltsin,he's always there at the pub with Boris Yeltsin often joining in with him doing the usual."

"So...if you could oust him or even better,kill him,will you,your brother and everyone in Russia get and feel better?" I asked her again,suggestively.

"Of course it would!" she answered,loudly and angrily "They would've made the biggest party out of it. His policies have only worsened us and he even bombed the Russian Parliament in 1993,killing around 200 people and wounding many others. All that just because the parliament denied him permission to privatize state enterprises!"

"I've tried two times to kick him out from my life..." she complained,nearly in tears "The first time was in 1993 and the second time was in 1996,which was almost successful,but then Alfred Jones has interfered and helped him to maintain him in power. S...S...Scoundrel!"

I already know how Alfred is,Arisha has told me about it and I didn't wanted to ask her yet again about it.

"Can you try to get rid of Yeltsin again this year." I asked her further.

"I could try for the third time,that's for sure." She replied,calming herself down "But I'm not sure if I could do it right now. I may have recovered from the sickness,but I'm still decaying,both from his abuses and the overall suffering of my people. Each experience and stories about and from them causes my blood to boil. I'm sick of him."

"Me too." I said,feeling her pain "Besides,the third time's a charm,right?"

"Indeed,my dear...indeed." she concluded "However,I must gather the support from my people under many associations and gain the support from the Duma,just like I did in 1993."

After her conclusion and our long talk,we went to the another round of teeter-totters and after some minutes later,we've gone back to my house.

**22th February - 10:00**

Arisha has just packed herself up to go back to her apartment in Russia. Just as she was about to get in her jeep,I got scared again.

"Y...You're going to return,right?" I asked her,nearly in tears.

"Of course,Vuk." she replied,smiling.

We hugged each other after that and wished each other farewell. I got happy again that I configured that she'll come to me someday. It was a great time being with her.

* * *

**22th March - 23:00**

It's been exactly a month and I'm at my President's Office,waiting for Alfred's response. The deadline of the ultimatum has just expired and last week Milosevic has proposed to him that he accepts the first and third term: Kosovo Autonomy and the Military Camps,but not the second one. Hopelessly,Alfred rejected it.

I told him all the time since 22nd February that it's no use and that we just have to face the new war. He agreed on the final day,but before that,he sometimes asked me if I could renegotiate with Alfred but I in return denied,because I don't want to repeat that same event at Rambouillet again.

The president's phone has rang and he took the phone. I heard an adult-like young voice through his phone. It's Alfred Jones.

"So,Mr. Dictator," he warned him "have you accepted all of the ultimatum's terms? If you don't,you'll be at war."

"I...I...I already gave you my counter-proposal,sir,but..." Milosevic stuttered "...C...Can you,I don't know,leave me and Vuk alone?"

"I can't,both of you are Leftists who must be dealt with if there is ever going to be peace and prosperity in Europe." He told him.

My president paused for a while,thinking about what should he say right now. I whispered to him that he should deny it severely. He did so.

"Listen here,you punk!" He shouted,angrily "No amount of "peace" and "prosperity" will ever grow if you and your president stop burying your noses on our affairs. It's you who refuses to have peace and I'll say for the final time the answer: "_HE!_"".

Another wave of pause has swept the conversation. After five seconds,Alfred responded.

"No..." he said,calmly,but then chuckled "Just like your henchman said back in Rambouillet. Very well then,tomorrow or overmorrow,you'll have your own war against me. Enjoy resisting it while you still can..."

Alfred ended the call. He had given the grim remark on me and my president. I know that what I've told him to say would make Alfred shut up,but it only prolonged the war. We have to get ready for it.

**23th March** **\- 21:30**

I've just read the newspaper,it outraged me by the hypocrisy of it.

It said that Alfred Frederick Jones has returned to the NATO Headquarters in Brussels and announced that the peace talks had failed and formally handed the matter to NATO for military action. Hours before I bought the newspaper,my president had announced on national television called RTS that he has just declared a state of emergency,citing an imminent threat of war from Alfred and began a huge mobilization of troops and resources.

As if the KLA was not enough of a problem,I have to prepare myself for a new war. I guessed that it could either be an invasion or the bombing. What I wanted all this time gave me the opposite result. Either way,it will be...hell...

* * *

**Here's the Fifth Chapter. The reason why I skipped the chapter's month between 22nd February and 22nd March is because it nothing significant has happened between these months.**

**But if you want to know what happened between these months,read this - slytherinroja/art/The-Other-1999-Troubled-753279668**

**Because like I've said before,this fanfic is based on my personal friend's fanfic,which is the historical take of the 1999 bombings. Mine is the Alternative History one which you'll find the PoD of it,soon.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: Entries of Resistance

**Chapter 6: Entries of Resistance**

**24th March - 21:00**

Dear Diary,

It's official,the war against Alfred and his NATO begun today in the early morning in a form of the bombings. My president has informed me about it and I was shocked. This will be the second time that I got bombed in my life,the first one being in 1941 when the Nazis have bombed me for two days.

I write this to you because I need to have someone to keep my entries so that I can memorize for the future. I always have done that since WW1.

I know that you aren't a living being,but it's only you that,if absolutely no one's with me,shares my happenings around me. You're my only friend when I'm alone. I wish I bought a pet dog for myself,to be honest.

Anyway,where was I...Oh yes!

Ten hours ago,my sister Arisha has told me that if I had any trouble,I would've called her. She'll be there with me even if,and I quote her "...even if I have to jump from the plane in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean,for I prefer to die trying to get you before meeting with that pindo.".

Three hours later,I called her while she was flying towards America to take another IMF loan. She told me that she loathes doing it and that it's Yeltsin that occasionally wants to take them so that he wouldn't declare bankruptcy like he did last year in 1998.

"A...Arisha!" I exclaimed,in a shaky tone "I...I have to tell you something urgent!"

"What's that?" She asked,in a shocked tone.

"Alfred has chosen the bombing attack,not the invasion." I explained,rushingly "P...P...please,come to me,I need help."

"I...I will be with you,though I can't hear you clearly." she complained,loudly "What's that noise? I can't hear you!"

"The bombs!" I shouted,breaking the noise of the bombs.

"BOMBS!?" She exclaimed,loudly enough to hear her.

"Yes,they're raining all around Yugoslavia randomly. The citizens are running towards the shelters and the underground places to save their families,the police and the military have guided them to the refuges and one of them has shouted "QUICK,GET OUT,GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!"." I begged her,with a louder tone "I repeat,the bombings have just happened! I need you!"

"I see." she concluded "I'll be with you as quickly as I can possibly muster. Maybe at five or six hours I'll arrive here in Belgrade."

It relieved me,and even more so as I'm still in Belgrade since 22nd March. I didn't had to rush towards the Capital anymore.

"Th...thank you!" I said,with an agitated breathing "Y...you're the best..."

And that's when I ended the call with her. As a result,she begged her foreign minister Yevgeni Primakov to retreat towards Russia and to make an "U-Turn" from Washington to Moscow.

Once she and Primakov did it,she immediately departed to Yugoslavia with her fighter from her military hangar in Moscow.

At around 19:30,she and Athene Karpusi,my best non-sibling friend,have arrived. While they rushed towards me,I waited at the Tasmajdan Park,holding my good-old AK-47. I was pale and,by comparing myself to the rest of the running people,I looked like a ghost.

"Vuk!" They called me at the same time.

I turned at the opposite direction and it's them,Arisha and Athene.

I ran towards her and launched myself at her arms,crying disconsolately. I was trembling with fear.

"Don't cry,my love…I'm here…" she whispered,caressing my hair.

"Arisha…he can't stay here,Alfred will kill him." Athene said,urging us to go to her house.

After that,she threw her house and car keys at Arisha's hand,trapping it. She also told us where does she live,at the Thanos Apartment in Larissa.

We were at Athene's car while she helped the citizens to evacuate to the shelters. She assured us that she'll be there soon.

Before she started the car,I told her that my body was cold. She took off my coat and let me cover with it.

"T...Thanks…" I said,in a tearful whisper.

As we quickly fastened out seat belts,we rushed at Larissa,and as soon as the bomb fell near us,it made her accelerate at the maximum speed to get out Belgrade. She didn't stopped until she reached Athene's city.

**25th March**

I've spent most of my time in Athene's apartment,napping near Arisha. I got a high fever again,but it was comfy in there.

"It's cold..." I whispered.

"I brought something for you to refresh," Athene said,in a sweet tone,placing the humid rag on my forehead "The last time I touched you,you were burning."

Athene has always been hospitable,especially towards me and her own younger brother called Atreus from Cyprus. She loves us and she would risk anything to protect us. Despite the Cold War,I and her have managed to contact with one another.

Not only did she brought a humid rag,but she also brought an entire medical kid. She brought it because she saw that I had various scratches,showing my right hand to her. She bandaged my arm and cleaned my wounds with a humid cotton. It tickled me,which also made me giggle.

Aside from that,Arisha has told me and Athene that she has just petitioned an emergency UN meeting to stop the bombings and retake dialogue. She said that this meeting will take place at tomorrow morning.

If she succeeds,I'll forever be thankful to her for stopping it. I and Athene have held our thumbs as a sign for our support to her.

**26th March**

Arisha has just came out from the UN and she had a very bad mood because of it. Her proposition for the instant end of the bombings was rejected by the Security Council and she was only supported by her best friend Liu Wang and,for some reason,Dalmaine Ayushe from Namibia.

When she explained to us about the situation in the UN,she complained that this was "The most tense and aggro Security Council meeting I lived in all the UN existence",as she put it. She also told us that Alfred has deliberately bugged her by his predictable label of "Genocidal Brat". Additionally,she also claimed that Alfred has paid the rest of the UNSC members to vote against her,though I assumed that the rest of them have abstained.

"Alfred is such a jerk." Athene snorted,when she finished telling us what had happened.

I got curled up in her lap. I'm feeling better,and right now I don't have a fever anymore. But hearing that Arisha's Proposal had been rejected by the UNSC had been a real blow.

"So...I assume the war is going on,right?" I asked,looking up slightly.

"I'm afraid so, my love..." Arisha replied,caressing my cheek.

"Fuck it,then" I said,sitting up suddenly,surprising Athene and Arisha. "If that's what he wants,it's a war what he'll get."

"Better tomorrow,Vuk." Arisha said,smiling,putting a hand on his shoulder.

"_Nai_,you need to rest." Athene added,but also with a smile. She got up from bed and headed to the door. "Well,good night,y'all!"

Shortly after the dinner was finished,and then putting pajamas in and going to bed,she also asked why did she,Liu,Emily and Adele allowed the UN to be settled in New York and not somewhere else. Athene argued that the UN Headquarters should be resettled in Moscow or Geneva,but then Arisha answered that it's not this simple.

* * *

**27th March**

We've just returned to Athene's house by lunchtime and,my God,this day was so glorious.

It all started when I and Arisha were in Budjanovci,fighting the bombers from the ground. I was with one of the army's divisions next to an anti-air missile system,manufactured in the early 60s,that Arisha had sent some years ago.

I complained to her that the radar won't detect anything,but she advised me that I can always pay attention to the sound and the sky,should the radar detect nothing. She also said that the NATO is using some "special" planes.

While she was helping to take down more boxes from the truck so that she can create a humanitarian center to help the people in that village,I simply,after I saw a plane running through the skies,told the captain to step aside,took the controls,aimed near it and shot.

The fire was so strong that I fell backwards,and Arisha has helped me stand up.

"Are you okay,sweetheart?" she asked me.

"I...guess so?" I replied,then I pointed my head towards the direction from which the plane fell,the smokes being the main hint of its falling place "Let's go to the smokes."

We and the division have approached the destroyed plane. She knelt and examined it,cleaning up the dust from the wings by her hand.

"Oh my...this isn't just _any _plane," she said,impressed,placing her other hand at her mouth. Then exclaimed "It's the Nighthawk F-117! It was one of the latest military planes,it couldn't be detected on radars,apparently. The pindo has bragged a lot about it."

I couldn't believed myself for what I've just heard from her. I asked her if it's true and she said that it is. I climbed on the rests of the plane,placed the Yugoslav flag on the ground within the rests and let it wave by the wind.

"Everyone,look!" I shouted,proudly,loud enough to have the villagers hear me clearly "We've overthrown the pride...OF THE AMERICAN AIR FORCE!"

After I shouted,the villagers came towards it and cheered and celebrated that small,but brutal victory. I,along with Arisha,have hugged each other out of joy.

"I'd pay anything just to see the pindo's face when he hears that his precious "ultimate technology" plane got shot down by you with a weapon he considered an "obsolete junk"!" She exclaimed,grinning and laughing.

"I can't wait for that." I said,also laughing,getting down of the remains of the plane. Afterwards,we made a high five.

Shorty after we came to Belgrade from Budjanovci,Arisha has called Athene about what happened today. Once she did,both of them have laughed out of excitement.

"Vukie is so great!" Athene replied,after she managed to calm down for a bit. "I'm already imagining his reaction!"

"Me too!" Arisha said,also between laughs.

I on the other hand didn't laughed at all. Ok,fine,I'll admit,I giggled,but I wanted to know how would Alfred react. I'm saving the laughs for it and I'm so excited as much as they are.

Seven hours and a half later,Athene has arrived at the dinner time. She chuckled for half a minute,holding a camera and thumping at the desk. A tear has slipped through her eye.

"H-he...here's the video!" She said,laughing while breathing "You'll piss your pants out of laughter!"

We were ready to watch it,but before that,I asked her if that's her camera and she said that she borrowed it from Gavriella Vargas because she forgot to bring her own. She also told me that Maria Fernandez has denied her request because Maria wanted to show to his brother Andres and her siblings from Latin America.

Athene said that this video is ten minutes long,though the actual video is just minute and a half. She said that Gavriella forgot to end the recording.

The start of this video showed a large hallway with a podium and the NATO flag behind it. The first five seconds showed Alfred walking towards the nearest window and punching it hard,thus creating a large hole with the cracks surrounding it.

Next,he held his fist with his other hand,knowing that it hurt,walking towards the board for another five seconds. He took the chalk box and the first two chalks,broke them in two and threw them at the board. After that,he took the entire box and slammed it on the broad. It lasted for ten seconds.

Then,he walked towards the podium slowly for eight seconds,having his right hand (the one which he broke the window) going through his messy hair,shaking himself.

"H-how did that little savage brat DARE!?" he shouted at the mic,making that mic give a loud feedback,slamming his right fist in rage. He was quite livid.

There was a few seconds of silence and then Emily Kirkland rushed towards him and grabbed him by his leather jacket.

"Alfred,stop it!" she shouted at him,angrily "Can you please calm down?! It's just a plane,not a bloody intercontinental ballistic missile fired up your arse in New York!"

"I..I was in there!" he snapped at her.

"Oh God! Who cares if you were in it or not!" she snapped at him back "You're going to cause even more property damage bec..."

She was cut off by the three laughing girls,one of them of course being Athene. He calmly placed her hands to remove her grip and turned at the mic,fixing his hair.

"Hey! You three!" he snapped at them,while still at the podium "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Y...Y...Your…Your reaction!" the first girl replied,breathing in a fast pace.

"_Dios mío_,you're brat! Do you hear me? A BRAT!" the second girl added,pointing the camera at her,cleaning her tears with an embroidered hanky.

By the looks of her and pretty much the other two girls,they had their cameras placed on their foreheads. And yet,this idiot didn't seem to notice them.

"Urgh...what's so FUNNY!?" Alfred growled,angrily,slamming his same fist again,turning his head on his left side for one second,as the camera turned at him again.

"Heh..."_what's so funny_"..." Athene mocked him "Your so-called "invisible plane" has been downed by a small and far more weaker kid you call the "Genocidal Brat"! So much for being "invisible",am I right?!"

Afterwards,for two seconds,they all said "Huh" towards each other and then bursted laughing. Alfred then jumped out of the podium and rushed towards them,slowly raising his right hand in the progress. The laughter has been slowed down,seeing his head,hand and eye pupils tremble with anger,ready to slap them hard. He gave a tiny smirk from his angry grin.

Now that the camera was up-close,I noticed that he had three tiny twigs around his hair,his clothes were dirty and one of his lenses were slightly cracked. Yep,he indeed was inside the Nighthawk,which only made it better.

When he tried to do so,Emily has grabbed his arm,preventing him to slap the second girl.

"What are you doing?" he turned at her and asked her "Let me finish them!"

When he raised his second hand,Adele has grabbed it.

"Oh...it's you again." he said,turning his head at Adele "What? You don't want to see your sis ge..."

Adele punched him by his jaw below his ear,knocking him out and his glasses have fallen down,and after that,they dragged him out of the hallway,and Emily picked his glasses down.

Once they exited the hallway,after seven seconds,Adele has shown up.

"Have you seen this _cheval_?!" she shouted,growling "Urgh..."

Once she re-exited the hallway,Emily has opened the door.

"We're sorry for the technical difficulties." she tried to assure the members "The Leader will be fine,he just ha..."

"Get back inside!" Adele exclaimed,grabbing her head backward and slamming the door closed.

Athene,her friends and the rest of the members have laughed their ass off when Adele knocked Alfred down and even more so when Gilbert suddenly spoke.

"Look at them!" he said "They're going to the Zoo! What animals they are!"

The remaining five minutes were just showing the hallway full of members getting ready to go and lowering their laughing volume. The last ten seconds had Maria,the second girl,exclaimed at the first girl.

"You still didn't turned the camera off?" she exclaimed "Give me that!"

And then the video ended with the black background. We laughed our asses off in the midst and at the end of the recording.

"Someone didn't took very well the downing of the Nighthawk,apparently." Arisha guessed,after she managed to calm down a bit.

"Does he always act like this?" I asked,curious.

"You bet,little bro." Arisha replied,mocking Alfred's mental injury. "He always has a tantrum every time things don't go as he planned."

"Yet I'm the "brat"." I complained,crossing my arms,half angry "And not just a "brat",but the "genocidal" one!"

We chuckled for several seconds.

"Oh,I almost forgot to tell you both." I exclaimed "H-he also was inside that plane!"

"Even better!" She shouted,joyfully. Arisha has also followed the suit.

"Yeah,he can't see shit even with his glasses on!" I increased the funniness. We laughed yet again until we got the tummy ache.

That's what,my dear diary,made this day alone so marvelous. You should've experienced it if you were a real person. Although,had Alfred captured me while I was on the plane,there would've been no fun and laughter,and I would've had my head getting crushed into the window,instead of his fist.

I'm so grateful that the division and the villagers were there with me. Otherwise,it served him right. He doesn't know what's "Gravity".

* * *

**29th March**

Well,I have nothing much to tell you except that my sister gifted me the white eagle plushier,that Athene gave me a magazine to read and that Arisha was writing a "special letter" for Yeltsin to read.

She's still preparing to get rid of him.

**30th March**

I announced that I have to return back to Yugoslavia because my people need me and in particular,because my president has given me a small mission to capture a vehicle in order to stop getting into Kosovo.

After we finished the breakfast,Athene drove us to Skopje,wishing us farewell. We got out of her car.

"We'll meet again soon." Athene said.

"_Da_,I hope so." Arisha replied.

"Uhm...I'm not sure if I could succeed in capturing a truck..." I intervened,believing that this would be a disaster.

"Of course,sweetie,you can handle them." She assured me.

"H...How do you know?" I asked,raising slightly my sight,cleaning one slipping tear.

"Because I have already seen you fight in other occasions,little bro," she replied,winking at me. "You have something that the pindo doesn't: bravery,honor and dignity. You can do it!"

"Kick that pindo's ass,Vuk!" she told me,after a short pause,standing up.

"Oh,sure I will!" I shouted.

"That's the spirit!" Athene exclaimed,giving us the high fives.

After the shared hug with one another,my sister has gone to Moscow,Athene to Larissa and I started walking towards Algunja,the village where my comrades are waiting for me.

**31st March**

This is it! Our mission was successful! It's only a matter of time before Alfred surrenders before us.

We set an ambush against the American Army truck. We shot their truck with our machine guns,trying to scare them off. Then,my men have knocked them down.

There were four captured soldiers. Well,actually,three soldiers. The last one wasn't a soldier,it was Alfred Jones. It was the moment where his second humiliation,the first one being the Nighthawk day four days ago,is about to come.

While I allowed my men to interrogate those three soldiers,I put Alfred on the chair and bounded him by the chair,while still unconscious. Before I knocked him up,I briefly analyzed him if he really was Alfred. Blonde hair,slightly broken glasses,blue and baggy eyes,leather jacket,oxford shoes...Yep,that's him.

"W...whe...where am I?" he asked me.

"In Antarctica." I answered,sarcastically "You're in Algunja to interrogate you. You'll be released as soon as you declare that you surrender."

"W...what? GET ME OUT OF HERE,YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he yelled at me,angrily.

"Only if you promise to leave the Yugoslavia and the Balkans...FOREVER!" I snapped at him,also angrily. Then,I warned him "Also,I'm not a "Brat" to you,I'm the Commander and if you don't behave properly and refuse to surrender,you'll stay there as long as I feel like it."

"Like HOW MUCH?!" he snapped at me,again.

"About a day,a week,month,year,decade,century,millenium..." I listed,emotionlessly "The longer you resist me,the more you'll stay. Is that clear?"

I mean,the reason why I said that I'm the "Commander" is because I wore my old Commander Uniform that I had since WW1. I couldn't find my current military uniform or my greatcoat. It's been so long since I wore it,though I would no longer wear it anytime soon.

During my interrogation against him,I messed with him by pulling his glasses on and off (and then trying to bite my hand,usually unsuccessfuly,because I usually quick at avoiding his bite),mess his hair up and sometimes ordering him to jump up and down until he slipped and fell. He would growl and threaten me,but it didn't affect me in a slightest,since he's the captured one and not me.

Aside from the fun that I had,I got really serious and started asking him questions like "Do you have parents?" or "Do you lead this group?" If he misbehaved or addressed me in a wrong way,I always threatened him to shave his hair bald with a shaving machine. Truth be told,I don't actually have nor have I brought it with me,but I oh-so wish that I did,he would get humiliated for life.

"You're lucky that you're held hostage by me. You would get a far more harsh treatment from my division,but you WILL stay for as long as I want." I would often warn him with some similar sentences like that.

I won't sleep today,I have to watch for him if he tries to escape. Wish me luck.

**1st April**

I'm now going to burn you,you no longer ne...Just kidding,it's April Fool's Day!

Joking aside,he fucking escaped! And he left a short note for me.

_So long,sucker!_

_You may have captured and fucked with me,but from this day foward,I'll no longer be soft towards you. You had your own week of getting the upper hand,but now,it's my turn._

_We'll see who's going to ruin who then!_

_AFJ. The Leader._

Before that,I tried my best not to sleep,but in the end,sadly,I fell asleep anyway,but only around 04:30.

As soon as I felt asleep,he opened his eyes,quickly cutting the ropes that bounded him,wrote a short note and escaped. What's worse is the fact that he PRETENDED to sleep. He was that patient,successfully waited for that moment of tricking me.

I'm currently waiting for him to announce his surrender. If not,well...the bombings will go on. Either way,what happened yesterday was broadcasted on the RTS Television for propaganda purposes. Another victory for me!

**10th April**

My president has phoned me that he just agreed with Ibrahim Rugova that the only way to solve the Kosovo Conflict should be dialogue.

In fact,Rugova also demanded NATO to stop the attacks,but the Atlantic Alliance refused...and much less Alfred.

* * *

**12th April**

There's something sad and angry that I must tell you...the Atlantists,the term that I'll use for NATO for now on,thanks to Arisha,have bombed a passenger train near Grdelica,killing 20 people and missing 40. I mean,why the _kurac_ would they attack a fucking train?! It's not as if this train had some stashed weapons or resources?!

Nevertheless,I cried...and I don't remember if I cried more than that day any other time in my life. But the question here is this...Why did NATO go for innocent people who have done nothing to them and still have the guts to say they do it for "humanitarianism"? What's so humanitarian about bombing a passenger train? And more importantly,why the fuck does "humanitarianism" have to do with anything?! Alfred's becoming more disgusting after each attack.

I called my sister to come to me in Grdelica,while still crying. I was in Grdelica to help the survivors,with all the rescue teams that I can get,to survive...and everyone within that village have ran in all directions.

When I saw the RTS journalists near the train,I came towards them and...as I was with them,I saw Arisha and Athene running towards me. I rushed at them and gave them the hug,starting to cry again.

As Athene decided that she'll help her medical teams from Greece in order to send some of the survivors to the ambulance. I stayed with Arisha.

"W...Why h...have he done this…" I muttered,between tears.

She didn't answered. I don't believe that she's hiding it,but I think that it's just that Arisha didn't wanted to traumatize me further...and I thank her for it. Besides,Arisha sometimes has no time to explain anything.

In the end,we arrived in my house in Visevac at 23:30. I introduced Athene to this village and agreed to sleep here for only this night.

Arisha has told me that,just after that train was destroyed,Athene has tried five times to call Alfred rant at him about the Grdelica attack,but she didn't got him. Before she gave up,she tried to call him for the last time,but she got ignored.

"Damn it..." she concluded and sighed,in a calm but angry and irritated tone "It's no use..."

**14th April**

I just came back from Djakovica to Belgrade,exhausted from all the running but happy that I've,for the first time in a year,found Dhimiter Luka,or Dimitrije Lukic in Serbian.

The reason why I was in Djakovica is because I wanted to take the opportunity and find him. It cost me risks,but I didn't cared. Besides,I don't plan to stay long here. I don't want to worry Arisha and Athene even more. They've done enough for me...they are the best.

While I told the captain that they should go to Djakovica,turn the anti-aerial alarms on and put the refugees to the safety. Back then,I suspected that Dhimiter he's doing better than me and that NATO wouldn't attack this village,since it's located in Kosovo and that it's near the Albanian border.

No sooner,I've found Dhimiter,standing at the rock and pointing at the sky,probably to tell the refugees that the planes are coming towards the village. I rushed towards him.

"Dimitrije!" I called him and repeated it for the second time.

He turned at me and ran towards me.

"You have to hurry,NATO is coming!" I warned him,taking his hand. I didn't retire. "Come on,the Serbian troops are in the city,they'd take them to the refuges."

"NATO?..." he said,suprised.

"Yes,the Atlantic Alliance." I said,confirmingly "Let's go before it's too late!"

We both rushed towards Djakovica. I took him in my arms,he's incredibly tired,he almost lost the balance when he was at the top of the rock and because,if I hadn't taken him in my arms,NATO would have probably killed him. Few bombs later and everything went black. Once we regained our conscience,we hid behind the tree,not far from the road.

Everything was silent,with the exception of the Atlantic planes,flying away. Observing him I realize that,of physical health,he's even worse than I am and I'm not feeling precisely great. While it's true that he didn't get bombed,he's far more fragile,as I've noticed that his clothes were in rags and that he had no shoes nor socks.

When he asked me what had happened,I answered that it was a NATO attack,objectively. I hugged him afterwards. Normally,it's me that receives these types of hugs,but now,I think that Dimitrije deserves the comfort that he needs from me.

I felt the need to cry,especially for all the shit that this criminal hypocrite called Alfred Jones had thrown at me for committing "genocide". It's been him who did that. In fact,once I asked a survivor from Djakovica about how many of them have died,she said that 73 of them had died and that 38 of them were wounded.

We promised ourselves that we'll both tell the truth. But,after I saw what Alfred has done there with his backing of the KLA,I think that the NATO's methods of protection of the Albanians are at least questionable.

**15th April**

I just came back from the deployment at the aerial combat that I had with my comrades against the NATO planes. Arisha said that I'm a good pilot,but the truth is that I'm not that much of a good pilot,since I'm used at fighting on land and not on air,and much less on sea. But I thank her for her compliment anyway.

While me and my squad were fighting the enemy planes,I've seen something unexpected. When we were flying over Grocka,I saw someone jumping in parachute from a plane,and then that same plane crashed against two NATO planes,thus creating an explosion in the sky. I explained this experience to Arisha.

"I don't know who did that,but it saved us the last combat. The NATO had had far more air superiority than us." I concluded,smiling. Then asked " Do you think it was Athene?"

"I don't think so. I called her at that time and she was at her house." she replied,rubbing her nose.

"I think NATO has given us a truce." I proclaimed,still smiling.

"Don't take too much confidence" she warned me,hugging me "NATO isn't known for giving truce to its enemies. You must NOT lower your guard."

I was silent,but agreed by nodding my head up and down. She's right,I must not be overconfident at the dire situations. She also told me that she met a small child called Milica. She didn't told me her surname,but she said that she got along with her.

**16th April**

Turns out that I was wrong. NATO indeed doesn't give any truces,at all. This time,they've returned to bomb the capital. Arisha has called Athene to come and Athene said that she'll take the plane to Belgrade.

I,Arisha and her volunteer named Vlad got into the bus and ran towards New Belgrade. I told them that there are no anti-aerial shelters,but there's an underground entrance nearby for the citizens and their families to enter. Many of my people have gone there as an alternative.

"It's a good place." I said,as the driver stopped,getting out of the bus.

"Vuk,which neighborhood is this one? I think I've been here yesterday..." she asked me.

"Batajnica." I replied.

Arisha swallowed and told me that in this suburb,Milica lives there. What a coincidence.

When I saw Milica getting tripped,I quickly took her in my arms and ran to the underground's entrance,to take her with her mother. Arisha and Vlad followed me in response.

In the midst of the rushing,a bomb came towards me from the sky and,by luck,exploded out of nowhere by a bazooka shot before the bomb was about to reach the street.

I and Arisha looked up when Vlad asked what was that,looking at the smoke over our heads. And what we saw was a figure that jumped from the roof and landed in front of us. It had a bazooka hung in its back. A black hood covered its head and a red and purple neckerchief covering its mouth. It wore long,dark blue trousers and a shirt with a green military pattern.

"It was me." It said.

"Who are you?" Arisha asked,surprised.

"Vesna." It said,after doubting for a moment,confirming that it's a female. "Now,we can't remain stopped,we need to take people to the refuges."

"Yes but,there are no refuges in this area,they're on the underground near us." I informed her.

"Then to the underground." She said,starting to follow us.

When we got to the underground,Athene finally arrived and got there,thanks to Arisha's information that we're in the underground at Batajnica.

Once she came towards us,Vesna said that about a week ago,Maria Fernandez had had a huge rant with Alfred Jones after a NATO meeting,related with the bombings. She said that Maria denounced that he was ordering to bomb civilian targets and prizing those who did and that her complaints cost her threats from him,but she just ignored them.

Apparently,Vesna met and knew her.

And before we went to sleep,we argued if Vesna or Maria was the one who did the Kamikaze act against the NATO planes. But Athene told us that,despite the passage of time,missed a lot the Spanish Republican Era. I alleged then that it could also be the daughter of a Serbian brigadist of the Spanish Civil War.

Probable or not,we shall see it tomorrow.

**17th April**

A sad and outrageous thing happened today,Milica has died by a bomb,giving her severe injuries which made her die like faded flower. She was three years old...THREE YEARS OLD! A fucking baby! The Rakic Family have been scarred for life. Alfred and the Company of NATO have,at this point,made a war on defenseless civilians,on children and babies,who are unable to fight back. I swear,Alfred is proving me more and more that he's worse than what I can ever imagine.

Anyhow,before I was with the Rakic Family,we rushed towards the Rakic's apartment. As we did,Vesna saved us again by hitting the bomb that failed to fell at their building. Her bravery is astonishing,but I got scared and Arisha grabbed me by my arm and took me to the second floor,where this family was at. The environment in Batajnica was even more chaotic than yesterday.

When the Rakics saw their very injured daughter,we along with them went to the hospital. When the doctor came out of the room,he called us to enter it and announced that she's dead.

I cried,her mother cried and everyone inside the room cried,though the doctor and my sister tried not to cry. Vesna on the other hand,knelt by the mother of Milica Rakic and hugged her,crying disconsolately. When Mrs Rakic grabbed her shoulder,her cape fell and left to sight a brown hair furled with two red rubber bands and strawberry-shaped earrings. Athene said that it's Maria Fernandez and our suspects were right all along.

At 14:15,we went to the Athene's apartment and Maria came with us. She was kind enough to help Athene prepare the lunch. When Arisha asked her how come she's here,Maria answered that she can't remain with her arms crossed while NATO commits war crimes. When Athene asked her about her reaction,she said that she reminded her of a mother from Guernica in 1937.

She also said that she doesn't want to feel more of an abettor than she already feels…and because she said that she's no fascist. I feel that it's not because of the Doctrine of Fascism per se,but much referred to Nazism,but because it's the Fascists and Nazis that bombed Guernica,the first civilian target ever bombed in history. I asked her if she was the one that jumped from the plane and she confirmed that she did.

"The yankee doesn't get through his head that I'm not a little flamenco doll that he can manipulate at his own will." She said,now smiling,showing her defiance.

Five and a half hours later,she remarked that we had her support. But before she went back to Madrid,I intervened.

"Before you go,I need to ask you something." I said,trying to prove if she's a traitor or not "Had Javier Solana told you that you support NATO?"

"Like I give a _mierda._" she replied "He doesn't represent me and the majority of the Spanish people oppose and hate NATO and that yankee."

"Then why did you joined NATO in the first place?" I asked her further.

"Because I was really dumb back then,I shouldn't have joined it. If I had knew that Alfred Jones was still obsessed with war and the fight against Leftism,despite the end of the Cold War,I would've denied the entry with passion." she continued "In truth,I never loved nor liked Alfred to begin with,because of so many reasons that can only be summed up into one book. The only sibling that hates him more than I do is Edu Varela of Mexico. He hates him long before Alfred attacked me for "destroying his ship" in 1898,even though it was committed by a boiler."

"Thank you for helping us. I hope that we can meet each other again." I said,in a hopeful tone.

"You too,_mi querido_." She said,leaving us.

I can't believe that even some of the NATO members are against the bombings. As of now,my allies and friends are Arisha,Athene and,since today,Maria. The more allies we can get,the better.

* * *

**19th April**

Her best younger sister called Natalia Arolvskaya has arrived in Arisha's apartment. She complained that Arisha didn't told her I was there. Before that,I slept longer than usual.

"I was going to." Arisha explained "There's something you need to know..."

"What happened?" Natalia asked.

I straightened again and,after finishing putting on my shirt,I couldn't avoid a tear to slip through my cheek.

"NATO has..." I began speaking,but stayed quiet and lowered his head,out of shyness.

"The Atlanticists have murdered a little girl..." She finished the sentence for me,trying her voice not to tremble,without much success.

Natalia didn't know how to react immediately,though she ended up standing up and kicking the wall hard. When she sat again by our side,she had her face red of anger and her cheeks wet in tears.

"That imperialist criminal..." she said,under her breath. "I wish someday he finishes like..."

She didn't knew what to say next. I asked her what did she meant and she was still silent. Arisha finished her sentence.

"One day he'll will end up like the Nazis." she completed,hugging us both.

If only the destiny and life was that lucky for us. Wishing for something can be good,but it won't be that much easy to make it into a reality.

"_Да_,he'll go to the courts!" Natalia exclaimed,smiling.

"For being a criminal and a murderer!" I added.

Afterwards,we separated from Arisha and I and Natalia jumped on the bed next to her,laughing. Consequently,she let herself fall between us and we both hugged her.

"Do you think it'd be possible to tell the truth?" Natalia asked,straightening up again.

"Not only it's possible but we must do it." Arisha replied,looking at the window ornaments.

"But...How would the Imperialist take it?" she said,in a worried tone,though she couldn't avoid to raise a sassy smile.

"Not well,to say the least. But sometimes the truth is uncomfortable." Arisha explained,raising her shoulders. "At some point he'd have to realize the harm he is causing with his lies and wars."

"I'm already telling the truth..." I whispered,looking at the window.

"How?" Natalia asked,surprised.

"RTS." I replied. RTS stands for Radio Television Serbia.

"You're incredibly brave raising your voice against him." Arisha said,then,carefully caressing my cheek "I told you,you've bravery,honor and dignity,моя любовь,three things the pindo doesn't."

After that,we went to the Red Square. While she was playing with some children who passed by the square with their parents,I and Arisha sat on the bench,observing the scene,while laying on her thighs. It was a solid day,neither bad nor good.

**24th April**

That criminal Alfred Jones has been at it yet again. This time,he attacked the RTS Headquarters in Belgrade,killing 16 and wounding at the same number. I was weak during this day and Arisha comforted me. The only actual crime that they've ever "committed" was doing their jobs.

"It's... I-It's not fair...They didn't do anything bad...!" I exclaimed,trying to hold the tears "Neither them...nor M-Milica...nor anyone..."

And once Natalia heard about it from Arisha,she was rightfully outraged.

"That imperialist scoundrel!" she screamed,turning red out of rage. She kicked her ball,which slammed against the wall and bounced,finishing by a distant tree's foot. "That's what I'd do to him!"

Hitting him with a ball? That's it? That's nothing,I thought to myself. Maybe a large rock or a brick could be a better item to throw at him,if she insists.

And finally,while I was sleeping yesterday at the near midnight,I overheard them. They talked about the current situation of getting rid of Yeltsin.

"The good part is that I'm convinced that he won't make it to the next year." Natalia said.

"He will resign?" Arisha asked.

"I suppose,I don't think there's anyone in the Duma who has in mind kicking him out," she shrugged. "What I don't know is who will substitute him until the elections. I hope the CPRF wins the elections this time."

Elections? That's a non-violent way to get rid of him,but then,the next Russian elections will happen in 26th March 2000,and I don't want the bombings to endure for an entire year because of this.

"Yeah,so that I can finally get rid of this disgusting drunkard." Arisha sighed,looking at the window,thoughtful. Then,she proclaimed "Someday,I'll create a global communication channel to uncover all of the pindo's lies and propaganda...With facts,non-Western facts,which is what annoys him the most. In fact," she continued "I once remembered the time when a handful of the majority of his people stood against him during the Vietnam War,proclaiming the truths he didn't want to hear,which made his brain crack every time. And even to this day,if he gets confronted unprepared,he'll shake himself and then cracking. It comes from my self-experience and I really wish I could confront him against any time soon."

That's very great to hear,in fact,intriguing. As I've said before back in Rambouillet,he'll lie in order to save his face and sanity. But whatever they're up to,their plans are going to be built up.

**27th April**

I and Arisha were playing chess and she told me that Athene has announced through her phone to Arisha that she knows a NATO supply line and that she's going to go with some of her citizens to make them a "little visit". Or as Athene has put it "...to have a face to face with the Devil."

I assumed that it's Alfred that she's going to confront. As such,Arisha also told me that the reason why she's going to do it is because she's sick of Alfred and his abuses,particularly for the death of Milica Rakic and the destruction of the RTS building.

We wished her luck.

**29th April**

Yesterday,Athene finished her battle against him and sent a long letter to us. I slept during her reading and she was able to explain to me when I woke up today.

On that same day,the Avala Tower has been destroyed. No one has died,but NATO removed our only largest observatory in Yugoslavia,which was one of the largest towers in the World.

Back to Athene,after I red Athene's letter,I made a conclusion that while she indeed enjoyed it,she sacrificed her patience and nerves to accomplish it. The best part of this letter was when Athene threw a tomato at Alfred's face,given by her friend Violet,a journalism student. I suspected that the tomato was rotten. Also,she and some of her people have also thrown fruits and vegetables at the walking military vehicles.

While still in Arisha's apartment,Natalia has bought a British newspaper which had a heading that read "Angry Greeks hit NATO supply lines. Protests: Trains blocked and strikes threatened."

Arisha and Natalia have started laughing and I just came out of the dining room asking what's going on. I also started laughing at it.

What I laughed at wasn't the headline. Far from it,I've found it irrelevant. What it DID made me laugh was the headline picture and...he,he...and the picture...Oh God,the picture.

This picture depicted Alfred positioned of being hit and he tried to run from it. He had his left face pelted red and his glasses moved diagonally,meaning that it also made his glasses move below by the hit of it. And the picture headline which read "Paint it red: Alfred F. Jones,Leader of NATO,attacked by "wild and primitive" mob." I suspect that the "wild and primitive" mob were Athene's people,labeling them as such for daring to humiliate him yet again.

It was so great that I cut the picture and kept it for now on,and I also printed that picture for them to see,along for Athene.

And before we went to eat breakfast,I called Athene.

"Athene?" I said.

"Yes?" she said.

"Was the tomato that you threw at him rotten?" I asked.

"I didn't checked the smell," she said,starting to giggle "but let's make it that it was."

When I ended the call and informed Arisha and Natalia about it,we both launched into another wave of laughter because of it. Again,serves Alfred right.

**2nd May**

Today,Arisha announced to me that her long-time friend named Liu Wang,the one from 26th March UN meeting,will come in her house as a guest. I couldn't wait for me to see her in person. I also asked her if we can return to the battlefield in Yugoslavia and she said that we must do so,but not after she talks to Liu.

She called for the demand that the Russian volunteers and the Serb soldiers to give all information about what has been going on while she and I were in Russia. And the Saint Basil's Cathedral was monumental,both by its meaning and its colors.

When Liu arrived at 12:30,they both were silent at each other,because of the very deep disputes they had over the last forty or so years.

When they talked about their past conflicts and laughed at it for being stupid over it,and then befriended each other,Liu broke the one-minute silence.

"What happened? she asked,approaching us.

"NATO's attacking him." Arisha replied.

"I heard that on TV,but why?" she asked again.

There are many reasons why,but I forgot to bring the ultimatum letter with me. So I thought a short but acceptable answer.

"Because Milosevic is a Socialist and a Serb Nationalist." I replied,firmly,after managing to calm myself down "The rest of the "reasons" are excuses."

"I've always knew Alfred was a criminal." Liu snarled,rolling her eyes.

"We're planning to return to the battlefield in a while,if you want to come with us..." Arisha told her,in a slightly shy tone.

"That'd be great,but someone needs to handle the defense at the international institutions." she thanked Arisha,smiling. "Leave that to me,you go help the people to defend and protect themselves from NATO,I'll try to have a Security Council meeting called."

I wanted to tell her that it wasn't worth it because of what happened in 26th March,but I didn't do so because I didn't wanted to upset them.

* * *

**6th May**

Me and Arisha are at nearby the Chinese embassy in Belgrade. We're here with a group of volunteers and firemen,ready in case anti-aerial alarms start ringing again. While I was playing with a rubber ball,Arisha played with a stick.

Ten minutes later,she suddenly and angrily broke the big stick she played with,probably because she thought about something provocatory for her. It made me turn at her and started a conversation with her.

In that conversation,I tried to guess the roots of Alfred's desire and,dare I say it,the will,to destroy me,but once I said it,she replied that he had it all planned. It made me threw the rubber ball at the field violently. Luckily,a fireman picked it up for me,and I thanked him for it.

"Why?!" I asked,angrily "Because I shot down one of his planes?! Because I didn't allowed him to build his stupid camps in its territory?!"

"It's probable" she replied,taking my hand "Alfred Jones is a coward...an imperialist and a coward. Remember when Lien was fighting for her independence? When he realized he couldn't confront her militarily,he used Agent Orange on her camps and forests."

"He bombed her with oranges?!" I asked,shocked.

"No,you silly,he didn't." she replied,giggling and caressing my hair for not knowing that I asked claimed something stupid "That's his codename for chemical bombs and napalm. He didn't liked getting resisted for more than a decade."

"I see." I concluded,then whispered "Am I really a criminal?"

It shocked her to the core. It made her believe that I'm trolling her,but that wasn't my intention. I told her that I asked it because I had a feeling that I somehow deserved it. I also told her that I have a fear of failing anyone,my friends,allies,my president and our cause. She understood me and she told me that I should think about something nice whenever I have this unique but bad feeling.

The Anti-aerial alarms have sounded again. We all stood up at once. Arisha and I hugged,before our volunteering groups separated.

**7th May**

We're at Athene's house,just like with Liu,I was silent until I find the point where the conversation gets interesting. It got interesting to me when Athene said that Liu stands against Alfred too,which made them laugh sourly,because the affirmation wasn't comical.

"Would he attack Liu as well?" I asked,getting serious straightening in bed and laying in Arisha's lap.

"I don't think so." she said "She has nukes."

"So…If I had nukes…He wouldn't attack me?" I asked,raising my eyebrow.

"No. He's an imbecile,but not that much."

"Can I get some?"

"Arisha could transfer some to you." Athene suggested.

"She could?" I looked at her.

"I'd love to,but I can't." Arisha sighed,tired "It's forbidden by the international law and I don't feel like downgrading myself to Alfred's level."

"Oh,that's true,silly me." Athene said,sadly.

"And my president can't start up a nuclear program,because we ratified that treaty." I said,annoyed.

And because it's too late. I mean really,has anyone built a nuclear program at the midst of a war? Yugoslavia doesn't even have any RESOURCES to accumulate and build one big nuke,let alone a program for it. If he did,Alfred would have no guts to label me with that annoying "Genocidal Brat" name,and much less attack me.

"There's always the option of withdrawal,but it's actually a pretty dirty trick." Athene pointed out. Her tone indicated that she had thought of an action as serious as that many times,but with NATO.

"Yes,but no,I'm not like him." I replied,giggling.

Or am I?

**8th May**

Another attack has happened yesterday,this time against Liu's Embassy,killing three people and injuring twenty. Arisha said that it's probably because Liu tried to ask for another UNSC meeting.

"D...Didn't…D...Didn't y...you say…t...that with n...nukes…y...you were…m...more protected?" I muttered,fearfully.

She covered her face with her hands and screamed for five seconds in anger,probably because she thought that Alfred outsmarted her belief that he can't attack others with nukes. After that,she fixed her hair by removing her bangs.

"I...I'm as surprised as you are,my love." she sighed.

"Who isn't?" We turned. Athene has returned. She left her jacket in the armchair and sat in the chair by our side. "Seriously,what a disgusting criminal Alfred is."

"Has NATO said something about it?" Arisha asked.

"This hasn't been NATO,surprisingly,this has been perpetrated by Alfred because he wanted the usual." Athene explained,angrily "Anyway,I've just spoken with Maria and she told me about it."

I don't know how would Liu react to this. But I know that she'll be furious.

**9th May**

Today's the Victory Day,the day when we defeated and vanquished Nazism. But,Arisha didn't smiled at it,especially because of the Soviet Collapse in 1991.

I kicked the ball at her foot to cheer her up. I asked her to play with me and she did.

When Liu entered Athene's house,she slammed the door,making us jump in our seats.

"What happened?" Athene asked,offering her a chair."

"Alfred happened." Liu answered,sitting in it,looking at her.

An uncomfortable silence followed her words,but Athene broke it.

"Did he gave you an explanation?" Athene asked.

"Yes and that's what pisses me off. He said that it has been an accident." Liu replied,angrily. "I mean,if it really was an accident,why did he launched four missiles against my embassy?!"

After her words,we successfully cheered Liu up after few minutes,so that she doesn't grow more angrier.

After we managed to calm her down,she said that her people have protested today against NATO and Alfred,carrying the Nazi signs and shouting the Anti-American Slogans.

Athene suggested that we should visit Acropolis,and we did. We stayed there for some time and afterwards,we went to our homes.

* * *

**12th May**

While I walked over Kragujevac and I saw,as if it were from nowhere,four trucks holding two flags,slowly moving towards Belgrade,along with around 100 soldiers. One was black with red and white cross with red and white circle with five black "B" letters,and the other one was the Nazi flag with a completely different symbol.

Nazis?! What are they doing here? I didn't knew that some of them would help me. I approached them.

"Excuse me." I asked "What are you doing here,and are you Nazis?"

"No we aren't." one of the soldiers have said "We're the BWB,a sub-group of the AWB or the Afrikaner Resistance Movement. We're here to volunteer because we sympathize with the Yugoslavian people's cause."

"We sent a letter to the Yugoslavian embassy and our government of _Suid-Afrika_ asked that we should be allowed to send the force." another soldier has said.

"Intriguing." I said,doubting them "Who's your leader?"

"Andrew Ford,if you mean by the leader of the BWB." the third soldier approached us "But if you mean who's the _Leier_ of the AWB,his name is Eugene Terre'Blanche. He's currently at South Africa's Truth and Reconciliation Commission and he's still in prison."

"Understood." I concluded.

"Do you want a cigarette?" the second soldier asked,showing me the cigarette.

"Uhm...ok." I agreed,lighting the cigarette with their lighter "Thanks for the offer."

I can't really remember when was the last time I smoked a cigarette,maybe at Racak,but I don't really smoke. Arisha would kill me is she caught me smoking,believing that I'm still too young to smoke.

"Now,if you want to give help to my people,go to the major cities,particularly in Belgrade,and start helping the others by creating humanitarian aid or placing them into shelters." I advised them,in a serious tone.

"We're heading towards it. Kid,where's Belgrade?" the first soldier asked me.

"Just go straight to the north and then to the left." I told them,navigating the direction with my finger,pointing to the north "But you should be careful of the NATO planes,they started targeting civilian targets since the beginning of the April. Also,my name is Vuk Misic,not "Kid"."

"Thanks!" the third soldier exclaimed "We'll remember this and tell our leaders about it."

"You're welcome." I ended the conversation,leaving them to their ways and then headed towards Visevac.

First the Russians,then the Greeks,after that the Spanish and then the South Africans came here. Many volunteers from all around the World have,apparently,started to slowly see that by helping Yugoslavia would benefit their cause and in return,ours.

**14th May**

Once again,that criminal...no...I should no longer refer him as a "criminal",it's too soft. That MONSTER _Alfreak_ has targeted another Kosovar village called Korisha,near Prizren. Under this attack,which is by far the most deadly attack as of now,he killed 86 and wounded 100 people,all of them being the Albanian refugees.

I was there and the scenes were almost the same as they were in Djakovica,only this time,I had the time to ask him if he's absolutely sure that he's with Alfreak,and he said that he isn't and that his government couldn't do anything about it. We tried to save them,but the planes were quicker enough to massacre them.

When I came back to home at the near midnight,I received a call from my sister and she told me that her plan is now ready for action,and that she'll execute it at tomorrow afternoon. She also said that her plan would be the most riskiest action she'll ever taken,since the Cuban Missile Crisis. I wished her luck and farewell,and I also prayed that she doesn't end up in prison,and then brutally beaten by Yeltsin for failing at it.

And not only that,my people have started,since late April,to lose hope and morale. I saw many of them around me and they feel betrayed,lied to and left to rot because of the Russia's absence. Even Milosevic has started considering to slowly prepare for our surrender. I and Arisha can't let that happen and Arisha must succeed...or else I'll start to lose my own hope as well.

At this point,my dear diary and the comrade from nowhere,I'll end this conversation with you. You were my companion since I brought you at the start of the WW1,as my own military diary. Yes,I have many for each important event,but you're the new one since 24th March,when the bombings began.

I wish you good night and goodbye. Thanks for everything.

* * *

**Here's the Sixth Chapter. This chapter is by far the most longest chapter in this fanfic. It oversimplified the events from the beginning of the bombings until 14th May,i.e. from this - slytherinroja/art/The-Other-1999-No-more-West-766333000 to this - slytherinroja/art/The-Other-1999-Sour-Victory-804656824.**

**On the next chapter,the point of divergence will show up and everything afterwards will be completely altered and created in a custom and unique fashion.**

**Again,to know about my Alternative History of the 1999 bombings,copy this link here - /FAlavanja/status/1215255011732742144.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Restored Hope

**Chapter 7: Restored Hope**

**Kremlin,15th May - 15:30**

**Arisha's PoV**

A slam made the door to forcibly open itself,breaking the lockset's grip. It was unlocked and I tried many times to unlock it,but since it didn't worked,I kicked it hard. Inside that room,Yeltsin was there in his office,standing and looking at me,shocked.

"Arisha!" he shouted,angrily "Why the hell did you break the door?!"

"It was unlocked!" I shouted back,also angrily,approaching him and crossing my arms "You closed it so that you can escape from there!"

Like in 1993,when my people from many beliefs,democratic,communist and fascist,have gathered up against him,they've surrounded the Kremlin. Only this time,there were about hundreds of thousands with different flags,the Soviet and the Imperial Russian ones alike,and they even arranged a special "gift" for him. My sister Natalia has arranged it for me and them.

"N...n...no,that's not true! I...I just like b...being...alone,t...t...that's why." he tried to justify himself,stuttering. I know that he's lying.

I slapped him hard. I felt a need to smile for doing what I always wanted,after eight years of misery,but I didn't. I don't want to look like a sadist.

"Liar!" I yelled at him,angrier "You're hiding yourself because they'll find you and kill you,coward!"

Yeltsin was silent,wondering over me as if I got possessed or something. I wasn't. Period.

During his silence,I spotted a fallen and very wrinkly paper at the floor. When I examined it,it was the letter that I wrote for him in 29th March to read. He ignored it. Drunk buffoon.

"You see this?!" I asked,after I picked up the paper and showcasing it to him,violently "This is the letter that you should've read immediately after I wrote it for you!"

"I...I...I don't understand..." he said,taking the paper from my fingers.

"Read!...It!..." I demanded,through my gritted teeth,pointing my gun at him.

He rolled his eyes and started reading. The letter was written as follows:

_To Boris Yeltsin..._

_No,you don't deserve any more formalities._

_If you saw what I see when I travel through Russian lands,your soul would fall to your feet. They are not happy. Because of you,extreme poverty is present at even the most remote corner. Good and honest people,with family,in the street,in the cold,while you are in the Kremlin,shouting at me,beating me or lying in your office drinking vodka,when not meeting with the oligarchs,to whom you have sold our sources of wealth. My people are suffering misery and hunger and you and your gangster colleagues living in luxury. Thank you very much for your capitalist "democracy"._

_Maybe you aren't aware of it,which,by the way,doesn't surprise me,but I know how you raised to power eight years ago. You never were the people's candidate. You were an agent of the Western intelligence services. It's them you serve,it's only their opinion you care so much about. You call that a "democracy"? Serving,instead of your people and nation,some American agents who haven't been elected by any Russian,except youself? Again,it doesn't surprise me,you ignored the popular will to maintain the Soviet Union. According to your judgement,the result of that referendum of March 1991 wasn't valid. A result is only valid when you win,right?_

_You don't represent me,nor my people. You have no right to make decisions in my name. Yes,I broke our deal and I didn't meet with the Americans to negotiate your stupid deal with the IMF. So what? My true ally and my little brother Vuk Misic,is being attacked by them. Your actions have discredited you to impose any conditions. Either you try hard for another United Nations Security Council meeting to be called,or I'll ask the Duma to impeach you for your treason to my people._

_Sincerely,_

_The people of Russia._

Once he finished,he let the paper slowly fall at the floor.

"This letter is the most ridiculous nonsense that I've ever read!" he concluded,glaring at me,still angrily,but no longer stuttering "What's the point of this letter anyway?!"

"That I'm so sick of you!" I yelled "Russians have finally have had enough of you! And I suppose that you don't feel it yet because you're not outside!"

"Who gave you the right to write in such a way?!" he asked me,also yelling "You don't represent them!"

"Nor do you." I said,emotionlessly.

When he heard that,he tried to punch me,but I was quick and I grabbed his right fist. And then,I punched him in the face,harder,and released my grip over his fist,making him fall on his desk,hitting his head at it.

I made him get up by taking him by the collar of his suited shirt.

"A...After I've done everything for you!..." he tried to say,loudly.

"You didn't do shit!" I told him off,angrily,slowly growing more louder "The only good thing that you did to me was arranging me a meeting with Liu Wang and that's it! Otherwise,you did nothing more than dissolving the Soviet Union,couping yourself in 1993,failing at Chechnya,rigging the Elections in 1996,bankrupting us the last year,left my twin brother to stay alcoholic,beat me up whenever you feel like it and not allowing me to eat at the cafeteria!"

"You'll be in so much trouble for that!" he exclaimed,while I still held his collar,after four seconds "Wait until my Security Guards get you,Arisha! You won't get away with this!"

After his words,silence filled the office for ten seconds. Somewhere between those seconds,a loud footsteps were heard,slowly growing more hearable and louder,approaching us. We both turned to them.

This is it,it's over. It's only a matter of time before they arrest me and send me to life in prison. I slowly released him.

"Ah,there you are,_Гвардейский_!" he said,and then ordered "We've got an intruder here. Take her out,now!"

Once "his" guards came towards us,they,surprisingly and amazingly,took him by his arms. I didn't knew that even the Presidential Guards were with me. This made me even more confident.

"Get your hands off of me!" he shouted,now more loudly "It's not me who should be arrested,but HER!"

"No,_Cвинья_,it'll be you who'll face justice in...in..." I guessed where.

I was about to say "prison",but then a voice inside my mind came in.

"_What "prison"?_" it snapped at me "_Haven't you remembered the "gift" that your people made for him? He forced your countrymen to overcome a certain doom and made you weak and miserable. Now,you must make him pay for every life he's brought to ruin. __**DO IT!**_"

The "gift"? Oh yes,that thing would be far more karmic than a standard prison sentence.

""In" where?" he asked me,in a demanding tone "PRISON?!"

"Heh...No,it's not going to be a prison." I replied,smirking "It's somewhere where you and all of your kin belong. A place where only the most disgusting tyrants like you deserve such fate. Now,onwards!"

After that,I and the guards that have captured him advanced towards the Kremlin's exit,thus witnessing a massive crowd full of people shouting dozens of Anti-Yeltsin chants.

After we bypassed the crowd,we went to the "gift" in the form of a wooden pole. As we walked on the place where that pole stood by the stairs,we bounded him on that pole,covering everything except his head and knees.

One of my men have brought a gasoline and spilled it all over his body and head until the fuel has run out. I've got that idea from the time when Adele brought a Guillotine to Louis XVI and his wife Marie Antoinette so that she can execute them. Death to the tyrant,after all.

"Any last words before I burn you alive?" I asked him,grabbing his chin to forcibly make him look at my eyes,while holding a torch.

"If that's what you want..." he said,in a defeated tone. Then shouted "I am leaving my life! I did all I could! Good luck to you all!"

"Is that it?" I said,curiously.

"Yes...y...you have no idea what you'll bring after this...t...t...treachery!" he said in a shaking tone.

"We may never know,drunkard." I said,angrily "But whatever it is,it will be a far more better thing than you."

"Give my regards to hell,you son of a bitch!" I whispered,still angrily.

I smashed a bottle of vodka at his head,making his head bleed red,for once. Then,I used my torch near the gasoline-soaked ropes to slowly burn him alive. When the fire grew to his entire body,he shrieked for help.

I watched him burning,it was magnificent,to see an incompetent and abusive oppressor get his just desserts. Two minutes later,one of my people has called me.

"Could you please shoot him?!" he shouted "We no longer want to listen to his wailing!"

"KILL HIM!" his wife shouted louder.

And eventually,everyone has started to demand to shoot him,and I did after several seconds. I aimed at Yeltsin's head and shot at him trice. He stood dead,slowly turning dark red and black due to the intense burning. After that,everybody has started cheering and throwing their hats in the air. But then...

"Arisha," Natalia has suddenly approached me,which made me turn to her "what should we do to his family?"

Killing Yeltsin was one thing,but I didn't wanted to kill his entire family as well. It would be considered "too much".

"Exile them to America." I replied,after some seconds of thinking "He served the Western Agencies in America and therefore,they should move there to make their own future. Tell them that this will be their "softest" option."

"Understood." she concluded,leaving me there.

I can't believe it! The plan of removing him from life and Russia came true! By far,I think that this moment will be the best day of my life!

I so want to tell this to Vuk,Athene,Liu and the rest of my friends and allies. They'll get excited about this,particularly my little brother.

I think that I'll sleep peacefully for the first time,in a decade.

**16th May**

I'm currently at the main room in Kremlin,sitting in a seat and waiting for the new Interim President to show up.

Yes,I yesterday ordered Duma to proclaim the Snap Elections for Russians to vote immediately after Yeltsin's deserved execution. There were four potential presidents and those are...

1\. Gennady Zyuganov,Leader of the Communist Party of the Russian Federation.

2\. Vladimir Zhirinovsky,Leader of the "Liberal Democratic" Party of Russia.

3\. Grigory Yavlinsky,Leader of the Russian United Democratic Party "Yabloko".

4\. Vladimir Putin,the Current Leader of the Security Council of Russia.

The first one was the one that I and Natalia voted for in order to restore the promise that was supposed to be made in March 1991. The second is a Fascist who wants to attack Tino and demand Alaska from Alfred. I don't want a nuclear war with him,despite always asking for it. The third is a Liberal who can be considered an optimal choice,but then I know that I would have another Yeltsin and the impeachment would be all for nothing,because of his Neo-Liberal Economics.

And the final one was...unique. He didn't belonged to any party,he's a former KGB agent and a former mayor of Saint Petersburg from 1990 until 1996.

The decision for me was 50:50. I dropped the second and the third candidate,while I kept the first and the final one as a choice to witness. Either a Communist or an Independent Candidate.

Some hours later and the candidate opened the door,and walked towards me. It was one of my two choices.

"_Добро пожаловать_,my new leader! Here,take a seat!" I said,welcomingly.

After a short chat with him,I started to plan a "present" for my little great brother. It would be a secret,be sure about that.

* * *

**Visevac,17th May** **\- 17:00**

**Vuk's PoV**

I'm sitting at my desk,tapping my fingers and examining the white eagle plushier which Arisha gave it to me,seven weeks ago. The weather was gloomy,which suited my current condition. Physically,I did better,but mentally,I'm pretty depressed. And it's not just me,mind you,it's most of Serbia that feels that way,because Russia hasn't sent any military help or a presentation in order to prove to my president that I and my people weren't alone in our fight against the NATO and its leader,Alfred Jones.

As my people's depression grew after each day,their morale and hope have shrunk with it. Because of this,many of them have started to believe that my sister Arisha wasn't an ally or a friend. It's not too late,but I fear that,if her new president (called...uhm...what was his name again? Vla...Vlad...Vladimir Putin? Oh,yes,him. She told me about it yesterday,along with her killing of Yeltsin,which made me cheer out of excitement.) doesn't do anything for us,it could end my president's belief that Russia was a right ally.

I started walking towards my bathroom to wash my face. I looked at my reflection on the mirror,and then at the bathroom window. I'm not sure if I saw another jet flying over Serbia,but I know that I've heard the usual plane's roar. Also,the Anti-Aerial alarms are our new norm,a new and frequent occurrence. It annoys me greatly,but I think that I'll get used to it.

Suddenly,my telephone rang,making me stop starring at the window,and quickly taking it and started the call.

"_Ало_?" I said "Who's there?"

"Your sister." a kind womanly voice called,it's Arisha "How are you doing? Do you feel any better?"

"Kind off." I replied "I'm physically better,but mentally...not so much. I'm quite depressed."

"Why? Milosevic is still not convinced that I'm present to help him?"

"Sadly,yes..." I said,in a moody tone "Worse,my people also believe that it won't change anything,despite your success."

"That's what I fear." she stated "I can't let you and your people lose hope."

"I know,but some of them have already lost their hopes and started to ask for surrender." I explained,sniffing in sadness.

"Don't worry,I've just finished my plan to cheer your people up and make Milosevic reconsider his decision to slowly surrender to the pindo." she said,trying to cheer me up "The present will be a surprise,but it will arrive in Belgrade tomorrow. It's something that I wanted the most."

"Taking revenge on Yeltsin?" I asked.

"No,I've already done that." she answered "It's something better than that. I know that this could be considered a madness,but I'm sick already of doing nothing but sending the humanitarian aid. It didn't motivated your people and I'm just moaning my luck."

"I understand." I replied again "Now,before you go,how's your new president Vladimir Putin?"

"Well,he's quite nice. At least,if compared to Yeltsin." she explained "As of now,he didn't do anything,he just got there. On the other hand,he did allowed me to do what I've explained to you."

"Excellent!" I exclaimed,happily "I can't wait to see it!"

"Me too." She concluded,ending the call "It's the least I can do."

It made me feel better. I don't know in which form would her "surprise" look like,but it would certainly make my president keep fighting. What I must do right now is to go to a pub at Mladenovac,because I know full well that many of the dissatisfied citizens are usually going to a pub to drink and live the misery. Mladenovac may be slightly farther than Smederevska Palanka,but it's located in between Belgrade and Visevac.

**20:30**

I arrived with my bike to the nearest pub in Mladenovac,and left my bike near the pub. When I entered,everything was silent and the guests have turned to me,as if I was about to do something bad to them. I didn't want to cause any trouble,though it may look at it because most of them are drunk (the smell inside the pub was alcoholic),but I need to spread the message.

Once I took a seat,clicked on the ring and asked for a juice,the bartender spoke.

"Tell me,kid,for what reason have you arrived?" she asked me,giving me the juice.

"I...uhm..." I muttered,taking the juice and paying her "I want to send the message that the Russians are coming tomorrow."

"What would we get from that?" someone asked,cutting our conversation off.

I turned and approached him near the seats. He had his palm placed on his forehead,holding a cup of bear on the other.

"Hmm...we stop giving up?" I said,trying to bring confidence.

"It's no longer worth it..." he said,in a sad tone "Russia hasn't lift a finger for us. It's useless and I don't want my family to suffer in fear anymore. It must end."

"I can feel your pain." I replied,sitting next to him "But we must not give up,Russia has always helped us whe..."

"And where's Russia now?!" another guy spoke up,cutting me off again,smoking "Since her collapse she's absent! There's no way in hell that we'll ever make it!"

"There is!" I insisted "The Russians have just killed Yeltsin two days ago and they're coming!"

"It won't change anything!" that same guy snapped at me "When was the time when they came to us for help? WHEN?!"

"In time,I promise!" I insisted again,now with a begging tone.

"I knew it!" an old lady has exclaimed,making me and those two guys turn to her. It wasn't the bartender "She will never make it! That "Putin" guy won't do shit! We'll stay miserable forever!"

"N...n...no...it's not..."

"FUCK HER!" she shouted,referring to my sister.

After she shouted,nearly everyone agreed with her and started to insult Arisha,while the bartender just stood there,cleaning a cup with a cleaning cloth.

Some seconds later,I slammed the desk,loudly enough to make them shut up. I don't want to insult her further.

"Please! She WILL come and help us out." I pleaded to them "I beg you,believe me!"

The pub was silent again,but much more intense than the previous one. A fourth man approached me and took me by the collar of my shirt.

"We "believe" you,kiddo." he seethed,in a very drunk and severe tone,raising his first "But if we don't see their vehicles approaching Belgrade,you'll pay for our drinks...or else."

I gulped out of fear. I didn't had enough money to repay them all. I only had about 300 to 500 Dinars as of today.

"Understood." I said,in a simple but serious tone.

He released me,and then I got back to my original seat and resumed drinking my drink. I wanted to sleep there to make sure that I don't miss her coming. I asked the bartender to keep my bike inside her pub and she agreed.

* * *

**18th May - 08:00**

I got up early and almost all of the guests that didn't left the pub have slept longer than me. And they're still sleeping.

I tried to call Arisha to ask when will she arrive,but I didn't got her. I tried the additional two times and she didn't took the phone. It only worried me even more.

I paid for another drink and as I drank it,a news came out from the pub's TV,which made the entire pub to wake up and look at it in shock.

"In today's news,the Russian tanks and vehicles have arrived near the Serbian border in Hungary." the reporter stated "Many witnesses from Hungary have seen them waiting at the border control."

"I'm not sure why and what motivated them into crossing our lands," a Hungarian resident said to a journalist "but whatever they're up to,we're sure that they'll help their Serbian brothers on their way. Either way,we don't want to be involved in this war of theirs."

After the news have ended,I and the rest of them were in shock. They couldn't have believed it. They shouted in joy and starting packing themselves up and rushed towards Belgrade. The one who threatened me yesterday has approached me,now with a smile.

"You were right,kid! They are indeed coming!" he said,cheerfully "I'm so sorry for being aggressive at you yesterday. Can I do you a favor?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed "Do you have a car?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Can you drive me and some of your guests that you may know to Belgrade?"

"Yes I can!" he answered.

"Oh and make sure you bring up the small Serbian flags. I have one too." I said,showing him my small flag.

"I don't,but some of them do." he concluded.

Some of them have raised their flags for confirmation,while those who haven't have brought a bucket of flowers for the Russians. I thanked him and asked him to put my bike on his backpack and he did.

**10:45**

We arrived in Belgrade,waiting at the Terazije Square for an hour. I and tens of thousands of my people have gathered around the Square,waiting to Arisha to come. Fifteen minutes later and they came near the Palace Albania.

Hundreds of many various tanks and vehicles have marched in the street with their Russian and their Division flags,with the slow but loud pace. In response,we threw flowers at them and waved our flags,signaling them that they're more than welcome. When Arisha got off her military jeep and landed on the ground,I rushed towards her.

"Arisha!" I shouted.

"Vukie!" She replied,raising her arms to hug me.

I jumped at her and hugged each other. The decisiveness that she has shown that we indeed weren't alone against our enemies was remarkable. It will be one of my greatest moments in my life.

"I'm so,so,SO GLAD that you arrived on the right place at the right time!" I thanked her,gratefully "You're the best sister in the world!"

"You're always welcome,my little bro." she replied,taking the flowers that I gave her "I'll always be there to protect you at the dire times like this."

"Hmm...now that you're here,will you help me take the KLA out? Or at least,stay there for a while?" I asked her,hoping that we can do some action against those terrorist scum in Kosovo.

"I would really love to,but I don't have time right now,because my troops are now heading towards Bulgaria and Odessa,getting back to Moscow. Plus,I need to get used to my president first." Arisha said,smiling "This was just a demonstration,but it has and will show that I and the troops would in fact defend you militarily. See you soon!"

"You too,Arisha!" I shouted,as she got inside her military vehicle,waving me goodbye.

After the last ten military armories left the street,we went to our homes,happy that they've arrived and had their hopes restored.

I was about to go home,but I wanted to confirm if Slobodan Milosevic had known about this.

"Mr. President," I called him "are you here?"

"Yes I am,Vuk." he said "Tell me,what were the Russians doing here in Belgrade."

"They wanted to show that you're not alone and that you didn't had to prepare for surrender." I answered,grinning "They're with us,you just didn't saw it."

"That's remarkable to hear from you!" he exclaimed "I haven't knew about Mr. Putin,but I'm starting to see that he's far more helpful than his predecessor was."

"You can thank my sister for that." I said,now smiling "She took out Yeltsin and made us united for a day!"

"You're making me so proud,Vuk!" he concluded "Keep up at your good work and the fight!"

"You too!" I ended the call.

In the end,the moment of starting to concede to that criminal monster Alfred has been halted,and replaced with unity and the willingness to keep standing up to him and his NATO. It was truly,as one has said,an "End of the Beginning".

* * *

**Here's my Seventh Chapter. THIS is the PoD Chapter of this Alternative History Fanfic that you've all been waiting for,and that's the execution of Yeltsin which I personally hate for worsening and exploiting Russia IRL for the oligarchs gain and the Westerners' pleasure.**

**Now,why's THIS the PoD? Because on 15th May,the Duma has tried to get rid of him by attempting to impeach him on that potential day - wiki/Boris_Yeltsin#Attempted_1999_impeachment.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: Last Laughter

**Chapter 8: Last Laughter**

**18th May - 23:00,on the way to Moscow**

**Arisha's PoV**

I'm in Dnipro,observing the landscape of that city and letting the cold night wind flow through me,while I'm still inside the military jeep,with a driver riding beside me. It will be around twelve hours until I get to Moscow. I needed some rest after a long but worth march to Belgrade.

It warmed my heart when I saw Vuk with his people cheering at me and my military while we marched in Belgrade,as opposed to the Anglo-American ones when they got pelted with fruits and vegetables by Greeks to show that they're not welcome,with the lead of Athene Karpusi,and also got Alfred's face pelted by a rotten tomato. It was a comedy gold!

Meanwhile,before Yeltsin died,I was so..._jealous_ at Vuk over the last eight years for being treated with respect and dignity. He didn't complained to me about Milosevic because he didn't abused him,as Yeltsin did to me. But now...now my life has started to become more better. My new president Putin said that me and my people are at the new Transition Period and that he'll slowly and progressively change the disastrous Neoliberal Yeltsin's policies and effects into the new shape.

He has led Russia for just two days as an Interim President and yet he acted as if he was on this position for a year. He may have many flaws,or he could even rule with an iron fist and turn it into an Authoritarian State,but compared to Yeltsin,he's the opposite.

My thoughts have stopped by the sudden ringing from my phone. I took and put it on my ear.

"_Privet?_" I said,gently.

"_Ni Hao!_" a joyful and familiar voice exclaimed "How are you?"

It's Liu Wang,my best friend ever! Thank God that it's not the pindo to nag me about how his "Pax Americana" is the greatest achievement of man,and that me being physically and mentally humiliated throughout my life is,somehow,"good for humanity".

He also got humiliated three times during the ongoing bombings against Vuk by having his Nighthawk downed,getting captured in Macedonia (please don't kill me for saying this word,Athene) and pelted by a rotten tomato,but that's NOTHING compared to my own humiliations.

"Better than ever." I replied,proudly.

""Better than ever"?" she said,shocked "I thought that you were usually sick and miserable."

"Not anymore,I've killed Yeltsin three days ago and with it,my formerly surviving life has started to change." I said,smiling.

"Glad to hear it,Yeltsin was such a pain for the World that isn't Alfred's." she said "Come to think of it,from what I've heard from the news,the new President of Russia is Vladimir Putin,right?"

"Yes." I answered,simply.

"Great!" she exclaimed,happily "Speaking of him,he called me and said that he supports my idea of having another UNSC meeting to have a dialogue for stopping the bombings against your brother."

"Excellent! Has Alfred agreed about that?" I asked her.

"No. He hasn't picked up his telephone." she answered,angrily "Since his attack on my embassy eleven days ago,I haven't stopped calling him to talk to me."

What a scoundrel.

"It's probably because he doesn't want to hear from a "Communist"." I stated,annoyed "It's a lack of respect,but I'm not sure if he knows what "respect" is."

We both laughed in low voice,sourly.

"What a shame..." she concluded "I'll keep calling him until he answers me,three times per day."

"I wish you good luck!" I also concluded,and ended the call.

**Moscow,19th May - 13:00**

I'm at the cafeteria near the place where I live called Tverskaya Apartment. I slept pretty well,perhaps because yesterday was the first day that I managed to go to bed at a normal hour in a month.

I saw the people in the streets,with few beggars sitting near the square,begging for money or food,and still suffering and struggling to find a way to improve their life. It may seem that it hasn't changed that much since the death of the drunkard,but I hope that the Putin's "Transition Plan" doesn't go wrong. Otherwise,it will be all for nothing and "business as usual".

As I ate my breakfast,I heard someone calling me in the distance behind me.

"Arisha!" someone has shouted "What are you doing here?!"

I turned. It's Vladimir Putin. Oh no,I felt the fear rolling around my stomach. From my self-experience during the Yeltsin's time,if Yeltsin caught me,he would grab me and drag me to his office,with or without the slap.

"Having breakfast." I replied,calmly,looking at him.

"And you need to get out of your shift at Kremlin to have breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered,letting the slight laugh escape my lips "Why's that bad? I always have a pause to eat there."

Then,I took a deep breath through my nose,waiting for the slap. But what I've instead got was his smile.

"I see." he concluded,before he left me "Enjoy the meal,but you must arrive on the scheduled time in Kremlin."

I was astonished. The way that he shown respect to me,as opposed to Yeltsin. Though Yeltsin had sometimes shown some respect when he addressed me the right way on 1st March when he asked me why's Vuk so important to me. Otherwise,it's a rare thing for Yeltsin to do so during his Administration.

Once I finished the meal,I quickly went to the Kremlin,but not before I washed my face and dressed up for the work.

* * *

**17:30**

I'm currently working for Putin by assembling some of his papers and do many tasks that every Kremlin Official would do. He's more like Adele than Yeltsin: He's very strict about the rules but at the same time,he's a good listener.

While I was in the midst of doing the scheduled works,the phone has rang. I approached and took it. I hope that it's either Natalia or Vuk.

"Hello,Arisha,is that you?" a disgustingly familiar voice asked me.

It's that jackass again. Why is he calling me all of the sudden? Maybe because of what happened to Yeltsin four days ago? You know,the one who loves so much?

"Nope,it's your dead grandma (if he had any)." I answered sarcastically,in an annoyed tone "OF COURSE I'm Arisha,you blithering idiot. What do you want from me?"

"I've heard that your old president has died in a brutal death." Well,duh! "I'm asking this because,for what I can check from the news and recordings,you shot him."

"Yes I did and I'm proud of it." I stated "My new President Vladimir Putin is far more better replacement than your own stooge."

"Yes,he's been on the headlines for quite a while,actually." he said,ignoring my statement "Everyone's talking about him and he can be a great ally for us,don't you think?"

For "_US_"?! No. Never. Not in million years.

"I think not." I replied,in a serious tone,covering my growing anger "You did far more damage to me and my people by just putting your nose on my domestic affairs like you're doing now."

This unwanted conversation is growing more tense and provocative. I don't want to have Putin serve him!

"Meh,whatever." he dismissed me,then asked "Now,I saw the Russians marching through Serbia. Have you supposed not to intervene in other wars,especially when it comes to helping the Genocidal Brat?"

He fucking said it. I clenched my fist slowly but tightly. I'm not sure how many times did he said that label on this year,but it's so disgusting it's not even funny.

I felt tempted to smash the phone to pieces in rage,but I instead took a deep breath and remained silent for five seconds.

"Listen here,pindo,the only "Genocidal Brat" that exists is you!" I snapped at him,angrily "You're the one who's bombing innocents from the one that was NOT your threat,and yet you still have the guts to label my little brother as such!"

He's so lucky that he wasn't near me so that I can slap him again like I did two months ago in New York,harder. One and a half minutes have passed and yet he already managed to piss me off! I fucking hate him...

"Say what you will,russky,but that's none of your concern." he tried to assure me.

You tell me...

"Yes it is! When will you stop the bombings?!" I demanded,still angrily.

"Why the fuck do you care,anyway? The bombings will last as long as they can get,glad that you've asked." he answered,in a serious and annoyed tone,after three seconds of his silence "The day when that dictator capitulates and accepts my conditions,lest assured,the bombings will stop and you won't have to call for another wasteful UNSC meeting every two months to please your paranoid delusions."

"Paranoid delusions"?! HE'S the one who's paranoid and deluded,especially over the Cold War. He's still obsessed with the witch hunt against Leftism,but he's too much of a coward to admit it.

"Understood..." I seethed,gritting my teeth and shaking with anger.

"Good,I was just checking you out." he concluded,then mocked "By the way,for all his belligerence and incompetence,Boris Yeltsin was a true Russian leader,right,Arisha?."

I slammed the phone shut,loudly enough for Putin to hear me. I almost broke it.

"_Ариша?!_" he shouted,loudly and curiously,opening the huge door and walking towards me "What was that noise?"

I put my palm to my head on my forehead and released a frustrated sigh.

"It was me,sir." I answered. He must know who Alfred Jones really is. "I slammed the phone out of anger because I couldn't resist his further provocations. He's getting on my nerves."

"Who?" he asked.

"Alfred Jones,my Archnemesis." I said,respectively "If you've heard of him before,he's really obsessed with me,has supported your predecessor and he's the one who bombs my brother Vuk,sir."

"You mean,the one that I've had a conversation with three hours ago?"

"WHAT?!" I snapped at him,shocked "I didn't knew that he had a conversation with you."

"Yes,he was quite gentle,though a bit disturbing." my president described. Then complained "He accused me of "supporting and sympathizing" with the "Genocidal Regime" of Serbia for sending a division with you to Belgrade,even though I simply asked him to accept the call for another UNSC meeting that your friend Liu is arranging,but he just dismissed me."

I think that he's a fast learner. He'll soon realize about what a World we're all living in,my people and my siblings included.

"I hate to say it,but..." I added,advising him that peace against the pindo is useless "If you're trying to convince the Westerners to stop the bombings,you can let it slide,you're not going to achieve anything."

After my words,everything was silent for several seconds,but Putin broke it.

"Well,if that's what comes down to..." he concluded,finally understanding me "You're free to go,I'm going to write something "important" to them."

"A letter?" I asked.

"No...better..." he said,smiling,but in a low voice "I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Again,you're free to go now."

I nodded,thanked him and went back to my apartment to rest. Working for him is by far the best thing that I can offer for myself. Unlike Yeltsin,Putin didn't smelt of alcohol and berated me randomly whenever he feels that I "slipped up.".

**22:00**

I'm preparing myself to read a book before I go to bed after I finished the dinner. The book I've chosen was the "Around the World in Eighty Days",a French adventure novel written by Jules Verne. Adele has recommended for me to read,and I thank her for her suggestion.

As I enjoyed reading and analyzing a few chapters,particularly about the meaning of the technological progress and explorations of the book's time in the late 19th Century and the main characters,another phone call of today rang.

I took a deep breath if it's not Alfred again and,thankfully,he wasn't. It's Vuk.

"_Здраво_,Arisha,how are you?" he asked,checking if I'm alright.

"Doing better,my dear." I assured him "I'm still having a headache from the conversation with that disgusting pindo. You?"

"Same,also doing better,but not quite." he answered "Now,I have something to tell you."

"Say it,I'm pleased to hear you." I said,in a motherly tone,smiling.

"Well...today,NATO has bombed Gnjilane and Dragisa Misovic hospital,killing seven people altogether and the injured estimates are unknown." he explained,in a sad tone,then turned into a happy one "But on the other hand,my army have just entered a village named Istok to investigate Dubrava Prison. It has been rumored that the prisoners inside it were the KLA detainees."

"That's bad and good to hear at the same time." I said.

"How's your new president? Do you get along with him?" my brother asked me.

"A very strict and potentially authoritarian,but a great man." I answered "In fact,I enjoyed working for him. He respects me the way your own president does."

"That's great!" he exclaimed,giggling. Then,he said in a shy voice "I'm sorry if I interrupted your sleep because I called you late..."

"No worries,Vukie." I assured him,again "Better to get called by you in the middle of a deep night than to get called by the pindo in the bright morning."

"T...thanks..." he concluded and hanged the phone.

Half an hour later,I finished the fifth chapter of this book. It made me feel better,and even more so when Vuk have called me. Keep fighting,my bro,you'll defeat him someday. Then,I turned the lamp off and went to sleep.

* * *

**20th May - 15:15**

Putin has announced to me that he has just delivered a major speech three hours before I arrived in Kremlin. He said that it has to do with a conversation between me and him yesterday.

"Follow me,Arisha." he ordered me "We're going to have a serious discussion."

About what? The "Important Letter"? Possibly.

I followed him to his office. As he opened the door,I closed it,sat on a chair next to his own and he sat on his chair,placing his clasped hands on the desk.

"Arisha," he said,opening the drawer,taking the letter and showing it to me "do you know what's this?"

I took it from his hands and examined it. It was short,but severe. It was an Ultimatum.

"W...why did you wrote that?" I asked him "For who?"

"For the West." he answered,in a calm but severe tone "And in particular,for America,Britain and Germany."

I'm glad that he has had the guts to threaten the pindo through the Ultimatum,and the Beilschmidts to a lesser degree. But...why Emily? Yes,she's Alfred's older sister but...I'm one of her best friends,along with Adele,since the Entente formation in 1904.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well,I originally intended to allow you to go for another UNSC meeting with your friend in order to resolve the bombing campaign against your brother." he explained "However,since you've told me yesterday that convincing them wouldn't achieve anything,I've decided to write an Ultimatum to them. They've asked for it."

And he's right,the Atlanticists have asked for it since 24th March. Still,I have to know more about his Ultimatum.

"Understood. Now," I asked again "what does your Ultimatum consist of?"

"It has a rather short but severe message in it." he explained again "They'll have exactly 72 hours to have their embassies and their diplomats leave Russia...or face the inevitable."

"And what would happen if they don't accept or ignore it?" I asked him further.

"Then the diplomats and all the rest of the officials will die after the destruction of their representative embassies." he explained further,firmly "There will be causalities,but that's the only apparent way that they'll get it. You,me and even Yeltsin had tried to appease them with easy ways,but now,it ends here. They'll get it in a hard way."

"What?! Are you crazy?!" I snapped at him,in a feared tone "Y...You're going to get another World War started!"

Putin was shocked at my sudden response. He proved me wrong.

"I'm a former KGB Agent and I know what and how I'm doing." he snapped at me back "If there was a war,it'll be only and exclusively they fault! Even after the collapse of the Soviet Union,they've always acted as if the Cold War is still ongoing with no clear winner. I,and everyone else from Russia,have experienced it ourselves. Just look at the further existence of NATO!"

This time,he had the point: Alfred was the one who sent that dreadful ultimatum to Vuk shortly after my brother left Rambouillet. He,along with his criminal organisation,was the one to declare war on my little brother. He was the one to lie (which is nothing new) about something as serious as a massacre and the supposed genocide on innocent civilians. And of course,he was the one who maintained NATO,and kept me in the isolationist chains of Yeltsin and his oligarchs.

As I didn't responded,he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder,trying to relieve my stress and calm me down.

"Now imagine their surprise when they learn that...you're no longer a cute little doll to whom they can manipulate as they please." he said,in a happy but sinister tone.

Those were my exact same words I had used when I thought to myself at the beginning of the bombings,expressing the will to save my young brother rather to go to America for another useless IMF loan. It surprised me,for good,that Putin thought the same.

"_Спасибо,sir_!" I thanked him.

"You're welcome." he was about to conclude our conversation,but then he asked "Do you have any questions to ask me?"

I had none,but when he once mentioned the Soviet Union during our talk,I had one more question.

"Can you restore the Soviet Union?" I asked him,believing that,by doing so,he could restore my health in an instant.

"To be honest,I would love to...but it's not that simple,and it's too risky. Or rather,we're not ready for it." he answered "After all,anyone who wants to restore the former Union has no brains,but those who don't miss it have no heart."

It upset me. The referendum of March 1991 would remain irrelevant,even if it was legitimate and had less than 80% of the people from the former USSR who voted to remain in the Union. But,again,he surprised me.

"However,I could consider recreating it if you and your people have fully recovered." he suddenly exclaimed "It won't happen today,tomorrow,nor even overmorrow. But someday,when the correct time comes,it will happen,believe me."

Before I finished talking to him,I asked him about how would he destroy the embassies,and he said that the FSB Agents have planted bombs within each three embassies: American,German and British.

I also asked him if he can exclude the British Embassy just so that I wouldn't lose one of my best friends,and he,sadly,said that there will be no exceptions.

"Oh well," I concluded,with a sigh "It was a pleasure to talk to you."

"You too,Arisha." he also concluded.

Afterwards,I exited his office and went to continue doing my chores in Kremlin.

**23rd May - 23:45**

The final day of Putin's Ultimatum is passing towards the midnight and Alfred,Gilbert and Emily still haven't responded to say anything about it.

I haven't and won't call Alfred to warn him about the Ultimatum,he doesn't deserve to get notified for everything that he has done and doing to my brother,and because he never stops doing what he shouldn't have done after the Cold War. After all,I would get a juicy and brutal reaction from him,and even more so when he STILL believes that Putin is somehow same as Yeltsin,as seen with the last conversation that I had with him four days ago.

I once or twice called Gilbert to notify him two days ago,but he didn't responded. I don't hate nor love him,including her younger sister Kristen,but he and his intelligence services were responsible for funding and giving munitions for the KLA. Because of this,I stopped calling him.

As for the last target,I tried to call Emily several times per each day beneath the Ultimatum time,including today. She ignored it,but probably because her Prime Minister Tony Blair didn't told her about it.

I couldn't care less if Alfred (or Gilbert,to the degree) gets pissed off at me. He already pissed me off multiple times and I'll have my last laughter. But for Emily,I'll be incredibly sad that I've lost one of my best friends because of it. She'll get enraged at me and becoming more determined to be more active for his brother's bombings against Vuk. I can't blame her if she does. On this part,it will be my fault.

With so many dead people from the Western embassies tomorrow,with Vuk still struggling against the pindo,and me losing my friend and ally,will be the cost to pay for Putin's decision.

Every effective and resolving,no matter how good or bad they may be,action has a price. And for me,it would be a greatest and the riskiest one,either for good...or worse.

* * *

**24th May**

A huge explosion had sounded,making me wake up to see it through my window from my apartment. There were smokes flying around the streets from three directions,completely destroying those three embassies in one shot. He actually did it.

I asked him through my phone about how many of them had died,and he said that it was estimated to be around 100 to 150 dead people,according to what the FSB have said.

So many deaths in one day... I don't know if I should feel sympathy for them or not,but there's one thing for sure,no one would've died,had Gilbert or Emily ordered them to leave before it's too late. Alfred is excluded.

If the message that Putin had explained and presented was true,then it was demonstrated in a very brutal way. I'm also not sure if this could trigger the Second Cold War or worse,a Nuclear Attack,but I hope that the main response after their reactions is to leave me alone forever or at least,for a year.

The first response was Gilbert's,half an hour after I woke up around 10:00,in which he just tsked for three seconds and was like "look who's in trouble.",and ended the call.

The second response was Emily's,around 14:45 which,after she exploded at me,made me cry. Again,I can't blame her,it's my fault. I'm not sure if I could befriend her anymore.

"ARISHA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" She yelled at me,enraged.

"P...p...please,l...l...listen to me." I tried to make me listen,on the verge of crying "I tried to warn you th..."

"To murder forty of my diplomats and get away with it!?" she cut me off,still enraged "Is that what you wanted?!"

"N...n...no,it...it was just..." I begged her,feeling my tear falling through my cheeks.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES,_LADY_!" she shrieked,now with the agitated breathing from her crying "I'M DONE WITH YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER TALK TO ME **EVER AGAIN!**"

I bursted into tears after she ended the call. It was too late,and we were both heartbroken,as if it was a breaking up moment. I couldn't forgive myself for destroying the relationship with her and I still couldn't get what Emily has shouted through my head. The damage has already been done and she indeed felt betrayed.

Athene might say "Welcome to the Club!" (because she hates Emily),but I'm sure that she won't dare say it because that would be incredibly disgusting and disrespectful.

The last response was Alfred's,at around 19:00,in which made my mood turn on the opposite direction,from being sad to being cheerful. His reaction made my remaining day and gave me the sense of victory.

"Arisha," he said,calmly,at first "why did you murdered sixty of my diplomats?"

"Why do you care,stupid pindo?" I asked.

"What do you mean "why do I care"?" he asked back,growing annoyed "What's the reason for doing this?!"

"Can you guess why?" I asked again.

A five-second silence appeared due to his guessing of why Putin did what he did.

"T...t...that's impossible!" he snapped at me,shocked and angrily "I thought your new president was one of Yeltsin's _protégés_!"

I rolled my eyes. He's so predictable.

"And you were wrong." I replied,in a proud tone "Yeltsin is dead and you can only beg him to reappear,pindo. Thank yourself for that."

"What?! Do you realize what you've done?!" he whined,now pissed off "YOU'VE DESTROYED MY EMBASSY! **YOU MADE AN ACT OF WAR!**"

Look who's talking. I felt tempted to laugh aloud. The best of jokes,the IRONY!

"Yeah,go and tell that to Liu,hypocrite!" I mocked him,smirking "You bombed her own embassy in Belgrade on 7th May,but I don't recall her whining at you for causing an act of war against her."

"N...n...NO! That's not what have happened!" he tried to justify himself,not knowing that he's about to lose the argument. "It happened during the wa..."

"Which you've started two months ago." I finished for him,cutting him off. Then,I mocked him again in a mocking tone "B-b-but then,where's your dear Yeltsie-boy when you need to isolate that evil Arisha!"

"Are you serious?!" he snapped at me,angrily "Stop breaking into my words,russkie! For fuck sake,you've committed an act of war!"

"Yes,according to your thick skull." I kept trolling him "It's only an act of war where everyone else does it,right,pindo?"

Another five-second silence came in,but during those seconds,I bursted into laughter. I'm literally dying of laughter right now. Oh,the Karma!

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!?" Alfred demanded,enraged.

His question made me laugh louder. He repeated it,but I pretended to not hear him,saying things like "No,pindo,I can't hear you!". My ongoing laughter disrupted my sentences,making him scream louder.

"ARISHA,STOP TRYING TO FUCK WITH ME!" he shrieked,starting to become livid. "YOU KNOW I HAVE NUKES,RIGHT!?"

"And so do I,idiot." I said,after I managed to calm down a bit.

"Y-Y...YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT!" he shouted,still enraged. The last thing I spat at him has added a cherry on the cake.

"But I already have." I replied,grinning. Then I shouted "Say pa-pa to 'your World',_LOSER!_"

After I spat and repeated a pack of times his most loathed word (until he ended the call),he,in the midst of my repetition,simply growled,screamed and slammed the phone shut,probably breaking it. After I put my phone down,I released and farted by my tongue at the phone. Vuk would be so happy as soon as I tell him about it.

I felt a huge satisfaction and triumph,despite my recovering health. I was,this time definitively,liberated,unlike in 29th March when I thought I was liberated for writing the last letter which Yeltsin must read. Because of this,Alfred would most likely never talk to me ever again and,unlike Emily,I'm very happy about it. I would no longer hear his braggings. I had my last laughter.

This day was my worst and the best day ever. I may have lost one of my best friends,but I finally made the pindo leave me alone and consequently,the NATO in general. At least,I can still remain in contact with Adele,Maria,Athene and anyone who's in NATO but against Alfred Jones.

* * *

**25th May - 16:30**

"_Britain cuts the relations with Russia._"_,_"_A Second Cold War?!_"_,_"_End of Pax Americana?!_",etc...

Those were one of the current headlines that I've scrolled through various Western newspapers for what had happened yesterday. I only brought three of them.

The "End of Pax Americana?!",they said...It made me even more happier than yesterday night. His eight years of the delusions of undisputed power and grandiosity have finally and officially ended yesterday. I mentally crushed him hard,but before me it was Lien (along with Adele to an extent) that broke him first. If he can restore his own precious little World,he has to work extraordinarily hard to claim it back,since he brought this to himself.

And as for the "Second Cold War"...heh...As my new president had said,the Atlanticists and in particular,Alfred Jones,have brought it to themselves. You know,what goes around comes around. He may have 'won' the Cold War,but,despite him wanting the World to believe otherwise,this isn't the end of History. Even the former losers like me will write history after I defeat him. His days as the sole superpower are counted and it's only a matter of time before he himself collapses for good.

I was so ecstatic that I've hugged Putin in the morning,and currently arranging a party in Kremlin for my siblings to come,mainly Natalia,Daryna,Vuk and,potentially,my twin brother Ivan. Potentially because I haven't heard any news of him being finally conscious from the Vodka overdose.

Aside from these great things,I called Adele to ask her if she could convince Emily to change her mind and befriend me again,but she denied.

"It's too _risquée_,I don't want to make her current attitude go more worse and lose her only best friend,which is me!" she explained,harshly "I mean,was it really necessary to destroy her embassy in Moscow?"

"I tried to convince Putin to exclude her embassy,Adele," I also explained,in a sad tone "but he said that there will be no exceptions. It was inevitable..."

"I know how you feel,Arisha." she replied,in a sad tone "Still,I have the only advise for you: Don't call her at all,at least for a few months. If you do this,she'll soon regret for outbursting at you and apologize. Please,take my advice to your heart and brain."

"I will,I promise." I also replied,then asked "Hmm,have you recorded them during the NATO meeting today?"

"I could've done it,truth be told!" she said,gleefully,laughing "But it was postponed for 27th May because they were so pissed off,the least of them being Gilbert. And let me tell you something,Alfred has once or twice asked her sister if she could pinch him so that he'd see if he's dreaming."

"Really? He still haven't got through his head that the Pax Americana is over?" I exclaimed,also laughing.

"_Oui_. This fact broke him so hard that,before he got knocked down asleep by Emily's injection,he literally turned into a screaming mess after,in his own words,you 'ruined everything' and that you should 'die',particularly when you said 'say pa-pa to 'your World'' to him." she explained,between laughs _"Oh mon Dieu! _As if he was melting like the wicked witch of the West!"

It's obvious that he didn't took it well. Yes,I ruined "everything". I ruined his plans of total World domination.

"That's so great! Ranting and raving like a spoiled brat every time something slipped from his plans and expectations isn't an anomaly." I laughed again. When I stopped,I concluded "Thanks and Goodbye! See you soon!"

"_Au revoir,Arie_!" she hanged.

Overall,at least Arisha and Liu are my only real and my remaining best friends and allies. I must not lose them too.

**26th May - 18:00**

I and Natalia,Daryna and Vuk have gathered around inside Moscow and sat on our chairs near the table to celebrate the fall of Pax Americana. Natalia and Daryna came on time,Vuk was half an hour late because of the risk of shooting his plane,and Ivan is still not there.

"Congratulations,my great sister!" Natalia congratulated me,giving me a hug "You showed the Imperialist who's going to mess with who!"

"And for killing that drunk pighead!" Daryna added,placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you all!" I said,cheerfully "You're my greatest siblings in the World,including Vuk!"

"Thanks,Arisha." Vuk said,in a shy,but nevertheless a happy tone "W...w...what'll happen next?"

"I don't know,but I do know that the bombings against you will continue." I answered,in a sad tone.

"Damn it..." he concluded,also in a sad tone,lowering his head in disappointment.

Just as we're about to get ready to make some fun,someone has slammed the door.

"Ivan!" we shouted in excitement,turning our heads towards him and getting up from our chairs. We recognized him for his trademark pipe that he always holds with him.

"I came back from the rehab. I've never been so beautiful,so bigger and so happier than what I've been before." Ivan said,smiling,in a conscious tone "How do I look,and where have you been?"

We rushed towards him and hugged him tightly. We explained everything what have happened for the last eight years and introduced my brother Vuk to him. He was absolutely pleased when he heard about what had happened on 15th and 24th May.

"That's really great to hear!" he concluded "Arisha,what are we going to do now?"

"Hmm,how about a round of pillow fight?" I suggested to my twin brother.

"Sure thing!" he exclaimed.

Before we did,we got dressed up in pajamas and went to a large room,beating ourselves with pillows. After a while,we fixed the bed and went to play more games. Could there be a day better than this one?

* * *

**Here's the Eight Chapter. Vladimir Putin arose to power slightly more earlier than in OTL on 31st December. Arisha has doubted him,but over the next days,she was glad that her replacement was indeed great. She also made her Archnemesis have a major mental break/meltdown.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sanatorium Destruction

**Chapter 9: Sanatorium Destruction**

**28th May - 12:00**

"If we could concentrate,nationalize and shift the main industries and factories into major cities of Yugoslavia,then,I assume,it'll lower the damages against our already-fragile economy and currency." My president explained.

I starred at the wardrobe on my right side,placing my hand below my chin and putting my elbow on the table. My random thoughts over my visit to Arisha,which happened two days ago,have plugged my ears from listening to him. Her victory over Alfreak made her create a celebration in Kremlin,and even the formerly-drunk Ivan came to us,and afterwards enjoyed playing with one another.

"Do you like my idea?" Milosevic asked me.

I barely heard him. Not because I didn't wanted to listen to him,far from it,but because I was still preoccupied with my thoughts. He invited me to his office to talk about our current economic situation and the solution for this problem. He just needs me to have my own opinion on it,and also my approval.

"_ВУЧЕ?!_" he shouted at me,mildly but loudly slamming the table with his hand.

I jerked my head off,frightened. I turned my head to him,no longer unconscious.

"Have you heard me?" he asked,in a slight annoyed tone.

"Yes." I said,trying to make it look as if I listened to him.

"Then do you like my idea?" he repeated "Could my plan succeed?"

"Possibly." I replied,rubbing my nose with my index finger.

"Good." he said "Now,are you aware of our,and yours in particular,economic status?"

I am. In fact,during the Yugoslavian Civil War where I fought against Drazen and Amina and today,the currency of Dinar has been overinflated due to effects of failed wars,as I mentioned on my diary almost six months ago. For example,500 billion Yugoslav Dinars is worth by just 500 Dinars,or five US Dollars. Our currency today is an unforgivable disgrace and a joke.

"Yes I do." I finally replied,in a serious tone,looking at his eyes "However,what caused this major problem to happen?"

"Aside from the bombings against you and me,it's due to the sanctions against us." he replied.

"Since when?" I asked.

"From 1992 until 1995 and from 1998 and counting." he answered "They were and are imposed by NATO. America,to be precise."

As if bombing me to ruin was not enough,Alfreak has also sanctioned me economically long before the bombings have ensued. No wonder why I,and the rest of my people in general,live so anxiously in our dire need for survival.

Every time I think about this,I always have an urge to let my tears fall through my cheeks. It's so unfair!

"Is there any hope or at very least,a relief measure that we can take in order to counter the sanctions?" I asked,trying to help him out.

"Yes there is." he answered again,smiling "You could just look through your window or by watching news,and you'll see that Russia,China,Belarus,Kazakhstan and Uzbekistan have given us additional supplies and food through the humanitarian aid,coming along."

He's right. How could I ever forget about this? I remember quite well what happened on 30th March: Various of Arisha's volunteers were preparing humanitarian aid directed to Serbia,despite the risk and misery from which we all lived under.

But I was fascinated that even Liu (obviously),Natalia,Ravil and Abdulla,have followed her suit and done their best to help me economically. I thank them for it,and I wish I could return them a favor someday.

"I'm so pleased about this!" I exclaimed,then reasoned "But...I don't think we can sustain ourselves for too long. Because,the supplies would eventually run out."

"True." he added,nodding his head "So that's why I propose to shift our industry into our major cities of Belgrade,Novi Sad,Nis and Podgorica. That way,the Atlanticists would cause less damage to our economy,since they usually bomb random places like Grdelica or Batajnica."

"Indeed. Hmm...when will the next attack occur?" I asked him,thinking about committing a rescue mission for the victims of a potential attack.

"See for yourself,Vuk." he replied "I'm not a clairvoyant,you could just buy a newspaper to know about them. Now,you're free to go. I have an address to deliver about our conversation and I don't want you to get involved. Understood?"

"You bet I did." I concluded while observing his room with a lantern,sofas,bookshelves and plants for ten seconds,before I left and went to my home village.

**19:00**

I've brought a newspaper from the usual sweatshop near my home just after I arrived on my way to my home by bike. As usual,it was tiring and I had to take a shower from sweating.

As I sat on my chair and read it,it had nothing much interesting except that a village called Aleksinac had been attacked yesterday by you-know-who and murdered two people and injuring ten.

Additionally,Athene had a NATO meeting yesterday,which was meant to be held on 25th May,but due to the destruction of the main NATO embassies in Russia,it was delayed two days later. Probably because Alfred,Emily and Gilbert didn't want to embarrass themselves like how the first one did two months ago.

"I'll be on my way to Belgrade,Vuk." she answered,after I asked her through my phone if she could visit me and stay there for a while "Is there something wrong with you?"

"Aside from the occasional fever and headache from the bombings and the sometimes-lack of sleep,nothing,for now." I answered,as I went to my kitchen to sip some water to drink.

"Got it!" she said,in a swift tone.

"You really should've been on Arisha's party in Kremlin." I said "But,it's sad that Arisha hasn't invited you in. Probably because you weren't your sibling."

"I really wish I was there..." she concluded,in a sad tone.

"I know...Oh and one more thing." I exclaimed,stopping her from putting down her telephone "Why did you joined NATO in the first place?"

"That's what I always ask myself everyday ever since the bombings have started." she answered,again "But it's complicated,but I'll explain it to you tomorrow."

After that,I ended the call and went on to read some jokes from the newspaper. It made me laugh,trying to feel better in an otherwise depressive and bloody environment surrounding my country.

Who knows what'll happen tomorrow,but it'll be tragic (or great,in rare occasions) as every other day.

* * *

**Surdulica,29th May - 08:45**

I'm with the rescue teams and firefighters near the destroyed sanatorium,smokes coming from the open and visible ruins on the upper floors of that building. Before it got destroyed,the doctors have probably taken some people for a medical treatment before the Atlanticist planes left it to ruin.

Before that,and as soon as I watched the news about the bombing of the sanatorium through my TV at the dawn,I quickly rushed towards Surdulica with my bike and a map. Surdulica is located on the east side of Kosovo,near Bulgaria. The reason for this is because it happened around five hours in the morning.

As the firefighters were extinguishing the diminishing flames and the RTS journalists are coming to report another atrocity,I just helped the witnesses reach Surdulica and demanded a report from the journalist to know how many of them died and how many were injured. I also want to rescue the stuck people,potentially dying from air strangulation and destruction...in a place where Alfreak Jones ought to belong (hehehe...).

Ten minutes later and a pack of cars and trucks with Greek flags have reached Surdulica,slowly parking some meters away from us,which were on their way to Belgrade. Along with them,Athene came out of her car and she saw me,thus rushing towards me. I heard her quick steps and turned.

"Vuk!" Athene shouted,almost reaching me "Here I am!"

I rushed towards her until we were near each other. Then,we got near the place where my people are standing and waiting for the answers.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"T...the sanatorium has been bombed." I answered,in a shy tone "I don't know how many of them had died,but we have to help the survivors reach the exit."

"We must." she replied,in a serious tone.

Before we went into the sanatorium entrance,we checked the sound and the sky around us,in order to see if the planes aren't flying over Surdulica. As we walked towards it,we saw many people crying,and some in shock. I felt like crying as well,though I think my grip of holding my tears is slowly fading.

And before we started walking,she told me that she tried to call Alfred to rant him about today's attack,but she only got the "beep-beep" sound. Trice.

"Coward." she sighed,angrily "He won't dare to listen to me,nor to spit his mouth out!"

Then,we saw a policeman approaching us.

"Hey,you two!" he shouted "Don't go in there,it's too dangerous for you to venture. And even if you try,this building is still crumbing."

"We'll return as soon as possible," she said,convincing him to make us enter "we want the survivors to escape safely."

"She's right,sir." I added "Who knows how many of them have survived,out of potentially dead people."

"I see." he concluded "After you finish your rescue mission,make sure you count how many of them had died."

We nodded our head up and down,out of confirmation. He gave us two notes to write how many dead are there,and told us that we shouldn't stay inside for too long. As we were about to enter,an old lady grabbed my arm.

"P...p...please," she begged us,with tears in her eyes "if you find my son,I'll be forever grateful to you..."

Again,I felt like crying at this moment. If I had a child,I would've cried like a rain if I got informed that my child disappeared forever. In general,dead victims,especially children,make me cry. This also includes Athene.

**09:00**

When we finally entered,the interior was completely dusty from the fallen chunks of concrete and stones,covering everything. Everything was ruined. It was also desolate,making me hug Athene,believing it's haunted.

"Calm down,Vukie." she tried to relieve me from fear "No one's going to get us. We'll come out safe."

I smiled. After some seconds,I spoke out.

"Can we go through separate paths?" I asked her.

"Sure thing,but why?" she asked me back.

"We need to check all of four floors from both directions of this building." I explained to her,no longer afraid,for now "Someone has also told me,while you were heading towards Belgrade,that we should dig the rocks in order to release the survivors."

That "someone" was a random old man with a walking stick who approached me the moment I reached Surdulica. His name was Milisav and he's a retired engineer,so he knows how structures function.

"Understood." she concluded "I hope we'll met shortly somewhere."

We waved each other and wished ourselves good luck. I took the left path while Athene picked the right path.

When I entered the ground floor,it gave me shivers. No one was present and every single room was crumbled with rocks covering a portion per each room.

I took a deep breath and slowly walked towards each room. I can do this,I told myself. It won't take too long before everything falls down.

The first three rooms from the ground floor were empty,after I searched and removed the stones,revealing nothing but dust and some broken medical tools.

In the fourth room however,as I dig through the stones,I saw blood. Once the rocks were removed,I discovered a dead kid. Some of his body parts,including his head,were mutilated by the strength of the falling rocks.

I opened his eyelid,checking if he was dead or not,and it turned out to be dead. He bled through his face.

I noted it on the borrowed notebook. After that,I checked the next four rooms and found two people. One male and one female. They thanked me.

Before I went upstairs to the first floor,I wanted to know how Athene was doing.

"Athene!" I shouted,creating a loud echo out of it "Have you found anything there?!"

"Four injured adults and two dead children!" she shouted back,and another echo came from her. "Fucking unbelievable!"

On the first floor,it was even more creepy. Despite the light coming out from the destroyed roof from the second and third floor,it was otherwise dark. So dark,that I thought I saw a ghost or a lone spirit. For each floor,it grows more creepier and the environment will grow more silent and uncomfortable.

When I entered the third room,hospital beds were smashed to several pieces and after I dug up the stones again,I discovered two little twins. Only this time,one of the twin's head was crushed completely red and black while the other twin had his arm and jaw broken.

_Bloody hell_..."Disgusting" is not enough to begin the description from any of this. It made me finally cry. And I didn't knew Alfred could be this brutal. He doesn't give a single damn about dead children,men and women.

According to his sick mind,killing Albanians,innocent or guilty like the KLA,is wrong,whilst killing the Serbs is right because I and the rest of us are nothing but "genocidal". It made me throw a large rock at the window in rage,breaking it.

On the second,third and fourth room,there were no bodies discovered. Instead,there were two missiles laying on the floor. They targeted the first floor with two missiles. If they targeted with two or more missiles on this floor,then the rest of them have hit the remaining upper ones.

Six,seven,eight,nine,ten,eleven,twelve...Every dead person that I and Athene have had found over the second floor were children with some dead adults beneath the rocks. I also saw a large hole,revealing the public below us. I waved them that we're here.

As a result,those who were freed left the building and running towards the ambulance trucks to lay there. After a half an hour,in total,have passed,when I got up to the final floor,I saw Athene digging the stones.

"Excellent,we finally met again!" she said,briefly stopping the diggings and hugged me.

"It's good to see you well." I said,smiling. Then asked,in a tiring tone "Now,can we leave this place? I think that was it. I've noted that there are 6 dead and 30 survived,but injured."

"In my case,I found 8 dead and 40 injured." Athene answered,also in a tiring tone "I really want to come out,but I don't want the remaining people to be left alone and rot in agony. About at least twenty minutes would do."

* * *

**09:40**

We're still digging the last remnants of the final floor,dirtying our hands and sweating our bodies and heads. Taking the opportunity,I started a conversation with her.

"Athene," I asked "Why did you joined NATO?"

"Two words: Cold War." she answered,still digging "But now,I want to leave it so badly."

"Then...what are you waiting for?" I suggested,also digging "Y...y...you're against the bombings,why are you staying anyway?"

"My president Stephanopoulos won't allow it,much like his predecessors anyway." she confessed "They were,and are,docile,avarous,sold and incompetent. "They've kept me trapped,submissive and obedient to the orders of the criminal West led by Alfred Jones,the Imperialist scoundrel."

"You mean Alfreak?" I said,turning my head to her.

"Ha,ha,I like that name." she giggled "It totally fits him!"

"Yes. However," I asked again "I don't see that you're submissive towards him. You're a dissident,not a servant."

"That's how you see it." she answered again,in a sad and tired tone "I may oppose him all the time like my friend Maria and pleasing myself from Alfred's self-inflicted humiliations,but...I'm still chained,with no methods to escape it."

"Indeed,and I love your bravery when you pelted him with rotten tomato while he was on his way from Macedonia to Thessaloniki." I giggled "You really are committed to stop the attacks against me."

This time,she didn't responded. Instead,as I told my words,she stopped digging and the rocks were silent,giving me a wide glare for ten seconds.

"You said it now and you'll never do it again." she replied,emotionlessly.

"W-w...what's wrong?" I asked.

"You said "Macedonia"..." she seethed.

"Wh-what's the problem? I said.

"That's not the name for Tatjana,you moron!" she shouted at me,angrily "If you're referring to her,it's FYROM! Now,shut up and finish your job!"

I gulped and continued to dig,silent. Wrong words,I thought. Her mood has been altered and ruined for just one word. I'm not sure why,but it quickly and accidentally ended the conversation. She released a frustrated sigh.

**09:50**

When we finished searching the remains,an old woman came out of the rocks when we removed the last remains.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" she yelled in fear,quickly running downstairs. We were confused for being the only person shouting after we released the rest of the survivors. Almost all of them have just said "Thank you" or nothing.

As we're nearing the exit,I resumed the conversation,this time watching my words.

"Tell me,why haven't you threw a pile of shit at his face rather than a rotten tomato?" I asked her,right after I apologized to her a minute ago.

She bursted into a great laughter for several seconds,so much so,that I had to hit her back to calm her down,making her cough.

"Heh...that's actually disgusting,even for my own standards." Athene said,after she calmed down "As much as I think he deserves it,I don't want to make myself look like a wild savage that he sees you as. Though,how did you came out with a such idea?"

"A pile of shit is less disgusting than him." I answered,referring to what Alfreak has done and doing to me,such as today's attack and the total disregard for human life "At least a shit doesn't bomb people to bits and lie all the time with zero shame."

"I agree." she said,smiling "In fact,by just listening to his pathetic and hypocritical lies about you makes me furious."

"Me too." I concluded.

* * *

**10:00**

After we came out of this building,we reported to the policeman and journalists about how many of them are dead. Twenty people had died (and twelve children among them) and 88 injured. The old lady that begged us has cried uncontrollably,along with his husband,when we told her that his son was dead squashed.

In the end,after everything was settled and the case was resolved,the witnesses have went to their homes,officials to their posts and I went to Athene's car,driving me towards Visevac.

"And all of that because he didn't got his stupid base in Kosovo!" she suddenly spoke out,angrily "He already has hundreds of them around the World and yet he still wants more,and more,AND MORE!"

"In a way." I intervened,then took a deep breath "Sadly,it's not just the base where he's at,it's also about his wanted control over Kosovo and my president."

"Gosh! He's so fucking stubborn,arrogant and ungrateful!" she ranted,still angrily "He already got what he wanted and yet he believes that something...SOMETHING is still missing. I swear,I would rather hang myself at the top of Athos than to stand meeting him in his useless meetings! I can't even stand seeing him and her greedy sister!"

"Why do you hate his sister?" I asked.

"She won't give me my necklace." she answered,calming herself down "It's part of my heritage and she refuses to hand it back,despite my demands. If you meet her someday,demand her that she must give me my necklace back. At least then,we could have a cordial relations with each other,given her solid personality."

We're nearing Nis. A portion of this city was destroyed by the bombings. People are afraid to come out and everybody,like myself,are watchful for our steps. Everything moving is worth being bombed.

"I see." I said "Can I join the NATO meetings to,you know,confront Alfred Jones?"

"Eh...that's would be brave of you but...you're not a member of it. Plus,you're at war with them." she said,now completely calmed down.

"What do they do during the NATO meetings?" I asked,out of curiosity.

"Supposedly,discussing the World's problems." Athene answered "In reality,it's just about Alfred delivering his weekly speeches about random stuff that a majority of members have heard of and sleep through it. NATO only serves to protect his interests in Europe."

We're almost near Visevac. Before I was about to,with Athene,get out of her car,I asked one final and important question for today.

"Athene,have you considered getting rid of Stephanopoulos?" I asked for one last time.

"Yes." she answered,getting out of her car. I followed her suit "In fact,ever since the bombings happened,I always thought about the ways to get rid of him. I don't know when will it happen,but it will be grandiose than what I did in Macedonia a month ago."

"Does he abuses you?" I said,slowly walking towards a bench.

"Surprisingly,no." she said,sitting on it "But he never listens to me. He says that it's not polite to leave my "allies" disappointed. And,every time I try to convince him otherwise,he just ignores me and leaves me by with his smoke coming from the cigar."

I remained quite,waiting for her to continue. She did so.

"My people are already against him,and their patience will run short. If Stephanopoulos doesn't realize this and/or ignores his people,he'll have a revolt to face and overthrow him." she complained "Yes,my patience has ended when Milica Rakic died and when the RTS Building was destroyed,but for him...I'm going to give him a month to decide if he wants to leave NATO if he wants to prove me that he isn't a yet another carrion".

Her plan to overthrow him and,what she has told me next,to implement a real democracy that her mother taught her about will be,like with Arisha's plan,risky. In fact,she also told me that Stephanopoulos' policemen and army are with him,so it will be an even riskier plan to commit than what it was imagined to look like.

"I'm sure you can succeed,Athene." I added,placing my hand on her shoulder "It will be rough and tough,but you'll give Alfred a severe message that you're now free."

"I hope so." she concluded,getting up from the bench "Vuk,where should we go next?"

"How about showing you a small museum near my house?" I suggested pointing at a small house between the Karadjordje Statue and my own red house.

"Sure." she said,in a happy tone.

We went there and showcased various pictures of dead revolutionaries from the First and Second Serbian Uprising against the Ottoman _душмана_,some random old accessories like wooden pots and lids and letting her rest near my bed. She earned a visit from me.

**22:00**

Athene has fallen asleep on my bed and she accepted to stay for five days,since Arisha hasn't decided to visit me just yet. I miss her.

Twenty hours prior,I gave her the Arisha treatment by giving her juice and enjoying the upcoming summer. We walked around,talked about the everyday life topics and played chess and cards with each other. She seemed to enjoy it and she thanked me for it.

I on the other hand have,before I went to sleep on the floor,I took a history book and started reading it,all the while watching the noon come to an end. I miss a lot of my former leaders,especially Karadjordje,Petar I and Tito.

But the only person that I miss the most is my lost dad Radoje Velisavljevic. As I've said back in January,I and my siblings,even the ones which I hate like Drazen,miss him,but none of them dare to admit it. If he were alive,he could have the ability to stop the attacks and confront my enemy from the West. But he can't revive himself,he's already dead...or at least,disappeared.

* * *

**Athens,3rd June - 13:30**

In the end,after Athene stayed with me for five days,she proposed me to pick me up to dive to Acropolis,her main place where she enjoys her day and compliments her thoughts.

At the same time,my president has announced to his ministers and me that Arisha will help us out fighting the KLA in Pristina,despite the huge advantage that the KLA got by the Atlanticist and American bombings,which led many of my divisions to delay their operations.

I'm so happy that Arisha will join me to defeat the KLA. I told Athene about it and she was pleased by the news.

"Nice to hear it from you." she concluded,after my explanations "I'm sure Alfred Jones would not be happy once he hears that Arisha is intervening in Serbia for the second time!"

We all laughed. However,when I remembered and told her that Arisha's best friend Liu Wang is still trying to call Alfreak for the UNSC meeting,she just frowned and sighed.

"Oh well,but the least I can do right now is to..."assist" a NATO meeting with him,if he wouldn't mind ending the bombings for you."

"That's bullshit!" I objected,believing that she wants to befriend him "He won't listen to you! And even if he does,he won't accept it! He's your enemy!"

"I know,but I'll try it anyway." she insisted "After all,he doesn't see me as an enemy just yet,due to me being gentle towards him,unlike Maria,even though I hate him as much as you do."

"Then good luck..." I ended the conversation,and continued starring at the summer sky.

Her lands of Greece was obviously hot,hotter than in Serbia in fact. I suggested her to go to the beach near Larissa and she agreed.

Even though the rest of my summer will be even more horrific and bloodier than on spring,I,at least,would take my moment to enjoy the fruits of this season before the time for action in Pristina commences.

* * *

**Here's the Ninth Chapter. On 29th May (IRL on 31st May),the Sanatorium in Surdulica was destroyed,killing twenty people and injuring 88. A day earlier,Milosevic has addressed the economic situation in Serbia,implementing an action of shifting the industries to the major Serbian cities,so that the bombing attacks won't significantly damage the economy.**

**Plus,on the alternative 3rd July,Russia has announced that she'll come to fight the KLA with Serbia,in a potential effort to extinguish the KLA from the major areas in Kosovo.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: Airport Line

**Chapter 10: Airport Line**

**4th June - 16:00,Apartment Tverskaya,Moscow**

**Arisha's PoV**

Yesterday,I announced to my little brother and his president that I'll help them out fighting the KLA terrorists in Kosovo,particularly in its Capital City named Pristina. Too much trouble has already been made by those scum of humanity and,thanks to pindo and the company's ongoing bombing attacks in Kosovo,Vuk's men have delayed their operations.

It's been almost four weeks since Boris Yeltsin died for good of me and my people and as a result,the so called "Second Cold War" has started shortly after Alfred's,Gilberts and,unfortunately,Emily's,embassies were destroyed by explosions under Putin's orders. Like I've said previously,none of this would've had happened had they not attacked my little brother.

My thoughts and my writing with it have ended by my phone's sudden ringing. I slowly stood up from my chair. I'm curious so as to know who's calling me now. Alfred Jones? Nah,he officially hates my guts for "starting the Cold War again" and I couldn't care less. He hasn't changed himself even after the Cold War and therefore,he has tasted his own medicine. I hope that this time,I'll win the Second Cold War and that I'll revert every single damage he has caused and causing.

Vuk,Athene,Liu,Adele,Natalia,Daryna,Ivan...I guessed for five seconds over who's going to call me and in the end,it was Liu.

"Arisha,I need to tell you something...disappointing about the UNSC meeting which I tried to create." she said,in a sad tone and a sigh.

"You failed to convince Alfred to accept a new UN Security Council meeting?" I guessed.

"Sadly,_shi_..." she sighed,in a sad but angry tone "Don't believe it was easy for me to be patient."

Next,she told me that,from the time when her embassy has been attacked up until now,she got nothing from her everyday calls on him. On the twentieth time,the pindo did pick up the phone,but he was just like "Hello and Goodbye" and Liu barely had time to tell him anything important.

While she managed to have a conversation with him,she instead got a tense arguing against him about what had happened one and a half weeks ago in Russia and about their destroyed embassies.

"Well,aside from telling me that he won't end the bombings if Milosevic doesn't accept his "long overdue" conditions,he complained about something called the "Second Cold War"." Liu said,formally.

She then told me that she didn't knew about that memorable event on 24th May because I haven't informed her about it.

"He's still salty about the self-inflicted consequences that he made for himself." I said,in a serious tone. Then,I spoke up in an apologetic tone "But...I didn't knew this would affect your efforts."

"Me too." she said,again in a sad tone "You really should've told me about it,but now it's too late..."

In the end,the ending of their rants happened when Alfred asked her if she could do him a favor. She told me that she got curious and he said that she should "go fuck herself". She got fed up and it made her finally quit.

"Oh well,you know how he is,he always disregards the international law,whenever you turn it left or right." I concluded.

"Yes,even the UN hasn't approved Alfred's attack on your brother,which can only speak volumes." she also concluded "Good luck with your new Cold War,Arisha."

And I hanged the phone,but not before telling me that she'll relax for few days because of her now-wasted efforts to create the UNSC meeting. Then,I went back to writing.

**6th June - 20:00**

I'm at the SVR RF Headquarters in Yasenevo,and I'm currently waiting for the intelligence report about the KLA formations to arrive. Everyone inside are at their desks working,and some of them walking around into many rooms under busy ambient.

"Mrs. Braginski,there you are!" the Intelligence Director exclaimed,walking towards me "Here's the official report you've requested."

I turned,Vyacheslav Trubnikov gave me the report and I took it from his hands. Then,he left. As I went to a private room,sat on the bed and read it. It had a useful information.

In that information,it was written that the KLA would soon take over the Slatina Airport in Pristina,led by one of the KLA's high-ranking commanders,simply called "Smuk". It has been said that the KLA will do it at around 11th to 13th June,according to the other reports I've received an hour ago.

Right now,the most prudent thing to do is to ask Putin if he could send mercenaries to Pristina under my lead. I would be happy if he accepts,and even more so if he or Lukashenko allows Natalia to join in.

Nevertheless,I'm so satisfied that I'm allowed to intervene militarily in Serbia for the second time,unlike when Yeltsin was around,which he would unlock me in a room,let alone allow me to join the war.

I took a deep breath,successfully removing the urge to tell Alfred about it. I wanted to annoy him further,but then I remembered my principle of not downgrading myself to his level and just kept it to myself.

And once I told Putin about it,he accepted my request and later on,I told Vuk and Natalia to get prepared,where and when.

* * *

**10th June - 10:00,back to Vuk**

I'm practicing chess with myself as soon as I finished my breakfast,as well as studying checkmates. My white eagle plushier has sat next to me.

Before that,two days after I came back from Acropolis on 4th June,I once again got dizziness and temperature from everyday stress over death and the worsening of the bombings. In one occasion,I haven't eaten for a day. Not necessarily because I didn't had money to buy one but because I didn't had enough strength to get myself up from bed.

My sister has told me that the KLA are about to advance in Pristina,specifically in a place called "Slatina Airport",at around 11th to 13th June. It was the main entrance of flights in Kosovo. She recommended me to arrive on 12th June at early morning. I also hope Natalia would come to us,I miss her too.

I'm so excited about it. No,I'm not excited about war. No one in one's right mind would want that,anymore than I do,especially with so many innocent deaths. I'm excited that I'll,after almost six months of not confronting and fighting the KLA ever since Racak,finally do so again.

Also,three days ago,Athene has told me that she tried to convince Alfred to stop the bombings,but she said that he rejected because "it's not the right time to stop it.".

Anyway,I must prepare myself,the way I did before I entered Racak. But this time,I've finally found my current military uniform (no,not the Commander one,I'm not a Commander in this case) and packed every necessary things for our battle,like guns,munitions,knifes and let's not forget,the binoculars.

**12th June - 12:40,on the hills near Vrelo**

This is it,I'm about a kilometer or two near the Slatina Airport,which I even see it from the distance.

I followed my map while I was in a military truck and as I soon arrived at the top of the hills near Vrelo,at around 08:00,I stood there,waiting for the Russians to come. But the longer I waited,the more I had a feeling that I only did nothing but to waste my time.

The weather was sunny and,despite the Sun being too bright even for my binoculars,I crouched a bit to see some vehicles rising through few roads. None of them had any flags attached to them.

"Will these_ Руси_ going to make it?" I said,in a quiet tone,growing annoyed "Where are they?"

"VUK! VUK!" a familiar feminine voice has called to me "OVER HERE!"

I turned and it was Natalia,rushing towards me and waving her hand. She got a sniper hanged on her back and an obvious military uniform. I rushed back at her until we stopped near each other.

"Natalia,how did you found me?" I asked.

"You were just standing there looking through them." she answered,smiling "I'm surprised your binoculars haven't got glued to your eyes."

I merely chuckled.

"How did you got there?" I asked again.

"Yunus-bek Yevkurov drove me there,and ordered me to find you. He follows commands of the General Anatoly Volchkov" she answered again.

"Then let's go to him."

We rushed to the direction she had told me about. However,while we're about to head towards Yevkurov,we saw a scout vehicle riding to the north at the Slatina,with the KLA flag hung near its back. Taking our opportunity,we crouched and I raised a grenade,but Natalia placed her hand near my head.

"Hold up," she said,raising her sniper "I'll handle this."

She took small but persistent breaths,aimed near the vehicle and pulled the trigger. By the immense luck,she managed to obliterate it by hitting the gasoline engine. I was fascinated by her skills,same with Maria's bazooka attacks. I wish I could practice each main weapon.

With it,she killed two terrorists,while the other two have tried to flee from the shots,not noticing us. I killed them by throwing two grenades near their way,though one of those grenades have missed them.

How pathetic.

"Nat,the way you've shot!" I exclaimed,continuing to walk faster towards Yevkurov's military truck "If only I could learn from you."

"Hehe...I'm not that good,but thanks for the compliment." Natalia said,then exclaimed "Come on,we're almost there!"

After a minute,we saw an uniformed man with a moustache standing near his truck,and turned his head to look at us as we've nearing towards him.

"It took you long enough,Natalia." he said,crossing his arms,annoyed "At least you came out alive."

"Sir,we could've got there earlier,but the KLA vehicle approached and we destroyed it." she confessed.

"That's just a small portion out of a large horde of the terrorist scum roaming around Slatina." he sighed. Then approached me,giving me his hand "And you must be Vuk Misic. Pleasure to meet you!"

"You to,Mr. Yerkurov!" I said,shaking his hand.

"You can just call me "Bek"." he said,opening the truck's car "Now,let's not waste our time. Hop in!"

Once we entered and sat on backseats and rode towards Slatina Airport,I looked at her.

"Where's Arisha?" I asked,hugging her own back.

"She's with the Russian battalion on the other side of the Airport." Natalia explained "She and her men have planned a surprise attack against the KLA's breakthrough attacks from the Slatina Tunnel. Every information that I and Yerkurov got was from the reports Arisha got six days ago."

A tunnel? Would that mean...? Even better! Not only we'll take the Airport over from them,but we'll also snuff the KLA fighters out. I merely smiled and nodded.

"Vuk,is it true that the Imperialist faggot is supporting them? I won't be surprised if they are."

"Yes it is." I said,angrily,with a sigh "And not only that,he also backs,funds and arms them,along with his NATO in general.".

She remained silent for several seconds,her body and head trembling with anger. After that,she turned to me.

"Tell you what,if I even find him in person,I would kick his ass and capture him into the trial!" she retorted,angrily.

"I already did that in Algunja on 31st March." I said,nearing towards a large hill with an apparent hole located below.

"Really? Why did you released him?" she snapped at me.

"He escaped." I explained,slightly angry "I dedicated myself to watch him while being bonded. In the end,as soon as I felt asleep at around 04:30,he successfully cut the ropes and fled. What's even scarier is that he pretended to sleep out of spite of him. He was that patient."

"Oh well,at least we could find him and capture him. And then,IMME..."

"We've arrived!" Bek shouted,loudly and suddenly,cutting her off and making us jump from our backseats.

We both coughed and got off the truck. But before we went to the tunnel,Bek gave us two walkie-talkies and a radio,to ensure Arisha and/or Bek contacts us while we're at it,for sending us reports about their action.

Here...we...go.

* * *

**14:00,somewhere near the tunnel entrance**

We've entered the tunnel and with each step,the ambiance grew darker and darker,leaving the shrinking light from entrance behind us. We were scared,but we didn't care,yet.

Despite not knowing nor having a map about the inner part of this location,we brought two flashlights (one for me and one for Natalia) with us and started finding our way towards the exit. Who knows what secrets would this tunnel hold,but it could prove useful to us.

At first,there was nothing but pitch black environment surrounding the interior,until after five minutes of walking,we've found two planes standing one kilometers from us,illuminated through lights above them.

As we were near the second entrance,we've spotted a moving camera on the wall,moving around,then stopping and pointing at us.

"Are they watching us?" she asked me,in an uncomfortable tone.

"I don't know,but let's not wait to find out." I told her,also in an uncomfortable tone.

By continuing to follow the runway,there were many crates localized around the next deep path,along with other planes. But this time,it had many lights turned on from above,making us turn off our flashlights for now.

One minute had passed and we spotted one...no,two patrolling men in uniform. Most likely the KLA fighters. We hid ourselves behind a crate,but I rushed towards the other crate next to the first one,telling her to shoot at them separately.

While she took her sniper to get ready for my signal,I threw a rock near the first fighter,making an echoing sound.

"What was that?" the first one asked to himself,confused. It made him patrol on the reverse direction,after he patrolled towards ours.

Taking the opportunity,I walked towards him while crouching,holding my combat knife and having my AK-47 hung on my back for the later use. Once I was near enough to him,I stabbed him by his neck,killing him. It made me give the signal to her.

"FIRE!" I shouted.

She shot at the second one in two seconds,killing him on the spot. We took some munitions and patches from them,leaving them dead.

Another five minutes have passed and we saw a door on our right side,which had a sign that was written "_Мазутара_". I know the translation and it meant "Engine Room." We entered the room,out of our curiosity.

The engine room was more colder and abandoned than those entrances. It obviously smelled like fuel. We searched the room for ten or so minutes.

"Vuk,come here,I need you to see this!" she shouted.

"Ok."

I walked towards her as she cleaned up the dust from the crate.

"Is this the KLA emblem?" she asked,showing me the symbol on the crate.

I looked at it for a few seconds and it really was the symbol.

"But then...could that be..." I said,in a very worried tone "Oh no..."

"What's the matter?" she asked me again,now also worried.

"The KLA must've taken the fuel barrels to transport them around..." I guessed,then paused.

"Around where?"

"Hmm...around the main hall inside." I answered,feeling more creeped out.

"They want to burn the Airport down?!" she asked,shocked.

"Possibly." I answered again,then said in a serious tone "We have to reach the place where most of the barrels are transferred before the KLA could use them!"

"Let's go then!"

Once we exited the Engine Room,we saw five or six KLA fighters patrolling the runway. They probably came because their leader has commanded them to hunt us down. Luckily,however,half of them were far away from our side.

I took my AK-47 this time and,not caring about their reaction,I shot a few times at the fighter before he felt down. Natalia did the same with her pistol. And,like with the first time,we took their belongings.

However,knowing that the other three militants would find us by their patrolling,we quickly went to the nearest door,which was the bathroom. After we taken a piss,we put our radio on the floor and crouched again. We switched many channels to get Arisha through using signals and after five minutes,we got her.

"H-he...Hello?" Arisha said "Is this Yerkurov?"

"No,it's us,me and Natalia." I answered,smiling "What's going on with you?"

"I just got a report from Yerkurov that you were,and are,infiltrating the inner tunnel independently." Arisha explained "As for me,I'm heading towards the other side of the Airport,leading and gathering my forces to block the terrorists from committing a breakthrough act. You?"

"The KLA have taken fuel barrels into the main hall,to probably burn this place down. At least,that's what Vuk has told me when we discovered a few of them." Natalia explained.

"WHAT?!" Arisha yelled out,angrily "If that's so,then not only would Kosovo lose it's only airport,but it would also give their backers' advantage to propagandize it as an attack by the Serbian Army against a civilian target!"

After that,we were both pissed off. Not at her,but on her words. Natalia seemed to agree that Alfreak and his gang (except Athene and Maria,and maybe Adele) would do absolutely everything to make my president capitulate!

"Yes,we have an obligation to stop them!" I shouted,angrily.

"I know,and I'm proud of you both and your bravery." she said "Now,before I end the transmission,I want you to know that the Commander who leads this KLA division is called "Smuk". No surname or anything,just Smuk."

After that,she ended the contact with us. Smuk,she said. Neither Hashim Thaci nor Ramush Haradinaj led this portion. She also told us that we should kill him.

"You heard her,Vuk." Natalia said,putting her hand on my shoulder "We must keep going and destroy them."

I nodded and exited the bathroom. As we did,we saw no one present. We continued to walk at the runway until we heard a heavy machine gun shooting at us,which made us run to the next door. The militant tried to kill her,but I jumped at her. It cost me the damages on my left leg and arm. I blushed when I saw her smiling on the floor.

The next room was a Boiler Room and unlike the rest of the rooms,it was hot. But before we entered it,I threw a grenade his position and killed him.

"I-I...I know it hurts but,you saved me,and I thank you for it." she tried to encourage me.

"It does hurt,but that's nothing." I said,in a breathed tone from injuries while rubbing my arm,trying to dissimulate my pain "Have you found anything?"

"This time,nothing." Natalia said,after we finished searching this room "You?"

"Same." I replied,calmed "Let's get going."

We were about to exit the Boiler Room,but before we did,we heard two men talking from the distance,slowly nearing our location.

"Have you seen those little brats?" The first guy said to the second guy next to him "They killed eight of our men without getting noticed! Are we this pathetic?"

_Да._

"_Jo_,but we have to find and kill them!" the second guy replied to him "They must not interfere with the _Komandant_'s plan!"

"Yeah,they're nothing more than some pesky intruders!" the first guy replied "We should report Smuk about it and block their way to the Control Room!"

Control Room? That's where Smuk's at. We noted it.

"If we don't,he'll kill us both!" the second guy replied again.

When they approached near the room,Natalia threw a rock between them,which made them turn at the rock. Taking our chance,we shot them and dragged them into the room,not noticing us. We searched them and their pockets,but this time,we found something unusual.

"Are those mints?!" Natalia asked,shocked.

I took them from her hands and I put one of them into my mouth,trying to configure if they were. And I was correct.

"Yes,_jебем ти_!" I exclaimed,after tasting the mint "It's unusual to see something like these under military exploits."

I gave her a mint and tasted it,later to take the rest of the mints as an additional food,for the future use.

At this point,as soon as we exited the Boiler Room,we made a conclusion that we should,and must,destroy the cameras by shooting at them,because it only got fully confirmed that the KLA have taken over the Control Room.

We destroyed a couple of moving cameras on the wall,preventing them from seeing our presence ever again. I know that this would damage the Airport badly (and even more so when the KLA destroys it),but we just had to.

Another five minutes of the continued walking have passed and we spotted two rooms. On the left,there was an Air Chamber and on the other,there was a Storage Room. We entered the room on the right.

On the Storage Room,there were some random stuff from the boxes which we took after another search: Some random weapons (we took them immediately),munitions,a medical kit,some packs of cigars,hamburgers...,Coca-Cola's...,cond-what the fuck do those last things doing here?!

I asked this to Natalia and she was silent for some seconds.

"Yeah,that confirms it." she spoke out,then said in an angry tone "Coca-Cola is a product from the Imperialist,they're nothing but his puppets."

"Indeed." I agreed "Shall we take them?"

"Why?"

I told her that I got a plan to make a Coca-Cola bombs by putting mints inside them,should Alfreak happen to be inside somewhere in the inner Airport.

* * *

**15:30,in the Control Room**

We're currently testing out the buttons and other controls,trying to know where's the camera control device. While we went there,we knocked four men down and put the bullet through their heads,once they were knocked down by our stealth tactics.

"Hey,Natalia,I've found them!" I shouted,moving my arm to make her come.

She came towards me and I showcased a stockroom through the camera. In it,there were lots of KLA militias walking around,with many hostages gathering and walking into the rows,kneeling.

"That's right! The Slatina personnel have been captured! Place them into the rows,all of them!" someone with a beard ordered. Must be "Smuk".

"Move them out!" a KLA militiaman shouted.

Then,after we turned off the camera,we finally found the map of the inner part of the Airport. The Stockroom is two to three kilometers from the Control Room,then half a kilometers to the south. However,as we were about to leave the Control Room,the Radio has sounded.

"Vuk,Natalia! I need to tell you something urgent!" Arisha said,loudly.

"What is it?" We almost told at the same time.

"The KLA is using mortars against my forces." Arisha stressed "For four hours my forces are clashing around the Airfield,and we're about to enter the other tunnel's entrance. The KLA knows the guerrilla tactics. Anyhow,we're pushing back!"

"When will you arrive?" Natalia asked.

"About less than half an hour. Or less if they start retreating inside the airport,in which case,they'll be trapped." she answered,in a proud but worried tone. "Where are you two?"

"In the Control Room." I answered,in a serious tone "They're currently rowing the taken civilians and air hostages inside the Stockroom. We looked through the cameras."

She thanked us and told us that we'll meet together soon,and we ended the transmission. Then,we rushed as fast as we could,despite my pain on my thigh,towards the Stockroom. It took us less than eight minutes to get there.

Before that,out of fear of getting spotted,we took the caps from the KLA dead men and put them on our heads,so that they won't suspect that we're infiltrators,and not the KLA as a disguise. Natalia has additionally put a mask on and hid her hair so as to not see her as a female.

We slowly walked towards the rows and put ourselves into the KLA's position: By pointing our guns at the hostages. We didn't want to shot them,we just want to make it seem that we did.

"Today is our biggest event that has yet to become our biggest victory to date!" Smuk proclaimed,while placing his battle knife near little girl's neck "Not only would we destroy this place,but also the Serbian Forces would get humiliated,as a revenge act for what they did to us back in Racak!"

I rolled my eyes,but Natalia stood silent,crying. The mere sight of the little girl made me tempting to cry,and kill him with all my might. But then,the KLA would spot me and Natalia and we would be dead by now,plus she'll die. He continued.

"The Russians are evenly matched against our fighters of the Albanian Freedom!" he prided himself. "Evenly matched" my ass "We found the mortars and barrels from which we'll make those Russian pests fly and punish them for interfering in our mission!"

"Now,I'll give you one warning: Give us the keys of the Slatina Airport or this place will explode,and the kid over there will have her head fall!" Smuk shouted,threatening the populace inside the Stockroom.

I was about to raise my gun and kill this monster out of severe anger,but then his phone from his pocket rang,placing it on his ear,but only before he waited for one of the hostages's answer.

"Hey there,Smukie,how's the liberation going out there?" a familiar voice was heard. It's Alfred Jones.

"I'm very busy right now,and don't call me "Smukie"!" he said,annoyed and angrily "I've already told you one hundred times not to call me with that silly name!"

"Whatever..." Alfreak said,with disdain "Hmm...how's Slatina Airport? I'll reward you if you give it to me."

As Smuk was busy having an interrupted conversation with the criminal monster,I and Natalia took the opportunity and moved our heads to make her slowly move Smuk's knife and flee towards the exit. She succeeded,looked at us and then left the hall,still crying. Once one of the KLA militias have told him that she escaped,he ended the conversation.

"Now you won't get the Airport,_TARALLAK_!" he yelled,throwing his phone at the floor.

For once,Alfred has actually did a good thing. He accidentally saved girl's life by interrupting one of his ally's procedure. We dissimulately snickered at this fact. Then,Smuk ordered a KLA militiamen to send him another hostage.

"GIVE US THE KEYS OF THE SLATINA AIRPORT OR THIS PLACE WILL EXPLODE IN PEACES!" he loudly repeated,enraged.

No one responded,thus making an uncomfortable and tense silence warp around the Stockroom.

"No one,huh?!" he snapped at them,angrily "_USHTARËT_! Execute them! On three,tw..."

A massive explosion blasted behind him,which happened to be some of the fuel barrels placed behind him,twenty meters away from him.

After everyone,including us,turned at the explosion,the Russian Forces have entered the hole,with Arisha and Bek rushing past them,and making a gun fight between them.

"Everyone! Go to the exit!" Bek shouted,ordering them to escape this place,while shooting at some of them "I repeat,TO THE EXIT!"

"RETREAT!" Arisha shouted at them.

We threw the KLA caps and we took them to the exit,as the hostages got up,with difficulty,and ran towards you-know-where.

When about a third of Smuk's men got killed,he and his remaining eight militiamen retreated through the exploded hole,but not before he threw a smoke bomb at the floor and clicked the button,making the entire Airport to slowly collapse.

"Hasta La Vista,motherfuckers!" He shouted,before retreating somewhere in Kosovo.

After I,Natalia and the rest of them entered Arisha's military vehicle and escaped,leaving the Airport crumbling and burning with intense and explosive fire and smokes.

But before we entered,we hugged Arisha out of joy.

"I'm so glad my siblings have survived!" she told us,in a sweet tone,hugging us back "The KLA have been driven out!"

"We humiliated them again!" I and Natalia shouted. I left a tear slip through my cheek,starting to cry out of joy.

**22:00**

We're on the Velika Glava (Big Head) hill near Pristina,sitting on the logs by the campfire as the barbecue roasted above the fire.

"_Поздравляю_,soldiers!" someone congratulated us,slamming his hand on my shoulder,in an elderly but severe tone "Without the teamwork and our weaponry,the KLA scum would surely get away with it!"

I turned behind me,it was the General Anatoly Volchkov,smiling at me,and then at the rest of them,particularly at Natalia,Arisha and Bek.

Once he sat on the log and removed his cap,we all talked about our today's fight against the KLA.

"We've taken Coca-Cola's and Mints from the KLA and Vuk was right,they're so pathetic and weak!" Natalia said,in a happy tone.

"And it took Ilya Slashchev,one of our fighters,to sacrifice himself by sending a loaded fuel truck at the wall full of fuel barrels." Bek said,eating his skewer "Such bravery and guts would've otherwise be never seen in the long run."

"And you,_Ариша_?" Anatoly asked,waiting for Arisha to tell something.

Arisha sat silent,viewing the fire and the bright night.

"It was our best,and bloodiest,I hate to admit,moments in our lives." my sister said,after some seconds of guessing "The pindo would hate it when he finds out that the Russians are in Kosovo to help our brothers against the KLA."

"But he was there!" I interrupted her.

"Where?" Arisha asked.

"Through Smuk's phone." Natalia explained,about to laugh "You should've seen his face when one of his victims,a little girl,have escaped him thanks to the Imperialist's telecomunicative intervention!"

Everyone has started to laugh,while Anatoly just laughed with his closed mouth.

"What a moron!" Arisha said,whipping her tear "He failed his proxies!"

"Is the "Telecomunicative Intervention" even a word,Nat?" Bek asked,after laughing.

She just blushed and smiled,hugging Arisha. After one minute of a warm silence,I spoke up.

"By the way,Arisha..." I said,hugging her. Afterwards,she hugged me back "_Срећан ти рођендан._"

"That's a bit too late to congratulate the birthday." he said,after finishing up a kebab. Then,he surprised us "On the other hand,being far from Russia,we may've missed our flag being displayed in the sky and the military parade. But at least here,we could celebrate the Birthday of our Mother Russia,Arisha Braginsky! CHEERS TO HER,AND US!"

We both said our cheers and enjoyed resting after a short but bloody battle.

* * *

**15th June - 11:50**

Arisha is driving me and Natalia into Urosevac,coming back after she confronted Gilbert in Prizren two days ago on 13th June. She told us that the confrontation was in a form of a staring and talking contest,while also injuring him.

While we were just near Urosevac,we saw something...something...something that...made me shocked.

It was a sign that said "Camp Bondsteel: Under Construction" placed near four Nissen huts and some heavy equipments,building the base.

"Please...am I dreaming?" Arisha said,in a desperate and annoyed tone.

"Maybe." I said "_Amo te_!"

Arisha and I have got out of the military vehicle,giving Natalia to sit on the driver seat. As we walked towards the camp,we saw a blonde white-haired man standing. When he heard our steps,he turned and smiled. He also had a black eye.

"Oh! _Willkommen_ to the Camp Bondsteel!" Gilbert exclaimed "The place where the new Alfred's base is going to be built!"

Arisha merely rolled her eyes and sighed.

"And what the hell are you doing here,_швабо_?" I snapped at him.

"Don't be so hostile,_mein kind_." he said in a serious tone,while slightly growing his smile "I'm here to ensure that no one sabotages the construction of this camp,under the Leader's orders,of course."

"Why's he building this?!" she demanded,angrily "Does he ever know what the "International Law" is?!"

"_Ja_,but he doesn't care,especially when you started the Second Cold War."

She facepalmed.

"If there was any war,it's his fault! He's still obsessive and disgusting!" she said,angrily.

"Like he gives a fuck and,_mein Gott..._" he said,starting to laugh "I know how he's obsessive: He can't stop TALKING about you! No matter how many days did this event passed,he hadn't stopped doing it since. He even ordered the construction of the Camp out of spite. You already know that he wants you dead. Adele told you at one point,remember?"

Arisha smirked and snickered by his statement,only to cough and revert her smirk into a frown.

"And bombing Liu's embassy on 7th May? That's nothing,right?!" She demanded further,still angrily.

"Maybe." He answered,simply.

"_Maybe_?!" I intervened,this time angrily "Let me ask you something. If you're my enemy,why are you on my territory then?"

"Yeah,you heard him what he said. Why?" Arisha also intervened.

"Well...let's just say that _Herr_ Jones wants to remind your fellow that he watches him,and that he'll stay there until his president makes a surrender speech to the World. He won't give up just yet." he explained,winking. Then,he turned back "See you soon!"

I wanted to charge on him and beat him up,but Arisha held her hand on my body.

"It's not worth it." she told me,after taking a deep breath "If we attack it,we'll start World War Three."

And,sadly,she's right. I wouldn't risk myself starting an even more worse war than the one which I'm having. When we got back to Arisha's vehicle and told Natalia about it,she simply beeped violently five seconds,after we explained about what's "Bondsteel" anyway.

But the most noticeable reaction was from Athene,who thought that he'll stop the bombings if only I allowed him to build his camp.

"Say WHAT?!" Athene shouted through her phone at Arisha,angrily "He's for real constructing his stupid base!?"

"Yes. He has proven you wrong." Arisha said,angrily.

"_ΓΙΑ ΓΑΜΩ ΧΑΡΗ_,that's impossible...Oh wait...Now I see why he told me that "it's not the right time to stop it."! " Athene yelled,now enraged "That's it,I've finally had enough of him and his games! He won't fuck with me any longer and,as opposed to late April,I'll for real drag myself out of NATO,whenever my president likes it or not. MARK MY WORDS!"

And she ended the call,before thanking Arisha for motivating her further for planning a massive revolt against his president.

And now,I'm asking the question to myself: If Alfred is constructing his Camp,then what would make him stop bombing me and my people? He now has troops in Kosovo and his Camp is under construction. But then...the last demand is to remove Milosevic from power meaning...that...he'll stop at nothing to make me submit to him,kneeling and raising my arms before him. I don't want this.

At this point on,the question is no longer about "How long would the bombings last?",but "How long would it take for me to win?". I'm afraid that the bombings against me and the war in general would become...a norm.

* * *

**Here's the Tenth Chapter. After Russia found out the KLA's plans on 6th June to take over the Slatina Airport on 12th June which,in reality,was a confrontation between Russia and NATO,Russia and Belarus came to Serbia to fight in a major battle against the KLA. Only to be revealed on 15th June that America has out of spite of her establishing the Camp Bondsteel earlier,making Vuk doubt his hopes of ending the war against America.**

**By the way,the majority of these scenes are solely based on the movie called the Balkan Line - wiki/The_Balkan_Line,which was about an alternative prespective where the KLA attacked Slatina for themselves against Serbia on that same day. And yes,Smuk is the main villain of this movie which I watched a year ago.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11: Moral Inconveniences

**Chapter 11: Moral Inconveniences**

**21th June - 18:00,Kosovo Field**

Six days ago since the discovery of Alfreak's start of the construction of his so-called Camp Bondsteel,I couldn't believe my own eyes and mind. How the hell was it possible to build something so provocative without any permission? Because Alfred wants to remind me that he'll watch me above until Milosevic surrenders,as explained by Gilbert? If it's true,then not only does this violate the international law,but it also violates the very laws of warfare. That's cheating!

But three days later on 18th June,I was laying in the hospital in Urosevac to heal my wounds by the bullets on my left arm and leg from the battle in Slatina Airport against the KLA scum. It even hit my knee. I admit,it hadn't broke my knee,but it surely cracked my bone,making the immense pains whenever I'll run in the future. Athene was with me when I was in bed,along with Arisha too. They took care of me,the same way I did for them back in February and late May. Plus,I told them that I'll be busy safeguarding Kosovo for at least a week. Again,they're the best.

And today,I'm on the field near the memorial complex called Gazimestan,the place where Slobodan Milosevic delivered that famous speech,a decade ago,about the Battle of the Kosovo Field in 1389. His words motivated my people with vigor and charisma,and boosted the Yugoslav and,as soon as the civil war against Drazen and Amina started,Serbian pride and Nationalism. Even Tito hasn't delivered something grandiose as this,in his entire life and career.

Walking around the memorial on the stone-paved road and observing the abandoned podium from which the speech was delivered,it gave me the impression that my president could redeliver it on the next week at 28th June,or not. I'm not sure.

The skies of Gazimestan were bright and sunny,contradicting the ongoing war atmosphere of this land,and dusk is coming. I saw one or two planes flying away left and right on the skies,still reaching their way to bomb a random place (I loathe seeing them),most likely in Belgrade or Pristina. I really want to dedicate a day of downing as many jets as possible,as I did on late March against Nighthawk,but I can't do it just yet because of the battle I (and my allies) had at the Slatina Airport,and because I feel like there are no missions someone could give me,in order to help my people further.

As I was about to leave the memorial by walking away back to my home,not paying attention,I accidentally hit myself onto someone with a jacket.

"I-I'm sorry sir,it wasn't my intention to..." I apologized,stopping my sentence once I saw it's face. It's Ibrahim Rugova. "Mr. Rugova? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you." he answered "There's no need to apologize,but I want something to show you. I think that this could be important to you."

I took a paper from his hands,believing it's another mission to do against the KLA again. But instead,I got a "Wanted" poster with an image of a younger boy with messy black hair and red armless shirt,and even more slimmer than me. It was Dhimiter Luka.

"He's missing?" I asked him,shocked.

"Yes,since this Slatina battle happened,he sought to see you again,but he was too afraid to join the fight that you and the Russians had." he explained,smiling.

He could've,I thought to myself. Then again,his government is staunchly supportive for Alfreak and his followers (excluding Athene and Maria) of NATO,thus making it impossible for Dhimiter to join my side. I sighed.

"How do you know?" I asked him further.

"Dhimiter told me about it," he said "but the problem is that he's missing. He hadn't told me where will he return. Rexhep Meidani,his president,would kill him if he doesn't return by the deadline of 28th June."

28th June? That's the same date of the last decade's Gazimestan event. What a coincidence.

"Got it. Hmm,where's..."

"He's somewhere between Prishtine and Ferizaj." Rugova said,rubbing his nose.

"Specifically speaking,sir?"

"No really,it's between those two towns." he insisted.

After that,we greeted one another goodbye,but not before telling me to find and bring him back to Pristina,where he'll wait for him.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I'll gladly do it,sir." I exclaimed,waving him goodbye.

Once we separated,I went to Pristina,where I left the Slatina stuff in my private stockpile,in the form of an open wooden box inside a local church in that same city.

**19:45**

I'm inside the altar of a local church,examining the stuff from that stockpile. The church's name is the Church of Christ the Savior. It's construction was interrupted by the current war,leaving it unfinished.

I kneeled near the box and took three Coca-Colas,mentos',ammunition,my AK-47,small pistol,a map,binoculars,small knife,two walkie-talkies and a medical kit,should I hurt myself while being busy. In general,I took everything from the box.

Once I did,I flipped the box into a sitting object,sat on it,and I moved around my left arm and leg. They still hurt,despite having bullets removed from them. I know that they'll fade away eventually,but the injuries will be my second priority for tomorrow. Dhimiter is my first priority. I have to find and encounter to him for the third time,even if it means entering a random KLA's camp or worse,entering a place where the Atlanticists' bombs fly today.

Five minutes later,I got off the altar,hearing the hall's echoes from my steps,exited the church's door,crossed myself (by the Orthodox tradition,for both entering and exiting a church) and went to the nearest pub to sleep there.

* * *

**22nd June - 16:30**

"Excuse me,do you know Dhimiter Luka?" and "Where's he?" were my questions I asked to strangers while I was searching for him in a town called Gracanica. As I was circling around random streets and one park,everyone thought that I lost myself,and often asking me "Are you lost?" or "Do you have parents?".

Like elsewhere,I had to flex my left arm to numb my pain. However,before I'm about to leave this town,I stumbled upon a garden full of flowers,and a few...unique ones. These unique flowers are poppies. Poppies are Dhimiter's favorite flowers,because those types,like Dhimiter,are beautiful and fragile. Fragile,in the sense that he's incredibly weak and insecure,despite what Alfred and his media outlets would have one to believe. To that end,he's also very poor,given the fact that,even though he's not under economic sanctions and that he's not bombed,his GDP is half the size of my own. Plus,he's lucky as hell,being under protection of the West. The last thing I've just thought about made my blood boil,of jealousy and anger.

In the end,I picked a poppy up and exited the town,unsuccessful. Dhimiter,where are you?!

**23:00**

The midnight is nearing and I'm still rushing towards Urosevac from Gracanica. My broken leg hurt with every five seconds and I always paused by each pace. And,between each passing hour,I grew more tired and frustrated. The occasional deep and/or pounding breaths helped me.

I'm starting to wish I brought my bike with me,at least then I would reach the other city much faster,instead of going on foot. But then,soldiers don't ride bikes,or do they?

While I just exited Lipljan,I stopped running in the middle of the forests and fields,opened up the map of Kosovo and navigated the pathway. I went halfway from where I'm at. In frustration and anger,I crumpled the map and threw it away near me,only to crouch and pick it up after taking a deep breath five seconds later. I don't know if I could make it. I need to sacrifice one sleepless night in order to reach Urosevac.

A sudden airplane roar and the flying bomb made me rush,jump and duck into the field,scratching my right knee. It almost killed me.

"WATCH IT!" I yelled at the sky,angrily.

I slowly got up,kicked the fallen bomb and kept going. Yes,it's just a scratch,but I can't let Dhimiter go away. I'm THAT dedicated.

At around 23:20 or so,I saw a small black figure with a flashlight's light,moving itself constantly in random directions. Left,right and down. Is this a policeman?

"Excuse me,sir?!" I shouted,far away from it "Where's Dhimiter Luka?!"

It didn't responded,just releasing a weak echo.

"WHERE'S DHIMITER,_БРЕ!?_" I repeated louder,frustrated,clenching my fist.

This time,it was silent. I released a frustrated growl and advanced towards it. Once I did,it shocked me,at first,then relieved me. I've finally found him.

"V-Vuk,is that you?" he asked,shyly,in tears.

I merely nodded. Dhimiter rushed at me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back.

"Thank _Zot_ for finding me. You don't know how much I'm grateful for this!" he said,smiling out of gratitude.

Due to still being very frustrated,tired and angry,I wanted to lash out at him for taking me so long to find him whilst wanting to see me,and order him to get out. But instead I controlled myself by taking a deep breath,now smiling.

"It's always been a pleasure to see you,Dhim." I replied,calmly. "Where are we now at?"

"_Grackë e Vjetër._" Or Staro Gracko,in my language. It's a random village. Maybe that's why Rugova said that Dhimiter was in between those two mentioned cities.

**23:40**

We're sitting behind a rusty car,finishing up bandaging his bruises on his knee and right arm,as well as bandaging my own.

"You bruised your knee?" he asked me.

"That's nothing compared to what I've been through in Slatina." I replied,placing my hand on his shoulder.

A calm and soothing silence filled the environment,and even more so by listening to the crickets. Despite the night being pitch black,we could see the landscape from afar.

Dhimiter pulled my military shirt.

"Vuk,can I tell you something...honest?" he said,raising his sight at me. His eyes trembled,trying to sustain his tears.

"Ok."

He looked his eyes around,silent,being shy as he is.

"Don't fear me,Dhim. I won't tell anyone." I assured him,silently and smiling.

Dhimiter finally spoke up,but not before he released his tears.

"I-I'm scared..." he responded,with an agitated breathing "I'm scared of UCK,NATO and-and...and Alfred Jones. N-n-not of you..."

I was surprised. No,I wasn't surprised that he was scared. I was surprised that he had the time for the first time to admit something. He should've admitted it back in Djakovica or Korisa. I'm glad he shares my feeling.

"Then why are you with them?" I asked.

He raised his sight again,with tears in his eyes. He has a slightly longer black hair,younger face,small stature and puppy eyes. He blushed. I couldn't sustain myself and cried and whimpered,hugging him.

"Y-you look like my younger brother Scepan,the one I would always protect and take care of." I exclaimed,also with an agitated breathing.

We sat there hugging for half a minute. After we calmed down,Dhimiter spoke again.

"As for your question..." he said "I think I have no true friends. They claim they'll protect me from you,b-but in reality...they also attack my own people too."

Obviously,as proven by the attacks on Djakovica and Korisa. They attacked a horde of Albanian refugees in both of those two villages.

"I feel like I'm being used from the start...to manipulate me and help their filthy cause." he continued,in a sad tone "Meidani had lied to me. He had lied to my people shamelessly. NATO wasn't on our side. On which side they were? Not on yours,that was clear. Why had they intervened then?"

I firstly thought he enjoyed being pampered and protected by the West,but now...I feel sorry for him,for the first time ever. I doubted him and his words when I encountered him back in April and May,but that has changed from this point on.

"Which side? On the KLA's." I answered,in a serious and stern tone "If only your people and your government knew earlier,then they wouldn't asked the manipulators for "help",and Alfreak would've thought twice about starting a cowardly war against me."

"Alfreak? You mean,Alfred Jones?"

"Yes,him. I like saying it because that's what he is: an evil and disgusting freak,despite his violently attractive appearance."

"I wish I had been in that meeting on February in Paris. It'd have been useful to clarify many doubts I have now." he confessed "I-I'm s-sorry,Vuk...I-I'm s-sorry...for e-everything..."

"I don't blame you..." I told him,smiling,and placing my hand on his shoulder "I-I know it's not your fault..."

Afterwards,I told him that we should sleep before I send him back to Pristina,where Rugova is waiting for him. He accepted,after yawning,and him and I laid our heads near the car's wheels,sleeping.

* * *

**23rd June - 09:10**

A blurred noise was heard. I was still sleeping and Dhimiter was eager to wake me up. He woke up early.

"Vuk,Vuk!" he shouted,in a quite tone,pushing my body "The bombs are falling!"

I blinked and opened my eyes,slowly getting up.

"I don't seem to hear anything,Dhim." I yawned,in a tired tone "What are you talking about?"

Two bombs have fallen and exploded near the car,making us getting up,sprint and duck from getting hit.

"You were right,they are falling." I exclaimed "Come on,we have to save the injured!"

He nodded and we went back to the car. Everything was dusty and the place was covered in fog from the explosions. When the fog diminished into normalcy,we walked slowly into Staro Gracko. Everything was dead silent.

The roads were covered with dead bodies and blood beneath them. They laid on the road on the random spots,and some parts of the bombs have spread across the road. The bodies were mutilated and disfigured by them. Dhimiter,out of fear,hugged me tightly,and I took another breath.

We counted how many people had died,as some of the surviving people have hid themselves into their houses,watching us,and there were 14 dead Serbs in total. The last dead Serb didn't laid on the floor,but was lying on a tractor. Plus,a combine harvester was utterly obliterated,burning. Dhimiter asked one of the villagers about what were they doing before this happened,and they said that the farmers had been returning home after a day of harvesting wheat. A female child have rushed towards us and hugged Dhimiter.

"I-I...I'm scared..." she pleaded,crying "Why are they doing this?"

"War." I answered,simply,crouching and hugging her too. "It'll end soon,I promise."

The family of that little girl have complained to us that they couldn't hear the Anti-Areal alarms from the distance of Lipljan,making it seem that the villagers were too "lazy" to flee their village.

"Not everything is lost." I proclaimed,in a serious tone "You tell your relatives to flee with you into Lipljan while we'll (Dhimiter and I) tell the rest of them to do the same."

They did so,without giving any complaints. A minute has passed while walking 200 meters away from the girl and we saw two figures,one of them pulling a body. Must be one of the villagers,but we weren't sure yet.

"Vuk,can you please hand me the binoculars?" he asked,politely.

"It's fine for me." I said,handing him the binoculars.

Before Dhimiter put the binoculars on his eyes,we went behind the nearest bush so as to configure if we're seeing the survivors or the KLA militias (I hope it's former). Dhimiter looked through them for twelve seconds.

"Do you see anything?" I asked him.

"Yes,and it appears that they're not villagers,b-but...but..."

""But" what?"

"F-F...Foreigners?" he guessed.

"Can you hand my binoculars for a sec?"

He did,and once I placed them,I saw one male and one female,pulling out the dead bodies. When I looked up close,I saw Emily Kirkland and...and...Alfred? No,this guy has longer hair and red uniform but...did Alfred let his hair grow down? That would seem like a stupid question,but everything is possible.

"The Atlanticists." I said to Dhimiter.

"You mean...NATO?" he said,raising his brow.

"Yes,them."

"How do you know?"

I showed him those two people from afar,telling him to zoom in at them. Once he confirmed my sightings,I told him that he should stay behind the bush to wait for my signal and keep my backpack until I get back.

"And you're going to leave me there,Vuk?" he snapped at me,in a feared tone.

"As long as they don't notice you,you'll be safe." I explained my small plan,giving him a walkie-talkie to contact me through my own,smiling "I'll give you the signal through the phone you're holding,Dhim."

He smiled back at me and nodded,and I'm now heading towards Emily and the other guy to confront them myself,taking my AK-47 with me.

**09:35**

"Emma,how many bodies have you found?" some guy asked.

"Around ten of them,those dead innocent women and children would cause another damage at the relations between Serbs and Albanians." Emily said,touching the body's face.

"And who are you to judge?!" I shouted at them.

Emily and the blond long-haired guy turned to me,shocked. I advanced towards them,with a stern face.

"Well,well,well,look who we have here!" Emily proclaimed,folding her arms,smirking "The criminal brat has arrived."

I rolled my eyes and put my tongue on my upper teeth,annoyed. At least she didn't spat "genocidal".

"And you're,like,not. Right?" I said,angrily. Then,I coughed "What the hell are you doing there,Atlanticists?!"

"Well,nothing much,we're just dragging the bodies to relocate them to cemeteries." the guy on her left side explained.

"And who ordered you to do this?" I asked. But he did told a nice idea which I'll do soon.

"The Leader." Emily said,smiling.

"The Leader" Alfreak Jones,of course.

"You have NO RIGHT nor a moral authority to be there,criminals!" I snapped at them,angrily,and at Emily in particular. I raised my AK-47 "Every time you're intervening anywhere,you're making things worse!"

"How?" the guy asked.

"BY STANDING THERE!" I shouted at his stupid question,more angrily. "Your planes have just today bombed the village where you're now standing,killing God-knows how many. I and my friend have discovered 14 dead and the ones you're dragging are murdered by you. The blood is on your hands,scum!"

"How can the blood be on our hands while we're helping them to rest in peace at the graveyard?" he snapped at me.

"Their souls would far more likely rest when you're gone and/or at trial than by just placing them into their next position,moron." I answered,growing more angrier and frustrated "Also,what's your name?"

"Matthew Williams." he introduced himself,shaking my hand. It confused me. "And you?"

Another Alfreak's sibling,obviously. I know this when I was in Rambouillet. I slowly remembered their names from the NATO Member Table I red while I was there.

"Vuk Misic,the "Genocidal Brat" you two know about." I said,sarcastically,moving my arms and making the "quotes" symbol with my fingers.

"Well,can you help us drag the bodies into the nearest graveyard we've found an hour ago?" he suggested,in a friendly tone "It may be a hypocritical suggestion,but I won't tell anyone about it,not even my younger brother."

Matthew seems to be a genuine nice person,at least by his tone. Still,this won't change my opinion on NATO and Alfred.

"What are you talking about,Matt?!" she turned and snapped at him "Talking to an enemy like that murderous midget is against our principals and our campaign. Do you know how would Alfred react if he hears that you're supporting a criminal?!"

I'm now boiling,feeling the steam coming from my ears. Firstly it was "genocidal brat",and now it's "murderous midget". I'm not THAT SHORT!

"I think Athene already told you back in Macedonia,_ćурко!_" I seethed,baring my teeth. My eye pupils are trembling and my fist is shaking...and Athene is having a fit from the distance.

Everything was silent. During this silence,I contacted Dhimiter to come here after one or two minutes,also telling him not to watch me anymore,but to keep the borrowed walkie-talkie safe.

"My brother is not a criminal,you are! She's a liar!" she snapped at me,angrily. Then whined. "Because of her,my vehicles and tanks have ended up being pelted with fruits and vegetables after her "people" moved NATO road signs and redirected the convoy to an outdoor market in Salonika,and Alfred got a rotten tomato thrown at his face!"

Boo-fucking-hoo!

"That's your problem." I said,snickering.

She took me by my collar,swiftly.

"My problem!?" she yelled at me,more angrily "While they got pelted,you're murdering innocent Albanians,torturing,murdering and ethnically cleansing them in masses!"

Coming from someone who's doing just that,especially when she and,maybe,Matthew,are supporting the KLA,under the command of Alfreak-show. Let me tell you something: One who's so self-righteous that one would ignore their crimes while also hypocritically pointing at the victim of doing the same,has no right to make moral judgments on anyone. Period.

"Tell that to the Albanians in Djakovica and Korisa!" I snapped at her,also angrily,removing her grip by violently pushing her arms off of me "If you had any shame or decency,which I doubt you have,you would've just disown Alfreak as your brother. Better yet,push him of a cliff for all I care!"

"He's not a Freak,murderer!" he shouted at my face,growing red,enraged.

"Yes he fucking is!"

"Leave my brother alone!"

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM!?" I exploded,jumping and stomping both of my feet on the soil,yelling at the top of my lungs,feeling the need to cry.

Another silence has been invoked. I heard my echo from the cold air. During that longer silence,Matthew suggested again that we should move the bodies into our graveyards,but I simply moved my arm at him,so as to say "not now.". Emily tried to speak up,but I blocked her from doing so.

"Liste..."

"I do NOT care if it's your brother,punk!" I cut her off,showing her that I'm still enraged.

An another silence,being short this time,has ended when Dhimiter arrived,giving me my backpack and binoculars.

"Oh Dhimie,I'm so glad you returned." Emily said,in a worried tone,crouching and placing her hand on his cheek "Tell me,what did he do to you? Everything will be fi..."

"LIES!" Dhimiter said,pushing her aside "You all lied to me! Vuk is my REAL friend and ally,not the murderers like you,_woman!_"

"Did he indoctrinated you?!" she retorted,still angrily. I sense she'll crack and have a mental breakdown soon.

After her question,Dhimiter had an argument with her,with me occasionally interfering. Emily twice raised her hand at him and me,threatening us,but Matthew grabbed her arm. It lasted for a minute and a half,but it did not end until Matthew had had it.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled at all of us,stomping his foot heavily,seeing him angry and annoyed for the first time ever,making us stop ranting at each other. His patience has ended "STOP ARGUING FOR ONCE! The bodies will rot out and stink this place up if we don't put the bodies where they now belong. NOW!"

We agreed to his angry orders and we no longer wasted our time. Once we finished digging up the earth,placing the bodies beneath them and covering them from the dug up dirt,I quickly went up to Dhimiter.

"Here you go,Vuk." he exclaimed,giving me two 2L Coca-Cola bottles from my backpack,taken from Slatina Underground. The third one was shared between me and him "I've put many worms and a pack of hair,ripped from dead bodies,into one of them,as you'd told me about your plan!"

I asked him which bottle and he pointed at the right one. I put the remaining six mentos into the bottle,swiftly closed the bottle and shook the bottle for ten seconds. We both giggled without Emily and Matthew noticing us.

"Here's your reward for helping us doing our work,you too." I said,now completely calmed down and happy,giving them the Coca-Cola bottles. The one with worms,mentos and hair was given to Emily,for being a hostile and annoying jerk. "It comes from Athene's receipt and approved by Arisha,just for you,Emmie."

"Don't you dare mention her name,little brat!" Emily retorted "B-but thank...you?"

I winked at her and went out of the village with Dhimiter. Once I saw her and Matthew open the bottles up,we rushed as fast as possible,far away from them. Once we bypassed a kilometer,a high-pitched shriek was heard from the distance,cursing us. She finally cracked,especially when she was still pissed.

We high-fived at one another and went to Pristina.

**16:45,at the gates of Pristina**

We finally arrived. Pristina was almost same as yesterday,except two residential houses who got bombed,few hours prior.

Before getting to the Rilindja Tower,where Rugova's at,I congratulated Dhimiter.

"You were so brave confronting your "defenders",Dhimie!" I said,smiling,and rubbing his hair "If only you would do the same to your President!"

"You too,Vukie." he also thanked me "Without you,I would've never come to realize how NATO is so manipulative and ignorant. The only Albanians they support are the mass-murdering KLA!"

"That's right,if only you would say it to Alfreak's face." I replied,slowly heading towards the tower's entrance.

"Confronting Meidani is one thing,but Alfred...it's too risky." Dhimiter complained "I don't want to get bombed as well."

"True,but look how Athene,Maria and Arisha stood up to him and yet,they didn't got bombed the next day." I insisted,encouraging him "If not,then just pretend you didn't knew anything from yesterday and the day before. "Pretend" is the key word here."

"I will!" he exclaimed,firmly,winking at me "They'll never lie to me again!"

"That's the spirit!" I said,hugging him. He cried out of joy and gratitude,cleaning his tears afterwards "As my sister twice said: "Bravery,Honor and Dignity are the things they could only wish for having. But you do have them,on the other hand."

We were near the tower entrance,but just as we were about to head towards Rugova on the street,I spotted an invitation card nailed on the lamppost,taking it with hands. It got ripped at the top,but that's nothing. I couldn't believe it,it's the 610th Anniversary of the Battle of Kosovo rally,which will occur at the next four days. And I was at the Gazimestan three days ago,so it made me more happier than before. What a coincidence. If it wasn't for the bombings,he would've not even consider re-telling his speech at all.

"Would you like to join the speech rally at 28th June?" I asked Dhimiter,handing over the poster.

"I-I'm not sure." Dhimiter replied,shyly "My president and the NATO won't allow me,but I would really like to join in."

"Who gives a rats ass about their reaction. So what if they'll get pissed at you!" I told him,placing my hand on his shoulder "Everything that hurts and harms the Atlantic Alliance,Alfreak,the KLA and your government,is good."

He took the poster from my hands and rushed at Rugova,hugging him. After that,they waved me goodbye and Rugova thanked me for completing the mission. I then went to pick up more invitation posters for my friends and siblings. Most of the people in Pristina,the majority being Albanians,don't want to touch the poster,since they hate my great President,despite his controversies,flaws and mistakes.

* * *

**25th June - 20:00**

I'm in Athene's apartment in her hometown Larissa,laying in her bed. I risked a lot three days earlier,much like my friends,really. I didn't felt any good. I'm still having a very high fever. I also insisted her to have myself remove my dirty laundry,particularly my socks and military clothes,into the washing machine,but she did it for me anyway,telling me to stay in bed for my own good. She had the point,and I also didn't had any time to take shower since I was in Gazimestan,up until now.

While she was nearing the end of her work,she was suddenly laughing for ten minutes. When she calmed down,she sat next to me.

"_Θεέ μου!_" she joyfully exclaimed. She had a big bruise around her right eye "You should've been on the NATO meeting yesterday!"

"You recorded him?" I guessed,slowly moving my upper body and turning my head at her.

"Sadly,no,it wasn't Alfred this time. But it was similar." she said "Do you remember what had happened to Emily two days ago?"

"Oh yes! I fully remembered!" I also started to laugh "You should've been with me back then!"

"I know,but listen." Athene explained,smiling "After the meeting had ended and I was about to leave the building,she approached me and lashed at me for...he-he...f-for "my receipt" being approved by your sister Arisha,even though I've never heard of it before!"

"And what happened next?" I asked,pulling my bed sheet near my face.

"Emily was hostile towards me,I and her have had a fierce argument about that receipt of yours and my young brother Atreus and trembled every time I mentioned Arisha,Vuk and everything else that now triggers her and make her tremble with anger." she continued "In the end,I earned a black eye from her. It still hurts badly,but it was worth it. She and Alfred are the same devils as they were before."

"She now wants you dead?" I asked again.

"More than dead,_gone_. The same way Alfred now wants Arisha dead." Athene concluded. Her lips trembled out of not trying to laugh again "I've always hated her,but because of you and subsequently,Dhimiter,he hates me back,but even more. You're so great! You showed her!"

We then laughed again for few minutes and,after we calmed down,we went to eat dinner. She's a great cook,making a Souvlaki dish with Tsatsiki sauce. I had a difficulty to get up and numb my pain on my back,but I succeeded.

"So,would you come at Gazimestan at 28th June?" I asked yet again,knowing that she got the invitation poster from me "You know,to hear about the Battle of Kosovo?"

"Everything for you,Vukie." Athene replied,in a friendly tone,munching her meal "You were always been my young ally and friend ever since the war in 1389. We had a common enemy back then,and today,we have NATO."

After dinner,she got in her bed with me and,before we went to sleep,she red one Mythology story that her mother wrote to her when she was a child. I enjoyed it and thanked her for coming up with that idea.

**28th June - 12:00,Gazimestan Podium**

_"At this place in the heart of Serbia,on the Kosovo Field,six centuries and a decade ago,610 years ago,one of the greatest battles of that time took place. Like all great events,this one was accompanied by many questions and secrets,it was the subject of continuous scientific research and ordinary people's curiosity. Due to social circumstances,this great six-hundred-year-plus-a-decade jubilee of the Battle of Kosovo happened in the year in which Serbia,after many years,after many decades,regained its state,national and spiritual integrity. Therefore,it is not difficult for us today to answer the old question: What will we do with Милош Обилић. Through the play of history and life,it seems that in 1989,Serbia regained its state and its dignity in order to celebrate a historical event from the distant past that had great historical and symbolic significance for its future."_

That was the beginning of his speech. Like a decade earlier,he did so in order to boost the morale and national pride for his (and my) military and my people. But unlike that period,he did so as an act of defiance against the West and NATO.

The Podium was the same except the numbers. Instead of 1989,it was 1999,replacing the "8" with another "9". I,Athene,Arisha,Natalia,Daryna,Ivan,Scepan,Atreus and,amazingly,Dhimiter,were here on time,despite the difficulty to bypass the crowd and waiting for the rows,taking the invitation posters and letters one per one.

As the full speech is nearing the end,I heard a female voice behind the rows near us.

"_Disculpe,gente_,do you know where's my friend Athene?!" she shouted loudly,because the speech was spread through the megaphones. It was barely heard,but I recognize her language. It's Maria Fernandez. I believe Athene gave one copy to her.

"Can you move along,_Señores y señoras?!_" she shouted again,now more clearer than the previous one,since she's nearing us. "Please?!"

Once Maria came to us,she saw me.

"Oh,_mi hijo_,we meet again!" Maria said,hugging me.

"You too,Maria." I replied,hugging her back "Welcome back to Serbia!"

"Indeed,my dear!" she said,then she asked,shyly "Now,am I late?"

"Mostly,yeah." I said,in a sad tone,only to revert to a happy one "But that doesn't matter,_Марија_,you came back. I could be your traveling guide if you want to,introducing to many places and museums."

"It would be a major pleasure!" she asked "Uhm...what's your name?"

"His name is Vuk Misic!" Athene exclaimed,intervening.

"Thank you,Athene!" she concluded,joyfully "You've always been my best friend!"

"Everyone!" I suddenly spoke out to my friends and siblings "The ending excerpt of the speech is coming!"

_"Six centuries ago,Serbia defended itself here,in the field of Kosovo. But it also defended Europe. It was then on its ramparts,which protected European culture,religion,and the European society as a whole. That is why today it seems to be not only unfair,but also unhistorical and completely absurd to talk about Serbia's belonging to Europe. He is in it constantly,today as never before. Of course,in his own way. But one that has never been deprived of dignity in the historical sense. In that spirit,today we strive to build a society which will survive,and thrive,in these dire and bloody times. And thus to contribute to the struggle of our beautiful,and at this moment unjustly attacked country. But also to contribute to the efforts of all progressive people of our time,which they make for a new,more beautiful world._

_**May the memory of Kosovo's heroism live forever!**_

_**Long live Serbia!**_

_**Long live Yugoslavia!**_

_**Long live peace and brotherhood among nations!"**_

* * *

**Here's the Eleventh Chapter. As Serbia opted to help his people in Kosovo once again,he was tasked to find Albania,only to be met with an attack from NATO against the village of Staro Gracko,killing 42 people,all of them being the Serbs. In reality,it happened on 23th July - wiki/Staro_Gracko_massacre**

**As for England (and not Britain. Britain is Arthur Kirkland),well...poor her. Despite being a major villain,she didn't acted like one (see Anti-Villain),due to her friendship with Russia and Maria. But,ever since the (unwanted-by-Russia's) destruction of her embassy on 24th May (8th Chapter,along with America's and Germo-Prussia's),she has embraced the Face-Heel turn and,summed up to her another Freak Out/Mental Breakdown by having herself being splattered by hair and worm-infested Coke drink,she's now holds the grudge against Greece and reaffirmed her recently-established hatred for Russia,thus becoming a genuine villain and the Secondary Antagonist in this timeline.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12: At the Mansion

**Chapter 12: At the Mansion**

**3rd July - 12:30,Boston Manor,London**

**Emily's PoV**

Alfred has called me about a half an hour ago to tell me that tomorrow is his birthday,and that he would be more than happy if I visited his new home in Washington D.C. He also said that he doesn't want any presents. The mere presence of me is enough for him.

On the other hand,since that day in Kosovo,I've never felt so...livid,before. I've had a massive migraine for being ruined by the cri...no,GENOCIDAL brat (yeah,I'll going to name him like Alfred does for now on. I officially hate him),spilling me with worms and hair through Coca-cola,all the while Matthew giggled at me. How dare he?! And not only that,I lashed out at Athene for her receipt she made for that genocidal prick,and then she had a nerve to pretend she didn't knew it. I gave her a black eye for this,and for what she did to my tanks back in Macedonia in April.

I don't know what's worse,getting spilled with disgusting stuff at me or being betrayed by that slut Arisha? I've never done anything wrong to her,but since,apparently,I'm in NATO and I'm Alfred's older sister,I'm an enemy to her. What did she thought?! Demolishing my embassy in Russia and then saying "sorry"?! She can miss me all day long,but she got what she deserved. She lost her friend,and deservedly so (though deep down,actually,I think I overreacted. I still kinda feel sorry for her,for just a bit,hm?) Either way,these things made me slam my teacup at the desk,holding it with my fist,breaking it,and the tea spilled all over the floor,my fist and the desk. Grrr...

I was reading a poem,still incredibly frustrated from every thought I thought about and,after I released another loud growl,my father spoke up.

"Still pissed off about the "receipt",Em?" Arthur said,loudly.

I got up from my chair and cleaned up the water and collected the broken cup to throw it on the bin. Then,I closed the window from which the hot light came through it,fixed my hair and sighed,opening and closing the door behind me.

"Yes I am." I replied,in a tired tone,walking towards the sofa,and sat on it "You wouldn't know what bad days did I had."

"There,there,accidents always happen." he said,still covering his face with the newspaper,reading it "We always had many screw-ups throughout our history,especially during WW2. And speaking of WW2,do you know what happened today?"

"What happened?" I asked.

"On this day in 1940,Cardiff was bombed,or as the Germans would call it,"Blitzed",by the Luftwaffe." he informed me,moving his newspaper down,revealing his face "Your younger brother Dylan Hughes,like we and all the rest of our family,have suffered greatly,with dozens of illnesses and losses imposed on us...until we fought back."

Since early May,he always bothers me about the Blitz. Not that I like this period,far from it,but his constant talks about it makes me uneasy,particularly because I and NATO are on the mission to bomb the genocidal brat because of the genocide against Albanians.

"Dad,I know this might confuse you but,can you stop pestering me about that event,would you please?" I asked again,in an annoyed tone.

Everything was silent,except the fireplace burning the ashes,for a few seconds. After that,he spoke up again.

"Well...since you,your brother and NATO decided to bomb a country which happens to be our former ally,I always sensed that you'll slowly turn into a major hypocrite." he answered,in a serious tone.

"B-but...you don't know the reasons behind it." I tried to confess.

"More or less,yeah." Arthur continued "But what I do know is that little chap Alfred's known for being a pathological liar and a hypocrite. At least,that's what a friend of yours told me."

"Who,Arisha?!" I asked again,angrily.

"No,someone else." he said,smiling "Someone who's been a rival for centuries."

"You mean,Maria?" I said,shocked.

"Yep."

Maria...hypocrite...Blitz...Oh God,this reminds me of a short conversation I had with her when I was with her on Salamanca in Madrid,after we got out of the cafeteria.

_11th May - 21:00,Salamanca,Madrid_

_The night was warm,and I and Maria enjoyed the nightlife. The people walked around the streets,the lampposts shining the district,and we felt a bit sick for drinking a bit too much than usual. We walked towards her house,three kilometers near the cafeteria._

_"How's brother Andres?" I asked her._

_"Solid as usual,but also annoyed." Maria replied,turning her head to me._

_"Annoyed? I never saw him annoyed before."_

_"Of course you didn't,but the reason is the same as mine. You became..." she paused,then sighed heavily "...a great disappointment."_

_"How?"_

_"How...by doing something that you and I had felt against." she answered,apathetically "You're bombing someone weaker and..." she giggled "shorter,than your...urgh...brother."_

_"Yes but..."_

_"Don't "but" me when talking about something as serious and outrageous as this!" Maria snapped at me,as we bypassed a kilometer and a half "I was bombed,you were bombed after me and yet,you're doing what the fascists did to you. Killing innocent lives,under an invented pretext,I assume."_

_"You mean Nazis?"_

_"Nazis,Fascists,Atlanticists,whatever you want to call them. They're the same mierdas. But that's beside the point!" she continued to explain,now annoyed "Because you're still doing what the Yankee orders you to do,you,like with Guernica,leave cities,towns and villages in ruin,and making the populace in need for help and basic needs,while you disgracefully imposing sanctions,enjoying your life and following the outdated "cause". In fact," Maria increased her volume "I once visited Serbia in April and I saw many friends like Arisha and Athene,and that kid who's getting bombs against him. I don't know his name,but shortly before I returned to my lands and letting them know that they have my support,a three-year-old baby died. THREE-YEAR-OLD...**BEBÉ!**"_

_I paused,thinking of something to keep the conversation up. I took a deep breath._

_"Maria,do you know what's happening in Serbia? We have a moral obligation to stop him and his dictator from whipping out the Albanians and other minorities. The lives are at the stake. Remember the Racak Massacre?"_

_She turned to me again,stopping her steps,and raised her fist,trembling with visible anger,only to lower it back and sighed heavily through her nose._

_"You're so lucky that you aren't Alfred Co'Jones." she seethed "You're keeping yourself taking the lies he always tells you through his sewage of a mouth and his media machinery. If you came to this ravaging land yourself,on foot or from the plane,you'll think twice and make Alfred stop doing this!"_

_"Indeed,wars are and have always been bad for humanity,but you must understand that sometimes,violence is the only remaining option." I tried to reason._

_"No it isn't!" she shouted at me,stomping her_ _sandaled foot,angrily,while we're almost reaching her house "You..." she placed her hands to cover her face,as if she's talking to a wall "You don't know what consequences will it bring if this pointless and bloody war isn't stopped immediately! To give you an example,Yeltsin could get impeached for his enormous unpopularity and no,I'm not a fan of him!"_

_"Are you sure? I don't know if this would alter the World. I hope it doesn't..."_

_"You tell me..." she rolled her eyes,growing frustrated "You have not one idea,Em! Nor fucking Alfred! The kid who's getting bombed just happens to be a younger brother of Arisha and Ivan Braginsky! It violates the Post-Cold War rules of leaving them alone,but we're fucking at it right now! It's not only disgraceful,but also cowardly!"_

_"How?"_

_"He leads the coalition of eighteen against one,which is more than unfair,but much less if compared to the war against Ikram,where he had to face 35 nations against him! As much as I despise the Beilschmidts during WW2,at least they waged war against less than one hundred! Alfred wouldn't have had the guts to fight anyone if he didn't brought up 50 nations against a victim nation. That's cowardice!"_

_Once we entered her home and removed our sandals,I asked her if she could allow me to pour two glasses of water for her and me. She agreed,and sat on out chairs._

_"Either way,if this war keeps getting longer,it might bring dire consequences for the World and no one,except you and the Yankee,can stop them from happening. I'm saying this as an enemy of Alfred and NATO,much like my brother and my siblings."_

_"You're in NATO,Maria." I reminded her "I know it's a painful fact,but it would be a treason if your assumptions get in the NATO public. Do you know what'll happen to you if Javier Solana hears you about this?"_

_"I won't care. He may gave me the privileges,but I don't want that! I don't want to get stuck into this organization of useless idiots!" she answered,angrily. She paused for a few seconds "But,in the end,the World will never be the same if the bombings get longer or worse,reaching an even longer length than the Blitz against you. It lasted for eight months and five days. What'll happen if the bombings last for an entire YEAR?!"_

_"I'll make sure my brother gets informed about that,and to ensure that the bombings last as shorter as possible,with the enemy capitulating to us."_

_Maria rolled her eyes and took a deep breath._

_"I'm ashamed of you,Emily...I don't know if we could keep being friends anymore." she nodded her head left and right,tsking "You were once my ally against the fachas during my Civil War,but now...you're the facha yourself. At some point,you'd have to realize the harm you and Alfred are causing with your lies and wars."_

_I lowered my head as she made my brain getting clouded with thoughts and decisions,feeling a bit ashamed. Once she calmed down,she moved her head towards me,after finishing the drink "Do you want to play Monopoly?"_

_"Sure,I guess." I said,smiling._

After exactly seven minutes of silence and thoughts had ended,I finally asked him one more thing,before I'm about to pack my belongings up to visit Alfred.

"Father!" I exclaimed,making him reveal his face again "Can you go with me to Alfred's new house?"

"Nope." he answered,simply "He's known for making dogshit all around him and mess things up. Also,he doesn't care about me,does he?"

"I think he does." I answered,trying to cheer him up.

"I don't think so. When was the last time he invited me to his birthday?"

"In 1991?"

"That's right and afterwards? Not one letter was given to me by him!" Arthur protested,slamming his newspaper on his knees. "So,yeah,I won't come on this year too!"

"Understood..." I concluded,getting up and going back to my room to prepare myself for the travel to Washington D.C.,packing my stuff into the baggages,for departure. Arthur has,shortly afterwards,got up as well,and went out of the manor to take a walk.

**23:10,flying towards Washington D.C.**

I'm in a plane to fly at his new home,flying towards his new hometown. His previous hometown was in Philadelphia since 1776 up until 1994,in which he moved to Washington DC,for some reason.

I always knew him and his unfortunate path to corruption. He used to be kind and caring for not just me,Matthew and his siblings,but also towards the entire World. But,ever since the beginning of the Cold War and Vietnam War in particular,his attitude towards the World has changed for worse,along with his personality and sanity. He lost it once he signed the Paris Peace Accords on 1973,thus giving him Neurosis and Paranoia (he hates losing,more than anything else),and sometimes,Insomnia. The last thing is a thing I,Arisha,Liu,Adele,Ivan and all the rest of the Major Powers (sometimes) have due to the stress of international politics and tough risks and decisions.

As of now,he's still kind,but only limited to those who're relative to him,as well as his 50 brothers and sisters combined,and to the ones who are loyal to him. Otherwise,he's known to be an arrogant,volatile and cocky individual,and even mentally fragile every time he loses it,making him hard to control himself,especially if Maria records him. Also,his moral compass is broken into many pieces,but still intact,like a glue-plastered chair leg. It made me cry and weep,failing to contain my tears by blinking.

Alfie,you aren't the same as you used to be.

* * *

**4th July - 07:30,Dulles International Airport,Washington D.C.**

The airplane's doors got opened. I got out of the plane and went to the airport procedure. They scanned me and I gave them my passport to see that I came here legally. Then,I waited for my baggages to arrive,where many people are waiting for theirs. After half an hour have passed,the baggage rows came to me,and I took them. I made sure that I won't miss every single baggage.

Once everything was in place,I went to the exit to wait for a taxi driver. However,someone made me jump.

"Emily Kirkland!" someone had suddenly shouted,approaching me "You finally arrived! Pleasure to meet you!"

He shook my hand and I stood confused. How did he knew my name? Who is he?

"Uhm,sir,how do you know me?" I asked,looking at him with a suspicious look "Who sent you there? Who are you?"

"Michael Jefferson or better known by my nickname "Mick"." he answered,in a happy tone. He's in early 30s,has short brown hair with his top being semi bald,a moustache,a summer outfit,and a tall stature. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself to you,Mrs. Kirkland. And as for your other question,the one who sent me is my boss,Alfred Frederick Jones."

My brother sent him there? So that's why this Mick guy knew my name immediately.

"And you're his employee?"

"Yes,I've been employed since last year. He's a great young man and he's mostly nice. Mostly." he replied "His mansion called Fessenden House has an abandoned winery beneath the cellar. I wanted to have a job to provide for my family,and so he turned me into his own personal barman,since he also has a bar at the ground level. Most of the guests he and I know of are visiting there for a drink,even some of his friends come here too."

"That's interesting to hear." I said,also smiling "Can you send me to his house?"

"Of course,that's the whole reason why I'm here,Emily!" he exclaimed "It's his birthday,after all!"

After that,he helped me send the baggages into his car's trunk,where it lied on the garage near the airport. The day was immensely hot,with everyone minding their businesses,and the lush forests refreshed the air around us. When we entered the car and fastened out belts,I turned to him.

"How far is his mansion from here?"

"Not that far,at least by the American standards." Mick explained "It's less than forty minutes from here. His mansion is located in the Forest Hills."

"Got it."

Afterwards,he started the car.

**09:00**

We arrived and got out of the car,after entering the gates of what appears to be a solid home,with a small garden full of grass and pink flowers,laying beside the fences,and parked the car near the main door of his new house.

"Here you go,Em,you can now enter." Mick said,his left arm moving down to the door,pointing the door for me. "Don't be afraid,he's currently at his best mood,unlike some days I could name. See you soon!"

I thanked him and went to the door,knocking it by using the eagle door handle,three times,while he went to the bar to continue his job. I waited for some seconds and after they passed,the door got unlocked and opened a bit. I saw Alfred peeking through the slightly opened door,checking if it's me.

"Emily? Is that you?" Alfred asked,slowly opening the door.

"Well,obviously." I said,in a sweet tone.

When he finally opened the door to the full,he looked at me for a second and then smiled. No,it wasn't a smirk this time,but a genuine smile.

"Emmie!"

"Alfie!"

We hugged one another for some time and released each other. Alfred wore his usual outfit.

"It's good to see you again." Alfred said,in a friendly tone. "Come in,Em,you don't need to take off your shoes or anything."

"Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed,after entering his house. He winked at me.

I was...astonished,by the ambient and interior of his house. The interior was Neoclassical,with many stairs and rooms and many other things I can now explore with him.

"It looks beautiful and...elegant." I said,amazed.

"Indeed,I bought this mansion in 1994,which costed for 22 million dollars." he said,moving his head around. Then,he turned his head towards me "I moved there because my previous home was too...modest for my taste. You would do it the same if you were me,wouldn't you?"

I haven't answered,and I won't. Me being silent to his words is enough. I saw an eagle standing on a stand,looking at me and moving its head around. It barked,and I slowly moved towards the eagle.

"Oh,that eagle's name is Griff. I've nurtured him since my childhood." he said,caressing the eagle's head. "Come on,don't be too shy. He won't bite,I think."

I tried to caress his head,but he dodged my hand whenever I tried to touch him.

"It's ok,he haven't got used to you,but I'm sure you too would get along eventually." Alfred said,calmly.

"And you hid this fact for so long?" I asked him. I really didn't knew he had a pet "Why?"

"Because I don't want my pet to get involved in NATO and the UN meetings." he explained "If I did,everyone would take pictures of him,and ask me if I could let him stay there. Besides,he doesn't know,nor he shouldn't know,about politics. Also,little fun fact,whenever he gets shocked,afraid or frightened,he'll imitate the voices and moves of different birds like rooster or woodpecker."

"He's so talented!" I praised his pet.

Alfred nodded his head. He then helped me to move my baggages to my room he selected for me. He told me that his mansion has many rooms and baths. Once we went from the stairs into the different part of the interior on the upper floor,he unlocked my room and handed the keys to me.

"Here's your room,Em!" he exclaimed "Now,go unpack yourself,and enjoy."

Before he left me,he said that he'll wait for me downstairs,to show me the rest of his mansion,so that,afterwards,go to his swimming pool outside,were we can swim whenever we want. I can only wish for me to buy everything he has to offer.

**14:45**

I'm taking a walk with my brother around the mansion,and I saw many things that I didn't have: Too many rooms,baths,a billiard room,his office and many more.

"Emily,you're still silent?" Alfred asked "Are you ok?"

I'm incredibly shy. I wanted to tell him many things about what had happened over the last months,about the Second Cold War,incidents,problems,the conversation between me and Maria...everything. But then I realized that if I did that,he'll have his mood ruined and/or damaged,and it'll be my fault,because most of the things I was about to tell him would piss him off,especially the last one. So I instead wanted to tell these things for tomorrow.

"Oh,n-n-nothing,nothing at all!" I exclaimed "It's just that I like solitude,you know."

"I see. Hmm,wanna go to the pool?" Alfred suggested.

"Of course!"

Later on,we got to our rooms and removed our clothes and shoes,took our towels,and put our trunks. In his case,he also put his contacts for his eyes,since his eyesight is heavily damaged (and grew over the course of decades) since his war against Edu in mid-19th century. When we exited his mansion to go outside,went downstairs into the pool,we jumped at it and the water splashed around the field.

As we spattered and laughed at each other for a while,Mick intervened.

"COWABUNGA!" he shouted,jumping at us and having the pool explode again. When everything calmed down,he joined in to play with us.

Two hours later,we exited the pool and I went to my new room,resting,while Alfred and Mick got back to work. Alfred to his office and Mick to the pub.

**5th July - 01:00**

I'm inside my bed,sleeping,after I turned off the lamp. Before that,I enjoyed the midnight fireworks Alfred and Mick have arranged to fire upon the sky. The sky exploded by the sheer amount of explosions. His neighborhood,and the American people,generally,did the same. The room was warm and comfy,like this bed. That bloody Neoclassical Architecture,I love it.

After twenty minutes,I heard someone's footsteps and the door creak. I opened my eye,

"If you need anything,if you have any problem,you can always tell me." Alfred said,in a sweet and senile tone,winking at me again.

"Thank you,my dear bro." I said,in a silent and sleepy tone.

"You too. Sleep tight,Em." he left me alone,closing the door.

He's such a great brother one can have. Yes,he's really annoying and unbearable at times,but,despite his moral compass and record,he's great.

**15:00**

_"Niksic's Eparchy destroyed by NATO bombs"_

That was the first thing I read from a newspaper which Mick bought for me,after he got back from his bar,ten minutes ago,for a pause. 10 people got murdered. We sat on our seats in the dining room,waiting for,as Mick had told me,Alfred to buy the lunch for us.

"How's your bombings campaign going?" he asked me,reading the newspaper "I've heard your mission was intended to stop the supposed "genocide" taking place in Kosovo."

"Yes it is. The campaign,as of now,is going good." I told him,sitting firmly and looking at him "100 days have passed and we won't stop,yet."

"Perhaps." he said "Speaking of which,did you know that the Second Cold War begun on 25th May? I don't know why,though. We haven't screwed up something,did we?"

With his words,it brought me flashbacks of that disgusting and,sadly,memorable day. From having my (and Alfred's and German's) embassy demolished to ending the Pax Americana. I got betrayed on this day.

"Possibly?" I replied,in an uneasy tone "I'm not sure,but I prefer not to talk about that topic,at all. It ruined your boss (Alfred) very badly."

"Yes,the day the headlines about it came to the various news headlines and all the rest of the media,I was shocked to the core." he started explaining,also feeling uneasy "And,when Alfred entered his home after he got from a meeting,he was shaking and slowly walking towards me,telling me not to touch him and leave him alone. When I asked him why,he yelled at me and slammed the newspaper at my face. That's why I said that he's mostly nice,because each time he has a bad day,if not week,I always get lashed out by him. It's his own apparent way of venting his emotions."

"That's true,my brother's been neurotic and mentally fragile from the Vietnam War and when his Nighthawk was shot down by that genocidal brat." I explained,severely "It was also his personal jet,before he bought a helicopter,I assume."

"Yes,Alfred told me about it when he got back from the NATO meeting in March. I got punched in the jaw for asking what had happened,cutting me off in the mid-sentence. Such a young man with a small temper is risky to handle,but I'll get used to it in time." he finished his explanation.

Then,we went to play cards to kill our boredom. We both beat each other at it. After several minutes,I felt my patience running out.

"Mick,when will Alfred come back?" I asked him,annoyed.

"He'll return shortly." he answered "I asked him through my phone and he said he'll come back at any moment."

Two minutes later of continued card plays and Alfred had arrived,finally.

"Who's for Chicken McNuggets?!" Alfred shouted,,approaching towards us,and making us jump from our chairs for his sudden voice.

He sat on a chair and Alfred and us have started opening the food boxes he bought,eating and enjoying the lunch,with fries too.

* * *

**18:30**

Alfred just came back from workout at his private gym,showering himself afterwards. I sat on a sofa in the main hall,waiting for him to arrive. It was the right time for me to tell him the things which happened during the last 100 days of this year since the beginning of our campaign. Once he saw me,he walked near me.

"Hey,Em,why are you sitting there?" Alfred asked me.

I was silent for five seconds,unsure of what to say next. But I did it anyway.

"Would you mind to have an...important talk between one another? Brother and sister?" I suggested,connecting my index fingers repeatedly,out of being shy as I was.

"Of course!" he said,closing his eyes for two seconds "What worries you,sweetie?"

I don't know where should I start. My mind is full of topics I want to say. Should I begin with the bombings or with the Kosovo incident I got into in June,and with it,about Dhimiter. He has been acting incredibly strange over the last two weeks,shouting these twat's viewpoints at me and even came to the so-called 610th Anniversary of the Battle of Kosovo,violating the rules that his government implemented on him.

In the end,I choose to talk about Dhimiter.

"Do you know what happened to Dhimiter?"

"You mean,the kid we're protecting?" Alfred said.

"Yes,I don't know what has gotten into him recently. He acted completely differently when I was in Kosovo,the last time."

"Explain."

"He was with our main enemy,confronting us in a village. He ranted at me about how we,somehow,"betrayed" him for attacking his people while not knowing that they were just collateral damages. The genocidal brat occasionally interfered,with me threatening them both." I said,in a stern tone.

"What an idiot." Alfred said,annoyed "I've had a conversation with him five days ago in the UN Hall,telling me he wouldn't care less if he starts to get bombed by us for defying me,and that I had no bravery,honor and dignity. Because he was so impulsive and demanding,I ordered the UN guards to beat him up and kick him out of the building,leading him to gain bruises on his arms and legs." he grinned "It shoved him a lesson or two. He should think twice before siding with that savage brat."

I nodded my head. I'm glad Dhimiter got what he deserved.

"And do you know what happened to me shortly after I went back to Britain on that day?"

He was silent,looking around with his eyes,searching for an answer. Once he did,he snickered,turning into an outright laughter. It was heard from the distance.

"Y-y-you'll have to admit that it was a bit funny!" he was barely able to form a clear sentence due to his laughter.

Is he screwing with me right now?!

"Would you say the same for Macedonia incident?" I snapped at him,in a low but angry voice.

He slowed down his laughter by my question,slowly ending it. He made an uncomfortable grimace and blushed.

"I-I'm...I'm sorry for not noticing." he apologized "I thought it was someone else. Fucking tribal protesters in an otherwise civilized country..."

I rolled my eyes,and we stood silent for some seconds,calming ourselves down. The room around us was darkened,with the light from the windows spreading the spots.

"Alfred,do you know that I was bombed during WW2?" I asked my most riskiest question. He'll get pissed off when the conversation goes deeper by this.

"Yes I do. Why?"

"Well...I-I had a conversation with Maria back in May when I was hanging out with Maria." I explained "We talked about the bombing you and me are initiating,and she got very angry about it."

"Ngh...That's nothing new from that simian flamenca." Alfred retorted with disgust. Then,he turned to me "And...what's so problematic about it?"

"She claimed that our war would bring dire consequences if we don't stop the bombings immediately,and that the World will never be the same if it keeps on going. She mentioned Yeltsin." I answered.

After my words,he started to shake with anger,lowering his head to the floor.

"And who does she think she is...a philosopher?!" he retorted again,angrily. His shaking is now visible "Maria has found many methods to humiliate me and ruin my days,and my life in general,and then to get away scoff free. From the slaps in public,making scandals to the downright recordings of me! The latter is the worst!"

One of the reasons why he's absolutely paranoid is because Maria knowingly records him whenever he loses it. According to Maria herself,the reasons behind this is due to his support for Franco during the Cold War. Though I can't blame her,it's also the main reason why he fails to control himself.

"I understand,and we'll get to the bottom of this for later." I assured him "But really,I've got a feeling that,because of her words,and summed up to Yeltsin's unexpected murder and the incidents against you before it like Macedonia and the downed Nighthawk,I think it might be risky for your sanity and rep..."

"**ARISHA!**" he suddenly screamed,taking a vase from the column and threw it violently at the wall,breaking it into many pieces. His scream echoed the hall.

I was dead silent. He lost it again. I tried to move towards him but he just raised his palm at me,telling me that he'll clean up the pieces into the bin,after he walked near the shattered vase and crouched to clean it up.

"It's all her fault..." he said,in a tired tone,after he cleaned up. His shaking is calming down.

A short pause came after his cleanup,and he took a deep breath.

"Being a superpower is a hard job. It may look easy,but it isn't. It's not just about doing the papers and attending meetings." he ranted,in a grudged tone,placing his hand on his hair,moving through it "The amount of stress and pressures I've received on just this year alone are reducing my mental health,and even worse so with the start of the Second Cold War. I own this World with full responsibility because I earned it with my hard work,but the Russkie scum of Arisha and Ivan came and ruined it. How am I suppose to return the Pax Americana for the World?!"

He raised the look at me.

"But ever since this new Cold War started,I feel like I'm...slipping. I don't want to snap. Anything...but not this..." Alfred said,with a trembling voice.

I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"In time,everything will get back to normal." I assured him again,trying to calm him down more,even though the mere presence of me does it "Once we finish the war in the Balkans,we'll focus on Russia."

"T-t-thank you..." Alfred smiled at me.

Another pause came in,but this time,it was eerie. I don't want my brother to have another mental breakdown.

"Now,what should you do with Maria? If she bothers you that much,why are you keeping her in NATO?" I asked him once again.

He lowered his head down,remaining silent for a few seconds.

"Because it's tricky." Alfred answered,in a serious tone "Even if I do kick her out for good,I can't,it's forbidden by NATO rules. Especially when Javier Solana,a Spaniard,is the current Secretary-General. It was a huge mistake to accept her entry to this organization."

"And do you have any solution to deal with her?"

"I know one thing that could help." he said,in a confident tone "You should tell her to no longer attend any meetings,and that she's forbidden to enter the building ever again."

"Without kicking her outright?"

"Yes,and that's the point." he smirked "She may be forbidden to attend the meetings and elsewhere,but in the end,once she realized she's still in NATO,her joy would evaporate and she'll get mentally stuck. Therefore," he stopped smirking "can you tell her what I've said right now?"

"I will,but under one condition." I replied,sternly.

"Which is?"

"You must learn to control yourself,for once."

"I'm always try to do so,but it often fails because of you-know-which reasons. Medications usually help me." he answered.

"Not good enough! The medications and injections won't help you when I'm gone or when you're alone." I countered "You know that you always resort to violence and rampage if you lose it and/or get a mental breakdown,as seen with that meeting during the time when your former personal jet got downed in late March? We literally had to knock you down and drag you out of the hallway!"

_27th March - 15:50,NATO Headquarters,Brussels_

_I and Adele are in the basement,placing the knocked out Alfred on the standing position near the wall,after we dragged him out of the hallway. Adele slapped the back of his head,waking him up._

_"Aahh!" he shouted,shocked "W-w-where am I?"_

_"We're at the basement,cheval." Adele said,in an annoyed tone,crossing her arms "You attempted to create another rampage against three of your members by trying to slap them and then beat them up collectively. With it,you ended the meeting."_

_"And looks who's calling,the Pamperer-in-Chief has spoke out!" Alfred turned to her,smirking angrily. "You really hate when I try to retaliate. Huh,Adele?"_

_"Yes,so that you can assault everyone else in the process?" Adele guessed._

_"And Maria can do all of this with zero consequences,unlike me?" Alfred started to tremble._

_"And do you want me to leave this organisation,Alfred?"_

_"You already said it yesterday and here you are,still standing,you meddling whore!" he snapped at her,angrily._

_"Who are you calling a "whore"?" Adele retorted,also angrily,pushing him "Tell me,who are you calling a "whore"?!"_

_"Can you guess who,bi..."_

_"Stop it,Alfred!" I intervened,cutting him off,yelling "You need to stop overREACTING TO **EVERYTHING!**"_

_Everything went silent afterwards,with Alfred still trembling with anger,and Adele rolled her eyes._

_"B-but,it was my jet..." he said,shyly._

_I took a deep breath and placed my hand on his shoulder._

_"You'll buy another one." I said,in a serious and sad tone "Now,let's return to your room. You had two bad days and I want you to rest. Let's go."_

_I and Alfred walked out of the basement,but not after Alfred gave Adele a death glare for five seconds._

_"The fuck are you looking at?" Adele snapped at him,moving her head up._

_I placed my hand at his head and moved it away from her,forcing him to stop starring at her with fury._

"Yes,I remembered perfectly. They literally laughed at me and humiliated me to death! It was a nightmare!" his fist was shaking.

"And let's not forget what you did after we got to the airplane after the Macedonia incident the next day? You ate the newspaper after you seen yourself on it!"

_29th April - 12:00,heading towards London_

_We're inside a plane after we got stuck in the outdoor market in Thessaloniki. We had to take another train to the Thessaloniki Airport to escape it. Alfred got another mental breakdown yesterday._

_""Angry Greeks hit NATO supplies" is the most softest headline you ever wrote,Emily." he complained,frustrated "Why haven't you came out with a better headline?"_

_"I didn't wanted to demonize them." I answered._

_"The "people" who followed the illiterate Athene and cut the railroad are **NEANDERTHALS!**" he yelled,suddenly and enraged,slamming his newspaper at his knees "We should've simply squashed them with tanks and trains when we had the chance,painting the railroad red and black!"_

_Calm down,Alfred,calm down. You don't want to embarrass yourself again._

_Everyone were silent for half a minute,until he saw himself getting pelted with rotten tomato as the headline picture. He took off his glasses,slowly crumbled the newspaper and then he started screaming and biting and eating the newspaper,wildly. Everyone turned at him and watched him eat the newspaper._

_I blushed and placed my hands on my face. He embarrassed both himself,and me. When will he ever control himself?_

"I know. These people who did so belong to a Zoo!" he complained again,angrily.

"Yes." I said,dismissively "So that's why you need to control yourself and practice the control."

"I'll try,I promise." he concluded,shyly.

"Good,I'll tell Maria about your complaints as soon as I see her again." I assured him "Now,I'll head up to my room to give you something to calm you down in future. Can you wait for five or so minutes?"

"Sure."

**Five minutes later...**

I returned to him,bringing a box full of things my fiends gave me for Alfred to take,at one point,for calm him.

"Here you go,Alfie." I said,smiling "These things could help you out."

He opened the box and started examining each and every thing from the box. The first was a sealed Tilia box.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's an infusion for relaxation." I explained "It was given to me by Dalmaine Ayushe because,and I quote her "You clearly need it,let's see if like this you can stop solving everything with bombs and wars.". I'm sure you know her when the last UNSC meeting was held."

"Yes I do. Dalmaine and her Tilia." Alfred moved his eye pupils up.

Once he took a teabag and smelled it,he was astonished.

"I'm going to keep it. It's quite great." he smiled.

The next was a pack of cigars given by Chris Hlakanyana,Dalmanine's former caretaker. I gave him the pack,but he denied.

"Thanks,but I'm not a smoker." he said,calmly.

"But I am!" Mick intervened,unexpectedly,taking the pack from my hands and went back to the pub,away from us.

Then,there was a noose given by Natalia Arlovskaya. I don't know why did she picked a noose as a choice,but oh well,that's what she picked. It also had a short letter which read "For the Imperialist to be silent. Read: Forever."

"Arisha's sibling,of course." Alfred retorted "She acts like Arisha's younger clone. I'll use the noose to strangle her to death once I find her.

I put my hand on my forehead,moving my head left and right,because of Alfred's way of thinking.

The final one was a pacifier,given by Adele Bonnefoy.

"Is this a joke?" Alfred said,angrily and shaking once more.

"I don't know,that's what Adele picked for you.

He threw it violently on the floor and stomped it,crushing it with rage.

"Tell her to suck it and eat her "present"!" Alfred ordered,still angrily.

I nodded my head. After the ten second pause,I ended the one and a half hour talk,or less.

"We made a deal. I'll tell Maria about our conversation while you'll learn how to control yourself,ok?" I concluded.

"Understood." Alfred concluded too "Everything for my best sis."

I winked and hugged him. He returned me a hug. Afterwards,he went back to work.

* * *

**6th July - 10:30,Bryce Park,Washington D.C.**

We're taking a walk on a park,after we finished the breakfast in his mansion,which Alfred usually takes a walk for every free time,if he doesn't want to do a workout.

We sat in a bench,and the trees bloomed the park,with some children playing hide and seek and other assorted games. Alfred wore a completely different clothing,a clothing which he regards as a non-work clothing.

"Emily,do you like nature?" Alfred asked,in a senile tone. His right arm hugged my shoulders.

"Of course. It's always been beautiful to see and hear the summer ambient." I answered.

"Glad to hear it." he smiled "If only we could hang out like this everyday,without minding our international duties. You know,it's my own way to relax."

"And I also hope you can do the same in my lands,Alfie." I said,also smiling. He merely said "Yes".

"Hmm,I need to inform you about something." Alfred said,growing serious.

"About what?" I asked.

"About Athene."

"What's so informative?"

"Well,ever since I decided to unilaterally build the Camp Bondsteel and up until now,Athene always starred at me whenever I go,angrily." he informed me "When I try to make her snap out of her starring,she either ignores me or,sometimes,just slaps my hand. She's been acting so weird nowadays."

"You've already told me about her,three months ago." I alleged.

"Indeed but,unlike her antics of the past,she did nothing but stare,stare,and maybe just saying "Piss off",in an emotionless voice. As such,her people have always been,with the exception of her president and his police and military,against the bombings against the genocidal brat." Alfred finished explaining. Then,he announced "And so,tomorrow morning,I'll fly to Greece to...finish the unfinished business with her."

"Why do you telling me all of this?"

"To tell you that I won't be in my mansion,nor in the NATO hall,tomorrow." he explained again "I've always had a feeling that Greece would explode in riots because of the unpopularity between her and Stephanopoulos,and I'll go there to support him and stop Athene for achieving her goal of dragging herself from NATO. It may seem like a plot or a conspiracy,but it's extremely possible."

"I see. But," I exclaimed "before we go,can I see your face without your glasses."

"Ok,sure."

He took of his glasses and revealed his bare blue eyes. He used the concealer for his otherwise dark and heavy eyebags,this time.

"You look so beautiful!"

"And you look blurry." he replied,jokingly.

We both giggled and talked for half an hour. After that,we went back to his mansion to make a lunch.

**7th July - 17:00**

Mick and I are at the hanger,wishing Alfred good luck and farewell for his mission to stop Athene. My father has informed me that the revolts against the Greek President got started since today. Alfred got inside his Apache helicopter.

"Everything is ready for your voyage,Master Jones,including the food and money." Mick said,bringing a backpack full of Alfred's packed stuff "Oh,and I almost forgot."

Mick went to take something for a full minute,coming back to us and holding Griff by his hands.

"Thanks,Mick!" Alfred said "It's always appreciated."

"Wait a sec,you also bringing your eagle pet with you?" I asked,not knowing that he wants to commit his mission with his pet.

"Yes. He'll have the role of a scout." Alfred said,placing the video camera on eagle's back,as well as petting the eagle's head "With this,Griff will scout the major Greek areas and find Athene. That way,I'll confront her easily,and if the place of my confrontation is desolate,the better."

"I hope you come back unscratched." I said.

"I will,hopefully." he assured me. Then,he proclaimed,but only after he started the helicopter. It's rotors started to roll around "In the meantime,you'll hang out with Mick until you think it's enough for you to go back to your manor. I hope you two are going to get along."

"Yes we will." Mick said,smiling.

Alfred went up in the sky,waving at us. We waved him back.

Once the sight of Alfred's helicopter was gone,Mick turned to me.

"Emily,now that Mr. Jones' gone,do you want to swim in his pool and show you some other secrets of the mansion?" he proposed.

"Yes I do. I won't tell anyone about Alfred's secrets." I said.

"Great,Emily." he said,smiling. Then,he moved his moustache with his fingers "But,if you have time,you could be my colleague at the bar. You know,to be a bartender while I pour drinks,or vice versa."

"I will. When will be start?"

"After we finish playing in the pool." he answered.

We went back from the hangar to the pool from the outside,making the swimming competitions and other stuff. After that,when I go to his bar,I'll call Maria to visit there. I'm obliged to have a conversation with her. She would like staying there,wouldn't she?

* * *

**Here's the Twelfth Chapter. When England got reminded by father Britain about her conversation with Spain over her Blitz,she decided to come to America's mansion for his birthday,meeting his two companions: Michael "Mick" Jefferson and Griff the Eagle.**

**This chapter can also be labeled as a Villain-perspective chapter,since America and England are the main villains here,along with Germany. It also show's America's friendly and mentally unstable side,which he hides it in private for the World not to see. For the context,just check my sixth chapter and/or fifth and ninth chapter of my friends's 1999 Fanfic,which is the fanfic I based my own Alt-History one.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13: Chained no more - Part 1

**Chapter 13: Chained no more - Part 1**

**7th July - 12:00,Thanos Apartment,Larissa**

**Athene's PoV**

I came back from the shop near my home to buy yet another newspaper,to review the current situation between my President-Traitor Stephanopoulos and his ministers. The recent newspaper I've just brought revealed something I hoped and asked for: My people have finally had enough of him and his pathetic servitude,since today. Ever since that American fuckface decided to,as if he had created the International Law,unilaterally build the Camp Bondsteel in the midst of war against my closest friend Vuk,I bought newspapers everyday to see the hopeful results if Kostis had decided to leave this Terrorist Organization where you're treated as nothing but a colony of Alfred.

Though,truth be told,most of the members of NATO aren't terrorists to begin with,except Alfred,Emily,Arthur and Gilbert.

By collecting and analyzing the newspapers day by day,I came to realize something which I should've did less than three months ago. The late April confrontation against Alfred and Emily,with the protests on the railroad under my lead,hasn't been a nationwide event. If it had been,I would've been out of NATO months ago and Kostis would've got ridden off in no time. I was so naive back then,thinking that by just making a large scene in my lands would cause Alfred to kick me out,especially for throwing a rotten tomato at his face (and I'm still proud of that,thanks to Violeta). But no,it didn't happened. How? I'M STILL IN FUCKING NATO!

I opened the window to take a fresh air,because my house was suffocating with heat. I felt the winds flowing through my face. It was sunny and bright,but the situation with which the next days are going to ensue would make Greece not-so-bright.

I checked the time on my clock. It reminded me that I have a meeting near the headquarters of my Anti-Stephanopoulos Group in Thessaloniki at 17:30,which I arranged. The other leader of this group,aside of me and Violeta,was a singer named Mikis Theodorakis who was the leading speaker of a protest against the bombings,which occurred in Syntagma Square,two days before the confrontation in Macedonia happened.

As I was about to start preparing lunch,I felt someone pulling my trousers.

"A-Athene..." someone spoke out in a shy and sad tone. I turned,it was Helena,my daughter "I-I don't want Stephanopoulos and N-NATO to hurt me."

I understood her,she thought the same as I do. I elevated her with my arms,carrying her and caressing her cheek.

"You'll be fine,my dear." I said,in a motherly tone,hugging her "I'll make sure none of them hurt and abuse us further."

"A-And you'll come back,mommy?" Helena has started to cry.

"Yes,as safe and sound as possible." I replied with my previous tone,cleaning her tears.

"_Ε-Ευχαριστώ..._" she replied,leaning her head towards my body.

Seeing her face filled with sorrow and worry,I felt sad and angry,and I made a face as if I was about to cry. No,she isn't suffering the bombings like Vuk does,but she's my daughter nonetheless,and she has as much of a value as he does. I can't let her stay chained for too long. It's all Kostis' and Alfred's fault.

I placed her on my bed,telling her to take a nap and rest.

"C-can I attend your meeting in Thessaloniki?" Helena asked me,straightening herself.

"Are you sure?" I asked her back,placing my head on her forehead to check if she has a fever. She has a mild one.

"Yes I am."

I was silent after her short answer. I wasn't sure if I could keep her inside alone or to drive her to the meeting. They don't know her at all. I took a deep breath and picked the latter.

"Ok then."

By the time I left her to nap in my bed,I started cooking for me and Helena. After we finished the lunch,we took a shower,dressed up and got out of our home. I unlocked my car with my keys after I placed Helene on the backseat,inserted the keys and launched the car,and drove all the way to Thessaloniki.

**17:30,Thessaloniki Headquarters**

We sat in our respective seats inside a private room,looking like the principal's office like in all schools. Everything was dark except the lights lightening a portion of this room,and one lemonade candle. Helena is playing with her cat plushie,and Violeta and Mikis are waiting for me to start the session.

"What's the situation behind our traitor?" I asked them.

"Same as usual,Kostis ignored some of his ministers warnings of staying in NATO." Mikis answered,annoyed "He still thinks NATO is on his side,and he even called them "simpletons"."

Why am I not surprised? I knew it was hopeless to trust him from the beginning!

"What an idiot!" Violeta retorted,angrily "Even after what had happened in April,he still refuses to listen to us! What's worse,NATO hasn't noticed our action!"

"That's because it was a local,not a nationwide,event...sadly." I replied,in a stern tone "Our people had just begun their revolts at today's morning."

"Will we block the railroad and throw fruits and vegetables at NATO tanks and vehicles,like we did the last time?" Violeta asked,drinking her juice cup.

"No we won't,this won't be the same plan,strategy,tactic and action as we did back then." I started explaining,after I rolled my eyes "Streets aren't the railroads and unlike in the past,we have to face Stephanopoulos and his police and army. In the simple terms,NATO and their leaders are on his side."

"And who leads this dreadful organisation,Athene?" Mikis asked,clasping his hands at the desk.

"Alfred Frederick Jones. If you haven't heard of him before,he's the Leader and "the Hero" of NATO and the main responsible for bombing our ally Serbia ad nauseam." I said,angrily,turning my head at him "While you held your Anti-Bombing rally in the Athens,I and Violeta confronted him and his dumb sister Emily in Thessaloniki,blocking their way to their supply base and pelting them with what Violet had just said. Alfred got his face pelted with a rotten tomato as well."

We snickered,and Helena ignored us.

"I see. He must be as evil as NATO." he thought.

"More than that,he's repulsive with his unbearable personality." I replied,angrily. "He's an volatile,selfish and cocky asshole who was also responsible for instigating a military coup of 1967 against us and me in particular."

"And he even tried to hit me for saying that we have more rights over their supply base because it was located in Greece!" she added,also angrily.

I nodded. All these years of standing that spoiled jerk who acts as if the World belonged to him has ended. The murder of Milica and the bombings against the RTS Headquarters may had ended my patience,but the unilateral construction of Bondsteel was my last straw.

"Very well then..." he got up,and started proclaiming "We shall combine our forces to fight against Kostis and his backers,like we did in April!"

"Yes and,now that you've mentioned "our forces"," I said,turning backwards,opening my backpack hooked on the chair and taking the Greek map from it "I'm going to explain my new plan for you."

I got up and placed the map on the desk,but not before I temporarily moved the glasses of juice and the lemonade candle out of the desk,then to do the opposite once the map was placed. I took a pen from my pencil case.

"As we can see,98% of our people are AGAINST the bombings,and consequently,against our "president"." I explained again,pointing at the map with my pen "They won't rise up against him en masse in one day,but it'll slowly grow after each passing day. There will be numerous fights in the streets and sieges,as well as targeting key police and military stations,in order to pacify Kostis' men."

"And what's with Athens?" Violeta asked "Why not simply strike at the Presidential Palace and execute him?"

"Kostis may be an useless idiot,but he's not like Yeltsin. Unlike Yeltsin,Kostis has the police and most of his army are keeping him safe." I continued "The Athens will be our final priority and if we just strike at the Capital,our enemies' media would treat it as a coup and not as the popular revolt."

A two-minute silence came in.

"And what should we do?" They asked at the same time.

"Cause trouble,do sabotage,make chaos,you name it." I answered again,feeling a bit tired to explain more "Mikis will rally the rioters to the North,Violet to the South,and I'll rally them on the center of Greece."

"And what'll happen to me?" Helena intervened,suddenly.

Everyone turned at her. She got up from her seat behind me and approached us,holding her plushier with her hand. I know she doesn't know anything about committing action,but I don't want to leave her alone her house.

"You'll join Violeta." I replied,smiling,after the half a minute of thinking "She'll show you what to do."

She hugged me tightly,crying. I hugged her back,and before I concluded my last words,Mikis spoke out.

"Who's that little girl?" he asked.

"That's my daughter,Helena." I turned at him.

Ten seconds have passed. During those seconds,she introduced herself to Mikis and Violet. I coughed.

"Gentlemen,the fight is going to start tomorrow morning,with both of you leading the rioters on the designed places I just gave you." I finalized "As I've said back in April,only the people can save themselves from the soft tyranny of the Unpopular Democracy,and they alone,along with us,have to act once more! In the meantime,I'll contact you and vice versa if something goes wrong,ok?"

They nodded and we gave each other a collective high five,packed ourselves and went back to our homes,with Helena going with Violeta to Athens to start action. To be honest,I wasn't really sure if sending my daughter to Violeta was a good idea to begin with,but I told Violeta to pick her up if she no longer wants to stay with her.

* * *

**8th July - 09:10**

As I suspected,the moment they got informed about who's going to rally them,they exploded their country and chaos has started to build up. People on the streets have gone wild and are resisting the police. The streets are getting vandalized and smokes are rising by the overall chaos. Words like: "DEATH TO NATO!","DOWN WITH KOSTIS,UP WITH GREECE!","FIGHT THEM HARD!" and "GREEKS,UNITE!",were the most used slogans against my enemy of a president.

I had to wake up early to get ready. As soon as I exited my apartment,I saw everything I needed to confirm what I suspected. Shower and a quick fruit breakfast with water have helped me getting conscious. If it wasn't for them,I would've stayed tired.

Suddenly,my phone is ringing. I hoped that it was Arisha,Vuk,Mikis,Violeta or Helena,but by my annoying misfortune,it was Stephanopoulos.

"Athene," he exclaimed,confused "w-what the _γαμώ_ is happening to my people?"

See for yourself,idiot.

"I think I've already said why,three days after the bombings started." I replied,angrily.

"Yes,yes,"Serbia is your ally and you can't let the Westerners hurt him." and all the assorted nonsense." Kostis dismissed my sentence,predictably "Specifically speaking,though,what's the real trigger? Why are you doing this to them?!"

He's starting to get on my nerves...

"You."

"Me?! How?!" he snapped at me,also angrily.

"You're refusing to LISTEN and UNDERSTAND the people's demands to leave the NATO, _ΠΡΟΔΟΤΗΣ_!" I shouted,getting my phone closer to my mouth "Your supposed "allies" and "protectors" are attacking our ancient ally and friend Serbia!"

"And you're going to prove your point by making them cause the second civil war on yourself?! Are you suicidal?!" Kostis retorted,still angrily.

"And are you not ashamed of what you're going to drag this country into if you keep INSISTING on supporting the criminal bombings!?" I countered,frustrated.

""Criminal Bombings",you say?" Kostis replied,with an antagonizing voice "Really,you call a necessarily evil operation to stop genocide and oppression against a minority of people "criminal"?! I think not."

Is he trying to pull an "Alfred" on me?! I can feel my blood's boiling right now!

"EXCUSES!" I exploded "STOP TAKING EVERYTHING FROM THE YANKEE'S NARRATIVE,EGGHEAD!"

"You can't stand the truth,_abettor_." I think he's now smirking at this point "You're at the side of evil,your cause is evil,and if you think you can get rid of me in one shot,you'll wrong yourself..."

"You call helping innocent lives from a victim nation **"EVIL"**!?" I snapped at him,enraged "What kind of a "president" are you?! If Greece is getting a civil war and an economic crisis,it'll not be on me,but on you,TRAITOR!"

Silence from the phone came in. I thought he forgot to end the call,but instead I heard him sighing.

"You were always been a naive fool,Athene." he replied "I've got NATO backing me. MY Police and some of MY Army is against you." _Never knew about that before_,I thought,sarcastically "I don't know how did you managed to make our people so angry,but your little scheme will fail. You won't make me step down. If you're going to do so,you have to do it in a hard way!"

"You have no idea what you're about to face next,idiot." I seethed "Once I find you,you'll swallow your words in agony. You're having a fight you've never counted on. STEP DOWN,NOW!"

"_Make me..._"

He ended the call,but just as he did,I heard a fast marching,growing more hearable after each seconds. I turned behind me and it was a pack of policemen marching. They're going up on the hill where I'm at. I didn't had binoculars (which I should have,lucky Vuk and Arisha.),but I saw them from the distance.

When they saw my figure,they started to run at me.

"GET HER!" they yelled.

I quickly turned back and ran near my car,not having enough time to take additional stuff I planned to use. I took my car keys from my pocket,unlocked the door and got inside. When I launched the car and,as I did,they started to shoot at me,with some bullets successfully hitting the front glass of my car. I even felt one bullet cutting a bit of my hair,but I didn't cared. I ran into them,making them jump away from my car. Once I did,they got up and kept running and shooting at my car until I got away from them.

Konstantinos Stephanoupulos,if you want to play this game,I'm all for it. You forced me to do this. Your days as the President have been numbered.

**15:20**

I've finally got in Trikala near its Regional Police Jurisdiction,one or two kilometers away. Violeta told me that it was the second most loyal Police Jurisdiction (to Kostis) in Northern Greece,right after the Macedonian one. It would normally take half an hour to reach it,but since Greece is now under too many road traffics blocking the rioters and themselves and making blockades against us (and vice versa),it took me five or so hours to get there. To make things worse,my stress level got up high knowing that the police kept hunting me with their cars.

In the end,I stopped near a secluded area where absolutely everyone ignored. I parked my car inside a big bush,they would notice my car if I parked somewhere else.

After several minutes more,I got out of the car,exhausted,rolling my arms and took a deep breath. This is going to be a rough and tough day...

* * *

**15:40**

By the time I left the bush,not one person was in sight. At first,I walked with normal steps to the north,where the police station is at. After I crossed two streets foward,I saw four policemen patrolling the next street. I didn't had any weapon nor even binoculars. For now,I've sticked with using stealth.

By doing so,I avoided these four men by hiding behind trashcans and parked cars. Each time one tried to see me,I immediately ducked behind the next places,then to get up and repeat.

As I advanced into the Trikala's main city entrance,the sounds of raging protests' fighting grew louder and hearable,meaning also that there will be more policemen patrolling and tracking. Three minutes later,I've found an empty alley. In that alley,I saw one policeman moving towards the exit. Without hesitation,I slowly crouched and walked behind him,careful not to make any sound,or I'll get caught. Before I did,though,I stole one big vase from a porcelain shop for me to use. I've made a tiny trick up my sleeve.

I used the vase to dispose him by swiftly placing the vase on his head inside,making him turn at me,kicked him by the crotch and pushed him violently at the trashcan,making the vase crush itself and the policeman unconscious with blood on his head. While unconscious,I took the opportunity to steal his stuff: A walkie-talkie,a stun gun (the most essential thing out of all of things I've stolen from him) and his loaded handgun.

After leaving him and this alley,I've entered the city,since it was also a shortcut. I witnessed a violent clash between my people and Kostis' forces,with the latter using their teargas to slow them down and the former trying to fight them back. They covered an entire street,and I predict they'll cover many others. I bypassed them fairly quickly.

When I reached a street bridge,half a kilometer near the station,I saw something which angered me. I saw a couple of policemen beating one or two people (who happened to be protesters,obviously) relentlessly,and half of them stood by. I was about to approach and confront them,but I heard someone breathing near my neck. I turned,and it was a policeman beating his left hand with his nightstick,walking near me.

Knowing he'll beat me up,I grabbed the stun gun from my pocket and launched it at his neck,making him fall down unconscious behind me,almost killing him. When they heard him fall and the voltage of my stun gun,the slowly stopped their beatings and one of them had turned to me.

"Hey,what did you do to him?!" one of them asked me,shocked and angrily,unsheathing his nightstick.

An uncomfortable silence filled the ambient. I moved my head at the fallen policeman for three seconds to check if he's still knocked out,then I moved back and raised my handgun at them.

"I order you to cease your beatings and step aside!" I tried to order them,also angrily,pointing at the one with the soul patch.

They turned and looked at me for two seconds. They bursted in laughter,making me lower my arms.

"And who are you to demand us to stop beating these criminals?" The soul patched policeman asked,mockingly,after they stopped laughing.

"Yeah,to restore order!" the second policeman added,nodding his head.

I thought about the answer for ten seconds.

"Konstantinos Stephanopoulos." I replied,simply.

"Really?"

"Yes,I'm the daughter of the Police Commissioner in Trikala." I lied "The college you see on the floor tried to hit me after I informed the order. You better not to do the same."

And they fell for it. They looked at one another,and slowly walked away to a part of the bridge where I'm at. One of the beaten protesters punched the policeman by his nape hard.

"_Ναί_,cunts,you heard her!" the protester yelled at them. The one who just got punched turned and tried to release his nightstick,but I pointed my handgun at him again.

"Don't make me do it..." I warned,severely.

He and all the rest of the beaters kept going back and hit me on my shoulder grudgingly. Once they were gone from my sights,the other protester,who was shorter than first protester,also stood up and they thanked me for saving them.

"Are you going to arrest us?" the short one asked,scared.

"No I won't,I lied!" I said,smiling "Are you two alright?"

"Mostly fine,but we had no weapons to match their strength." the tall one paused,then said "How can we repay you?"

I also paused for two seconds.

"I want you to gather your men and women on the streets to surround the police station,before Kostis' men surround us." I told them,firmly "That way,the Thessalia Police will get crippled,and it'll get occupied by us."

"Got it!" they replied,and ran to the next street.

Seeing them happy and safe made my heart warm,for the time being. After I passed the bridge,the police have already made a blockade on the middle street. I also saw another group of policemen running from another street bridge into the station,probably knowing that my people will surround the station.

I must make haste.

**16:30**

I don't know why have I decided to take another police officer down again,but I had no other choice,the entry into the station requires for me to be a policeman myself,and I don't serve as such,much less by the fact that the majority of them are Pro-Kostis.

Before I entered the police station,I...how can I say...switched the clothes with the knocked down guy,after I sneaked up to him in the middle of the street. After that,I dragged him near a car far away from the street and left him there,careful not to have myself noticed by both of my allies and enemies.

Exactly three minutes have I taken to remove my clothes and switch them to his own,along with making my hair have a ponytail for the time being. While I did this,I thought I'd lost my mind. I leaned my back at the wall and cleaned the sweat from my head with my hand. I was dizzy and tired,but I wasn't going to give up.

I entered the station without any disruptances,not forgetting to salute the policemen at the gates by moving my cap and showing them the police badge. While it seemed that the officers inside this place haven't noticed me,some of them raised their suspicious looks at me. They haven't intimidated me,but I sense they knew which person Kostis had told them to go after.

I opted to go to the Commissioner's office at the highest floor (not counting the rooftop) to confront him,but out of the blue,near the straits,a random policeman suddenly showed up near my way.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me.

"To give report to the Commissioner about the situation with the protests." I said,not wanting to waste my time.

"That seems to be reasonable enough,ma'am." and let me go.

When I reached the fourth floor,I felt someone watching me,especially when the cameras are all around each floor. I turned for a sec and it was no one. Everything was silent for a moment. I slowly approached the Commissioner's office and knocked at it.

"Come in!" an old but boisterous voice exclaimed.

I opened the door and I saw a fat old man in his uniform with moustache and sunglasses,sitting and doing his papers.

"Well then,do you have something to report?" he said,raising from his chair.

I was silent. I have yet to invent something in order not to suspect me.

"Anything?"

In the end,I picked the naked policeman "story".

"One of my colleagues got stripped from his uniform and got knocked down by the stun gun." I began lying.

"Who did this repulsive act?"

"I don't know,but I think this should be delayed. We have to delay it,we must stop the protests from continuing their rampage." I kept faking.

"True,a naked policeman case if far less important than the revolts we're having since yesterday." the Commissioner said,rubbing his nose. Then asked "Speaking of which,have you seen Athene Karpusi?"

An uncomfortable and tense silence entered after his words. How did he know my name? Who told him this?! Ah,yes,Stephanopoulos.

"No I haven't,yet." I replied,in a formal tone.

Three seconds of silence had passed,after which he grinned.

"Do you know how much money we'll get if we capture her alive?" he said,happily "We'll going to be rich as soon as we bring her to our President!"

I rolled my eyes,and he saw my eyes.

"What are you rolling your eyes for?" the Commissioner asked me,raising his eyebrow.

"Oh,nothing. It's just that I'm getting bored lately."

"Same. I still hadn't got a word from Vassilis Mallopoulos while he was busy searching for her in Trikala. Where could he be?" he wondered.

You mean...the one that I knocked down near the station and stolen his clothes was his messenger all along? It made me feel more confident,but also bad too. I haven't eaten anything since I fled my apartment to Trikala,and I can even feel my stomach growl.

I don't want to waste anymore time here,but not before I neutralize this place. Deep down,I know that the Police are just doing their jobs like the rest of the people,but when it comes to facing and fighting a traitor like Kostis and the ones who're protecting him,you just have to let them know that they're on the wrong side,on the side of "The West".

"By the way,nice flowers!" I complimented,keeping him in check.

He thanked me. Now that he no longer sees me,I opened each desk shelves to see if there're any weapons or at least munitions to take. I found several handguns,some bullet packs for plastic pouches and few nightsticks. I packed them into my unzipped backpack quickly.

Just as I was about to finish the packing,the Commissioner turned to me,shocked.

"Ma'am! Look outside!" he shouted,advancing towards me "It's urgent!"

I zipped my backpack and came to the terrace. What I saw outside were the marching protesters and masked people coming towards the station,starting to surround it. Now was the time!

I slowly leaned at him,took the stun gun from my pocket and hit him with it,knocking him down. Afterwards,in order to make him look like he's sleeping,I pushed him all the way to his chair to sit there. Because he's heavy for being fat,it slowed me down and my sweating grew more worse. Once I barely succeeded to put him in his sitting position,a naked man abruptly opened the door without knocking at it first.

"Commissioner,the protesters are trying to siege our st...wait a minute," the naked man tried to fully explain,only to see me after he cut his sentence "aren't those my clothes?!"

Damn,looks like Vassilis finally woke up conscious after I-don't-know-how-many minutes had passed since I knocked him down.

"No,sir." I replied,trying not to chuckle "You're in the wrong place. If you want to go around naked,you should go to the nude beach."

He took me by the collar of his stolen uniform,without taking a step.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! GIVE ME BACK MY UNIFORM!" he demanded,enraged.

I snorted.

"LATER!" I snapped at him angrily,violently pushing him aside at the door,taking my backpack,and quickly opened and slammed the door closed to go to the rooftop.

When I got there after half a minute,my people have already surrounded the station,waiting for the police to respond.

I saw them four floors away from there,but since there was no fence around the rooftop,I would more likely to fall from the roof to the ground if I don't act quick.

I opened the backpack again,and threw the things I've put to the ground on the protesters,telling them loudly to equip themselves to sabotage them.

As I was about to leave the rooftop,six policemen,along with the Commissioner and Vassilis,marched on the rooftop.

"ARREST HER!" Vassilis screamed at the top of his lungs,pointing his arm at me.

The policemen pulled off their nightsticks,while half of them also took their guns,ready to shoot me.

"What're you waiting for? Come at me!" I taunted them,also pulling off my nightstick.

The ones with nightsticks sprinted at me. The first of them attacked me at the front and we clashed with out nightsticks like with the swords. When that same guy launched his weapon at my head,I blocked him with my own and started pushing back. In the midst of it,I punched his face hard with my head,making him fall and drop his weapon on the floor. Two seconds later,it got worse,as the second guy hit my head hard with his nightstick,making me turn and slam my nightstick at his face.

The ones with the handguns started shooting at me. I avoided their bullets as effectively as possible until I took the chance to start shooting back at them,despite succeeding to hit my left elbow,my right shoulder and my right thigh. It was painful,but I didn't cared.

The final nightstick guy tried to rush at me,but I jumped backwards,making him fall out of the rooftop into the road near the people,crushing him. When the shooting ones had their munitions run out,the also jumped at me,and the Commissioner also joined in. The fourth one tried to hit my face,but I grabbed it and slammed the fifth guy's chest,becoming the second one to fall out of the rooftop. The sixth one didn't do nothing but to flee downstairs,but I shot his knee,probably making him dump into the stairs like a ball,despite the pain I earned as by the bullets on my body.

Vassilis then took the Commissioner's shotgun from his hands and shot at me for a few times,all of which I dodged,only to,like with the last two,fall on the road when I moved around him and lean my leg near his own,tripping him. The only one remaining was the Commissioner himself,trying to run away from me. I sprinted at him and pushed him to the rooftop's ground. He groaned in pain.

"Who the fuck are you,lady?!" he turned and asked me,annoyed "What the hell do you want?!"

"I'm here tell you that your support of the traitor is futile." I answered,severely.

""Traitor" who?!"

"Kostis."

"Him?! So,you've decided to stalk me and my men just because we're "guilty" by affiliation?!" he retorted,angrily.

"Yes,you back someone who sells you and your nation to an organization that bombs an innocent country with banal excuses!" I explained,also angrily,pointing the gun at him and placing my left arm at his chest.

"For _γαμώ_ sake,we have nothing to do with NATO nor Serbia!" he confessed "I'm just doing my job!"

"I know you do,and I'm giving you a chance to spare you."

"Well,you could might as well kill me,if that's what you w-..."

"No,your and your colleagues' life and carrier WILL be spared,you just need to do what I'll tell you next." I told him,firmly.

"Like what?!"

"Go outside and announce to the people surrounding the station that you'll cease the support for Kostis and turn neutral." I explained.

"And to risk myself getting fired?!" he exclaimed,still angrily.

"It's either that...or the bullet in your head." I warned,smirking.

He took a deep breath and agreed,pushing my arm aside.

"Y-y...you disgust me..." before he got up,went downstairs and slammed the door. I went outside.

When I did,the Commissioner has declared surrender to the public,and I removed the rubber band from my hair and removed the uniform into nothing more than being naked with pants,bra and my short high heel boots,while in the bathroom.

"EVERYONE!" he proclaimed through the megaphone "I,LEADER OF THE THESSALY POLICE REGION,HEREBY TO DECLARE TOTAL NEUTRALITY AND THE CAPITULATION TO THE ANTI-GOVERNMENT SPOI-...I MEAN,PROTESTERS! YOU WON! WE NOW DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

Once he did,the surrounding people slowly pulled back from the station and they probably gone either to their homes or to fight somewhere else. I'm so proud of their bravery.

Everybody looked surprised at me for being semi-naked,running back to my car. My thigh hurt badly when I ran to the bush where I left the car. When I got there after five minutes of running,I got into the car,fastened my belt and went to my home.

The Thessaly Police Region has been neutralized. With it,my driving to my location will be easy,given the fact that the police would no longer secure this region,because of this.

I need to take rest and eat something,immediately.

* * *

**21:00**

I finally reached my home relatively safe. Relatively,because there were police cars chasing me like dogs at a vehicle,but they were less in numbers compared to the ones from today morning. It was a successful day,but also a rushed one too. No one expected for someone to commit such risky action on the first day.

I took a cold shower (it instantly made me feel better),threw my dirty clothes into the bin and went to the dining room to eat something. Then,I went to my bedroom and let myself fall on my bed,slamming the blanket with it,and taking a deep breath. I relaxed there for ten minutes,before I grabbed the phone and started typing the numbers to call Violeta,to check if Helena is alright.

"_Χαίρετε_!" Violeta greeted.

"Hey,Violeta,how's your day?" I asked.

"Exhausting like yours,I assume."

"What did you do in Athens?"

"I gathered thousands of people near the Presidential Palace and blocked the main streets,shouting at Kostis and his loyalists." she explained "We chanted our slogans until 19:30,in which we rushed together away from the Palace into our homes. We even tried to storm the Palace,but over a hundred of the Police stopped us from our attempt and fought back."

"Any casualties?" I asked further.

"23 arrests,43 injured cops and zero deaths. Now,what did you do?"

"I and the protesters neutralized the Thessaly Police Jurisdiction." I answered,proudly.

"Already?!" Violeta exclaimed,shocked.

"Yes,we didn't wait a minute to retaliate."

Violeta paused,feeling uneasy.

"How would Kostis react?"

"I wouldn't care less,he would probably declare Martial Law by tomorrow or overmorrow."

"I know that,but...what would happen to you next?" she asked me,worried.

"I don't know,but I think they'll keep going after me more often than today. It has increased my notoriety,unfortunately."

Ten seconds later...

"Do you have anything else to tell me?" Violeta said,calmly.

"Yes,can I hear my daughter?"

"Sure,but I need to know something."

"Like what exactly?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes,but I got painful injuries after the fight with the police." I said,also calmly "I injured my elbow,shoulder and thigh."

"Oh my...I hope your injuries recover." she said,assuringly.

"Thanks."

Fifteen seconds later,after I heard nothing but their murmurs,Helena showed up.

"_Mαμά_,I'm so happy you came out alive!" Helene said,cheerfuly.

"You too,my dear." I responded,in a motherly tone. I then briefly paused "Do you get along with Violeta?"

"Oh,she's so kind." Helena answered,in a childlike voice "She takes care of me quite well and I had a lot of fun."

"Did you participated in the protests?"

"Of course. It sometimes got boring and tense,but nevertheless,I'm fine." she explained.

"Can I pick you up?" I asked.

"You don't have too,but I don't intend to stay with Violeta forever." Helena said "Just for three or four days."

"Then enjoy staying there." I said.

"I miss you so much,Athene!"

"You too,my love." and I ended the call.

I got up and took the medical kit to clean up my wounds. Each time I cleaned the blood with my soaked cotton,it hurt. I took and hold a deep breath when I did this.

When I finished,I picked the picture of Vuk from my night desk. Vukie,no matter how much hostile months you have to endure,I'll still protect you,along with your family. Everything for my friends.

But then I got reminded that,despite opposing the bombings,I'm on the Vuk's enemy side. I put my hands on my face in embarrassment and frustration. No media hadn't listened to me in April,and it won't do the same in July. If it wasn't for Kostis,I would've got demonized for real.

In reality,that's a good thing,since if Kostis gets dealt with by either removing or blackmailing him,I would finally Alfred's true face. He never cared about me,as long as my heads of state are supporting him,but himself and his siblings. He only cares about my allegiance and obedience,not my people that he CLAIMS to support for the likes of "Democracy" and "Liberty" over his enemies,as he and his loyalist gang did back in 1967 and 1974.

I took one last deep breath,thinking about what'll happen tomorrow after I wake up from my bed. After two minutes of wondering,I turned off my lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

**9th July - 12:00**

_"Let's not mince our words,what happened yesterday against the Thessaly Police Region was an act of terrorism committed by Anti-Western scum who just had to do it because they've finally decided to leave their family basements to take protest against their voted government for the support of the necessary military action against the tyranny in the Balkans." _Kostis addressed the nation_ "These people were not talking about domestic issues like poverty or inequality,they talked about some kind of a betrayal,incompetence and irresponsibility,and these people who are protesting weren't there for the first time,only the degree of aggression was higher. Today,I declare the Martial Law official. We'll suppress these protests and keep fulfilling our commitments to NATO,in exchange for their protection in the fight on this new Cold War."_

That was his today's address towards Greece. He was wrong about almost everything except for one thing,the aggression WILL get higher if he doesn't stop supporting the useless terrorist organisation.

And,what did he said in the end,the "New Cold War"? Arisha told me about it,and it's the consequence of Alfred's demand to keep pushing Arisha to the edge and attacking her young brother until his embassy got blown up. You wanted the war,you got the war. I hope you lose SO BADLY,that you'll beg your rival for forgiveness once you lose,but I think you won't do it. I know you pretty well.

Also,would Alfred want to stop and confront me? I think not,but there's a major chance he will. But overall,he hadn't started to bomb me for getting pelted with rotten tomato.

Since I'm still recovering from yesterday's action and because I didn't had much to do aside of chilling in my house,I decided to go to the Acropolis,to contemplate my thoughts with or without zither,and picking up my Mythology Book and my phone,should anyone,especially Vuk and Arisha,want to call me. I need to explore the stories from what my mother had taught me.

Yesterday may be the first day of the battle,but it was just the beginning of Kostis' downfall,a beginning of instability and chaos which'll make my people's voices louder and clearer to the World,that their Orthodox bond was damaged by their so-called "Allies",and that we'll be on our own.

I may have won the battle,but war is yet to get resolved.

* * *

**Here's the first part of the Thirteenth Chapter. I originally intended to post it with no parts,but since I saw that it'll be more than 10000 words long,I decided that I'll make it into three parts.**

**After Greece got informed that America has built the Camp Bondsteel out of spite against Russia,despite the ignored International Law,she took it as her last straw,had had enough with her leader and launched her war against her president to either make him step down or compromise in her favor,which Greece sees as a more preferable option. The Greek people have always supported the Serbs at all times,and in OTL Greece was faced with the potential fall of her government if they keep supporting NATO,as we can see with what had happened in Macedonia in later April world/1999/apr/30/helenasmith. It's still a know fact that 98% of the Greek population were against the bombings against Serbia and,now that in ATL the bombings will last longer,even more.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 13: Chained no more - Part 2

**Chapter 13: Chained no more - Part 2**

**9th July - 15:00**

I sat on a stone stair at the Acropolis,finishing for the second time the Illiad. Specifically,the Trojan Horse story. Before I did,I barely managed to get to this place thanks to the expected police chase against me. I had to follow some alternative pathways in order to avoid them. I was annoyed...more than annoyed,I was frustrated. I'll be frustrated again,knowing that the same scene will occur once I go back to my apartment.

Sadly,that's the downside for standing up against my "president".

Anyway,this story was about the wooden horse structure which was constructed after the fruitless decade-siege of Troy,when I was little,when I studied philosophies with my family while Odysseus,the writer of that story,was one of the men who entered inside the horse. When the Trojans thought that this was their victory trophy,they've invited the horse into their city. Once the night came,my people got out of the structure and destroyed the city of Troy,ending the war.

And today,the modern Trojan Horse isn't the structure of deception,though the comparison from the past are quite similar,but of representation. It represents Greece,my people and yes,my government. The Trojan Horse of today was constructed not to surprise the enemy,but to appease it. The new Troy is NATO and it's leader,Alfred. I don't know why did I joined the NATO in the first place,but after the Greek Junta was ousted and democracy got restored,none of my leaders from this point on,had confronted Alfred Jones...no,not even in Thessaloniki on late April. All they really do,Kostis in particular,is to obey and,if they get informed by a new that their people harmed the West (read: Alfred) in any way,they'll fucking beg for mercy,and I think Kostis is pleading the Yankee not to punish him for the latter getting confronted and having his face pelted with rotten tomato (_Ω θεέ μου_,how unstable and cracked Alfred got after this. I think he isolated himself in his base room and shook in humiliation over it) Speaking of Alfred,he sees this horse as a prized possession,not nothing that from inside are the people who are against him. He only sees the wooden exterior,but he never saw the interior. Once the Horse explodes,his delusions and opinions about my country and my people will be destroyed.

Either way,Kostis and his predecessors are major pussies!

I closed the book and left it on a large stone. Before I decided to go back in my car and ride to my house,I walked around the Acropolis for fifteen minutes,contemplating and letting the mild wind fly through my face. As always,the sights from this place are excellent,with the exception of a few smokes rising from random sides of Athens,showing unrest among the protests.

Like Nero,Kostis is playing with his harp when his country is on fire. He could resolve it in no time,just accept their demands and he'll maintain his position,with decreased popularity as a price.

**18:00**

I'm in the middle of the car traffic at the borders of the Central Greece region,waiting for the car rows to diminish. I was very angry,making me occasionally beep my steering wheel loudly and curse some obscenities at the cars in front of me. However,the silver lining behind this is that the police force hadn't and won't find me here,because they'll also get stuck if they join the car traffic. In part,I saw this moment as a blessing,because at least I'll get safe when returning home.

Suddenly,my phone is ringing,ending my focus on the traffic. I looked at my pocket,while also looking at the traffic lights,slowly regaining my focus. When I touched it,I grabbed it and placed it on my ear.

"_Χαίρετε?_" I said,kindly.

"_Здраво,Atino_!" Vuk replied "How are you?"

Thank God it's him. I could've swore it was Kostis who would usually tell me that I have another useless NATO meeting scheduled (though now it's surreal,since we're at war with one another),or Violeta and Mikis,to tell me what had happened to them while fighting against Kostis.

"Solid as usual." I replied,smiling "You?"

"Tired. I'm now in bed with a very bad fever after completing some missions to fight the KLA terrorists in Kosovo." he said,irritably "What makes it more outrageous is that whenever we kick the KLA out of one place,the KLA is popping out on the other. It's like a Whack-a-mole game where you whack a mole and have the other mole come out of its hole. Urgh..."

And to top the fact that the Yanktard and his NATO are helping the KLA out against the YPA (Yugoslav People's Army) by bombings YPA's strongholds and random places surrounding them,there's no wonder why he's in a very bad mood.

"I understand you." I said,pushing my pedal after seeing the green light "In my case,I'm busy fighting my president with my colleagues and my people,since yesterday."

"Ah,so that's why you haven't been in Serbia over the last week." Vuk said,worried "You should've informed me and Arisha about it earlier.

I know...but I didn't had time to inform him. I was busy with the meeting in Thessaloniki two days ago,and the infiltration on Thessaly Regional Jurisdiction the day after.

"I'm sorry,Vuk. I have many problems to resolve right now,mainly to get rid of my President." I sighed,sliding my steering wheel to the left "I've already told you at the end of May that I'm going to make a grand plan to depose Kostis,and I executed it two days ago."

"Oh,right,sorry." Vuk facepalmed for forgetting my past statement. I heard the slapping sound through the phone "Anyways,have you heard of what had happened to Niksic's Eparchy five days ago?"

Yes I did,through TV on 6th July,the day before my people started revolting. I growled and honked my wheel hard in anger.

"_Ναί_,ten people died with no survivors!" I seethed,then angrily asked "How many war crimes will it take before Alfred says 'Enough!'?!"

"According to Alfreak,either until my president capitulates and resigns or if I die!" he answered,also angrily.

'Alfreak'...he,he. How fitting this name is for that disgusting and shameless dick. Maybe I should call him like that,soon.

"Well,what can I say. You can't have peace with someone who doesn't know what 'peace' is." I added,angrily. I almost got to my home,just ten more kilometers to go.

"_Да_,the only 'peace' he likes is when he thinks he's winning a war!" Vuk ranted,after releasing a frustrated sigh. The volume of his tone became saddened "Alfreak doesn't want peace,he wants victory. He can bomb and kill dozens of my people at any day and he'll spat as "peace",and I'm the 'Genocidal Brat'..."

"I couldn't agree more." I concluded,firmly. I finally passed that tiring traffic. Then,I rushed to ask one more thing before he ends the call "Where's Arisha?"

"From what she had told me,she's in Grozny because she wanted to see her people,to check if the Islamic Separatists aren't causing any trouble as they do." Vuk replied,informingly "She'll come back tomorrow to pick me up to the Victory Park. It's far more safer than my homeland."

Sometimes,you have to go safe from war,from the constant fear of getting hit by NATO's bombs. He may be lucky that he lives in a resolute part of Central Serbia,but there's a possible chance for his village to get attacked at any moment.

Before I ended the call,Vuk asked me if I could visit him again,but I told him again that I'm busy fighting you-know-who,in which he just sighed in sadness and put down his telephone.

When I finally got to my apartment,I looked back behind my car to see if there's any police coming in my street,but thankfully,there was no one. After that,I did the usual stuff and,after doing my chores until the night began and,in the midst of doing these things,calling Mikis,Violeta and Helena if they're alright (and they were,thank God) and what did they did,I thought about changing my number plate for my car,so that the Police and Army won't notice me anymore.

Come to think of it,maybe changing the color of my car would also do the trick. Or not,since I don't have that much _Δραχμή_ to do both of these things. I can't have both,it's either the number plate or the car color.

* * *

**10th July - 12:10**

I brought a newspaper in a cafe bar in the northwest part of the Evia island,currently finding a seat to sit on and start reading. I needed to go somewhere safe because I wanted to refresh myself,to have one day of not having to stumble upon the police and forget these revolts. As such,instead of using my car,I used a cheap boat and paid the driver to drive me to this place,since there was no police or military to try to hunt me and my colleagues down.

While I was in the boat,Violeta called me and informed me that she with my daughter Helena did the same things as in 8th July,standing and protesting in Athens until the Police took the chance to strike and did the running battles against them (she also told me that her eye got hit by the pepper spray,which got hurt and itched until the injury recovered for three hours. After Violeta ended the call,I contacted Mikis about what's he doing today,and he told me that he and his leading protesters are on their way to neutralize West Macedonian Police Jurisdiction,with the same or similar tactics I used in Trikala two days ago (except the switching-clothes part,because he deemed it as too risky and "not his style").

This cafe,and Elia in general,is contrary to what the major parts of Greece look like now. It was a place in an island of tranquility where you won't feel any kind of stress,war and chaos,since this island is untouched by the protesters nor by Kostis and NATO's forces,for now.

I picked the seat and sat on it,in front of an old lady in her eighties who sat in front of me,not paying attention. When I did,I ordered a meal and a drink to bartender left through the menu,but I saw that she didn't ordered any of these things,telling him that she already ordered it from another guy. After he left,I took the newspaper and placed it on the desk. I took a deep breath of relief,hoping that the news I'm about to read will be positive. But,to my outrage,I got the opposite.

_"British Air Force bomb an Albanian refugee caravan in Podujevo."_

I tempted to tear this newspaper to shreds,but I knew better,so I slammed the newspaper at the desk,angered. I placed my hand through my hair,closed my eyes and took a deep breath,trying to soothe myself,but it was partially unsuccessful. I'm still angry,but more relaxed.

This was the third time when NATO bombed the people they claim to protect against. I couldn't get my eyes off the newspaper. I took a look at how many of them had died and survived,and it was written that Emily took 123 lives and left 77 innocents as survivors (still salty about your destroyed embassy and about what had happened to you in late June,hmm?). As of today,it's the most bloodiest attack in Serbia.

No matter what had I done and risked to weaken and stop these imperialist scum from bombing my best cousin Vuk,it seems as though my actions,ranging from defying my "allies" to arranging an incident against Alfred and Emily in Thessaloniki,were all for nothing. By this conclusion,the attacks will only get worse (and the backfires would get more harsh against Vuk's enemies,in return).

"You there." the old lady asked,abruptly,after she heard my slam "Are you alright?"

I raised my look at her. She had a white curly hair and a summer attire. Her expression was dull and frowning,staring at me as if I was an alien. Part of her face was covered in shadow by the sunbeam near umbrellas.

"Urgh,I'm fine." I replied,moody. "I'm just little tired,ok."

"By your tone,I won't say so." she argued "Can you hand me over your newspaper?"

I nodded and did so in an instant. She grabbed the newspaper with both hands and started to read.

"These fuckers..." she commented,angered by what she had just read "They're still careless about their crimes on their "harmed populace" of Albanians without labeling the attacks as "collateral damage"." Then,she let the newspaper fly on the desk "Now I understand why are you so angry."

"All with the absence of Kostis Stephanopoulos!" I added,also angrily.

She nodded. A silence warped around us,feeling the summer breeze. I didn't had much to say for a minute,but during that silence,she kept looking at me.

"You look very familiar." she said.

"How?"

"Were you the one who led the group of our courageous brethren in Thessaloniki on 28th April?" she suspected,pointing at me.

"Yes I was,along with my student colleague Violeta Asynithis." I answered,smiling "As a matter of fact,I and some part of the protesters have infiltrated the Trikala Police Jurisdiction two days ago."

She was astonished. Her eyes became googled by my statement.

"I like your guts,my dear." she complimented,also smiling "My son would've picked you as his girlfriend if he found out about your merits."

"Your son?"

"Yes. My son is a member of the Revolutionary Nuclei,an infamous and armed Leftist group who stood and stand against the Western military occupation and involvement in Greece."

Wasn't this terrorist group the same one who,on the same day as the Thessaloniki Action happened,threatened my government to step up attacks against Western targets in Athens if the NATO bombing continued? I know I heard from news the day after,but back then it was just a suspection,if not a conspiracy.

"And the Government still sees your son's group as 'terrorist'?" I asked,curious.

"Yes,and with some valid reasons." the old lady explained "From its creation in 1996 up until the bombings against our brotherly ally Serbia happened,this group had no political purpose but to act like an annoying opposition group who'll attack businesses and some governmental buildings. Because of their former habit,they earned their infamy and are still considered as a terrorist group and a major threat to the government."

"Is this group involved in massive protests and revolts which I,Violeta and Mikis are staging against Kostis?" I asked further. This "terrorist" group,despite its idiotic beginning,could be useful to me and my current goals.

"Yes!" she exclaimed,pausing for three seconds "The day after the Trikala Police were humiliated,my son led one part of his group,under the protection of raging protesters,at the small international airport in Corfu. While our people staged the running battles against the riot police,his group took action as soon as they saw a NATO aircraft on the tarmac. They sabotaged that aircraft through their skills and permanently cut the transit point from NATO. Before this,Corfu was used as a transit point for aid to Albania,one of our enemies."

I wholeheartedly disagree. Well,it's true that Dhimiter is technically on the side of NATO,Alfred and Emily,but...he doesn't want this war. Despite what the Western Propaganda from the Yankee told the World,his condition is more worse than that of Vuk and his people are also getting killed in Kosovo (Djakovica,Korisa and,since yesterday,Podujevo). He lead the refugees to flee from Kosovo to Albania and Vuk had found him three times,and during those times,Vuk doubted Dhimiter because of his affiliation with NATO,until they met one another for the third time. Both haven't felt well (and they still aren't). And as far as I can tell,Dhimiter had gone so far as to attend the 610th Anniversary of the Battle of Kosovo on 28th June and even got pissed off and brave enough to confront Alfred on 1st July at the UN Hall,spewing everything what Vuk explained to him at Alfred,only to get beaten badly by the UN guards under "The Hero-Leader". After that,Dhimiter got to my apartment and begged me to comfort him and let him sleep in my home until he felt better three days later. Poor him.

"Not exactly. Many Albanians in Kosovo had also died in the ongoing bombings." I countered.

"I already know that," she said,looking at the newspaper again,and then at me "but what I don't know is...which Albanians are they backing exactly?"

"Well,if NATO intentionally bombs innocent Serbs AND Albanians in Kosovo and elsewhere,I think the answer is their precious KLA."

"I'm not surprised." she answered,surprising me. I thought she hadn't differentiated between Albanian civilians and the KLA filthy terrorists throughout her entire life "When the NATO supplies and weaponry are riding to the north,it would logically mean that they're se-"

"You two,here's your meal!" the bartender interrupted her,looking at him as he told us to move the newspaper from the table,placing our ordered food and drinks on it.

When the bartender left,we paused our conversation between one another to eat and drink our meal. However,in the midst of our eating,I heard loud rotors from the sky in the distance. I looked to the left and it was a military helicopter flying northwards. I felt my goosebumps in my stomach.

"Ma'am."

"What is it?" she mumbled through her stuffed mouth.

"Look at the helicopter."

She swallowed her bite and turned her head at the sky.

"Don't tell me that Kostis is going to use military force now?!" she snapped at me,also shocked as I am.

I was about to shrug my shoulders,but then I remembered that,since Alfred's Nighthawk got downed four months ago,he now uses a helicopter as his personal transport vehicle. Alfred's going to his base in Thessaloniki,yet again. Is he going to use NATO military to aid Kostis? I don't know,but it's a great possibility that he will.

"Probably." I replied,after taking a deep breath,trying to calm my stomach down "Even if it's false,there's always the NATO military to back him up."

"That's right."

After the helicopter diminished and disappeared from our sights into the clouds,we turned back and continued eating our meal. When we finished,we paid the bartender our check and we slowly stood up from our seats,cleaning the crumbs from our trousers.

"So,would you like to join me and my allies to defeat Kostis and NATO?" I asked her,smiling.

"No,sweetie. I would gladly join in,but I'm too old." she explained,in a sad tone.

"Oh,we-"

"On the other hand," she surprised me again,raising her voice "I'll give you my son's phone number. He and his group are always ready to fight and take action. I'll tell him about you,our encounter and our conversation. You're so friendly and brave."

"You too."

She asked someone to lend her a pen and a piece of paper to write his number. When she wrote the number,she covered one part of the paper with her left hand so as to not have the rest of the people see the phone number.

"Here you go."

I took the piece of paper from her hands and put it in my pocket. I greeted her goodbye and went back to my home,but then...

"Before you go," she recriminated me,grabbing my shoulder,making me turn at her "I want you to take this."

She then picked something from her bag and placed it on my hands. It was a blue badge with white circle and a red _Δέλτα_ symbol. I recognized this symbol instantly,it's the symbol of the Democratic Army of Greece,a short-lived army founded by the Communist Party of Greece during the Civil War I had for three years when Ivan backed them against me,one year after the Second World War had ended,while Arisha was busy reconciling German citizens after the defeat of Nazi Germany. Maybe that's why I joined the NATO?

"You're a DSE veteran?" I said,amazed.

"Yes." she replied,then concluded,raising her fist "Keep fighting a good fight,girl!"

I thanked for her remark and finally went to my boat to return to my apartment,but not before I told her my name and she told her own,along with her son's name. Her name was Rena Stratalli,while her son's name was Markos. This encounter is something that I'll always remember. I hope I can see her again.

**20:30**

After I came back from Evia island,I never felt so refreshed and better since a long time. It's as if I went from one World to another. From a World of complete chaos and tension to a World of peace and calmness,and the conversation which I had with Mrs. Stratalli made me more motivated to do another neutralization action against another Police Jurisdiction,but at night. I need to get dressed and prepared before I do.

At the same time,I don't know if Vuk had found out about the Podujevo attack. I know he went to Moscow with Arisha to stay with her. If the destruction of Surdulica Sanatorium and the bombing of Staro Gracko haven't already been hard blows,imagine how would he feel if he hears about the recent attack. It appears that Vuk can't have a peaceful week without having at least one day of disgusting tragedy. Vuk would also feel like shit for not being in this place to help his minorities,despite not being at fault for what had happened. He's already sick of wars,particularly the current one he has. He doesn't deserve this.

I sometimes think that Alfred's real goal is not to "protect" Albanians from getting "exterminated",but to simply torture Vuk for the crime of not allowing Alfred to construct his stupid base in Kosovo. And,ever since his embassy was deservedly blown up in Moscow and the Second Cold War had begun,he bombs Vuk with zero demands. Oh,wait,there is one: Vuk,his leader and the ideology.

I took the paper note where Markos' phone number was written from my pocket,thinking about contacting him if he can join my side and help me in my already-known mission.

Then,I grabbed my phone,clicked the following numbers,and put it on my ear. It rang and took a deep breath,removing my jitters.

"Hello?" Markos said.

His voice wasn't the one I expected. I thought Markos was a young man,not an old adult.

"_Καλημέρα,Μάρκος_." I replied.

A short pause came in.

"Who's calling?" he said,annoyed "Have you called a wrong number?

"No,sir." I explained,formally "My name's Athene Karpusi."

"I don't know you." he retorted

"True,but your mother does."

Another pause came in,but this one was filled with sounds of murmuring,as if Markos tries to tell me something.

"You mean...are you the girl my mother had told me about after she got back?" he exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Oh,nice!"

We had a long phone conversation for about ten or less minutes,talking about ourselves and our job. It was pleasant,but at first it was tense,because we haven't known each other up until now.

"So that's why you called me. Well then," he stated "I'll officially join you,but only in one condition."

"Which is?"

"You must not tell anyone that we're affiliated with you,until Kostis surrenders." he told me,in a serious tone "Because if you do,both of us will have our houses hunted down by his military!"

I don't remember the Greek military hunting people's houses to kill the residents,but I don't think it's impossible.

"I won't,don't worry. I'll keep it as a secret between us."

"Good." he concluded "If you need help,contact me,but don't call me on smaller issues like joining the protests. We're a militant group,not the protestors."

"Ok. Bye." and I ended the call.

After that,I prepared myself to go to the Epirus Police Jurisdiction,but not after I ate something and took my plastic bottle of juice from the fridge,so as to not waste my time finding somewhere to eat whilst being on a mission.

Here we go again.

* * *

**11th July - 04:20**

I just came back from Epirus,leaving it's Police Jurisdiction neutralized. Like with the previous case,it was successful and decisive. But unlike the former,it was shorter,harder,dizzy and I used some different methods to deal with the Jurisdiction.

I don't want to get into details,but to make the long story short,I haven't switched clothes with a knocked down officer. However,since it was midnight and most of the police have either gone to their respective homes or sleep inside the building,there were no deaths and protestors and rioters were probably sleeping.

The first thing I did there,the hardest thing,was to disable the cameras in a surveillance facility where two officials sat there and watched through cameras. One of them was asleep and the other one was awake. My heart pumped when I disabled the cameras,one by one,because I had to do this very quickly before the former wakes up,after I knocked down the latter. After I checked them if they're still asleep,I went to each telephone I could find and cut the phone cables from them. The last thing I did was to go to the Police Chief's office and write a letter to his desk to read it,writting "Give up."

It's nearing the dawn and my legs hurt badly,to the point of not feeling them,being numb from running back to my car into my home. I was too tired and I got scared for suspecting that someone's watching me at the night. My head was dizzy even after I opened the door.

After I drank a cup of water and closed my windows,I fell to my bed,exhausted,and went to sleep.

**08:05**

I suddenly woke up by the ringing of my phone. I was half-asleep and barely managed to sleep properly,just about four hours. I wondered who calls me and picked up the phone. It enraged me after hearing that disgusting voice.

"Yes?" I said,blinking.

"Uhm,Athene." Emily said "Alfred has requested you to go to the Macedonia Base to have a talk with you. He's worried about why ha-"

"PISS OFF!" I screamed at the phone and slammed it shut.

Not only did she managed to piss me off and wake me up so early,but also for having the guts to call me,even though she's the one who bombed Podujevo yesterday!

My headache got worse. I placed my hands on my face,screamed in frustration and took several deep breaths to at least calm my rage.

In those instants,what I want now is to close my eyes,continue sleeping...and punch something hard after I wake up.

**10:25**

My phone rang again. My body's boiling and trembling by the mere irritating sound of my phone. I grabbed it violently.

"IF YOU CALL ME ONE MORE TIME TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR STUPID MEETING,I SWEAR TO G-"

"Hey,HEY,chill out,Athene!" Violeta shouted "What's the matter with you?!"

My worsened mood got better for hearing my friend's voice. It made my headache diminish and permanently woke me up.

"Oh,sorry...I thought it was Emily..." I confessed,blushing.

"Who?"

"You know who I'm referring to,Violeta,you SAW her in Thessaloniki at the end of April,along with his brother!" I replied,irritated "Anyway,why're you calling me?"

"To tell you that me and your daughter will be in Thebes tomorrow afternoon to wait for you to pick Helena up." Violeta explained "Helena no longer wants to stay with me and she wants to go back."

I became happy and worried. Happy because I'll now see her again and worried because I don't know what happened to them. Did they got hurt?

"I will!" I said,cheerfuly "Now,are you two alright?"

"Yes we are."

"Phew,I thought you were injured or worse,kidnapped!"

"Of course not,Athene!" Violet replied "If you ask why in Thebes,a large Anti-Kostis gathering arranged by me will occur,from all stripes. It will be great for the most part."

I smiled,only to turn it into a frown after her next statement.

"However,I need to warn you..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I saw many tanks and troops marching and scouting everywhere in Greece,to protect police jurisdiction from the rioters. Kostis' also using his military force to block pathways to Athens and in particular,his Presidential Palace." she explained,then warned "Be especially careful with stumbling on tanks. You might get squashed or have a car crash if you do."

"I'll take it to an account. I'll find you as soon as possible." I concluded.

**12th July - 13:35,on the way to Thebes**

Turns out that Violeta was right all along. After I launched my car and went to pick up Helena,I indeed saw five tanks blocking roads and patrolling the streets,making sure that my people won't dare to cross the street and confront Kostis' forces in order to reach their destinations.

What made it worse is that almost every pole with megaphones which they stood on every town shouted: "Under the President's Order,anyone who finds and captures three infamous individuals: Athene Karpusi,Violeta Asynithis and Mikis Theodorakis,alive,will be proclaimed National Hero!"

As if I and now,my colleagues,weren't already wanted... In any case,I must avoid the tanks and me (and them) being seen in public. Crowds in Thebes would help me in hiding,but I currently need to change the number plate. That way,they'll have to recognize which blue car are they're chasing after. He,he!

* * *

**14:20**

I've finally changed the number plate of my car from a local Automobile repair shop in Livadia. The car mechanic asked me why do I want this,and I haven't bothered except paying him and telling him that I'm in hurry,leaving this shop instantly. I wasn't going to reveal the real reason,for he'll probably report me to the authorities for finding me and get profit from it.

What's more,it's raining now,and I didn't knew that it would rain in the middle of summer. Great,now I have to come out wet!

After I left and passed two kilometers,I saw a small group of troops with two tanks blocking the highway to Thebes. It blocked my car and the others ones in front of and behind me. Two soldiers are inspecting drivers if they have seen me or if they ARE me,but just hiding their appearance...somehow.

Though I didn't feared them,the soldier came closer to my car,finishing inspection on the past drivers,after which they let them pass through the tanks. I rushed to find something to hide either my eyes or my mouth,or simply make a ponytail again out of my hair. I searched everything from each storage compartment in my car,and I only found sunglasses (despite raining,ironically enough).

When the soldier reached my car,I've put my sunglasses on.

"Excuse me,ma'am,have you seen this suspect?" he asked me,showing the picture of my face.

I looked at it and,at first,told him that I've never heard or seen her before.

"Are you sure?" the soldier replied,looking at my face and the photo.

"Yes I am."

"Would you remove your sunglasses,then?" he said,after pausing.

"Why?"

"WHY?! I have an entire row to inspect and you have the guts to spit 'Why'?!" he complained,angrily.

"If you insist..." I said,shrugging my shoulders.

I slowly removed the sunglasses and revealed my bare eyes. He did it again with the photo and at my face. After he realized that my face matched the photo,due to my face complexions,he opened his mouth slightly in shock without releasing a word,turned and rushed towards the group.

"EVERYONE!" he shouted at the group "I'VE FOUND HER! SHE'S HERE,FIVE ROWS BEHIND!"

At this point,I took of the rubber band from my hair into reverting my original haircut and drove to the right near the grass,out of the highway. They entered their cars and started chasing and shooting at my car. The tanks moved backwards and rolled their turret to point at my car,firing their shells around my car,trying to hit me.

I drove as fast as I could, putting the speed to maximum by violently pushing the lever. I turned left and right (and around the grass,out of the highway) dozens of times,trying to avoid their hits. My car almost fell upside-down by the tank shot.

After ten minutes of driving rapidly away from them,I slowed down the speed and hid behind a stone for five minutes. I opened the window to take a fresh air and leaned my body out of the window,checking if there are no military group riding over the fields. They're nowhere to be seen.

Damn,Kostis' forces aren't as weak as I thought. They know how to coordinate defenses from revolters. Consequently speaking,no matter how many risks will I and my people would commit,Kostis' forces would grow in numbers.

Only ten more kilometers remain...

**15:05**

Here I am in Thebes,coming out of the car after I parked somewhere near the place where the gathering is occurring,locking it. I listened to the loud chants far away from me,but still hearable enough to spot where did they came from.

I sighed and went to the gates of Thebes. It was incredibly crowded and all of them had umbrellas on their heads,but I have to know where Helena and Violeta are. They're the reason why I'm here to begin with...I hope they're doing well...

No soon I tried to move around the narrow crowd like they did with others,thus getting out of the crowd for a while to go to the wet sidewalk,I spotted an old man in mid 50s near a shop where the rally was minimal on this area. He looked like one of the Greek presidential guards,but he wore an entire uniform. He didn't have an umbrella and he wore the white clothing,but his chest uniform was different. He had a big moustache and short black brushy hair.

The reason why I'm describing his appearance right now is because he looks so...familiar to me,as if I've seen him somewhere in the past. I don't know when,but I knew a guy who was with Vuk all the time up until Yugoslavia was invaded and divided in 1941 during WW2.

Anyways,I tried to approach him as he's arguing with a merchant,but as soon as I blinked,he disappeared. Poof! Unbelievable! I rubbed my eyes again to see if I was hallucinating,and no one,except the merchant and the crowd,appeared.

I then approached the merchant.

"Excuse me,sir," I asked "have you seen someone with a random traditional clothing and big moustache?"

"No,what are you talking about?" he asked back,seeing my confusion.

"Your last customer?"

"_Οχι._ The last customer was a female who bought some bread and a sour cream,while the rest of my known customers are right here on a rally behind you." he replied,also confused "You must be seeing things..."

"I swear I didn't!" I tried to prove him wrong "Twenty seconds ago,I saw someone familiar who argued with you abo-"

"Cut the crap already! Do you want to buy something?" he said,now annoyed.

"No."

"Then get out!" he snapped at me,angrily.

I no longer bothered and turned away from him,walking forward near the crowd.

Ten minutes of slow marching,despite my shrinking patience,I saw two prominent people hugging and kissing their cheeks at one another,surrounded by the crowd who watched them in shock. To be precise,two radical political leaders. One's named Nikolaos Michaloliakos and the other one's named Aleka Papariga. The former leads the Nazi-esque party called the Golden Dawn,while the latter leads the Communist Party of Greece. Normally,seeing or even imagining two opposing ideologies and their representatives hugging or unifying with one another is obsolete. But in this case,it's not?

"You two!" the reporter called them,after one from the crowd took a picture of them "Why had you hugged one another?"

"To show the people that we and Greece are united against our common and current enemy!" Aleka said,proudly.

"Yeah,it wasn't out of love or anything." Nikolaos added "We may have many differences,but let me tell you,if it wasn't for America,NATO and the atrocities committed against our Serbian brothers,I would've strangled her to death."

Aleka simply turned to him and rolled her eyes. I know she would do the same.

Then,when Aleka told the reporters that the picture should be made private and the reporter dismissed them,they raised their arms. Nikolaos raised the palm while Aleka raised her fist. She tried to make Nikolaos form a fist into a hand,but in the end,they got separated and went to their rally parts where their flags are flying.

Weird.

**15:30**

Just as I thought that the road to my friend's location would become hopeless,I managed to find them by the end of the exit in Thebes. The bad news here is that,by the time most of the rallying people exited this place,I saw two policemen near a police truck fighting Violeta and Helena. While one of them grabbed Violeta and is in process to arrest her,the other one took Helena's body and started cuffing her hands.

"LET ME GO,MEANIE!" Helena demanded,yelling angrily. She bit his arm as deeper as she could.

"Now we've caught you in the act,little criminals!" the one who's struggling to make my daughter enter the truck shouted "You thought we won't capture the most wanted leaders against order! Well,we now have."

It pissed me of so much that I exploded in rage and launched against him.

"HOW DARE YOU TOO ARREST AN INNOCENT CHILD,YOU ASSHOLE!" I snapped at him,gritting my teeth,taking his face and slapping him hard and doing it again with his other side of his face.

"W-Who are you to slap a policeman,BITCH!?" he shouted at me,pushing me at the truck and taking out his nightstick. I hit my back hard because of the policeman's push.

I quickly grabbed the nightstick from his hands and slammed his head hard,knocking him down. It caused him to drop Helena and rush at me,hugging in tears. When I saw Violeta resisting the other policeman,I simply gave her a signal by nodding my head. She also nodded,and moved her cuffed hands up to choke the policeman until a minute passed,in which she kicked his balls and left him to moan loudly.

"WE'LL GET YOU SOON,PUNKS!" he swore us,but we ignored him.

We then ran away from them and,when we found my car,we got inside and launched it.

**17:00**

I'm driving Violeta and sleeping Helena to pick the former up to her home in Piraeus,Athens. All of us were wet and tired with our actions and we almost got caught by Kostis' Police.

"How's your day,Athene?" Violeta asked,sullenly.

"Deadly." I said,in a same moody and angry tone,looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"How?"

"I almost died when I escaped a military group while I was going to pick you up." I answered,growling.

"I understand you." she said,slightly calmed "At least you now know that Kostis is using his military to suppress the opposition.

Kostis would do anything he can to stay in power. More so when NATO would very likely intervene to try to stop us.

One minute of silence.

"How did you ended up nearly getting arrested?" I asked,now calmed but still stern.

"They know who are the most wanted out there in Greece,as 'criminals'."

In their eyes,yes.

"And what about Helena?"

"The police thought that she was you,so they wanted to send her alive to Kostis to claim their reward."

"Yeah,not even Kostis nor the Atlanticists would believe them." I replied,smiling.

We both laughed. Who wouldn't?

"Hey,Athene,you're missing the road to Piraeus!" she reminded me,noticing the road sign I was about to cross.

When I reached her home building,she opened the door of my car and said goodbye,waving her hand.

"See you soon!" Violeta shouted.

The rain began to soothe me,with the rain bulging around the windshield and wipers cleaning them constantly,driving my way to my home to put my daughter in our bed.

When the red light came,I looked behind the sleeping Helena. Her cheeks were humid in tears,but I saw her smiling,making me feel better. I called Vuk to come here today or tomorrow,not to forget to ask Arisha or Ivan for a permission. I did so because,since Helena is going back to her house,it'll be the right opportunity to have Vuk babysit her until his president or one of his generals contact him to be on duty and complete a mission or two.

* * *

**13th July - 09:50**

I slept together with my daughter on our bed,hugging Helena in my arms. The heat in the room was naturally warm. I swear,I never felt so sleepy and calmed in my life,being with Helena. She's too young to fight,and much less participate,but she can be dangerous when she's really angry,as seen yesterday.

But then,someone knocked at the door. I haven't heard the first knocks,but when I heard them for the second time and a young teen voice calling me,despite sounding like a mumbler,I blinked,yawned and spread my arms high,trying to wake up.

"Hold for a moment,please?" I said,weakly.

I slowly got up from my bed,ribbing my eyes,and put my slippers on. I went at the door,sighed,and unlocked the door.

"Athene!"

"_Υυκα!_"

We hugged each other for quite a while. His visits are a blessing from Heaven.

"It's great to see you again,my friend." he said,calmly,smiling.

"You too,sweetheart." I replied,releasing my hug.

A short pause appeared. During this pause,Vuk carefully saw and analyzed my body,seeing my tired and sleepy face. He blushed.

"I-I'm sorry,Athene." he tried to apologize,tapping his fingers and shyly stuttering "I didn't knew y-y-you were sleeping..."

"It's ok,Vuk,you don't have to apologize." I assured him,placing my hand to his shoulder.

"Can I come in?" Vuk asked,moving my hand from his shoulder with his hands.

I didn't replied,but I instead loved my arm at the room to show he can enter. He cleaned his shoes at the floor mat and taking off the same,placed his cloak at the stand and closed the door. He also brought his chess box and a backpack with him.

"Is this your daughter? he asked me again,quietly. He didn't want to awake her.

"Yes." I replied,in a same volume as he spoke,winking. I don't remember if he ever seen or heard of Helena before. He probably forgot "She doesn't know you,but she'll be absolutely happy to see a new friend as her company."

Vuk nodded. Looking at his face,he's paler than the last time I visited him and his eyes now have tear troughs for occasionally crying whenever a tragedy occurs over the atrocities NATO,Alfred and Emily are perpetrating on his people,especially civilians. I fear his facial change would soon get permanent if the bombings continue even if I successfully leave NATO,or worse...losing the war. He's fighting so hard not to lose this crucial war for his survival. In short,he looked very sick.

I then turned to my sleeping child and caressed her hair,to soothingly wake her up.

"Hey,Helena,a guest has arrived." I whispered to her ear,after sitting on a chair near her.

She didn't replied,just moaned quietly. I tried again.

"Deary,someone came to visit." I babbled,now slightly louder.

Helena slowly turned her back rightwards until her face was revealed from the pillow.

"W-who?" she whimpered.

"It's a surprise." I told her,sweetly "Come on,don't be shy."

Like me before her,she yawned and slowly got her back up,moving towards the sitting position. When she opened her eyes and Vuk told her a simple "Hi!",she jumped and yelped in shock.

"Who am I looking at?!" she complained,in a shocked but somewhat quiet tone.

I know,she didn't got used to being with Vuk. Same with vice versa.

"The boy in our room is Vuk Misic,my best friend." I answered,moving my head at him.

"Why does he look like...l-like someone who got out of his grave?" she asked. You and your silly exaggerations.

Fifteen seconds of complete silence came through her words. During this tiny period,Vuk got confused,feeling uneasy and looking at the floor.

"He looks like that because he's fighting an unfair war against him from the skies." I explained "They're bombing him and his innocent people. You wouldn't imagine how he's going through many shit to make his appearance look kinda scary."

"You might be right." Helena agreed,but still doubting,calmly "But why's he in our house?"

"Bec-"

"Because I need to be with someone who cares about me." Vuk interrupted me,finally speaking up "I don't want to stay in a constant fear of getting attacked all day,and my land is dangerous to visit. Besides,I don't want to stay too long."

Helena lowered her head.

"I'm not sure...If-if you leave me here alone while you keep fighting our president...who'll keep me safe and be with me?" she stuttered,making a face as if she's going to cry.

"I will." Vuk told her "You may not know me,Helena,but you'll be fine when we get along and used to one another. It won't be difficult for me to stay there until I have to go back to my lands to fight my enemies."

"Yes,you could be a great babysitter." I added.

"No,I don't mean like that. What I meant was-"

"I know full well what you meant to say." I cut him off,standing up from the chair "That's why I propose you this: Can you be her babysitter until your president or a general tells you to come back?"

"I don't know...but I'll try. At least I won't put up with hearing more cruel attacks against my people by Alfreak!" he accepted and then complained,angrily.

"Alfreak" again...I bursted into a loud giggle.

"Alfreak who? Why's my mother laughing?" she asked him,curious.

"You better not know,but if you did,you would wish you never heard of him." Vuk answered "He's an evil and disgusting freak."

"What's so funny about it?" she kept asking.

"T...the...the name,HA HA HA HA HA HA!" I bursted in laughter,no longer taking this label anymore. It's so funny and accurate. There's no other word to describe Alfred but Alfreak.

"Is it the one who's bombing him?"

"Yes he is." I replied,after calming down.

Helena got up and hugged him,thus Vuk returned her a hug. When they released each other and Helena asked what's for breakfast,I told her it will be sandwiches and despite Vuk wanting to help me,I told him that there's no need to do so,and just wait for the breakfast to come.

After I almost finished eating the meal,my phone rang. It was Mikis. He told me that I must meet him in our private Thessaloniki Headquarters at 15:30,telling me that it's about his secret "masterplan".

"Uhm,I sorry to tell you,but I have to go now."

"Already?!" both of them snapped at me loudly,shocked again.

"Yes..." I said,with a sad and heavy sigh "I know you'll miss me,but I'm still in the fight."

"I see." Vuk replied,dismissively "Hope you come back dealing with them all."

"I will." And went out of my house with my backpack hanged over my shoulder and putting my blue heeled boots on,but not before telling them to be on their good behavior and telling Vuk to take care of her.

"We will." Helena smiled.

I got out and closed the door,but when I heard the swift footsteps,someone prevented me from closing it fully. It was Vuk.

"Wait! I need to ask you something before you go." Vuk exclaimed,in a rushed tone.

I was a little annoyed for being interrupted. I felt tempted to roll my eyes,but I didn't.

"Remember when I asked you if you could throw a pile of shit at Alfreak this time,instead of a rotten tomato. You know,when we were in the Surdulica Sanatorium by the end of May?"

I laughed again. Oh my God,it always gets me whenever I get reminded about it.

"Y-Yes I do,he-he-he!" I replied,with difficulty for laughing again.

"If you find Alfreak somewhere,like in Mace-*cough* I mean,_Солун_,pick up the first pile of shit you find and throw it RIGHT at Alfreak's face. You'll make me a huge favor for doing so."

I let out a snort and moved my eye pupils up for attempting to say "Macedonia". It would serve Alfred right yet again,but I'm still not sure.

"I'll consider it,Vuk." I exclaimed,firmly "When I see him again,I'll humiliate and ruin him so bad that he'll never step his foot in Greece ever again."

"And if his face gets smeared with wet dung,the better." he added,with a mischievous smile.

The best would be if he also gets headlined again,like he did after what had happened in Thessaloniki at late April. Good times...

"I have to go now,Vuk." I reminded him "Mikis won't be happy if I'm late. I may be the Leader,but I must respect my compatriots."

"Understood." he said,simply.

"Good,and take care of Helena while I'm out. Be on your good behavior and keep her alive and safe from harm,ok?" I told him again,just to make sure.

"Yes I will." he concluded and sighed,rolling his eyes. "_Довиђења!_"

"_Αντίο!_"

To be honest,Vuk is by no means good. He was known for doing antics against me when I was younger during the Byzantine times. He acted (and in a way,was) like a monkey for being a barbarian and illiterate child a millennium ago,up until he and his Slavic siblings (including Arisha and Ivan) got civilized and taught proper manners by Cyril and Methodius. At one point,he destroyed and ripped my entire hair bald with some large part of my hair remaining,when he wanted to pillage my palace (I lived there back then) for how many times which I don't and WON'T know. The savage and wild brat he used to be...

And as for his past "genocides" he committed in Yugoslavia and told from the Western Alfred's...no,sorry,Alfreak's media,I doubt he committed some of them himself or by his orders. He DID committed many crimes,again,he's by no means good teen,but...even if Srebrenica is included,they're by no means "genocides",they were mass murders. But apparently,it's only HIM that he's guilty of all crimes in Yugoslavia,not Drazen or Amina. They too are responsible for their own crimes against each other and Vuk,particularly Drazen's action against the Krajina's Serbs in August 1995. I could at least hope that Drazen isn't celebrating this disgusting atrocity.

**15:30,Thessaloniki Headquarters**

"Why have you wanted me to come here,Mikis?" I asked him,with both of us sitting in our seats,alone "What's so urgent about your 'masterplan'?"

He stood up and remained quiet for several seconds.

"You see this?" Mikis said,pointing at Thessaloniki on the map,placed on the table.

"Yes,and?"

"Do you remember the Thessaloniki Incident?" he asked me,raising his head to look at my eyes.

"Yes I do. It was a successful action which led to nothing."

"Well,when I heard from the news that the American reinforcements,requested by Kostis, will come to reinforce the city borders and aid him tomorrow against us,I came up with a plan to defeat both of them."

"Explain. It sounds pretty convincing to me." I commented,satisfied about his explanation.

"Not just convincing,but _grandiose_. It'll be the second Thessaloniki Incident,but twentyfold." he told me,smirking "When you and Violeta were in the Thebes rally,I didn't neutralized the Police Jurisdictions like you did twice. Rather,I convinced the West Macedonian and Thracian police peacefully to join our side,in exchange to spare their lives and carriers,after we surrounded their buildings,of course."

Convincing the Greek Police is possible?! I always believed that the police are the most loyal for Kostis,but now I'll get proven contrary.

"That's astonishing,but I don't know how did you do it?" I said,joyfully.

"Very easy,just tell them that they'll get a ton of cash if they join or remain neutral in these riots and protests. I and my group didn't bribed or coerce them,we just convinced them. After all,they'll follow nothing but money when it comes to their allegiances."

"Will they really get money?"

"Yes,if you want to pay them yourself." he told me "I spent my entire savings to convince two of the jurisdictions,spending 12000 Drachmas for each of them."

He had a point. Kostis won't be stupid enough to pay the police to stand against him. Only his enemies can do it.

"I'll do the same after your plan is executed. Now," I then asked "how would this plan work?"

"An excellent question,Athene." he exclaimed,after pausing,pointing at the streets "I'll explain the details after the pause for lunch,but to make it simple,I'll gather 3500 people to surround four streets which are near this base." He then took a box and opened it,taking and placing five figures on each location "Our next act here is to encircle and raze this wretched base,which is in reality a building,from the inside out,and liberate the streets from the most loyal Kostis' police in Northern Greece. After this,the reinforcements will either come and fight us or retreat like cowards they are."

I applauded loudly. Maybe after this Alfred and Emily would realize that their "right" to meddle in Greece and keep chained against Serbia are meaningless.

"Got it. When will this battle occur?"

"Tomorrow at 12:00,when our enemies are active the most."

I shook his hands in approval and had a pause for launch. Afterwards,we talked about the details of his masterplan for half an hour.

"And that's how we'll win!" he finished,proudly.

"Don't take too much pride on yourself,Mikis." I warned him "Yes,it'll increase our pride,but don't get overconfident. Maybe your plan would fail."

"You're right,we must also be careful about our steps."

We said goodbye and went to our homes. If the April Confrontation was worth it,wait until the World sees the second attack in Thessaloniki,now directly targeted at the NATO land base.

I'm so proud where this is going.

* * *

**14th July - 12:00,on the streets of Thessaloniki near its base**

Everything is assembled. Two hours earlier,before we got organized and came to encircle the Thessaloniki Base Area (not the building,yet),we built roadblocks to make the police unable to clear paths for the reinforcements to arrive. Three sets of barricades,one containing an overturned lorry, were erected across the narrow street using material from a builder's yard and from local people's homes and shops nearby. We also brought many things from our houses which weren't just ripe and rotten fruits and vegetables.

During the first ten minutes,I and Violeta marched with our demonstrators from all stripes around the area in the clockwise direction,chanting our slogans loudly enough for the base residents and officials to hear us,and raising our fits (and palms by Golden Dawners who participated) in defiance.

Mikis,on the other hand,gathered half of demonstrators in front of the NRDC-GR's gate entrance,giving them an ultimatum. It could cost him his life for creating such deadly plan.

"Criminals! We demand you to leave Greece forever for acting as 'police officers' against our wishes not to get involved in a war against our ally you're committing." he shouted through the megaphone,giving a speech "You claim to protect us from an outdated cause you just reestablished two months ago,but we don't need you. You're transporting weaponry and supplies to a terrorist organization that murders residents and harvest their organs for profit,instead of giving them humanitarian aid they the innocent people richly deserve. YOU are the true terrorists! Close your base right now,or we'll do it for you!"

He lowered his megaphone and waited for them to come out and respond. Nothing was heard or appeared for one minute. The next half a minute had passed and we and Mikis heard galloping noise and firing bullets. They're here.

The action has begun!

"Assume your defense positions and hold your ground!" I yelled through my own megaphone,as the mounted police are coming to fight us "We'll defeat them and give them no pass!"

"NATO must fall!" Violeta added,taking the megaphone from my grip and returning it to me when she spoke her cry. We're leading the other half of demonstrators.

We had a very bloody fight which lasted for an hour and half. Hundreds of mounted and non-mounted police attacked us with extreme brutality from all street sides,beating anyone who stood in their way. They used nightsticks and guns as their weapons. It was so brutal that the cafes and shops were turned into first aid places by the residents to treat the wounded.

As our response,we hid behind the barricades and fought back by throwing lots of stuff. We firstly threw glass objects and marbles at the road within the barricades as a defense against mounted police charges. Next,when a few rounds of police came behind us,we used sticks,rocks,chair legs and other improvised weapons to hit and push them back. I joined in with Violeta and beaten several policemen and their shields. At the top of that,Mikis and part of his group were found by some of the mounted policemen,starting to fight the group.

"Protect Theodorakis at all costs! He must survive!" I yelled again,ordering the demonstrators to protect him.

The ones who were within the barricades had themselves pelted with rubbish and rotten fruits and vegetables. To my delight,I also saw women and men from some of their houses throwing the contents of chamber pots at the police along the streets,yelling at them.

"TAKE THIS,ANIMALS!"

"YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

"KICK THEIR ASSES,DEMONSTRATORS!"

By the time the police were subjected to a humiliating defeat for no longer standing our resistance,they withdrew immediately. The battle wasn't finished until a tenth of our group parts combined charged like vandals at the NATO base building and started to raze everything inside. They broke the windows by throwing everything out of its rooms into the field,burned some of the rooms into spreading in every corner of the building and they beaten the black and blue out of the officials who served there.

I,Violeta,Mikis and the remaining people watched in joy as they did,but I saw two things once the building was officially razed from inside out: I firstly saw someone ripping the NATO flag from the flagpole at the top of the roof and replacing it with the Greek flag,which made us applaud,and the second thing,which was ignored by most of us (except me and few others),was a helicopter emerging out of nowhere and one brown figure with one small thing on its shoulder getting inside the helicopter,flying away and disappear.

Is this figure Alfred Jones?! I won't be surprised if it's true,since he always stays there when going to Greece. He's a total coward for fleeing from the enraged people trying to beat the shit out of him. The pilot who flies this helicopter would be no other than Emily Kirkland and that little thing on Alfred's shoulder must be an eagle.

I didn't knew that he has an eagle as his pet,but that didn't concerned me.

When the people who razed it exited the same,the rest of the demonstrators followed their suit and walked out of the streets.

"Congratulations,my allies!" I shouted at Violeta and Mikis,cheerfully "We finally destroyed the base!"

"With the help of our people on our side!" Mikis added,also shouting.

"I think this would make Kostis give up and leave this Terrorist Organization." Violeta said.

"Let's hope so." I concluded.

We then got separated and left this place. I on the other hand wanted to go back to my house and tell Vuk and Helena about this event,and also write the letter to Arisha and Maria to read it,like I did at the end of April...but something prevented me to go back right away.

Just as the military is about to approach the streets,I saw a big mass of shit laying on the ground in the street,as all the rest of the disgusting things which were thrown during this battle. I wanted to pick it up and do Vuk a huge favor,to throw at Alfred's face when I find him. But then I realized that,even if half of me demands the other to take the shit,it would melt in my pocket after many hours and stink my trousers up.

In the end,no matter how disappointed Vuk would become,I choose not to pick it up and went back to my parked car definitively,now that the army is going to search what has happened and give Kostis a very bad news.

I still doubt that he doesn't want to see chaos anymore and give up,accepting my demands. I'll write a short letter of ceasefire to him. If he doesn't,well...I don't know what to say about him.

**23:30,Presidential Mansion,Athens**

**Narrator's PoV**

Konstantinos Stephanopoulos is in his office,reading the report one of his ministers gave to him about what had happened in Thessaloniki. He was shocked,furious and stressed out after reading it.

He left the paper on his desk and he felt his heart pumping. His confidence was destroyed when the raze happened today. He didn't knew how did his people went against him so suddenly a week earlier,despite living in relatively positive conditions. He was confused and scared for his life,acknowledging that the entire north of his land he ruled is now in the hands of the opposition,and then have the Capital City taken over and get ousted into prison.

Seeing all the bad news he has received,particularly about what had happened on 8th July and today. He wanted to resolve this peacefully,knowing that the issue isn't about his Domestic but Foreign Policies. He spent in his office deep in thoughts,if he could accept some of his advisers' advise to leave NATO immediately and end this chaotic charade.

A loud noise ceased his thoughts. It was his telephone which rang loudly in the midst of the isolated night. When he put his phone in his ear and said "Hello?",he felt his blood freezing,as the voice coming from the telephone was from someone who...didn't took the today's incident lightly.

"Mr. Stephanopoulos,I heard about the attack on my base in Thessaloniki..." Alfred said,in a cold tone "And you know full well how I fell about this..."

"L-l-look,I-I tried my best to prevent those demonstrators to destroy your building." Kostis stuttered,trying to reason with his backer "They outnumbered them by numbers,an-and they fled the city as soon as my milita-"

"SILENCE!" The Leader yelled out "Those who destroyed it weren't 'demonstrators',they were SAVAGES!"

"_Ναι,ναι_,I know...but you must understa-"

"I completely understand you,Mr. President..." he cut him off mid sentence,severely. "You don't know IOTA about suppressing the opposition. You shouldn't have sent your men to handle them,you should've CRUSHED THEM WITH TANKS AND BOMBED THEM TO BITS LIKE HOW THE **CIVILIZED FUCKING WORLD DOES!**"

His ear got hurt and vibrating for hearing Alfred screeching at the top of his lungs,moving his phone away from him for some seconds.

"I know it would scare the opposition but...they're still my people." he said,after a pause,placing his phone to his ear again,raising his voice "No matter how wild they became,I can't kill them. I can order my forces to injure,arrest and contain them,but not to go as far as to KILL THEM!"

Alfred growled.

"I DON'T CARE!" he shouted again,gritting his teeth. Then reverted to his loud but calm voice "If you don't know how to manage to herd your sheep in their place,then you won't know how to do the same with your people!"

"I don't know if I could keep staying in NATO,Mr. Jones." he complained "It's costing me my life and my reputation among my populace. It's not that simple." he then shouted,angrily "I won't be able to sleep...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?"

"Don't you dare raise your tone at me,gramp!" Alfred warned,enraged. Then mocked "Oh,'you won't be able to sleep'. I TOO CAN'T AND WON'T SLEEP for standing your incompetence,Kostis! I literally had to flee from these savage maniacs to save my skin in the helicopter,flying to my Crete Naval Base!"

He didn't knew how to reply next. His backer is having a big tantrum at his phone,but Alfred's the only one who's backing his career and life.

"You hear me?" Alfred asked,checking Kostis' silence.

He came up with one crucial question.

"Can I leave NATO?"

Alfred breathed in from his nose hard in rage.

"NO!" Alfred screamed,as if he's about to lose his voice "You'll be siding with our enemy and without me,your country will end up in a Civil War! You don't want this to happen...do you?"

He had a dreadful point.

"Then...what should I do? How can I be spared?!" he conceded.

Ten-second silence appeared from his words. Alfred took a deep breath.

"I'll give you one last chance,Kostis..."

After hearing the beginning of his new sentence,he took of his glasses,and closed his eyes in fear when Alfred uttered his last words,before ending the call.

"If you don't manage to get rid of the ringleaders like Athene Karpusi,and then repeat the same mistakes even if I intervene myself,you might as well consider your downfall..." Alfred threatened,in his coldest voice "It's either you or Athene. Fail me again...and you're as good as dead."

* * *

**Here's the second part of my Thirteenth Chapter,the longest one since my Sixth Chapter. I'm sorry it took me long to post this part,but I had the university stuff and issues to deal with. I won't promise when will the final part come,but I can assure you that it'll be shorter than the previous one.**

**From meeting with a DSE Veteran to letting Serbia babysit Athens,Greece has done everything for the first week to resist his President,from riding away from his forces to kill her to committing an organized and staged terrorist attack on the Thessaloniki Base. She still hopes that her President would change his mind and give up denying the majority's wishes. Meanwhile,after what had happened on 14th July,America didn't took this event well and denied the Greek President to leave NATO to save his country,as he's loosing his trust and love for Kostis. Whatever the next week between Greece and Kostis would give,it won't be as easy and they hoped it would turn out.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 13: Chained no more - Part 3

**Chapter 13: Chained no more - Part 3**

**15th July - 09:15**

_Konstantinos Stephanopoulos,_

_Remember the time when you proclaimed that you won't get ousted so easily because NATO "protects" you along with your military and police,calling me a "naive fool" for telling you truths a week ago,the last time we contacted each other? Well,yesterday morning,a group of your fellow mounted policemen got defeated and smeared with nasty things,not the least of which were rotten fruits and vegetables,for trying to stop us as we dealt with NATO's Thessaloniki Base. It's now destroyed from within. I know how you feel right now. It hurts a lot when your forces couldn't manage to curb the rebelling people against you,on the same place where that infamous Railroad Incident happened on 28th April._

_Now let's go to the serious part,in which I'll give you one simple question: "Is following NATO's lane really worth it?". It's the follow-up of your "What's happening to my people?" question. It's a question you should ask yourself. Why? It isn't because of domestic policies which improved living conditions of my people,and it certainly isn't because of your gentlemanly personality,far from it. If you're still ignorant or deliberately idiotic,its because you refuse to listen to your people and some of your ministers,and hear them. Before 1999,you were consistently the most popular public figure in Greece,but since 7th July it's at best questionable. A real leader of a nation should've distanced him or herself from ones who violated the trust by attacking our ally,not stand with them! Seriously,what are you going to achieve by maintaining an alliance with America,Britain,Germany and NATO in general? I'll tell you what: NOTHING! More so when almost every single Greek soul are against the ongoing atrocious bombings which killed about 5 or 6 thousand in just 113 days alone. THAT'S THE ENTIRE FUCKING REASON WHY THEY'RE ANGRY AT YOU!_

_I know this might seem ludicrous for someone to write a letter to one's enemy,but I'm writing this as one last call for us to negotiate a ceasefire. No matter how much you disappointed me,I deep down know you want to redeem yourself,go back to normal and end the chaos. I'll gladly do it for you,you just need to accept the following demands:_

_1\. Leave NATO and condemn it with extreme prejudice._

_2\. Close their bases,especially the Crete Naval Base,cut relations with the main leaders of NATO (excluding France) and expel American diplomats._

_3\. Admit to the public that you were wrong on your current foreign policies through delivering a speech._

_If you accept all of these,you'll end the rioting and your people's rage in no time,because frankly,I'm too tired of committing action almost every day as much as you're trying to stop me. You'll even regain your falling reputation amongst the populace into what you were recognized as. Besides,they,the West,don't care about you,Greeks,and me. They only care about loyalty over Atlanticism and America and subservience towards the same. Don't believe me? Just look up 1967 and 1974,if you know history. They're the same ones who pushed Russia to the edge and unofficially declared the Second Cold War._

_HOWEVER,if you've ignored this letter of hope and relief,discredit what's written and still believe in Yankee's abnormal narrative,that's fine...but you have to pack yourself into resignation before my people come and get you._

_Sincerely,_

_Athene._

I let out a heavy and tired sigh of relief and let my pencil drop on the desk,re-reading the paper. I woke up early just so I can finally write this long letter to my "President",having enough energy to write it. I could've slept longer,but I hadn't for obvious reason.

But that wasn't the only letter I wrote. After the Thessaloniki Base raid,aside of telling Vuk and Helena what happened,I wrote a letter to Maria and Arisha to let them know what happened yesterday,and to also know how are they going with their life. Are they ok? I haven't seen them for weeks,last time being in that 610th Anniversary of the Battle of Kosovo rally. The last contact I got from Maria was a week ago,in which she told me she was invited to go to Alfred's mansion by Emily,accepting the invitation. I was like "what the heck" and Maria said the same. Since then,she didn't told me how she's been.

As for Arisha,she's an even bigger concern for me. Unlike Maria,she hadn't told me anything during the past period of 7th July,with exceptions of Vuk which hinted me that she's in Chechnya and that he'll ask her to come to me two days ago. I mean,isn't she happy now that Yeltsin had died? At first glance,she looked like she's more than happy,especially after Vuk told me how Arisha trolled "the Leader" to death and made her create a celebration in Taganrog for her family members to enjoy. It's an utter shame I hadn't been invited. I would've had so much fun.

But now,I feel like Arisha's bliss has expired. I know this because,as told by Arisha,her concerns over Chechnya and the continuous bombings against his younger brother Vuk are making her depressed. Again,is her life getting better or worse? I have to know sooner or later.

I grabbed my written letter and put it inside an envelope,getting up from the chair. I dropped the envelope inside my backpack and left my bedroom. Upon exiting the same,I smiled as I saw two dandelions sleeping on my double-sized bed. Vuk and Helena still haven't woken up. I didn't want to wake them up,but I kissed their cute little faces,softly. Before getting outside to deliver the letter to post office,I went to the bathroom to refresh myself by washing my face and hands,taking pajamas off to dress up and got outside after locking the door,all with quiet steps.

**10:05**

I finished the mail procedure after waiting in line at post office,requesting a registrar to bring this letter to Kostis for serious reasons. He was nervous over my explanation,telling me it's risky because "you'll reveal your identity" in a quite volume. I responded that Kostis knows me and he just sighed and accepted my request.

Contrary to what I usually except nowadays,I hadn't seen any group of policemen (or Kostis' forces in general) showing up to chase me after. It wasn't so tense and risky as I thought it would be. I drove my way to this place with safety and ease. To make things better,its sunny and bright as my current mood,a perfect time for someone to take ones time to play outside.

Knowing I hadn't eaten anything after I got there,I went to the nearest bakery to buy and eat cheese pie with yogurt for today's breakfast. I entered the car to go back afterwards.

**10:55**

I got back to my apartment,wondering what Vuk and Helena are doing or at least,have they finally woke up? I unlocked the door to see for myself and here they are,sitting on chairs and playing chess. Helena heard door's closure and turned towards me,with Vuk following her suit by raising his head two seconds later.

"Oh,you came back,Athene." Vuk said,then asked "Where were you?"

"At the post office to deliver an important letter to Kostis." I replied.

"I-I thought you disappeared." Helena said,with a sad face.

I wasn't surprised at her thought. Locking them without telling them were I'm going will raise suspicion and be worried about me.

"Of course I didn't,sweetie." I said,approaching her giving her a hug.

A short pause came in as Vuk placed the white bishop aside on the desk to get up.

"Vuk is teaching me chess,mommy." Helena informed me "He's indeed a great babysitter."

"Well now,thanks for the compliment," Vuk replied,approaching us with blushy face and his hand rubbing the back of his head,smiling "but I'm not that good. At least,I'm trying my best."

Both me and Helena giggled at this,Vuk too.

"What were you doing while I was gone?" I asked them.

"We woke up at around ten'o'clock and refreshed ourselves by opening the window. We didn't knew where you were and,after making a breakfast for me and Helena to eat,we searched all rooms,only to notice that the door was locked ." Vuk explained "We were worried and Helena asked me if you disappeared,and I replied that there's a good reason why,despite not knowing where. What's more,I told her that,even if it was unlocked,Alfreak might be there outside to get her and eat her alive."

I laughed. 'Alfreak' again...and-and the way he had described the Yanktard to my daughter is more funny. Good to know that Helena will soon learn who Alfred Jones really is. He certainly isn't "The Hero" as he always portrays himself as.

"I'm glad you're keeping her safe,Vuk." I replied,caressing his hair.

Vuk nodded,smiling.

"Wanna play with us?" he asked.

"No,but I have a better idea." I said,then suggested "How about we go to Alcazar Park? The day is sunny and we need some fresh air. It's summer,after all."

They agreed at my suggestion and started going.

**11:20**

We walked around the park,observing the environment around us. Trees and grass gloomed with light,pigeons were flying around and kids played games on a playground. I looked at Helena and Vuk teasing one another while walking,telling jokes and laughing. It brightened me with joy seeing them so happy,especially Vuk.

If it wasn't for the second attack on Thessaloniki Base,Laryssa and Northern Greece as a whole would still be under siege and Kostis' forces would still roam around. Everything south of Lamia remain unsafe to visit.

When we got near a playhround,Helena turned to us.

"Vuk,Athene,can we play at the playground?" Helena asked,excited.

"Sure." I said.

And so we went there and I watched them as I sat on a bench,running around a large climbing frame with slides. At this point,my concerns over the Greek unrest against Kostis were discarded. It's those great times where Vuk can have its place to be fully happy,forgetting the sorrows and tragedies he'll have to endure every day since 24th March. And I,Helena,Violeta and Mikis have to resist until Greece is out of this terrorist organization. Comparing his situation to my own,I'm very lucky.

"Hey,Athene!" Vuk ran towards me "Can you join us?"

I giggled and stood up from the bench.

"Oh,you two!"

**13:00**

After I finished playing with Vuk and Helena for more than an hour,like hide and seek and volleyball,I finally got tired and told them that I should take a rest and sit on this same bench. They let me go,and they don't seem to grow tired as I am,observing them playing and the rest of the kids around the playground,melancholically.

Until my phone suddenly rang from my pockets. It cut my sights and thoughts. Who could it be? I looked up my right pocket,picked the phone and placed it on my ear. I expected that it was one of my colleagues or friends,or even my young brother Atreus to tell me what happened to him today.

When I heard a young womanly voice through the headphones,it made me grin in joy. It's Maria.

"_Hola!_"

"_Καλημέρα_,Maria!" I replied,kindly "It's been long time since we hadn't contacted between one another."

"I wouldn't say so. It's only been a week ago." she said,formally "But that's irrelevant,even though I tried to call you two times and it looks like you ignored me."

I blushed after hearing her words. I must've ignored the buzzing while playing with siblings two hours ago,thus receiving few missed calls as a result.

"I-I'm sorry,Maria. I was incredibly busy over serious stuff." I confessed,trying to make her understand.

"Makes sense." Maria confirmed "I heard a lot of your actions from Emily,telling me you're fighting your president to make him get out of NATO."

"Correct." I said,proudly,but then grimaced in disgust when I heard Emily's name.

"And when you and your people have raided the Yanqui's base in _Salónica _and fought the police yesterday..."

I was pleased for reading my letter to her. She knew what had happened.

"Oh yes,it was our masterplan." I replied with honesty,with grin getting more open and wider "Even if it was recent,it gives me nostalgia. It's,as of now,the greatest thing I've ever done to my country. If only you were here to witness it..."

Maria bursted in laughter.

"How was his reaction?"

"I don't know,but I do know that he fled like a chicken upstairs before getting inside his helicopter to flee towards Crete Naval Base. Emily waited for him near a terrace."

"Typical of him." Maria is having a point "Every conscious or knowledgeable nation knows that he's a total coward,not having the guts to fight these raging people."

"Absolutely!" I raised my tone. Then,I cleared my throat and imitated Alfred's voice,mockingly "HELP,HELP! The vandals are going after me,BOK,BOK! Emily,HURRY UP BEFORE THEY PLUCK ME ALIVE! WAAAH!"

We then laughed loudly for half a minute until I abruptly stopped laughing,feeling the people around me are staring at me,thinking I'm some sort of a maniac.

"Ahh,Alfred's such a brat."

"Yeah,a GENOCIDAL brat!" I added,in reference to what Alfred calls Vuk.

Again,we bursted into laughter,but this time it was only ten seconds,and the laughter was more quiet than the previous time. In my case,at least.

"So,anything else you want to talk about?" Maria asked,after calming herself down.

Technically,nothing much. But I do need to know what happened to her last week.

"How was your week in Alfred's mansion?" I asked.

"I hate to say it,but it was quite great." Maria said.

I was amazed. I thought she was disgusted at mere suggestion of staying in Alfred's mansion,but it now looks like she wasn't.

"I also made new friends called Mick and Griff." she continued "Griff is the Yanqui's pet and I had lot of fun with Emily and Mick. I was even assigned to be a temporary bartender to serve guests with Emily. It was such a great place to visit,despite being owned by that criminal idiot."

Maria then proceeded to tell me how did she ended up here. She told me that she had a conversation with Emily about Alfred's complaints. Emily told her that she's no longer allowed to attend NATO meeting due to her infamy as a menace of NATO,mainly for Maria's tendency to record Alfred whenever he loses it (which is more than deserving) and for sometimes staging incidents on him,the recent one being her kamikaze attack on Alfred's squadron on 15th April (I remember this incident as clear as day). Among other things,she asked Emily if she could convince Alfred to stop the bombings,but she replied that he won't do it until he 'gets what he wants'.

"I told Emily that I do this,if I'm in the mood,whenever he pisses me or my siblings off enough." Maria continued,slightly annoyed "To my surprise,she knew my reasons why,telling me it's for his support of Franco and mistreatment of my children,particularly Edu Varela and Maximo Machado."

At least Emily has a brain.

"So you're saying that Alfred told Emily to ask you to come here because he won't be in his home to visit Greece and try to stop me,predicting my plans?" I attempted to configure.

"_Sí_. From Emily's words,he already knew you conspire against him since the day one of these cowardly bombings against that _joven_ in the Balkans."

It's unnecessary to explain why. I hope she knows my long-time position when it comes to this recent war.

"Do you think that Alfred's NATO exclusion on you is a good thing?"

"On one hand,it's excellent,and I'm thankful for this,but on the other hand." she continued,sounding suspicious "It feels as though it's a trap. Solana is still the Secretary-General of NATO."

"That's probably because he doesn't want to see you anywhere,Maria." I told her.

"Oh well. Even if I'm in NATO,at least I won't attend Alfred Co'Jones' frustrating meetings."

I bursted into laughter again. Firstly it was "Alfreak" and now its "Co'Jones". What's with these derogatory names? They're so funny and accurate. I won't translate the latter label,and you know goddamn well why.

"You stayed there for how many days?" I kept asking.

"Five,after which Emily left the mansion to go with Alfred,one day prior to your attack on their base in you-know-where." Maria explained "Now,here's the catch: Shortly after she dressed up and got ready,I asked her if there's anything 'off' with their _mierda _campaign and she told me that you once screamed at both her and Alfred that they're using weapons forbidden by the international law,which she then denied ever using."

Her last sentence widened my eyes,appalled. Looks like Emily remembered my words during my confrontation against his brother AND her three months ago. Despite writing that letter shortly after we won,I still wasn't sure why did I told this. I only heard rumors about these might-be weapons back then,from various victims of Vuk's people in the entire month of April,telling me that those bombs were of different kind,as it made their surviving victims sick to their stomach with illnesses.

As the months progress,the bombings will only get worse and worse...

"I didn't had any evidences for my claims,I was blinded with rage during this incident." I admitted to her ears "I don't know if it was a lie all along,but I need time to investi-"

"Can I do it for you,Athene?" Maria asked,cutting me off.

I paused. Is she for real?

"Sure,b-but why?" I questioned "I can do it myself."

"There's no need to do both missions in one go,Athene. Your mission against NATO in your homeland is more enough of a contribution for justice in this World." Maria assured me "While you'll focus doing your battle,I and some of my people will be the one who'll find evidences to prove that these Anglo-American fucks are indeed using forbidden weapons against that young teen. Once we find them,I'll present them to the UN and expose their methods,making them stop the bombings. _Además_,if 'the Leader' Co'Jones is pleased with my absence from NATO,then he won't get uncomfortable over me searching for proofs in an 'illegal' land."

I snickered at this. Alfred won't have it both ways. Maria and her defiance,she'll do a huge favor for Vuk.

"_Ευχαριστώ_,Maria! You're the best." I concluded,joyfully.

"_De nada. _I'll call you again as soon as I find anything. _Adiós!_" and Maria ended the call.

"Who called you?" Vuk asked,seeing him and Helena walking towards me.

"A friend of mine." I said.

"What's it's name?" Helena asked.

I paused. I don't want to reveal Maria's name to Helena,much less in front of Vuk. I don't want to drag her into involvement over these bombings.

"Let's go back home." I concluded,ignoring my daughter. "We stayed there for how many hours. We got tired."

Vuk nodded in agreement at Helena,and Helena said nothing.

* * *

**16th July - 12:50**

A knock on my door was heard. It was a postman. He gave me a mail and I thanked him,thus walking away. Upon entering my bedroom to sit on my chair,opened the letter and read it,I was pleased. Pleased because this letter was from Arisha herself. She had responded to my letter.

In that letter,she congratulated me for my struggles and offered me to visit her in her house in Taganrog. Additionally,it had a photo of her house,which was white and turquoise. The only strange thing about this is that she hadn't told me her condition. What a shame.

Regardless,I accepted the offer with passion.

No sooner I packed my stuff for visit,I was about to exit my home to go to a nearest airport,but Helena and Vuk stopped me on my tracks.

"Where're you going?" They asked me,almost at same pace.

I turned and took a deep breath through my nose.

"I'm going to visit Arisha." I responded.

"Arisha who?" Helena asked,curious.

"A friend of mine."

"My older sister." Vuk answered as well,to Helena.

"Your older sister?" she replied to him,then turned to me "Can you allow me to visit her with you?" and then she glanced at Vuk for a second "And Vuk too?"

I was inconsistent at her question. Should I deny them and let them stay in my house,with no one to keep them safe (except maybe Violeta,if she's with them)...or accept and bring them to Arisha? If I pick only one out of two,the leftover one would be incredibly upset,especially Vuk. Vuk would end up getting babysitted by a babysitter called Violeta (ridiculous,isn't it?). They're both equally dear to me,but if I take them both,who knows what'll happen to my house? Maybe NATO or Kostis' forces would confiscate my property as a blackmail or worse,bomb it to bits downright.

In any case,I'll deeply regret it.

After making a choice so hard,I chose to only pick Helena...

"Yes."

Helena and Vuk walked towards me,but I moved my palm near his face.

"Not you..." I said,frowning.

Vuk opened his mouth in confusion and shock.

"W-w-why?" he stuttered,slightly pissed off.

I hadn't answered,but I blushed in shame.

"I-I...I'm sorry,Vuk." I replied,in a sad tone "I just don't know what to say..."

Vuk paused for some seconds.

"And you're going to leave me here alone?" Vuk snapped at me,in a quiet but angry tone.

"Unfortunately,yes..." I dismissed "I mean,you've been with Arisha a lot,haven't you?"

"_Да._"

The room was silent for ten seconds. Vuk crossed his arms in disappointment,frowning.

"Look on the bright side,Vuk,I'm going to call a friend of mine named Violeta to visit you in my house while I and Helena will be with Arisha." I tried to cheer him up "I know you'll get along with her,as much as my daughter would do so with your sister."

"Maybe you're right..." he also dismissed,after letting out an unhappy sigh,not letting his arms go,for now.

"We'll stay for two or three days." I assured him "I promise."

"_Добро онда..._"

Vuk said goodbye to us and I threw him my house keys to safeguard the same,after Helena dressed up for a trip,we left my home to fly towards Taganrog. I had a short phone conversation with Violeta,to tell her to visit Vuk in my house and sleep there until we come back.

"You're gonna like this place,Helena. You'll see." I said to her,but my inner voice said "_I'm so sorry,Vuk. It pains me to leave you,but I have no other choice..."_

**20:00,Taganrog,Russia**

I don't know why did it took us so long to get into this beautiful place. Me and Helena have traveled seven and a half hours,despite looking so close on the map. We sustained our patience by taking a nap in the plane.

To this day,I can't remember the last time I went to Arisha's house. Maybe few years earlier. The climate was colder than in the Balkans (naturally,because its in Russia) and we were surrounded by various beaches,akin to Greek ones.

I took the photo of Arisha's house from my purse and we went on to find her house,holding Helena's hand,walking together. I had to ask some locals by showing this photo to them in order to receive hints to her exact location. They told me it's the house of Antony Chekhov,a famous Russian writer.

After we passed several streets to the north,we finally found it. I verified by looking at the photo again and then at the house,and it matched the appearance. It also looked modest,too. Helena was excited and so was I. She jumped carefully and pointed at the door.

When we approached the door and rang at it,someone opened the door. I was kinda surprised it wasn't Arisha,but his twin brother. Before he spoke up,he was silent for five seconds,surprised.

"_Добрый вечер_,Athene." Ivan said,smiling.

"_Καλό απόγευμα_,Ivan." I did the same.

"Why did you come here?"

"Your sister invited me to stay for few days." I smiled at him back,showing him the letter. I won't stay longer. "Here,take a look."

Ivan grabbed it with his fingers and read it casually. After finishing,he gave it back to me.

"I see." he replied,looking around the environment "If you want to know where's Arisha,she's currently shopping. She'll return shortly."

Helena walked some steps towards him,grabbing and pulling his jumper,softly.

"Hey..."

Ivan looked down at her.

"Who's this girl?" he asked,turning his head at me.

"It's my daughter,Helena."

"Nice to meet you,Helena." Ivan said,shaking her hand.

"_Κι εσύ_." Helena replied,kindly.

A moment of silence entered.

"Well,what are we waiting for?" he exclaimed,inviting us "You two are more than welcome to take comfort inside."

We entered together and closed the door. I chatted with Ivan while Helena sat on his legs,about our conditions and our siblings,particularly about Vuk and Atreus,my younger brother from Cyrpus. He told me that his and Arisha's conditions are more of the same,stating that nothing much significant has changed after the major NATO's embassies were blown up one and a half months ago,telling me that living standards amongst Russians are,as of now,same as with Yeltsin's Era because the plans for improving those things are yet to be planned. He also told me that Russia's nascent president Putin has just recently created his own cabinet.

Our conversation progressed until,after half an hour,the door opened without ringing or knocking. It's Arisha,entering the house.

"Here's the packed trout you wanted,_Иван_." Arisha said,in a tired tone,indicating that she's been shopping for quite some time. She took and placed her coat into the hanger "How are you? Is there anything new from tele-..."

She cut herself off,noticing my presence. She left the shopping bags on the floor and approached us,with a half smile.

"Athene! It's good to see you!" Arisha hugged me "I thought you wouldn't arrive,given the fact that y-..."

"How can I forget about you and your letter,Arisha? I'm always pleasured to visit you at any time you like." I hugged her back,then released "As Miguel Prado from Peru said 'For my friends everything,for my enemies the law'."

"He couldn't be more right." Arisha replied.

Of course. Maria's children are always full of wonders,the most being Edu.

Arisha sat on a sofa to relax,looking at the dark window displaying the night. Helena got up from Ivan's leg and moved few feet away from us. Consequently,Ivan stood up and offered her to be with her so as to let us alone.

"Helena,enter my room." he told her "I'll be with you when I finish preparing dinner."

Helena nodded and did so in an instant,and Ivan went to do what he wanted until,after five minutes,he placed the trout onto a hot pan which was grilled with oil,and gone to his room to play with my daughter.

Now that Arisha and I were alone,everything was silent,except pan's crunching and murmurs not far away from our room.

"How are you?" I asked her,starting the conversation.

"Doing better,as with Ivan." she said,then asked my question "How are you?"

I took a deep breath.

"I'm relatively fine,a bit tired of instigating actions almost every day in hopes of making my 'President' stop supporting NATO." I answered,feeling annoyed "I think I already told you why."

"I see. What's with Vuk? Why isn't my young brother with you?"

"I wanted to bring both Vuk and Helena with me,but my house is at risk of either getting confiscated or worse,blown up by NATO airplanes." I explained,getting serious "I and my colleagues are wanted by my government. I'm very lucky they don't know my house location,yet."

"I think they wouldn't _dare_ to bomb your land,let alone your house." Arisha said,crossing her arms "After all,the pindo didn't launched a nuke on Moscow when his embassy got demolished after the ultimatum or on _Салоники_ and _Афины_ when his face got pelted with that rotten tomato of yours and when he got chased by your enraged mob two days ago."

I couldn't avoid giggling. By just remembering Alfred's comeuppances makes me laugh.

Arisha smirked.

"The only thing you'll expect from him after each and every incident is one massive bratty tantrum." Arisha finished. Her lips from her smirk turned wavy of wanting to laugh.

Some seconds later and she couldn't take it anymore and bursted in a fit of laughter. Arisha's laughter was so long that I had to get up and tap her back hard,seeing her coughing.

"Oh,the time when the pindo whined "ACT OF WAR" and calling him a "Loser"...I remember it like it was yesterday!"

We then heard Ivan giggle at this.

"You showed that punk his place,_моя сестра_!" he shouted and laughed for some time,hearable from his room.

"Indeed I did." Arisha turned at his room door,after calming down.

Half a minute of silence passed and I leaned at the desk to pick up a Matryoshka doll to play around.

"Speaking of Vuk," I continued,lowering my hands holding the wooden doll down "when he entered my house to babysit my daughter two days ago,he looked terrible: He now has visible tear troughs and is more paler than usual. Despite acting normal,he had a high fever and laid in bed all day yesterday."

"Normal...Normal for Vuk to look like that because of Alfred's" she then gritted her teeth in anger "_stupid attacks and abuses_," and then reverted to normal tone,but remained angered "as seen with the attack on Podujevo refugee caravan..."

This also made me angry.

"It was Emily who did that,but yes,you're correct." I added,angrily,placing the doll back to its place "NATO's bombing on defenseless and innocent civilians is their job."

"Hope he recovers..."

"Yeah..."

Arisha stood up from the sofa to walk towards cold window,looking at the fields. I too stood up and approached her. She lowered her head,sobbing.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" I placed my hand on her shoulder.

She only stopped sobbing.

"It's going to sound absurd to you,Athene." Arisha said,with a raspy voice "But I got reminded of something...regrettable."

"What?"

"A month earlier,when Vuk was recovering in hospital in Urosevac after we fought the KLA in Slatina Airport,I got reminded of the time when I once helped Alfred in his Civil War in 1863,by sending aid and volunteers to win his war against his Dixie children led by Allen Wallace over slavery." she explained,trying to make her voice hearable "He wanted to be friends with me,and I even gave him Alaska and birthed Logan Bartlett less than century later. And after so many decades later,what did I got in return? Ingratitude and downfall. He defeated me and Ivan in Cold War and unleashed Yeltsin upon us,leading our people to live under poverty,misery and slow death. With Yeltsin gone,however,I see almost no difference when he ruled Russia and when he died."

Arisha turned and I placed my arm over her back to make her sit down.

"No matter how happy I and my siblings were when the pindo had his embassy destroyed in Russia and celebrated over it,the joy and happiness faded away,when I realized that I made the Second Cold War happen." she snapped her fingers "Just like that." and continued to confess,tears slipping through her cheeks "The only thing I want the most is peace and calmness. I'm so sick of wars and conflicts,be it in Yugoslavia or Chechnya. They should've stayed dead and buried in 1945."

I saw her placing her hands to her face and cried. I felt her pain and sorrow. Every sane nation wanted to live in peace and start a new era of brighter future. But those among us,our current future remains dark (well,not in my case,but you get the point) with inability to stop enemy's desire to subvert this concept into their perfect World (I'm looking at you,_Μαλάκα_). The Cold War happened,yes,but the World just decided that peace wasn't an option,accepting a continuous mentality when most of the World joined the Yanktard in his war against Ikram in 1991.

And their war in Chechnya makes it more worse for them. Arisha has to put up with these terrorist barbarians in Caucasus,as Vuk does with the KLA.

The World has changed,but Alfred hasn't followed its suit. He lives in his own World.

"Alfred of today is no longer the same as Alfred of the past. He hasn't changed himself in the slightest,and you know it." I tried to console her "What happened happened,and it'll stay that way,but the only way to change him and with it,the entire World,is to defeat him. Maybe then he'll see errors of his ways."

Arisha raised her sight at me,now smiling.

"You're right,Athene. We have to stick on these wars and win them." Arisha concluded silently,wiping her tears with her sleeve "_Спасибо..._"

I hugged her one last time before we stopped our long conversation. Looking at the clock,we talked for more than half an hour. As such,we spotted that the dinner table had four plates with two of them being empty except the remnants of leftover food. Ivan and Helena had eaten their trouts. We didn't.

We blushed at clock's time and sat on our respective desks to eat our trouts,before going to bed to sleep.

I'll have a great time staying there.

**17th July - 15:20,Crete Naval Base,Souda Bay**

**Narrator's PoV**

Kostis was alone on the docks,wondering why did the Leader wanted to see him there. When he arrived through private plane,sailors saluted him and he walked forward,towards the 'H' spot where Alfred's Apache Helicopter will land,which two of those sailors followed him. When he reached it,he stood still and observed everything,as the rows of battleships and an aircraft carrier floated beside these shores.

He remembered the fierce conversation he had with Alfred three days ago when the latter had a tantrum and told him off that he should use tanks and planes to curb dissidents,and it hurt him more when he red Athene's letter a day later. He didn't read all of it,he only stopped at the written question of 'Is following NATO's lane really worth it?'. This question rolled over his mind and has since started to regret his decision to remain in NATO. In particular,he regretted his boating on 8th July that she's a 'naive fool' who had to make him resign,thinking that he's safe with NATO. He was wrong.

Fifteen minutes of wasting his time patrolling around and chatting with his fellow sailors,he saw that trademark helicopter and went back to the parking circle. The cold air blew his face and hovered few of his hair he had at the top of his head. When it finally landed,the doors opened and the blonde young man with his usual jacket uniform came and jumped out.

"Hello,Mr. President. You arrived on the right place at right time,as expected." Alfred said,as he approached Kostis and stopped his steps when he got near him.

"Pleasure to see you so well, ." he said,smiling.

"I wouldn't say so..."

Alfred turned his head left and right,as if the sailors are watching him exclusively.

"Are there any group of monkeys hiding behind sailor rows to pelt me with rotten stuff,or raze this base and try to rip my clothes off?" Alfred asked,sounding angrily "Have you brought Athene with you?"

Kostis raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Kostis asked him back "Why are you acting so paranoid? No one,let alone Athene,is on this naval base."

"'No one'. Really?" Alfred retorted,crossing his arms "Your people have downgraded themselves to such a level that I wouldn't considered them as 'people' anymore,causing major trouble whenever things don't go their way,such as throwing rotten stuff at people they don't like."

Kostis widened his eyes at his words,spotting pure disgust in Alfred's tone.

"You don't understand. Just because a minor part of my population are acting like that doesn't mea-"

"Stop your mumbling,Kostis! You're already annoying me with your stupid excuses!" Alfred cut him off,severely "They're untrustworthy,and that's a fact!"

Kostis snorted and crossed his arms as well,rolling his eyes.

"Why have you invited me into your base?" he asked,also annoyed.

Alfred turned his head to stare frowningly at the shores,before turning it back.

"Anything new with your handling over the rebelling opposition?"

He didn't knew what to say next. Alfred gave him the last chance to get rid of her and her colleagues,and he feared that he'll fail the backer if he doesn't.

"Nothing." he spat almost immediately,not thinking about picking a sentence.

"_Nothing?_" Alfred seethed "Then what did you do over the last three days?"

He was tired of hearing judgmental questions,from both Athene and Alfred. After the previous conversation with the latter,he didn't do anything significant to counter demonstrators but suppressing the protesters on countryside and defend the lands he still has and governs over,and his Presidential Palace to prevent them from infiltrating it.

"Have we already talked about this?" he snapped at Alfred,uncrossing his arms "You know goddamn well that my forces are suppressing them as best as they can."

"You haven't done shit,Stepha_nope_ulos!" Alfred retorted again,mocking Kostis' surname "Your way of 'suppressing' your enemies is beyond pathetic. It's null and void." then,he asked "Why haven't you followed my advice?"

"Using my military tanks to squash them and bomb them to bits?" Kostis raised the tone "I already told you I WON'T use them to curb dissent! What you're proposing is _asking_ for another civil war!...Ev-even Athene is offering to have a peace negotiation between her and me!"

"Fuck your 'Alfred',Athene and her 'negotiations'! I'm not 'Alfred' to you!" Alfred shouted at him,angrily "You don't 'negotiate' with brainwashed animals who want their country to collapse,dumbo! Athene is the one who you should be hunting down,not _NEGOTIATE_ or be passive towards her! Actually,I could simply take control of your military and do it myself!"

Kostis looked down at the dock edge where they were standing. He grew fed up for Alfred calling him and his people names. In those instants,what he intended right now was to push him into the sea,to teach him respect over an authority. But knowing the consequences,he let it aside,and instead he stood up against him.

"Who are you exactly? Do you know where are you at? You don't have any authority to tell me what to do,sonny!" he asked him,angrily,in same volume as Alfred did,walking a step forward towards him "I'M the Head of State here,not you! And I'M the one who'll choose if I can keep suppressing them or to make peace with the same people,_κουτσούβελο_! If you can't understand that,then I have a right to kick you out of Greece,because you resorted to badmouth Greeks in a tone of total entitlement!"

Kostis closed his mouth shut and gave him a frozen look. Alfred was shaking in anger and raised his fist,but two of Kostis' bodyguards who stood behind him raised their guns at him,making him lower his arm. He slowly took his glasses off with his trembling hands and starred at him,pissed off. They were slightly bloodshot but incredibly baggy and murky,indicating how much days or weeks he hadn't slept,as if he looked ill.

"Are you joking with me?" Alfred began to growl "What the fuck did you just spewed?!"

Kostis realized he made a mistake. When he lashed out at the Leader,he forgot that he's technically in NATO. He could feel goosebumps in his stomach by just looking at Alfred's psychotic eyes.

"I-I'm sorry,Mr. Jones. I don't know what has gone into me,recently..." he tried to confess,clearing his throat.

Alfred took him abruptly by his tie.

"Listen to me good,old fart. What you've just spat would've led Greece into a total destruction..." he gritted his teeth,enraged,then he ungritted them and started yelling,tightening the tie "I DON'T GIVE A SINGLE FLYING FUCK IF YOU'RE THE 'PRESIDENT' OF ATHENE OR IF THERE'S GOING TO BE A CIVIL WAR! I'm the one who's protecting you in a dire time of the New Cold War against your enemies and all I'm asking you is to commit major offensives against them!" Alfred paused and screamed at his face "**DO SOMETHING!**"

He released and pushed him violently near the bodyguards' bodies. Kostis barely got balanced. Alfred walked two steps towards Kostis.

"Why are you starring at me?! Are you an owl!?"

Kostis didn't moved any part of his face,acting like a statue. One of the two guards raised his gun at Alfred but this time,he grabbed raised his Desert Eagle from his uniform's pocket at him and the other guard jostled his fellow guard's arm for acting like a retard. He put his firearm back to his pocket.

"You now have a piece of my reinforcements near your mainland docks and airfields,they're all at your disposal,but I'll no longer tolerate defiance nor anyone ripping my nerves." Alfred remained enraged,despite the brief calmed tone,touching his pocket "Your sole job is to stop Athene in her tracks by using those things,while I'll deal with her myself. However,if this base of mine is destroyed under your negligence,I'LL HAVE YOUR CAPITAL CITY OBLITERATED,UNDERSTAND!?" he paused for a moment,frustrated,and turned at everyone around him "NOT EVEN YOU CRETINS KNOW HOW TO DO A JOB WELL DONE!"

Alfred put his glasses on and marched away into the base's building,mumbling "Greeks these days...". Nobody,not even Kostis,dared to let out a word at him afterwards.

The sailors looked at him,hoping Kostis would speak up. He didn't. Kostis dismissed them and ordered to let him go back to his palace,arguing that he wasted his time here.

He no longer has any choice but to accept the Leader's orders. All in all,he thought,Alfred is truly a madman.

* * *

**18th July** \- **23:30,back to Athene.**

Two hours ago,we returned to our home in Larissa with plane and unpacked ourselves. Violeta was with Vuk and I and Helena hugged them both,tired. They were happy to see us again,Vuk in particular. We spent our time talking about our stay in Taganrog,and they told us how did they got along. I thanked Violeta for keeping Vuk safe.

In general,Taganrog was one of my greatest visits I've ever enjoyed. I should plan a date to visit Taganrog again.

As Violeta went back to her house in Piraeus,we finished dinner and went to sleep,except me.

I was in my bedroom reading a book before going to bed,until my phone rang. I hoped it was Kostis to tell me his response over my letter,but I got Markos. To remind you,Markos is a member of Revolutionary Nuclei whom I had promised not to tell that his group is affiliated with us.

That's why I was surprised hearing his voice,being so unexpected.

During our midnight conversation,he gave me a crucial and urgent report: Yesterday,Kostis visited Crete Naval Base to meet Alfred. They argued about why did Kostis do almost nothing to keep himself in power,resorting to nothing but usual defenses,beatings and hold-offs over police stations still loyal to Kostis. He also told me that Kostis taunted the Yankee for being so verbally hostile towards Greeks,leading to the latter to let an outburst at Kostis and threatened him with country's collapse.

I asked him how did he knew all of this and he said that he was disguised as a sailor (he probably got that method from me) to gain access to this base.

Additionally,he informed me that on today at early afternoon,while I was in the plane,the military has blocked bridges and main roads in order for Greeks who live outside of Greece to the north not reach Athens. He then told me that he and his men will plant bombs all across the Naval Base and its building,to which he said it'll take a day to prepare and another day to cover them up. He only wanted me to give signal to launch the bombs.

I told him that he should do it once Kostis is dealt with first,and he agreed,ending the call.

In conclusion,instead of ordering his sailors to kick _Μαλάκα_ out into the sea,Kostis chickened out the moment Alfred got infuriated at him,predictably accepting Alfred's demands to remain in power.

I waited for him to respond to my letter and that was his response,more of the same. I think he even threw my letter somewhere out of deniability.

Kostis is such a motherfucker...

**20th July - 10:10**

Vuk woke me up early to announce that a Lieutenant-General named Spasoje Smiljanić,who's his current Chief of the Air Staff,contacted him to return to Serbia and lead an Anti-Air Artillery division situated in Kalemegdan to down as many jets as possible,to ensure that Belgrade is temporarily safe from the bombings.

"I have faith in you,Vuk. You'll show the Yankee his place." I said,after slowly getting up from my bed.

"_Наравно да хоћу,Атино._" Vuk replied,with a semi-grin "Belgrade will sleep peacefully and Alfreak would think twice before striking the Capital City again."

With a wink and giving last kisses to me and Helena,Vuk waved us goodbye. I wished him good luck and he got out of my house to depart via plane towards Serbia. He looked a little healthier than when he arrived in my house a week ago.

As for me,I'm going to Violeta's house to finalize our "Final Push" plan to infiltrate the Presidential Palace with our people and do what must be done to save this country from NATO,which we'll launch it tomorrow. We planned it yesterday in our Thessaloniki Headquarters,and it led Violeta to take Helena with her to stay in her house after the meeting.

**14:20**

I took the bus to drive me to Thebes. Beyond this city lies the military blockade five kilometers away of that city,blocking Attica from Kostis' enemies. Violeta herself had trouble entering Piraeus because of this.

Normally,I would've picked the highway to reach Athens,but since the blockade exists,I choose not to drive my way to Thebes with my car. Otherwise,my car would end up getting towed by a tow truck or stolen by someone.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It's going to be a long walk...

**15:50**

It's nearing the sunset and I still hadn't reached Athens. I stopped at Erythres,taking a short rest and buying a bottle of juice to regain energy,sitting on a field.

I looked up the sky,tired. Will I ever make it?

**18:10**

I ended up entering Pateras Forest,thinking it's a shortcut to Athens. I didn't knew why,but I avoided the military tanks from spotting me,standing on the road.

Upon passing ten kilometers,I heard eagle's scream from the sky. It made me stop and turned around to see the eagle landing on a tree branch. It moved its head left and right and I shrugged my shoulders. It looked so familiar,seeing an eagle six days ago when Alfred's base was razed to the ground.

I kept walking,but I was scared,thinking I lost my track. I haven't bought a compass to navigate the forest's exist.

The Eagle screamed for the second time. I looked up again and it's that same eagle ten minutes ago. What is it doing? Is it following me?

To confirm,I walked slowly with my head turned,so as to not trip and fall. It flew with me. When I stopped,it stopped.

At first,due to slowly getting fed up,I shouted "Why are you following me?!" at the eagle. It only starred at me and doing its head moves.

I rolled my eyes and kept going,trying my best to ignore this eagle. Beneath the forests covering much of the sky and the light slowly passing,I still heard its voice. This time,however,it flew below and it was so fast that I felt its feathers when he passed over me. I chose to follow him because,even though it looked like he tried to stalk me for no reason,the eagle may know the exit. So I started to run into direction where it flew.

Five kilometers later and I stopped at nearby trunks on a dense,but more wider,part of this forest. It was surrounded by many bushes and I could see a stream from afar,about five kilometers away where I'm currently at.

I panted for some time and was going to sit on a fallen trunk to relax,but suddenly,I got hit with an egg in my face. I gasped in shock and anger,and touched the yolk on my forehead and threw it away from me.

"Who the...WHO THREW THE EGG AT ME?!" I yelled,angered "WHY'RE YOU LAUGHING?!"

No response came out after my words,except a noticeable male chuckle. It infuriated me.

"SHOW YOURSELF,YOU COWARD!"

The chuckle turned into laughter,and after five seconds,someone came out from one of the bushes. To my despair,it's none other than Alfred fucking Jones. Who else would it be?

"L-l-look at yours-s-self-f!..." he barely managed to form a coherent sentence due to his continuous and disgusting laughter.

I stood there at the sight of a laughing snake,feeling blood boiling in my veins,amazed.

I have no words...

When he finally calmed down,he let out a relieving sigh.

"What the heck are you doing,Athene?!" Alfred shouted.

"I could ask you the same question,stupid _Μαλάκα_!" I shouted back.

"I don't think so." he said,smirking.

I took a deep breath to ease my anger. It was partially successful. 'Partially',because of his unwanted presence.

"How and why did you found me?" I asked,crossing my arms.

"My great pet Griff tracked you all the way to this isolated place,Athene. With which device did Griff used is a secret." Alfred explained "As for 'why',since Kostis failed to capture and discipline you for raging against NATO and for your absence on my meetings,I and Griff alone caught you in the act instead." Then,he added "And as for this egg thing,that's what you get for throwing a rotten tomato at my face."

And I would do it again if I had brought one.

"Let me ask you something,moron,do you know the reason why I'm doing this?" I snapped at him.

"Yes I do. It's because you and your barb-*cough*" he wanted to spit 'barbarians'. Markos wasn't wrong "people are against the bombings on that criminal Genocidal Brat. He's so defiant..."

"Criminal is what YOU are,Yankee!" I snapped at him,now gritting my teeth. My anger is rising again "Vuk's very close to me and no amount of lies will ever change the truth."

"What truth?"

"The truth that hurts you so much." I replied,mockingly. Then I asked him,getting stern "Do you have any idea what you're doing in the Balkans? You're bombing innocent people with banal excuses,and you know it,you only pretend not to know because it won't suit your ego,prick! Do you have any ounce of shame?"

Alfred bursted into a louder laughter,lasting for one minute. He held his stomach.

"Oh my,ha-ha-ha,you're bringing me in tears...!" he commented,moving his glasses down and cleaning his tear from his eyes. After this,he moved them back and replied "What's there to be 'ashamed' of exactly? There's no shame in doing a righteous and moral war against Serbian savages from Albanians,despite their and the Russkies' defiance. But-but..." he then mocked,provocatively 'I'm afraid that if the Serbs attack innocent ethnicities,NATO would fight back' and we'll fight back until they're decimated."

WHAT?! He called his current actions against Vuk 'fighting back'?! 'RIGHTEOUS' and 'MORAL'!? It enraged me so much that I ran towards him and raised my fist to punch him in the face. Unfortunately,he grabbed my fist near his left cheek. Good reflexes,though.

"Not gonna happen,cutie cat." Alfred said,smirking again,and raising his right hand holding another egg.

He pushed my fist and made me walk backwards to my previous position,leaning against a tree. It made me jump and turn around,feeling the tree's moving. It's quite unstable.

Looks like I'll waste my precious time standing this fucktard.

"Athene,you're coming with me!" he demanded.

"Never,Yanktard!" I raised my tone.

"Why are you acting so aggressive?" he asked,pretending to care "I've just asked you nicely..."

"YOU'RE the aggressive one!" I shouted,taking a step forward and pointing my finger at him "I don't want you there! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"My..." Alfred placed his fingers at northern part of his nose,nodding his head left and right,as if he's talking with a dumbass (like him) "It worries me to see you so...different,to what you've been known for. You used to be one of us,but all of the sudden,you resorted against NATO,against me. I don't know what's the matter with you,but we can ta-..."

"Spare me your emotional convictions,Alfred,it won't work on me anymore!" I retorted,angrily "If there was any remote chance of reconciliation between you and me,it ended the moment you decided to attack my closest friend Vuk. And even then,my antagonism ranged way before 1999."

"Come on,Athene! Why the fuck would you trade your decency and civility for some misguided notion of 'helping' an enemy to the World?! What have I ever do to you?!"

"Lots of deaths and abuses! You don't get to lecture me about 'decency and civility' and even Democracy! Since 1947,you're unbearable!" I started ranting,more angrily "From supporting brutal dictatorships like Pinochet,Trujillo and Videla to backing morally obnoxious terror groups like the Taliban,Gladio and Khmer Rouge against nations,including me,who hadn't shared your fucking standpoints,you deserve as much respect from me as you gave respect towards many others: ZERO!"

I paused for a while to catch my breath. Lights over this forest are fading,and Alfred is,as every other time,shaking in nervousness and hidden anger. I saw his limbs shivering.

"Can you shut up?!" Alfred asked,angrily.

Truth hurts,doesn't it?!

"_ΟΧΙ_! You BETRAYED me by leaving me alone when Sadik attacked Atreus in 1974,and seven years prior,you and Emily the gourd backed the Military Junta to impose Dictatorship. And worst of all,you insulted my family after my previous leader Papandreou dared to call a national referendum to approve the West's stupid austerity package from the EU!"

_June 1964,Greek Presidential Palace._

_Georgios Papandreou had summoned me to assist a meeting he'll have with that handsome Alfred Jones. Many nations are in love with him. While by no means mentally ill,Alfred's known for his short temper since the war against Hyuk in 1950._

_But my affection for Alfred was weird in the East's eyes,to the point of seeing me as 'a piece of property to be developed according to the Pindo's needs'. Those Commies are just lying,I fend for myself. Alfred isn't that bad,right?_

_Anyway,my Prime Minister ordered me to make two cups of tea for Alfred and the Ambassador to America,Gerassimos Gigantes. I nodded my head and went to the kitchen to do so. I poured in the tea on these cups and placed them on the tray which I held to the room they were in._

_Upon exiting the kitchen,I heard them arguing in their room,stopping to walk in an instant. I got near the closed door to hear what're they talking about._

_"Mr. Ambassador,I want you to tell that no-good Prime Minister about my solution to Athene's economic problem." Alfred complained. Previously,he argued with my Prime Minister about my young brother Atreus "You know he'll get convinced by someone loyal to him like you."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"The acceptance of the EU's Austerity measures,Mr. Ambassador." Alfred said,calmly "The freer the market,the freer the people. Am I right?"_

_"We already accepted some of them,Mr. Jones. We don't need to free the Economy further!" Gigantes protested "It would be unacceptable to the Greek Parliament and contrary to the Greek constitution!"_

_Alfred growled and grabbed by his collar._

_"Listen here,Deane,fuck your Parliament and your Constitution!" he snapped at him,angrily. Then threatened "I'm an elephant and Athene's puny brother Atreus is a flea. If these two fleas continue itching the elephant,they may just get whacked by the elephant's militarized trunk,whacked good...I pay a lot of my dollars to the Greeks and Karpusis! If Papandreou tells me about Democracy,Parliament and Constitution again,he,his Parliament and his Constitution may not last very long!"_

_I was shocked to the core of what he had just said. I let the tray fall and the cups collapse and spill their tea over it. When they heard the sound,I opened the door and stood still with opened mouth._

_"Hello,Athene,nice to see you arrived jus-" he cut himself off,noticing me. Alfred had just released the Ambassador from his grip "W-wait,what happened?"_

_My body was shaking and I let my tears fall._

_"L-look,don't take this seriously."_ _he approached and told me,after being discovered "It's not what you think it is."_

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted,pushing him aside._

_I ran away. I couldn't believe that a person I trusted...no,adored,had lied on my back and insulted me and my brother shamelessly. He didn't cared about me to begin with. My supposed enemies had tried to tell me,but I foolishly disregarded their facts._

_I was wrong...I was SO wrong..._

"THERE'S your 'decency and civility' you claim to respect!" I concluded,angrily.

Silence warped the environment for some seconds. Griff screamed at random,to remind us he's there (we ignored him).

"Those are the things of the past!" Alfred said,now clearly annoyed "Times have changed,the New Cold War is advancing and you still refuse to participate in it! Our new enemies are no longer Commies,but Serbs and Russkies!"

Nope,he'll never get it. He's truth-proof.

"What 'New Cold War'?! You got what you wanted,Yankee! You won the Cold War! What the hell do you want from me?! You never had businesses in Greece except to meddle every now and then!" I retorted,enraged "This new 'Cold War' is YOUR fault,because you aren't satisfied with the completely valid outcome you got,imbecile! Instead of focusing on your domestic issues and building a better future for your American generation,you kept on going by attacking Ikram and now Vuk! And the death of Yeltsin and the destruction of your embassy in Russia hadn't ended your greedy desire to expand your hegemony! Who do you think you are, _Μαλάκα_!? THERE'S NO WAY TO FUCKING **PLEASE YOU!**"

I panted again after shrieking my last sentence with strength of my lungs.

"Whatever..." he dismissed me like a wind "You'll stay in NATO,whether you like it or not! COME WITH ME AT ONCE!"

Vuk was right,I really should've kept that pile of shit with me back in Thessaloniki.

I tempted to launch against him again,but I had a better idea...

"You know what?" I took a deep breath "Maybe you're right. I'm coming wi-" I cut myself off,walking towards him and stopped "Wait,there's something on your nose!"

"What?"

"A flea,on the bridge of your nose!"

He crossed his eyes and slammed his nose with the other egg he held all this time in his right hand. He fell for it. I couldn't help but to loudly laugh at him.

"T-t-there was no flea,m-moron! HA-HA-HA!"

After realizing this,he clenched his fist tightly and his eyes trembled in fury.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" he screamed.

Alfred ran towards me,but I turned and he ended up hitting the unstable tree.

"If you want to come with you,catch me,_ELEPHANT_!" I spat,smirking.

This pissed him off even more. He chased me around this tree and near itself,olé-ing him like a bull each time he was near me,hitting that same tree. It went like that for around five minutes until the tree couldn't take it anymore and slowly fell downwards at him. Alfred had no other choice but to jump and fall away from the tree and the latter stomped itself on the ground.

We were exhausted and I wanted to follow the stream out of this now-dark forest,but I saw Griff landing on unconscious Alfred,trying to wake him up. To my intrigue,I saw a video camera on eagle's back. Now I see why Griff managed to find me so easily.

I tried to take it away from Griff at first try,but he turned and screamed with his wings flying around. I sighed when it didn't woke Alfred up just yet. I tried for second time and he did it again. At third and final time,I simply grabbed him like with chicken and swiftly pulled the camera out with my right hand,letting him go afterwards.

Leaving both of them in the forest,I grinned and was delighted over winning him at his confrontation against me (he'll have to find his own way out *snickers*). This is yet another story for me to write on paper and send them to my most beloved friends and allies. They'll have a great laugh,be sure about that.

With the help of the video camera which had GPS,I ended up in a town of Mandra. I was incredibly in need to sleep,after walking so much to get to Violeta's house. It's now 22:15,according to camera.

I called Violeta to drive to Mandra to take me to her house. She was inconsistent at first,but agreed when I told her what happened in shortest way possible. When I saw her car,I immediately got inside,reached Piraeus and finally entered her house to sleep,at midnight,in her bedroom.

* * *

**21st July - 09:45**

This is the moment we're all been waiting for! I,Violeta,Mikis and tens of thousands have approached the Greek Parliament and chanted our demanding slogans. The rest of Greeks have stayed at homes.

"OUT OF NATO OR OUT OF GREECE!" they chanted.

This day is his last chance. He'll either accept my proposition and change his mind,or resign for failing his people.

A part of those people have pushed the locked door to try and break it. We tried many times relentlessly until we decided to use our united force to slam the door until it was unlocked.

"ON THE COUNT TO THREE! _ΕΝΑ,ΔΥΟ,ΤΡΙΑ!_" I shouted through megaphone.

And they formed themselves together into 'bread' form to slam the door repeatedly. We walked backwards and slammed it,and did so over and over again until finally,the Parliament's door slammed open,breaking the lockset. We marched several steps forward and saw Presidential Guards moving from their position,turned and raised their guns at us.

"NOT ONE STEP FURTHER!" one of the guards shouted.

We and our people stood inside,outside and beneath the large open doors of this building. I stood 10 feet away behind the people,and Violet and Mikis stood behind me.

"Hold up,what the hell's g-" Kostis cut himself off,after opening the inner door and went out make an appearance. When he noticed us,he stopped and stood surprised,seeing all the people inside.

"Athene?"

I walked and got near him.

"Have you finished packing?" I asked,angrily.

Kostis moved his eyes left and right in uncomfort,unexpecting a confrontation.

"This cannot be real...Is this already over?" he asked back.

"It is. You lost."

"I think there's some misunderstanding. This isn't what you thi-"

"You refused to listen to me and my people and now you're begging for a second chance when it's too late?!" I raised my voice "Resign,now!"

"Get out!" Violeta added.

He gulped and covered his mouth with his hand in fear and shock. His guards still aimed their guns at us threateningly.

"Can you at least hear me out,before I leave?" he suggested,growing hopeless.

"I'm all ears." I said,crossing my arms.

Kostis explained his point of view about why did he stood for its,about his basic knowledge about what had occurred over the last two months and why did he wanted to negotiate. As he spoke his words,I was unconvinced,thinking he's lying,until he talked about his phone conversation with Alfred Jones a week earlier,in the aftermath of the Thessaloniki Base Raid,telling us he asked once or twice if he should leave NATO altogether.

"From this point on,I started to realize that it's not my people's fault,but mine. I was so blindfolded." he's about to finish his confession "Mr. Jones started to insult you,me and our people,and even threatened to bomb Athens if I don't repress you enough,but I told him it would cause another civil war!" he paused "It all just went sudden..."

Many in the crowd have started to squabble over Alfred's surname and who's "Jones" Kostis' talking about. I genuinely didn't knew that he too was abused for not toeing Yankee's line. The guards lowered their guns.

"If you're going to view my tale as a 'big lie',I have an evidence." he said,casually,taking something from his pocket "Here,Athene,take a look."

He handed me a piece of paper. I examined it and I realized it's my letter I wrote to him shortly after the Raid happened. I was astonished that Kostis kept the letter,thinking he threw it to the bin because of my belief that he's too stubborn to listen to me or concede.

Mikis asked me what's so special about the letter,and I told him the obvious.

"I'm all in for negotiations,but since you want me gone..."

"WAIT,don't go!" I shouted,seeing him turning his back to exit the hallway. Kostis turned again "You're not telling lies."

He was surprised again.

"Well then,state you demands." Kostis raised his tone.

"I already wrote them on that paper. Remember?"

I handed my letter back to him to re-read those three demands. He adjusted his glasses before he did.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" some insolent retard spat from the crowd,before Kostis was about to start reading.

"_Σκάσε!_" I turned and shouted at him,both annoyed and angered.

Silence came in for some seconds.

"Fair enough,I'll accept your demands,if it means resolving this major problem we're having." he concluded,after he finished "But what would I get from this in return? Who'll pay for the damages and deaths of many policemen?"

Come to think of it,he should technically pay the damages. However,its true that policemen who stood for him were only guilty for affiliation (I kinda felt sorry for doing my first assault in Thessaly Police Jurisdiction. Six policemen had died and its Jurisdiction was paralyzed with humiliation.). Kostis is a weak and impotent Leader,but not stupid. He's open to reason.

"Mainly,you'll remain in power until the end of your term,that's for sure." I told him,then I paused "Regarding the 'reparations for damages',I'll pay some of my money for them,but you'll have to pay your fair share too. Because in the end,you ought to take responsibility for causing the revolts in the first place. Had you listened to your ministers to leave NATO before July,this whole mess wouldn't have happened."

He took a deep breath.

"Understandable. They were right. I shouldn't have dismissed them...I didn't knew it was THAT serious."

After his words,I ordered the crowd,as well as my two compatriots,to leave the Parliament and go to their homes. Kostis suggested for me to go to a private room so as to his guards not see us talking.

"Good for me." I said,smiling.

The guards left us by and went back to their original position.

"I-I...I'm sorry for acting antagonistic towards you,Athene." he stuttered,blushing "And for calling you an 'abettor'.

"There's no need to apologize,but at least you admitted."

"Do you accept my apology?"

"Not yet,you firstly need to do the first demand." I told him.

"You mean the third one?"

" _Ναί. _I'll write the script." I exclaimed "It'll take time and you'll read everything what I'll write for you,outloud,even the things you would get uncomfortable with. I'll notify you when I'm finished."

Kostis nodded and looked away for a while before he went to the Parliament's office. Once he did,I picked a pen and one large paper in this room and went to the Parliament chamber to sit on a seat and write a speech. It'll take time.

**15:20**

Shortly before I handed my well-written speech,Kostis called every minister to gather and join to hear his address. Part of his ministers have refused to participate,and I can't blame them. I ensured that his speech will be televised,here and abroad,for all of them to watch. I phoned Violeta and Mikis to turn their TV's at 15:30,when it'll start.

Kostis and I are near the entrance of the Parliament Chamber,with the former holding the papers. Even though he's having a stage fright,he nevertheless got ready.

"I don't know how would Mr. Jones react to this?" he asked,shyly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. You kidding me?

"On what side are you on?" I asked back,annoyed.

"Y-y...Yours?"

"Then forget about him and his filthy words. Alfred's the last thing you should care about." I motivated him "If you want to prove you're a strong and bold leader,you have to make the Westerners and Americans hear your message and let them know that Greece is no longer that nation who kneels before aggressors."

Kostis gave me a weak smile and was about to enter the Chamber,but I placed my hand on his shoulder,making him turn.

"Yes?"

"You remind me a lot of Papandreou. He was a puppet of the West during Cold War,in the same replica as you are,but not for long. For once,make me and your country proud."

"_Εγώ θα_."

And then he entered the Chamber,with me staying near the entrance to watch him speak. He got to the podium,adjusted the mic and thumped the same. He cleared his throat.

_"Citizens of Greece._

_Over the last two weeks and indeed,five months,this great Greek Nation had been in a constant state of confusion. A nation called Yugoslavia is being bombed since March and Greeks were justifiably enraged. When our people started revolting against their establishment,it and I were blinded in ignorance,thinking that NATO would protect us against disorder and chaos,but I was wrong._

_Why did they revolted against me,I've asked myself for some time? For a major reason: NATO is bombing the Serbs,our historical and bonded brothers which share our religion and history. Yugoslavia is getting bombed not because of the alleged 'genocide' against Albanians in Serbia's heartland,but because of the sin of their brotherhood between it and Russia and for its Socialist and Nationalist outlook. They're fighting a despicable terrorist organization called the Kosovo 'Liberation' Army which is allied with NATO for their special hatred towards 'Communism'. All in the name of 'Humanitarianism'._

_Atlanticism and Neoliberalism,the so-called champions of the Cold War over Warsaw Pact,claimed that their'll bring a new age of prosperity and peace to the World. They were lying like they always did. Even after they won,they chose to harass and abuse their former enemy with their IMF,international isolation and overall humiliation at the Russian people,our other historical friends,believing in absolute delusion of 'freedom' and other rubbish. When the Russians ended their tyrants life on that memorable 15th May of this year,the West tried to manipulate them again thinking that their new leader Vladimir Putin was just like Yeltsin. They were angry,and Putin heard them and gave them ultimatum to NATO,ending up getting the America,British and German embassies destroyed with planted explosives,for attacking their brotherly nation of Serbia. They hadn't dared to nuke Russia because Russia has nukes._

_NATO's overall actions in the Balkans are,at best,criminal. And I condemn them with extreme prejudice."_

I was amazed and my lips widened in complete surprise over his tone as he spoke up. His tone was sharp,poetic and cold,stating facts. During my time of writing this,I told everything about why he was wrong into trusting Alfred and his rhetoric,and all the crimes which he launched against Vuk's people,and he mostly agreed (because he preferred to stay neutral from both sides,America and Russia). He's finally understanding me.

He continued.

_"Furthermore,I would like to inform our former friends the Clintons and the Secretary of State Madeleine Albright,as much as it pains me to say it,that they're playing with fire. They did it with us and they're doing it with the International Law. Over the last forty decades,we were treated like a puppet to be manipulated with and we were constantly threatened and name-called with words like 'fleas','neanderthals','savages','monkeys','cretins','brainwashed animals',etc...whenever we tried to distance our way from them to create a new diplomatic approach._

_For this reason,I'll issue an order to close the major NATO embassies,with the sole exception of France,and their military bases,and complete expulsion of American Diplomats who were nothing but trouble which were largely responsible for launching that 1967 coup against us because we refused to accept their disastrous economic proposals three years prior,resorting to these insults I've just listed,when they don't have their way. For now on,the relations between Greece and America will be severed except on touristic grounds,for the American people aren't responsible for their government's actions. Americans are welcomed to have a vacation in Greece. The relations between those two countries will be restored when they stop their criminal attacks against Yugoslavia and once they pay for all the damages they caused on not just our neighbor from the north,but to the rest of the World._

_We'll start visiting their enemy leaders like Putin and Slobodan Milosevic in exchange._

_To that decree,I officially announce the end of Martial Law and reparations for our dead and wounded policemen and their families,God bless all of them,for trying to maintain order in Greece from our raging people. The Police weren't at fault for being humiliated in such a way,because it was me who let that happen._

_Again,I and my predecessors were misled by our former allies' propaganda and fell for it,but not for long. I would also want to reconcile with my people,if they wish to forgive my past incompetence,negligence and weakness. If they don't accept,that's understandable. I'll take responsibility for my actions and my price was and will be paid if the same mistake is repeated._

_With it,I,Konstantinos Stephanopoulos of the Hellenic Republic,will end my speech by stating that this new day of 21st July of 1999,will be the first day of new and sovereign Greece,free from further interference in our foreign and domestic affairs and threats. Anyone who'll dare to disrupt its newborn legacy will be punished and condemned with fullest power of the Law._

_I wish you all happy summer,my great Greek people!_

_Thank you!"_

Once he finished his long speech,everyone in the Chamber thundered in applause,and so did I. He got down to where I'm at and made a joyful face.

"How did I looked?" he said,in a happy tone.

"Like a real Leader,and this might be your fresh start." I replied,sympathetically "But it's almost over."

"Almost?"

"Yes. It'll be over when the Grand Finale is executed."

"What 'Grand Finale'?"

I and him went away from the crowd into a lone corridor and explained my final act of blowing the Naval Crete Base up into destruction and my affiliation with the Revolutionary Nuclei.

"You're insane!" Kostis snapped at me,complaining "Delivering a major historical speech was one thing,but this..."

"Hey now,you agreed to my demands and this was one of them."

"I know but,did you wrote that this base will be closed?"

"Changed my mind,it'll be destroyed to the ground by this terror group." I said,menacingly "It'll put cherry on the cake,like how Russia did in May."

"But we don't have nukes!"

"Doesn't matter,they'll make sure it looks like an incident,coincidental or not." I explained "Your only task right now is NOT to inform Alfred Jones about it,or we'll be doomed! If he calls you,end the call immediately."

"I will." he agreed "He doesn't deserve to be there and this will be his punishment. Less than what that _κουτσούβελο_ deserves,but still fair. After all,I wanted to push him out of the docks."

"You should've done it. I would've sympathized with you earlier if you did."

We separated ourselves and I went to my house and called Markos to tell the sailors,except 'The Leader' and his soldiers (if there are any),to evacuate from this base and,by midnight and half an hour,he pushed the button and let this Grand Finale commence. Afterwards,I went to sleep.

**22nd July - 12:00,Greek Presidential Palace**

Kostis received a report and three different newspapers from a minister and he got up to take them to his office to review them.

I was in his office and looked up those newspapers. They had more of the same theme except the titles,which were: 'Stephanopoulos,out of his mind?','Greece suddenly drifts into violent approach.' and,the most interesting one,'Greeks no longer deserve respect.'.

The last title came from the "TIME" magazine,which was the same one who had the title of 'BRINGING THE SERBS TO HEEL'. I wasn't surprised at all with this title,it's Malaka's favorite.

He then opened two letter with 'K' and 'A' letters plastered on those two envelopes. The first paper was torn to many pieces. I arranged the pieces and it revealed that Alfred wrote bunch of swear words and curses at Kostis,seeing how unimaginably enraged he was towards Kostis.

Same with me,but in a 'gentle' manner,because the letter I received wasn't torn,but was visibly crumpled with few small holes and pen scribes. When I finished reading it,it completed me.

_"'Dear' Traitor..._

_You've gone and done it. I was almost consumed in flames (at least I wasn't covered in gasoline) in one of my main bases in Europe,waking me up whilst sleeping for twenty minutes. And on the time when I fell asleep for an entire minute,thus escaping this place. I've tolerated you for far too long. What you did twice on me in Thessaloniki and in that forest two days ago made my suspicions grow,but today you pushed me to the edge. All because you have a 'special love' with that genocidal fucking brat,then to get out of NATO. Are you happy now,you insufferable smartass bitch? ARE YOU!?_

_I used to admire you and your formerly great culture of philosophies,heroism,ancient innovations and mythologies,and even visited some of your places,but not anymore. Under the 'bond' of Orthodox Christianity,you and your herd of savages have threw Civilization out of the window. Why 'savages'? You see,if throwing rotten stuff at other people,committing terrorist attacks,screeching obscenities and blowing up military bases isn't 'savagery',then I don't know what it is. Or to use your word,barbarians. You're no longer Greeks of Greece,but pure and simple barbarians,every last one of them. Heck,I won't get into the UN (Utter Nothing) fat pig Lex Ross' absence in 1994 over Rwandan Genocide caused by bloodthirsty Hutu apes against Yvonne Uwimana. She still has yet to recover..._

_And let's not forget your dear president's (which I wasted my patience calling him ten times to know what the fuck's he doing) yesterday's speech full of bullshit,satisfying you and your people what they wanted to hear,not what they needed to hear. And how did those greasy G__**reek**__s responded? They lavish him with applauses and cheers for that bald commie neanderthal,who's more worse than you. I bet you possessed him. Do you think this is a coincidence? IT IS NOT! This only confirmed that you're proud of reverting yourself 6000 years backwards in just two weeks. Now THAT'S an achievement!_

_When the time of reckoning comes,you'll find that you have made enemies of your former allies like me,and that the new allies Stepha__**nope**__ulos has found for you in Yugoslavia and Russia (Russkies where the same ones who unleashed the Red Plague and murdered their only Martyr Yeltsin and Capitalism,but that's out of my point). would prefer a Russkie-controlled Greece,that has no chance of ever reverting to the former bastion of civilization you used to be. The same way how Egyptians of Egypt threw away their ancient civilization for Socialism,Islam and Anti-Semitism against my ally Anna Goldhirsh since half a century,despite opposing my war against the genocidal brat (everyone has flaws,and that's ok). Arabs and Hispanics may be savages but not as much as those stinking Serbs. Serbs are the ultimate tier,the seconds being from Russia._

_Religion really does corrupt one's mentality and civility like how Islam and Orthodox Christianity do. Islam makes women into a cattle to be beaten and raped and brings disclosure of intelligence,and Orthodoxy brings in defiance and nonconformity against salvation and prosperity. Socialism and Leftism in general combines both,despite not being a Religion. That's why I'm a staunch Atheist,unlike you._

_If I was the President of the United States,not the Clintons,Reagan or FDR...if __**I**__ was in charge and had my way,I would've interrogated every Greek-American and,if necessary,expel them and kill them if they refuse to go back whence they came,for committing utter treason. I would've then conquered you with many brutal rocket attacks at my disposal,repressing you to the bone and establishing conc-...you may get the picture._

_So yeah,I've written this letter from where I'm currently at,in Naval Air Station Sigonella in Sicily,far away from this pesthole it has become. I'm sick and fed up with ANY 'people' who are attacking my embassies,military bases,my civilian and military personnel as you did today and initiating terrorism. The World and the UN in particular has yet to understand what 'retribution' is. I won't do things which I wrote on my previous paragraph,but I'll isolate you. If you doubt,I'll put sanctions on you and make sure that NATO,especially Maria,doesn't contact or trade with you. Until you change your ways,you'll remain on my blacklist. What I want now is to see you,Athene,dead or buried alive,or even better,fill you with concrete and made a statue out of you._

_Rot in Hell,_

_AFJ. The Leader._

_P.S. My sister Emily recommended me not to go to Serbia in the battlefield to use my B-2 against you-know-who and fight him. Even though I hadn't slept for two days straight and I'm feeling worse,I told her not to worry. I've had two bad days,and I hope I won't have the third one. I don't want anyone to play with my shaking sanity. If I do,I might end up in a mental institution for a day,and it'll be YOUR fault._

_Again,die..."_

Phew,that was a long read,I thought. I giggled. I couldn't have imagined how Alfred have collected so much fury to write so hatefully and feral is for a medal. He only spewed psychotic tantrum-like ramblings (though I'll concede for what he had wrote about Islam and Rwanda,he's right on those regards),and it goes to show that he's not quite well in the head.

I'll sum up my opinion on his poor boo-hoo letter in five words: I don't give a damn.

"Athene,can I read the letter that blonde madman-child wrote to you?" he asked,in a respective tone.

I turned,smiled and tore this paper into pieces and threw them into the bin. He got up from his seat,confused and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Similar to yours." I answered,kindly "As I've said,Alfred's the last thing you should care about. Working together has done so much good than harm,don't you think?"

"Perhaps."

"You did a great job."

I reverted my hand and,before leaving to go back home,I told him.

"Have a nice day,_Πρόεδρε μου._"

We waved each other goodbye and he sat back to do his usual work. I've risked so much to make Vuk and Arisha relieved and turn Greece into normal. Kostis is learning how to be strong and Greeks can finally take a fresh air from NATO's alignment.

I cried in joy. The chains of Neoliberalism,Atlanticism and the IMF which clenched Helena and me were finally broken. They may were invisible,but they were in form of these three things. I can finally start to become economically and politically independent and no one will ever again complain over my preference to be with Vuk and help him with best of my ability to resist and win this war. _Εκτός_,this isn't the end. The humanitarian aid can now enter my lands and do what they'll do to our Serbian brothers in their struggle.

Mission Accomplished.

* * *

**Here's the final part of my Thirteenth Chapter,even more longer than what I've excepted than my second part. I've planned A LOT to get posted just now. To compensate my absence,the 14th Chapter would me less longer (best be 4000 to 6000 words),and I meant it. It'll certainly be posted much earlier,maybe in late December.**

**Greece wrote a crucial letter to her President if he's able to agree on her demands to stop this chaos after the Thessaloniki Base Raze,after which she played with Serbia and Athens and was called by Spain for a chat. She also visited Russia to know how's they're doing with their lives Post-Yeltsin. From getting confronted by America (and winning) to deliberately destroy his base in Crete,she ended up forgiving her president after realizing he also cared to leave NATO and progressed to grow into a strong leader he didn't used to be.**

**Thanks for reading and happy Thanksgiving.**


End file.
